O recluso
by t.darcy
Summary: EPÍLOGO POSTADO! - Bella, uma recém-formada da Universidade de Washington, se vê sozinha e desorientada ao sair da faculdade e perder seu pai. Uma oportunidade surge para trabalhar como governanta na casa de um misterioso homem em Port Angeles.
1. Chapter 1

**Título: O recluso**

Sumário: Bella, uma recém-formada da Universidade de Washington, se vê sozinha e desorientada ao sair da faculdade e perder seu pai. Uma oportunidade surge para trabalhar como governanta na casa de um misterioso homem em Port Angeles. Quais surpresas acontecerão na vida da jovem garota?

 **Capítulo 1**

 _ **Março de 2016**_

 _ **BPOV**_

"Droga!", eu xingo, batendo o telefone no gancho. Mais uma tentativa frustrada. Eu me esforço para não me abater ainda mais. Respiro profundamente e rezo para que tudo se ajeite logo.

" _A vaga de professora já foi preenchida. Eu sinto muito", a voz da secretária com quem acabei de falar, continua se repetindo na minha cabeça._

Eu nunca pensei que aos 22 anos, recém-formada em Literatura, eu estaria posição em que me encontro agora: órfã, sem dinheiro, cheia de dívidas do empréstimo que fiz para pagar a faculdade, desempregada e prestes a perder a casa que foi do meu pai.

Meus olhos se enchem de lágrimas. Às vezes é difícil continuar sendo forte quando tudo parece dar errado.

 _Eu preciso de uma trégua! Por favor..._

Eu quero me afundar em minha cama e esquecer todos os meus problemas, mas sei que não posso. Entro para o chuveiro e deixo a água quente cair em meus ombros, buscando alívio para a tensão nos músculos. Eu decido que vou até Port Angeles ou Seattle, me cadastrar nas agências de emprego. _Se é que tem alguma que eu ainda não em cadastrei_ , eu penso.

.

.

.

Estaciono minha antiga caminhonete vermelha e me permito alguns momentos antes de descer e entrar na agência. Respiro fundo e tento colocar um sorriso confiante no rosto.

Quando entro no local, uma senhora simpática me indica uma cadeira em frente à sua mesa. Eu explico minha situação, tentando não parecer muito desesperada, mas ressaltando minha urgência, ao mesmo tempo. _Eu preciso de emprego. Qualquer emprego. Logo!_

"Infelizmente, Isabella, nós não temos nenhuma vaga para professor em aberto, com o semestre letivo já em andamento", a Sra. Cope me informa com pesar.

Eu suspiro tristemente.

"E outro coisa?", eu insisto. "Eu realmente preciso muito de algum emprego. Mesmo que não seja na minha área de formação. Além disso, eu fiz alguns cursos de verão e aperfeiçoamento ao longo dos últimos anos: culinária, editoração, gestão de conteúdos online e...está tudo aí no meu currículo".

"Sim. Eu vejo", ela sorri. "Você é muito qualificada, Isabella. Infelizmente, nosso país vive uma situação difícil economicamente. Mas pode ficar tranquila, assim que surgir qualquer oportunidade, eu entro em contato com você".

Eu aceno, incapaz de afastar a pontinha de decepção em meu peito. Agradeço sua presteza antes de sair da agência de empregos.

De Port Angeles, eu vou à Seattle e deixo meu currículo em alguns locais antes de voltar pra Forks.

.

.

.

Quase duas semanas depois e eu ainda não tive nenhum retorno positivo. Meu desespero aumenta a cada dia, pois eu tenho que entregar a minha casa em menos de 40 dias. Quando Charlie morreu há seis meses atrás, além da dor e o choque de perder meu pai inesperadamente, eu recebi a notícia que ele estava cheio de dívidas e a casa hipotecada. Deixei Seattle – onde morava nos dormitórios da universidade – e voltei pra casa. Depois de pagar os melhores advogados que pude e tentar conseguir indenização da Polícia de Forks, eu não consegui nada. Charlie estava envolvido em algumas irregularidades e quando foi morto – em um acidente de carro – ele não estava em serviço. Além de perdê-lo, eu tenho lidar com o fato de que ele não era o homem que eu pensava, eu não sabia desses _esquemas_ nos quais ele estava envolvido e muito menos que ele estava endividado.

A única pessoa que eu confio e posso contar nessa cidade, é Ângela. Ela foi minha melhor amiga durante o ensino médio e uma das poucas que nunca olhou com desdém e superioridade para mim e meu pai quando Renée nos abandonou e fugiu com um caminhoneiro quando eu tinha 11 anos.

Ang se casou com Ben logo após terminar o ensino médio e eles têm um filhinho pequeno: Ryan. Ela faz o que pode para me ajudar, mas a situação deles também não é das melhores. Além dela, a outra única pessoa que confia é Rose, minha amiga de Seattle. Ela me convidou para morar com ela caso eu não consiga um emprego e outra casa logo, mas o apartamento dela é minúsculo – um quartinho, banheiro e sala conjugada com cozinha. Além do mais, eu sei que iria atrapalhar a privacidade dela e de seu namorado, Emmett. Eu não descartei a ajuda, mas só aceitarei em último caso.

Termino de preencher mais algumas inscrições em sites de emprego e decido interromper para preparar meu almoço. Estou no meio da atividade quando meu celular toca.

Limpo minhas mãos e atendo ao número desconhecido.

"Alô?"

"Senhorita Swan?"

"Sim. Sou eu", eu respondo.

"Olá. Sou a Sra. Cope, da agência de empregos de Port Angeles. Como vai?", ela informa.

"Estou bem, obrigada. E a Sra.?"

"Tudo bem. Eu acho que tenho uma boa notícia pra você, Isabella".

"Sério?", eu indago, cheia de esperança.

"Sim. Bem, na verdade, eu não sei se vai te interessar, mas você me disse que aceitaria qualquer emprego".

"Bem...sim. Eu acho que sim. Você pode me falar mais sobre a vaga?", eu peço.

"Claro, querida", ela responde gentilmente. "A vaga é para trabalhar como uma governanta. Na verdade, não exatamente isso, mas tem essa denominação por falta de outra melhor. Poderia se chamar assistente pessoal, também", ela explica.

"Oh! E o que exatamente eu teria que fazer?"

"Cuidar da casa e manter a rotina que o contratante estabelecer. A limpeza da casa não será sua função, mas você deverá cozinhar e organizar rotina diária na casa, como cuidar do serviço de lavanderia, compras e coisas assim. O seu curso de culinária é um diferencial e o salário é muito bom. Eu posso te passar mais algumas informações, mas deve ser pessoalmente", ela diz.

Meu peito está agitado pela minha expectativa. _Dessa vez tem que dar certo! Eu preciso desse emprego!_

"Claro que posso ir aí, Sra. Cope", eu respondo animada. "Hoje mesmo?"

"Se você puder, sim. Quanto antes melhor. Eles têm certa urgência em preencher a vaga".

"Tudo bem. Eu saio daqui a pouco e em breve estarei aí".

"Eu fico te aguardando, Isabella. Até breve".

"Até. Tchau". Eu desligo e um grande sorriso se forma em meu rosto.

 _Dessa vez vai dar certo!_ Eu repito em minha mente, querendo ser positiva.

.

.

.

"O Sr. Masen é um...empresário. Ele mora aqui em Port Angeles e é muito...hum, discreto. Eu posso te dar alguns detalhes, mas certos aspectos você deverá acertar com ele, caso aceite o emprego".

Sentada na mesa da Sra. Cope, eu a escuto atentamente, mal acreditando em todos esses benefícios oferecidos. O salário é bom. _Muito bom_. Muito melhor do que eu receberia como professora iniciante, com certeza. Auxílio saúde, a possibilidade de morar no local do emprego – isso deve ser discutido como tal Sr. Masen, como a Sra. Cope me informou.

Ela diz que eu ainda tenho que conversar com o Sr. Masen, para assumir a vaga, mas ela acredita que não haverá nenhum problema. Ela apenas diz que ele preza muito sua privacidade e o profissionalismo.

"Ele é muito exigente", ela conclui.

Eu digo a ela que quero o emprego e nós combinamos que ela entrará em contato comigo após conversar com o contratante.

Eu saio da agência e entro no meu carro e repasso mentalmente a conversa que se passou agora mesmo. Com um salário desses eu posso alugar um apartamento pra mim e ainda guardar um pouco de dinheiro, enquanto procuro por emprego como professora. E se eu for morar no emprego, economizarei mais ainda.

Ligo o som do carro e volto pra casa me sentindo mais esperançosa do que nunca.

.

.

.

Eu checo a rota no GPS do meu celular, confirmando que estou chegando ao endereço correto. Mais dois quarteirões, eu viro a direito e pronto.

 _Uau! Esse bairro só tem mansões_. _Ele deve ser rico_.

Eu confiro o número da casa e estaciono próximo ao portão. Muros muito altos me impedem de ter uma visão mais clara da casa.

Estou 15 minutos adiantada. A Sra. cope me alertou que o Sr. Masen preza muito a pontualidade, então eu saí de casa mais cedo. Confiro minha roupa mais uma vez. Estou vestindo uma calça social preta e uma camisa bordô, com sapato de salto não muito alto. Nada muito chamativo, mas profissional.

A Sra. Cope me deu poucas informações sobre o homem misterioso. Nem o primeiro nome dele eu sei. Não faço a menor ideia se é um velho louco ou o que for. Eu perdi muito tempo na última noite tentando imaginar como será esse homem misterioso.

Olho para o relógio de novo e decido entrar.

Toco o interfone e ouço uma voz feminina.

"Sim?"

"Hum, olá! Eu sou Isabella Swan e tenho horário marcado com o Sr. Masen", eu informo.

"Certo. Entre, por favor", a mulher diz e o portão se abre. Passo portão e tenho o primeiro vislumbre da casa _._

 _Uau! É linda! Diferente, mas incrível!_

É uma construção moderna, que alia grandes paredes e janelas de vidro com madeira. Há diferentes jardins em volta da casa, pelo que pude notar, e uma piscina.

Vejo uma senhora sair pela porta principal e caminho até ela.

"Olá, Senhorita Swan", ela me cumprimenta formalmente, estendendo a mão. "Eu sou Sue Clearwater".

"Olá. Boa tarde", eu a cumprimento.

"Boa tarde. Entre, por gentileza", ela aponta o caminho. "O Sr. Masen já vai atendê-la".

Eu a sigo até um escritório, no final de um dos corredores. A casa está impecavelmente limpa e bem decorada. Ela abre a porta do escritório e aponta para um sofá de couro.

"Fique a vontade enquanto espera o Sr. Masen. Deseja algo para beber? Água ou café?", ela pergunta suavemente.

"Não, obrigada. Estou bem".

Eu me sento e espero. Esfrego minhas mãos suadas - pela ansiedade - na calça e tento me acalmar.

Depois de alguns minutos, a porta se abre e um homem de terno e gravata entra, fechando a porta atrás de si. Enquanto ele se vira, eu o observo. Ele é alto, muito alto. Seu cabelo tem uma cor estranha, meio acobreada. Quando vejo seu rosto, minha respiração engata. Ele é muito atraente. _Lindo mesmo_. Ele é mais velho do que eu...não sei quanto mais velho, mas não tão velho como eu cheguei a imaginar. Meus olhos marrons se encontram com as esferas verdes no rosto dele e eu fico sem palavras nesse momento.

 **-R-R-R-**

 **E aí? O que vocês acharam? Gostaram?**

 **Continuo?**

 **Espero o comentário de vocês ;)**

 **Pra quem ainda não leu, eu tenho outras fanfics publicadas, 3 delas já concluídas (Tio Edward; Visita surpresa; A estagiária) e outra em andamento (A nova garota). Cliquem no meu perfil e confiram!**

 **E se quiserem acompanhar essa história, marque-a como favorita e para segui-la.**

 **Obrigada!**

 **Até breve!**

 **T. Darcy**


	2. Chapter 2

-R-

 **Título: O recluso**

Sumário: Bella, uma recém-formada da Universidade de Washington, se vê sozinha e desorientada ao sair da faculdade e perder seu pai. Uma oportunidade surge para trabalhar como governanta na casa de um misterioso homem em Port Angeles. Quais surpresas acontecerão na vida da jovem garota?

-R-R-R-

 **Recluso** **:**

 **Pessoa que espontaneamente se isolou do convívio social.**

 **(Dicionário UOL)**

-R-R-

 **Capítulo 2**

 _ **Março de 2016**_

 _ **BPOV**_

"Você é Isabella Swan?", o belo homem na minha frente pergunta, franzindo o cenho incrédulo.

"Huh", eu saio do meu transe. "Sim. Muito prazer, Sr. Masen", eu me levanto e estendo a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

Ele observa minha mão estendida por alguns instantes e quando estou quase desistindo, ele estende a própria mão. Eu sinto uma espécie de choque, uma corrente elétrica atravessar meu corpo com seu toque. Nossas mãos se separam logo. _Será que ele sentiu isso, também?_

"Qual a sua idade?", ele pergunta após me encarar por mais algum tempo. Em nossa breve interação até agora, ele não foi mal educado, mas também não foi muito amigável. Sua voz é, ao mesmo tempo, firme e aveludada.

 _Existe uma voz aveludada? De onde tirei isso?_

Sacudo a cabeça pra me livrar dessas ideias e o respondo.

"Huh, eu tenho 22 anos, Sr. Masen", eu repondo calmamente. "Como o senhor deve ter visto em meu currículo", eu ressalto esse fato. _Ele não leu meu currículo? Não prestou atenção?_

"Seu currículo", ele repete. Ele aponta para o sofá, para que eu me sente novamente, sentando-se em seguida, numa poltrona de frente para o sofá. Eu aproveito para observá-lo mais um pouco. Eu não tenho certeza do tipo do homem que eu esperava encontrar, mas não era nada como o _exemplar_ diante de mim.

"Não, senhorita Swan. Eu não li o seu currículo. É pra isso que eu contratei aquela agência de empregos e informei, _detalhadamente_ , as características que eu gostaria de encontrar na pessoa que deveria ser contratada", ele fala friamente enquanto me encara.

 _Merda! Eu não sou o que ele quer! E ainda por cima fui atrevida ao insinuar que ele deveria ter lido meu currículo._

 _Garota estúpida!_

"Oh. Eu entendo". Eu digo enquanto busco inspiração para reverter a situação. Eu preciso conseguir esse emprego. "Eu não sei exatamente _as características_ que o senhor espera, mas a senhora Cope me disse que eu seria _perfeita_ para o cargo. Eu posso ser nova, mas eu garanto que sou capaz de fazer o que será esperado de mim. Eu sou comprometida e aprendo rapidamente aquilo que é exigido".

Seus olhos se antem firmes em mim, enquanto ele me avalia em silêncio.

"Fale um pouco sobre você, Senhorita Swan. Aquilo que está em _seu currículo_ e que eu deveria saber", ele pede e eu fico em dúvida se ele está zombando de mim ou não.

Antes que eu fale, há uma batida na porta. O homem responde e a mulher que me recebeu, entra no escritório com uma bandeja, nos servindo água e café. Eu agradeço e ela logo se retira.

"Você pode me chamar de Isabella. Ou Bella", eu digo, antes de discorrer sobre minha formação e experiências, tentando ressaltar aquilo que eu acredito que pode me favorecer aos seus olhos.

"E por que uma moça com a sua formação está procurando um emprego como esse? Você não tem experiência como governanta ou assistente pessoal", ela aponta. "Você não deveria estar buscando uma posição como professora ou algo similar, Senhorita Swan?"

Eu engulo seco. _Droga!_

Não me escapa que ele ignorou meu pedido para me chamar de Isabella ou Bella.

Eu decido responder com sinceridade.

"Você está correto, Sr. Masen. Eu estou sim em busca de uma posição como professora, mas estamos no meio do semestre letivo, o que torna mais difícil encontrar vagas disponíveis". Eu respiro fundo e continuo. "E devido a questões pessoais, eu não posso me permitir esperar pela posição ideal, pelo emprego dos meus sonhos. Eu realmente preciso desse emprego e se o senhor me contratar, eu não vou decepcioná-lo", eu acabo revelando um pouco do meu desespero no final.

Ele coça sua mandíbula enquanto me encara e suspira.

 _Aliás, o que há com esse homem?! O jeito como ele me olha, tão intensamente, me intimida._

Depois do que parece uma eternidade, ele fala. "Tudo bem. Vamos fazer o seguinte: a vaga é sua, mas haverá um período de experiência". Ele se inclina, colocando os cotovelos sobre os joelhos. "Eu sou muito exigente em alguns aspectos da minha vida, Senhorita Swan. Eu gosto da minha rotina e de ter as coisas do meu jeito. A Sra. Clearwater já está acostumada com minhas demandas e manias há muitos anos, mas infelizmente ela está se aposentando para cuidar do marido. Ela ainda ficará comigo por mais uma semana. Eu espero que você possa começar imediatamente, passando essa semana com ela, para aprender o máximo possível".

Eu aceno ansiosamente, contente pela oportunidade que ele me oferece.

"Claro, Sr. Masen. Eu posso começar agora mesmo", falo apressadamente.

Um esboço de sorriso começa a se formar no rosto dele, mas a expressão séria volta logo.

"Nós precisamos acertar alguns detalhes. A Sra. Cope informou sobre a questão da moradia aqui?"

"Ela me informou sobre essa possibilidade, mas disse que nós dois deveríamos chegar a um acordo quanto a isso".

 _Eu sinceramente não sei como me sinto sobre morar sob o mesmo que este homem que acabei de conhecer._

"É uma exigência para a vaga? Morar aqui?", eu questiono.

"Não. Na verdade, não. O que eu espero é uma pessoa que tenha disponibilidade em todos os turnos. Haverá dias em que precisarei de você na parte da noite, quando acontecem imprevistos, viagens de última hora. Eu ofereci a moradia como mais um benefício para os candidatos e, eu não nego, seria mais cômodo pra mim também".

"Se estiver tudo bem para o senhor, eu sugiro que durante o período de experiência, eu continue em minha casa e se tudo der certo, eu posso considerar vir a morar aqui". Eu agradeço aos céus por essa ideia. Assim, eu posso conhecê-lo um pouco antes de aceitar a moradia. "Por quanto será o período de experiência? "

"Eu acredito que um mês é o suficiente", ela responde, mexendo em seu lábio inferior com os dedos. Eu desvio o olhar, para não ser flagrada admirando os belos traços do meu futuro empregador. "É bom pra você?"

"Sim. É perfeito", eu respondo.

Nós acertamos mais alguns detalhes depois disso. Ele fala sobre o pagamento, os benefícios que oferece e também sobre as atividades que espera de mim. Não parece nada muito complicado. Pelo contrário, são atividades de cuidado com a casa e com sua agenda. Ele não informa o que faz para viver. Lembro-me da senhora Cope dizer que ele é empresário. Mas ele deu a entender que fica muito tempo em casa. Estou confusa, mas decido não perguntar sobre isso. Com certeza terei oportunidade de conversar com a Sra. Clearwater. Espero que ela me esclareça muitas coisas.

"Você tem um carro?"

"Huh...sim", eu falo.

"Por acaso, seria aquela _monstruosidade_ estacionada aqui em frente?"

Eu fecho a cara, irritada. Quem ele pensa que é pra falar mal da minha caminhonete?! Ela me serve muito bem.

 _Mas como ele viu meu carro? Ele chegou depois de mim?_

"Sim. É a minha caminhonete", eu respondo friamente.

"Tudo bem. Mas você terá um dos meus carros a sua disposição, para realizar as tarefas pra mim, quando necessário sair de casa".

Eu apenas aceno.

"Tudo certo, então", ele se levanta e eu percebo que estamos terminando a conversa. Fico de pé, também. "Sue estará te esperando aqui amanhã, às oito horas".

"Eu estarei aqui".

"Perfeito". Ele pega um cartão em cima da mesa e me entrega. "Eu peço que me envie seus dados pessoais, conta corrente e informações que julgar importantes, para este e-mail. Hoje", ele faz a demanda enquanto sai do escritório e me leva até a porta da frente.

Eu aceno mais uma vez e ele estende sua mão.

"Até breve, senhorita Swan. Sue abrirá o portão".

"Até breve e obrigada pela oportunidade", eu digo e me viro para ir embora, caminhando entre os belos jardins. Eu não preciso me olhar para confirmar, sendo capaz de sentir os olhos do Sr. Masen sobre mim. Eu saio pelo portão sem olhar pra trás e meu coração está batendo forte no peito.

Eu me sinto zonza. Feliz, muito feliz por ter um emprego. Um emprego que paga muito bem. Ao mesmo tempo, eu tenho milhares de perguntas não respondidas na cabeça. Ele mora sozinho nesse casarão? O que ele faz? A Sra. Cope foi bem discreta ao falar sobre ele e a interação que acabamos de ter só reforça o mistério sobre esse homem. _Um belo homem_. Qual a idade dele? Estou curiosa. Ele é mais velho do que eu. Deve ter trinta e alguns.

Percebo que estou sentada no meu carro, ainda em frente a casa, perdida nesses pensamentos. Ligo o carro e começo a dirigir, mas sem conseguir esquecer aqueles brilhantes olhos verdes do Sr. Masen.

.

.

.

Em casa, mais tarde, eu ligo para Ang e Rose, compartilhando a novidade com elas.

"Uau, Bella. Fico muito contente por você", Rose diz ao telefone. "Eu só não acho legal você ir morar lá. Pelo que você disse, esse cara é meio estranho. E só vocês lá...não sei não. A gente não pode confiar nas pessoas assim, Bella". Rose é sincera e direta como sempre.

"É por isso que nesse primeiro mês, de experiência, eu continuarei morando aqui em Forks, Rose. Assim terei tempo para conhecer melhor o meu novo patrão e ver como as coisas vão daí pra frente".

Nós conversamos mais um pouco e ela me cobra para visitá-la em Seattle. Eu digo que logo que tiver uma folga no emprego, eu vou. Ainda não sei se terei os finais de semana livre. Acho que nem sempre, pelo que o Sr. Masen disse. Parece que meus horários vão variar bastante. Espero ter mais informações sobre tudo isso amanhã, com a Sra. Clearwater.

Eu me despeço de Rose e subo para tomar um banho, antes de dormir. Estou ansiosa por amanhã. É o início de um novo começo em minha vida. É meu novo emprego e, talvez, em breve será minha nova casa, já que terei que me despedir desta casa na qual passei a maior parte da minha vida. Isso me deixa triste, mas eu tento me conformar que não há mais nada que eu posso fazer e devo aproveitar as novas oportunidades que virão pela frente.

 **-R-R-R-**

 **Obrigada pela leitura e comentários :)**

 **Pra quem acompanha minha outra fic em andamento, 'A nova garota', o próximo capítulo será postado amanhã!**

 **T. Darcy**


	3. Chapter 3

-R-

 **Título: O recluso**

Sumário: Bella, uma recém-formada da Universidade de Washington, se vê sozinha e desorientada ao sair da faculdade e perder seu pai. Uma oportunidade surge para trabalhar como governanta na casa de um misterioso homem em Port Angeles. Quais surpresas acontecerão na vida da jovem garota?

-R-R-R-

 **Recluso** **:**

 **Pessoa que espontaneamente se isolou do convívio social.**

 **(Dicionário UOL)**

-R-R-

 **Capítulo 3**

 _ **Março de 2016**_

 _ **BPOV**_

A minha primeira semana de trabalho passa rapidamente. Eu acompanho Sue em todas as atividades que ela faz, mas ela não me deixou assumir muita coisa, ainda. A única tarefa que fiz desde o segundo dia foi o jantar. Eu mal vi o Sr. Masen. Ele esteve fora de casa em alguns momentos, mas na maior parte ele ficou recluso em seu quarto ou escritório.

Eu perguntei a Sue o que o Sr. Masen faz. Confesso que minha curiosidade estava me matando. Ela foi meio vaga e apenas disse que ele trabalha com umas ' _coisas de computador_ '. Muito vago. O certo é que ele trabalha muito tempo em casa.

Os únicos momentos de interação com ele foram durante o jantar. Um sorriso aparece em meu rosto quando me lembro da primeira vez que cozinhei pra ele.

"Você fez isso?", ele aponta para o seu prato, após engolir a primeira garfada. Eu fiz risoto de camarão e salada grega. E escolhi o vinho para acompanhar o prato. "É claro que foi você", ele resmunga antes que tenha a chance de responder. "Sue tem inúmeras qualidades, mas talento culinário não é exatamente uma delas", ele acrescenta.

Eu bufo uma risada alta.

"Eu preparei o jantar sim, mas Sue me informou o que o senhor gosta e o que não gosta", eu digo ao me recompor. "Eu espero que esteja tudo do seu agrado".

"Está perfeito. Obrigado", ele diz em tom de conclusão e volta sua atenção à comida, ignorando minha presença.

 _Ok. É a minha deixa. Esse homem é estranho. Seu humor parece variar a troco de nada._

 _Até quando ele quer elogiar, eu fico intimidada._

Eu me retirei para a cozinha e terminei de ajeitar tudo antes de ir para casa. Eu combinei com Sue, nessa primeira semana, de chegar aqui às oito da manhã e sair após o jantar. Depois disso, eu tenho que conversar com o Sr. Masen sobre sua agenda a cada semana.

Nos primeiros dias, eu aprendi muito pouco sobre meu misterioso patrão. Sue comentou que a família dele vive em Seattle e o visitam muito pouco. Ele é que vai mais à casa dos pais e da irmã.

 _Sua irmã._ Alice é nome dela, segundo Sue. Em alguns momentos a Sue a chamou de Srta. Cullen. E chamou os pais do Sr. Masen de Cullen também. Eu quis perguntar sobre os sobrenomes diferentes, mas me contive. Não quero parecer muito intrometida.

Outro fato do qual tomei conhecimento é que o primeiro nome dele é Edward.

Edward.

Eu fico repetindo silenciosamente na minha mente o tempo todo. Não é um nome muito comum nos dias de hoje.

Edward. Edward Masen.

Sue disse que ele raramente recebe amigos convidados em casa. E também não sai muito, exceto para tarefas e viagens relacionadas a trabalho. Ela sussurrou que em todos os cinco anos que ela trabalhou pra ele, foram poucas as vezes em que ele trouxe companhia feminina pra casa.

 _Hum. Interessante_.

.

.

.

.

Apesar do meu receio inicial, as duas primeiras semanas se passam sem maiores problemas, mesmo sem Sue aqui. Já estou na terceira semana de trabalho, a segunda sem Sue, e já me sinto adaptada à rotina do Sr. Masen.

À medida que os dias passam, eu me vejo cada vez mais curiosa sobre ele. Eu o vejo em torno da casa, observo suas atividades, mas não consigo decifrá-lo. Não entendo bem essa sensação que tenho. Sinto que ele esconde algo. Não sei se posso chamar de um segredo, mas ele é extremamente reservado e calado. Meu pai sempre desconfiou de pessoas assim.

Eu conversei pouco com Edward e sempre foi relacionado às minhas funções aqui. O momento mais descontraído – se é que eu posso chamar assim – é o jantar. Todas as noites ele elogia minha comida. O seu apreço é evidenciado pelos gemidos de prazer que ele solta ao degustar os pratos que preparei. Eu não consigo deixar de sorrir.

E devo confessar que esses gemidos me _perturbam_ também. Afinal, ouvir um homem tão bonito e charmoso gemer assim, deixa qualquer mulher _abalada_. Eu venho me recriminando a todo instante por _admirar demais_ o meu chefe, mas quando estamos na mesma sala, eu não consigo desviar meus olhos dele. É como se tivesse uma força invisível que me atrai.

.

.

Hoje é quarta-feira – no meio da minha terceira semana - e estou preparando o jantar e a sobremesa na cozinha: ravióli de cogumelos e cheesecake de morango. Normalmente eu não faço sobremesa, já que Sue me disse no primeiro dia que o Sr. Masen nunca pediu. Mas eu adoro cozinhas doces também. E quero saber se meu patrão vai apreciar tanto quanto os pratos principais.

Eu termino de ajeitar a sobremesa no recipiente e me viro para colocá-la na geladeira. Quase deixo tudo cair de susto. O Sr. Masen está parado na porta, me observando.

 _Há quanto ele está ali?_

 _Eu não o ouvi chegar à cozinha._

"Nossa, o senhor quase me mata de susto. Não sabia que estava aí", eu digo nervosamente enquanto guardo o doce. "Precisa de algo?", eu pergunto ao me virar pra ele de novo.

Ele nega com cabeça, mas continua me encarando.

 _Então, o que faz aqui?, eu me pergunto._

"Huh, o jantar está quase pronto. Será servido em uns 15 minutos. Tudo bem?"

Ele acena mais uma vez e sai da cozinha.

 _Muito estranho_.

.

.

Ele termina o jantar – o qual foi muito elogiado, como sempre – e busco a sobremesa.

"Eu não sei se senhor gosta de doces, mas...huh, eu fiz sobremesa hoje. Cheesecake de morango", eu falo timidamente. "Posso servir?"

Ele me olha de modo intenso...chega a ser desconcertante.

 _Deus, o que há com esse homem hoje? Ele é meio estranho, mas hoje está batendo o recorde._

"Por favor, senhorita Swan".

Eu aceno e o sirvo. Espero ao lado para ver sua reação.

Ele não me decepciona e solta um longo gemido ao saborear a primeira colherada.

Eu sorrio.

E quase espremo minhas pernas juntas para aliviar o formigamento que surge...

.

.

.

Após o jantar e antes que eu vou embora, ele me pede para ir ao seu escritório por um momento.

"Eu terei que viajar amanhã cedo. Um imprevisto com um dos meus clientes", ele diz.

Eu aceno. "Eu preciso cuidar das passagens, hospedagem?"

"Não há necessidade. Eu vou de carro. Não é longe. E já tenho onde ficar", ele fala.

 _Oh. Na casa de algum amigo? Amiga?_

"O senhor precisa que eu tome alguma providência sobre a viagem?", eu questiono, tentando ser útil.

"Não precisa se preocupar com nada. Eu apenas quis te informar. Você não precisará vir e ficar o dia todo enquanto eu estiver fora. Volta no domingo à noite. Então, até lá, você pode vir apenas para cuidar dos compromissos já agendados, receber o pessoal de algum serviço já marcado. Essas coisas. o restante do tempo você pode...bem, pode fazer o que quiser. É sua folga. Eu espero que você esteja aqui em seu horário habitual na segunda-feira de manhã".

Eu aceno.

 _E, poxa vida, acho que essa é a fala mais longo que já ouvi dele ultimamente._

"Eu entendo. Obrigada, Sr. Masen".

Eu me viro para sair, mas sua voz me faz parar.

"O jantar e a sobremesa estavam perfeitos. Obrigado". Sua voz é suave, mas a expressão é séria como sempre.

Eu sorrio mesmo assim. "Eu fico contente que tenha gostado. Eu espero que o senhor faça uma ótima viagem".

Ele acena e eu deixo o local.

.

.

.

.

Nesses dias em que ele está viajando, eu me pego pensando e analisando as três semanas que estive trabalhando aqui. Não é o emprego que eu sonhava conseguir após a faculdade, mas eu não posso reclamar. As tarefas não são muito diferentes do que eu sempre fiz em casa com meu pai. É cuidar da rotina de uma casa e cozinhar. A única diferença é a parte que envolve o trabalho do Sr. Masen, como marcar viagens, marcar reuniões e coisas do tipo. Cada vez mais ele me pede para ajudá-lo em questões do seu trabalho e isso me deixa satisfeita. Sinto que ele está confiando mais em mim.

Por isso, eu me sinto cada vez mais a vontade nessa casa e gosto do trabalho. E me mantendo ocupada, não tenho tempo para lamentar minha situação. O prazo para entregar a casa do meu pai está acabando. Isso me lembra que eu tenho que decidir onde vou morar. Ainda estou cheia de dúvidas. Ao mesmo tempo em que quero alugar meu próprio lugar, eu economizaria uma boa grana se viesse morar aqui.

.

.

.

Eu aproveito meu sábado de folga para encontrar com Rose em um bar de Seattle. Estava com saudades da minha amiga.

Ela me conta sobre as novidades com Emmett, seu namorado, e esbanja alegria ao contar que foi promovida no trabalho. Agora ela é a gerente da livraria na qual trabalha desde a faculdade. Eu fico feliz por ela e a cumprimento.

"Eu não vejo a hora de sair daquele cubículo", ela se refere ao seu atual apartamento. "Emmett e eu estamos pensando em morar juntos. Com minha promoção, pretendemos alugar um lugar maior. Tenho mais dois meses de contrato de aluguel, mas depois disso eu saio de lá".

"Uau, Rose. Outra surpresa. Fico feliz por vocês. Mas na verdade não vai mudar muito, já que ele praticamente já mora com você", eu pisco em provocação e nós rimos.

"Falando no meu homem, ele está com saudade de você. Não pôde vir hoje por causa do trabalho, mas pediu pra dizer que você está devendo uma saída com a gente", ela fala. "Você precisa sair e se divertir mais, Bella", ela acrescenta em tom preocupado.

Eu suspiro.

"Rose, eu estou aqui com você. Estou me divertindo. Mas é claro que quero ver o Em".

Ela acena. "Você me avisa as próximas noites que terá de folga. Ai a gente combina de fazer algum programa aqui, à noite. O Emmett pode chamar um dos amigos dele e-"

"Rose!", eu a corto. Eu aprecio a preocupação deles, mas essa mania de querer ficar arrumando caras pra mim, me irrita! "Eu não quero conhecer ninguém. Vocês precisam parar de armar encontros pra mim. Não deu certo antes e eu não quero me relacionar com ninguém agora".

"Bella, ninguém está falando em namoro, relacionamento. É sexo. Há quanto tempo você não transa? Depois daquele babaca do Riley, houve mais alguém?", ela bebe sua cerveja. "Você é linda, Bella. Os caras babam em cima de você. Aproveite, garota!"

Eu balanço a cabeça em descrença. Ela quase gritou isso tudo no meio do bar. Tenho certeza que a maioria aqui ouviu.

.

.

.

.

Na segunda-feira de manhã, eu chego e vejo o carro do Sr. Masen na garagem, mas só o vejo mesmo na hora do almoço.

"Olá, senhor. Como foi a viagem?", eu pergunto ao servi-lo na sala de jantar.

Seus olhos percorrem minha _figura_ antes de responder. "Boa tarde, Isabella. Foi tudo muito bem. Obrigado por perguntar".

 _Uau. Ele me chamou de Isabella. Eu pensei que não aconteceria nunca! Hum, eu gosto da forma como meu nome soa em sua voz..._

Com a mesa posta, eu me preparo para sair, mas ele me chama.

"Já almoçou?", ele pergunta.

"Ainda não, senhor".

"Sente-se comigo".

 _O que?_

"Eu gostaria de falar com você e como ainda não almoçou, pode muito bem me fazer companhia", ele diz ao perceber que fiquei sem reação com seu convite.

Eu aceno e me sento à sua esquerda.

Eu me sirvo e percebo que minhas tremem ligeiramente. Comemos em silêncio por um tempo. Os únicos sons que podem ser ouvidos são seus pequenos gemidos de apreciação pela refeição.

"Eu irei receber convidados essa semana", ele finalmente fala. "Minha irmã e seu noivo. Ele tem uma reunião de negócios na cidade, na quinta-feira, e ela insiste que eles devem ficar hospedados aqui", ele suspira exasperado.

Eu aceno.

"Eles devem chegar quinta à tarde e passarão a noite aqui. Eu peço que verifique se tudo está em ordem no quarto lilás. Alice sempre fica lá. Eu passarei uma lista de alguns produtos que ela gosta. Você pode comprá-los", ele acrescenta. "Por favor".

"Claro. Eu cuidarei de tudo".

.

.

.

Nos dois dias que se seguem, ele me pede para acompanhá-lo no almoço novamente. Eu aceito, ainda me sentido um pouco desconfortável com essa mudança. O meu desconforto se deve ao fato de que ainda me sinto um pouco intimidada na presença dele, mas isso tem diminuído aos poucos.

Porém, há uma diferença gritante em seu comportamento. Ele está um pouquinho mais falante. Não em exagero, mas ontem e hoje ele me fez perguntas pessoais. Perguntas bobas, como por exemplo, os meus autores favoritos, o porquê escolhi meu curso, se tenho irmãos. Mas se sente como um enorme passo quando se trata deste homem quieto. Eu respondi a cada pergunta com sinceridade e ele não fez nenhum comentário depois.

Pensando nisso mais tarde, eu acho que ele estava apenas querer preencher o silêncio. _Não é nada demais,_ eu digo a mim mesma _._

 **-R-R-R-R-**

 **Oi gente.**

 **Gostaram do capítulo?**

 **Os comentários de vocês me deixam muito feliz. Obrigada! Que bom que estão gostando :)**

 **Bella ainda não conseguiu entender o seu patrão misterioso, mas eles parecem começar a se dar bem. Vamos ver como a história deles se desenvolve ;)**

 **Bjos,**

 **T. Darcy**


	4. Chapter 4

-R-

 **Título: O recluso**

Sumário: Bella, uma recém-formada da Universidade de Washington, se vê sozinha e desorientada ao sair da faculdade e perder seu pai. Uma oportunidade surge para trabalhar como governanta na casa de um misterioso homem em Port Angeles.

-R-R-R-

 **Recluso** **:**

 **Pessoa que espontaneamente se isolou do convívio social.**

 **(Dicionário UOL)**

-R-R-

 **Capítulo 4**

 _ **Abril de 2016**_

 _ **BPOV**_

Na quinta-feira pela manhã, eu saio com um dos carros do Sr. Masen para comprar alguns ingredientes para o almoço. Quero caprichar para receber seus parentes. No tempo em que tenho trabalhado para ele, é a primeira vez que o verei interagir com outras pessoas, que não Sue. Eu admito que estou curiosa. Ele deve ser mais aberto e amigável com a família. _Mesmo que tenha deixado claro que não está muito feliz com a irmã hospedada em casa_.

No meio da manhã eu estou de volta e assim que passo pela porta da frente, sou surpreendida por uma voz desconhecida ao final do corredor.

 _Eles já chegaram._

Não posso vê-los ainda, mas escuto o que falam enquanto coloco as compras pra dentro de casa.

"Você não consegue me enganar, Edward", uma voz angelical diz em tom alegre. "Você falou mais sobre ela do que-", meu patrão a interrompe.

"Chega disso Alice. Você está delirando", ele parece irritado. "Você enxerga apenas o que quer. Eu não gosto quando você se intromete na minha vida".

Ouço passos se aproximando e volto minha atenção para as sacolas, caminhando para a cozinha.

"Oh. Esta é a Isabella?", eu ouço atrás de mim e paro, me virando. Uma pequena – ainda menor do que eu – mulher está ao lado do Sr. Masen. Ela tem cabelos pretos e lindos olhos azuis, que se destacam devido ao tem de pele claro. _Ela não se parece em nada com meu patrão._

"Alice, a Isabella trabalha pra mim", ele aponta em minha direção. "E esta é minha irmã, Alice. Seu companheiro está no quarto. Você o conhecerá em breve", ele me diz.

Antes que eu responda, a pequena mulher corre em minha direção e me surpreende com um abraço. Pasma com a atitude, eu mal retribuo.

Eles são bem diferentes mesmo. Enquanto ele é discreto e contido, ela parece muito animada, amigável e acolhedora.

"É um prazer te conhecer, Isabella", ela fala sorrindo. "Você é linda. Estou feliz que você está aqui para cuidar do meu irmão querido", ela pisca.

"Alice!", ele a repreende.

"Relaxe, Edward. Só estou cumprimentando a Isabella".

"Olá, Alice. É um prazer", eu me sinto tímida diante da sua vivacidade. "E pode me chamar de Bella".

"Bella", ela repete. "É um lindo apelido, bem como o seu nome".

Eu tenho certeza que estou corando agora.

Eu olho para o Sr. Masen, cujos olhos já estão em mim, aviso que irei preparar o almoço e deixo os irmãos sozinhos na sala.

.

.

.

Com a mesa posta, eu vou até a sala. Os três estão conversando.

"Com licença. Sr. Masen. O almoço está servido na sala de jantar", eu informo.

"Sr. Masen?", Alice ingada. "Edward! Você a faz te chamar de _Sr. Masen_?", ela coloca as mãos no quadril, com cara de brava.

Meu patrão parece em uma perda de palavras, o que permite sua irmã continuar.

"Isso é errado em tantos níveis!", ela exclama indignada. "Pra começar, você não é velho pra ser chamado de senhor. Por Deus, você tem só tem 36 anos".

 _Humm. Trinta e seis. Mais ou menos a idade que eu imaginava._

"Eu sei que você gosta de formalidades, irmão, mas nem a Sue te chamava de senhor", ela acrescenta. "E ainda por cima é Sr. Masen. Você é um Cullen! Não se esqueça disso", ela conclui, com voz firme mas é possível reconhecer o carinho por trás.

Eu olho para Edward, temendo sua reação. Sua mandíbula está cerrada, assim como os punhos.

 _Oh, merda! O que eu fiz?_

 _Ele está com raiva._

 _Por que eu tinha que chama-lo de Sr. Masen na frente de todos?_

 _Mas eu não poderia imaginar o que esta simples ação causaria..._

Vejo o outro homem presenta na sala, o noivo de Alice, tentando segurar o riso.

"Eu peço desculpas...eu...", eu não sei bem o que dizer. "Ele não me obriga a chamá-lo de Sr. Masen", eu falo com Alice, defendendo-o. "É apenas o modo como a senhora da agência de empregos se referiu a ele", eu tento explicar.

 _Tudo bem que ele nunca me disse para chama-lo de outra coisa. O primeiro nome, por exemplo. Mas isso não vem ao caso..._

"Não liga para minha irmã, Isabella. Ela é implicante e intrometida. E gosta de me atazanar", ele fala, parecendo mais tranquilo agora. "Vamos almoçar", ele chama seus convidados.

.

.

.

Hoje, logicamente, eu não sou convidada a almoçar com ele, como aconteceu nos últimos dias. Eu entendo, mas não consigo evitar a pontinha de desapontamento em meu peito.

Durante a tarde os homens estão fora de casa e Alice se aproxima de mim para conversar. Eu decido que _gosto muito_ dela. Antes de conhecê-la, eu pensei que ela uma dessas mulheres ricas que são mimadas e arrogantes demais pra se misturar com os empregados. Mas ela me surpreendeu. Sua simpatia e simplicidade a tornam cativante.

Ela fala muito sobre sua vida e pergunta sobre mim, mas acabou falando espontaneamente um pouco sobre seu irmão, também.

Ele é adotado!

 _Bem que eu os achei bem diferentes. E tem a questão do sobrenome!_

Ela não entrou em detalhes sobre isso, só disse que foi adotado quando era adolescente e que sua família conhecia os pais verdadeiros de Edward.

Ela também me pediu para cuidar bem de seu irmão e ter paciência com ele... _seja lá o que ela quis dizer com a parte final, exatamente._ Eu apenas concordei com a cabeça.

Ela também tagarela sobre como ele é reservado. Não gosta muito de sair e nem de participar de festas. Nem mesmo de festas de família.

" _Ele parece um eremita em seu castelo", ela zomba. "Passa o tempo inteiro enfurnado dentro dessa casa. Só sai para ir ao escritório de seus clientes, às vezes. Eu entendo, em certa medida. Ele já passou por muita coisa", ela não elabora. "Mas ele deveria se abrir mais...pra vida. Não é saudável viver só em função do trabalho", ela parece realmente pesarosa por ele._

 _Eu aproveito para perguntar o que ele faz. Ela quase engasga de surpresa quando percebe que eu ainda não sei sobre isso._

" _Ele é desenvolvedor de softwares. Um muito bom, por sinal. Ele é procurado por empresas e instituições do país todo!", ela sorri, orgulhosa. "Desde adolescente ele gostava disso e decidiu fazer sua carreira. Acho que é apropriado. Ele pode trabalhar em casa a maior parte do tempo, sem necessidade de muita interação com as pessoas", ela dá de ombros, com um sorriso triste no rosto._

O dia passa rapidamente e os homens chegam a tempo do jantar, que é elogiado pelos convidados do Sr. Masen, assim como foi o almoço que preparei.

.

.

.

Na manhã seguinte, Alice e Jasper estão partindo e ela me abraça em despedida, dizendo que mal pode esperar para me encontrar novamente. Jasper me oferece um aperto de mão antes de saírem.

O Sr. Masen não fica em casa para o almoço, mas antes de sair me pede que eu o espere à tardinha, apara conversarmos sobre meu período de experiência. A expressão dele não revela muito. Eu passo o dia todo especulando sobre nossa futura conversa. Espero que ele esteja satisfeito comigo e deseje que eu continue aqui.

 _Eu quero ficar_.

Agora que o primeiro mês chegou ao fim – muito rapidamente, aliás – eu percebo que realmente quero muito continuar trabalhando aqui. Esse tempo foi suficiente pra descobrir que o Sr. Masen não é nenhum _louco, tarado, assassino ou coisa parecida_. Ele pode ser um tanto quanto peculiar, mas tenho o sentimento que ele é bom homem. Ele me tratou com respeito e cordialidade nesse período. E conhecer sua irmã apenas solidificou minha crença e desejo de continuar.

 **-R-R-R-R-**

 **Oi.**

 **Eu agradeço a cada de você que está seguindo essa fic ou a marcou como Favorita. Vocês fazem meu dia! ;)**

 **E eu fico muito feliz com os comentários, também.**

 **Nos últimos dias o site está com problemas e eu não consigo visualizar os comentários postados recentemente, mas acredito que isso será corrigido em breve (como já aconteceu outras vezes e poderei ver todos os comentários de vocês).**

 **Então, podem continuar comentando :)**

 **Para quem acompanha, a minha outra fic em andamento, 'A nova garota', será atualizada amanhã.**

 **Bjos,**

 **T. Darcy**


	5. Chapter 5

-R-

 **Título: O recluso**

Sumário: Bella, uma recém-formada da Universidade de Washington, se vê sozinha e desorientada ao sair da faculdade e perder seu pai. Uma oportunidade surge para trabalhar como governanta na casa de um misterioso homem em Port Angeles.

-R-R-R-

 **Recluso** **:**

 **Pessoa que espontaneamente se isolou do convívio social.**

 **(Dicionário UOL)**

-R-R-

 **Capítulo 5**

 _ **Abril de 2016**_

 _ **BPOV**_

Olho para o relógio na parede e mexo meus pés inquietos no chão da sala. Já passam das 18 horas e ele ainda não voltou pra casa. O jantar já está quase pronto. Ele geralmente chega mais cedo quando tem alguma reunião fora de casa.

Trinta minutos mais tarde ele finalmente entra pela porta da frente. Eu noto sua aparência: não está impecável como sempre. As mangas da camisa social estão enroladas até o cotovelo, ele tirou o paletó e a gravata. E o seu cabelo. _Deus, eu tive que espremer minhas pernas juntas agora_. Ao invés da mais perfeita ordem, as pontas do cabelo estão em várias direções, numa _bagunça sexy_.

 _Ele parece cansado_ , eu reparo quando nossos olhos se encontram.

"Isabella, desculpe a demora. A minha reunião não foi o que eu esperava e demorou demais". Embora eu perceba exasperação em seu tom, seu olhar transmite suas desculpas.

"Não tem problema, Sr. Masen", eu falo. "Está tudo bem? Você parece cansado", eu comento e imediatamente me arrependo. Ele pode achar que ultrapassei o limite.

Ele me observa atentamente e acena. "Foi um encontro... _desgastante,_ mas acabou tudo bem".

Eu aceno.

.

.

Após o jantar, nós nos encontramos em seu escritório.

"Fique a vontade", ele gesticula para uma poltrona em frente à sua mesa. Ele se senta do lado oposto. Ele tomou banho e agora veste roupas mais casuais: uma calça jeans escura e uma camisa polo branca.

"Hoje faz um mês que você começou a trabalhar. Veja se está tudo certo", ele me entrega um papal. É um tipo de demonstrativo dos meus dias de trabalho e o comprovante de transferência do pagamento para minha conta.

"O valor é um pouco maior do que nós combinamos", eu observo.

"O valor a mais se refere às horas a mais que você trabalhou. Em dias como hoje, que está aqui até mais tarde".

Eu abro a boca pra discordar, mas ele me silencia.

"É assim que eu sempre fiz com a Sra. Clearwater. Além disso, você se supera a cada dia", um minúsculo sorriso aparece na sua face. "A sua culinária é muito mais do que eu esperava. Só isso já vale o seu pagamento, acredite".

Eu mordo meu lábio nervosamente pelo elogio. Eu gosto do fato de que ele aprecia meus dotes culinários.

Ele limpa a garganta e fala mais uma vez, olhando para sua mesa.

"Eu acho que você pode ficar com a suíte bege. Acredito que ela vai te atender perfeitamente", ele afirma tranquilamente.

 _O que? Ficar com o quarto?_

Ele percebendo minha expressão confusa. "Oh. Você não está pensando em ficar? Eu achei que você queria...", suas palavras morrem antes de concluir o pensamento.

"Sim...Não...Quer dizer, eu quero ficar...no emprego, é o que eu quero dizer. Se o senhor está satisfeito comigo, eu quero continuar trabalhando aqui. Eu não havia decidido sobre morar aqui, no entanto".

"Entendo", ele fala meio carrancudo. "Eu assumi demais, me perdoe".

Meu peito dói ao vê-lo assim e as palavras me escapam sem um segundo pensamento.

"Não. Tudo bem. Eu...eu acho que será melhor se eu vier morar aqui".

 _Sério, Bella? Como você sabe? E se as coisas não derem certo? Você não terá pra onde ir!_

"Tem certeza?"

"Sim. Eu tenho certeza". _Não. Eu não sei se é a melhor opção._

Ele sorri ou quase isso, mas parece satisfeito. Eu sorrio verdadeiramente por isso.

"Se você não gostar de algo no quarto ou precisar de qualquer coisa, me avise que eu providenciarei. E sinta-se a vontade em toda a casa, você pode utilizar a biblioteca, a piscina...tudo".

Sobrecarregada pela rapidez dos acontecimentos, eu apenas aceno.

"Você vai precisar de ajuda com sua mudança? Eu posso contratar uma empresa e eles se encarregam de tudo", ele me olha com expectativa.

"Huh, eu acho que não há necessidade, já que eu não vou precisar trazer móveis e coisas grandes. Aliás, eu precisarei de uma empresa pra transferir tudo o que tenho para algum box de aluguel".

"Claro. Eu conheço uma empresa de confiança. Só me avise o dia e eu acerto tudo com eles".

Eu aceno, sem saber o que dizer e sem entender este homem na minha frente. Ele está tão solicito e pronto para facilitar a minha vida.

.

.

.

Uma semana depois eu já estou instalada em meu novo lar. Trazer minhas coisas pra cá foi muito fácil. Durante a semana eu encaixotei o que iria ficar guardado no box e a empresa que o Sr. Masen contratou se encarregou de desmontar os móveis e levar tudo.

Então, eu entreguei a casa do meu pai. Eu não me deixo pensar muito sobre isso, não quero ficar triste e lamentar o que já passou.

O meu novo quarto é enorme, mais do que o dobro do antigo, na casa de Charlie. Há uma TV enorme, aparelho de DVD e um notebook a minha disposição. Os móveis são lindos, a cama é a mais confortável que eu já senti e tudo está na mais perfeita harmonia.

Quando eu contei pra Rose que viria morar aqui, ela quase teve um ataque.

" _Bella, eu ainda acho muito cedo. Você não o conhece direito. Ele pode ter intenções obscuras", ela parece indignada ao telefone. "Você disse que o salário é bom. Dá pra você pagar por algum lugar só seu"._

" _Rose, ele não tem nenhuma intenção por trás disso não", eu defendo. "Morar lá era uma opção para qualquer um, estava descrito na vaga antes mesmo que de me candidatar", eu explico._

" _Além do mais, já deu pra perceber que ele não é uma má pessoa. E eu conhecia a irmã dele. Alice. Ela é um amor", eu sorrio ao lembrar dela. "Não há nenhum perigo"._

Então, aqui estou. Em meu novo lar. Como esperado, eu ainda não me sinto completamente à vontade. Acho que vai demorar um pouquinho. O Sr. Masen já me perguntou várias vezes se eu preciso de algo mais, se estou bem acomodada e me diz que tenho trânsito livre em toda a casa, o tempo todo. Fora isso, ele continua reservado como sempre e nós almoçamos juntos apenas mais duas vezes.

As próximas três semanas se passam muito rapidamente. Eu estou mais adaptada e confortável aqui. Em relação ao meu patrão, nada mudou. Alguns dias ele parece estar em um humor melhor, se exercita na piscina e se mostra mais presente pela casa. Mas em outros, ele quase não sai do escritório e quando o faz, sua expressão é carrancuda e triste.

Eu vi Alice apenas mais uma vez. Ele apareceu de surpresa – pelo menos pra mim – um sábado à tarde e ficou pouco tempo. Nenhum outro membro da família ou amigo veio visitá-lo. Eu me pego cada vez mais curiosa e inconformada com isso. Não é possível que ele não tenha amigos! E seus pais? Por que não o visitam?

Eu me sinto triste por ele, entendendo agora o porquê a Sra. Cope o chamou de recluso. Recordo de Alice dizer que ele não gosta muito de _interagir com pessoas_ , mas eu pensei que seria diferente com a família.

Ele é do tipo silencioso, não se preocupa em conversar e falar qualquer coisa apenas para preencher o silêncio. Eu entendo e aceito o jeito dele. Agora já somos capazes de estar no mesmo quarto em silêncio e eu não fico tão desconfortável. Lembro de uma noite, há cerca de uma semana. Eu estava na sala de estar, assistindo a um filme e ele desceu de seu quarto e se sentou lá. Aos poucos, após o filme acabar, nós começamos a conversar. Ele quis saber mais sobre Rose e Ang, eu acabei contando um pouco sobre a situação do meu pai e da casa. Ele pareceu genuinamente preocupado e triste pela minha perda. E indignado pelo abandono da minha mãe quando era criança.

Foi a única vez, também, que ele disse algo sobre sua família.

" _Eu sei como é ter um dos pais que não nos amam como deveriam", ele sussurra com um olhar distante. "E perder alguém"._

 _Ele fala por experiência própria, eu percebo._

 _Eu quero consolá-lo e perguntar mais, mas me contenho. Ainda não temos tanta intimidade e não quero que ele se afaste. Eu apenas concordo e nós mudamos a conversa para um tópico mais agradável._

.

.

.

 _ **Maio de 2016**_

"Isabella, quando você puder, venha ao meu escritório", o Sr. Masen fala ao me encontrar na cozinha.

"Claro. Vou apenas limpar as mãos".

Ele acena e eu o procuro alguns minutos depois. Bato na porta e entro.

"Sente-se", ele diz, como todas as vezes que nos encontramos aqui. "Eu preciso fazer uma viagem que não estava programada", ele suspira.

Eu sei bem como ele detesta sair da rotina e da sua programação antecipadamente definida.

"Ficarei em Boston por cinco dias. Preciso que você reserve um hotel e compre as passagens", ele continua. "O voo de ida eu preciso para amanhã à tarde".

Nós acertamos todos os detalhes do que preciso resolver e ele me dispensa.

 _Cinco dias!_

Já tem algumas semanas que ele não viaja e das últimas vezes durou um ou dois dias. Agora eu ficarei cinco dias sozinha nessa casa.

A questão não é medo de ficar só. Eu já morei sozinha antes.

 _Eu ficarei cinco dias sem vê-lo_. _Eu não gosto disso_.

 _Acho que estou acostumada ao vê-lo todos os dias. É só isso_ , eu repito na minha cabeça.

Mas no fundo, eu desconfio que seja mais. Tenho lutado contra uma atração crescente por ele. Eu passo os dias desejando que ele desça do quarto ou saia do seu escritório para que eu possa vê-lo, para conversarmos - mesmo que por poucos instantes. Ele ainda me faz perguntas pessoais como nas primeiras semanas: pergunta dos meus amigos, da minha família e sobre coisas mais superficiais. Eu adoro esses momentos. Não sei se estou me enganando, mas sinto como se de alguma forma, minha vida tem algum interesse pra ele. E eu quero que ele me note, pois eu não consigo tirá-lo da minha mente.

 _É impossível mesmo não pensar nele, garota! Afinal, vocês moram sob o mesmo teto. Você o vê todos os dias!,_ eu falo comigo mesma _._

Eu quero lutar contra essa atração, pois sei que nada pode acontecer entre nós. Afinal, ele é meu patrão. Ademais, eu duvido que ele tem algum interesse romântico ou sexual em minha direção. Ele é lindo, rico e mais velho. _Pode ter a mulher que desejar_. Esse pensamento faz meu peito apertar.

Eu levo minhas mãos ao rosto e quero me estapear. Eu tenho que esquecer isso. Não devo pensar nele.

Volto para a cozinha para terminar o almoço antes de planejar a viagem dele.

.

.

.

No dia seguinte, com toda a viagem já programada, eu chamo um táxi para buscá-lo em casa. Eu me ofereci para levá-lo ao aeroporto, mas ele recusou sem justificar. Não sei o motivo. _Será que ele não confia em andar no carro comigo dirigindo?_ É a única explicação que eu vejo.

Estamos em silêncio na sala esperando o carro e eu me sinto agitada por dentro. Quero abraçá-lo e dizer que vou sentir falta dele. Mas eu não posso fazer isso. Eu não posso tocá-lo. Além do apeto de mão no dia em que nos conhecemos, houve poucos toques entre nós. Outros apertos de mão e um ou dois esbarrões. O mesmo choque da primeira vez, aconteceu nas demais ocasiões.

Uma buzina soa lá fora e ele se prepara para sair com as malas. Antes de sair pela porta, ele vira para me olhar.

"Se precisar de algo, entre em contato por celular ou e-mail", ele instrui mais uma vez.

"Eu sei", eu respondo. "Tenha uma ótima viagem, Edward", eu acrescento, dizendo seu nome de batismo pela primeira vez.

Ele me fita intensamente.

Eu espero para ele falar qualquer coisa. Me dizer para não chamá-lo de Edward ou qualquer coisa.

Depois do que parece uma eternidade, ele fala.

"Cuide-se, Bella".

 **-R-R-R-**

 **Hum, as coisas estão começando a progredir...**

 **Respondendo a alguns comentários anônimos:**

 **Vai ter capítulo sob o ponto de vista do Edward?**

Sim, mas não agora.

 **Qual a frequência de postagem dos capítulos?**

Não posto em dias fixos, mas são dois ou três capítulos por semana :)

 **Desculpem pelos errinhos e muito obrigada por comentarem e por seguirem essa fic! Esse retorno de vocês é demais!**

 **Bjos e até mais.**

 **T. Darcy**


	6. Chapter 6

-R-

 **Título: O recluso**

Sumário: Bella, uma recém-formada da Universidade de Washington, se vê sozinha e desorientada ao sair da faculdade e perder seu pai. Uma oportunidade surge para trabalhar como governanta na casa de um misterioso homem em Port Angeles.

-R-R-R-

 **Recluso** **:**

 **Pessoa que espontaneamente se isolou do convívio social.**

 **(Dicionário UOL)**

-R-R-

 **Capítulo 6**

 _ **Maio de 2016**_

 _ **BPOV**_

Eu passo os próximos dois dias mal humorada e cabisbaixa. Recuso-me a admitir que seja pela ausência de um certo homem mais velho, mas não sei a quem quero enganar.

A única coisa que coloca um sorriso no meu rosto é a lembrança de suas últimas palavras.

 _Cuide-se, Bella._

Ele me chamou de Bella. Foi a primeira vez. Eu sou sempre Isabella pra ele. Ou Senhorita Swan, às vezes. E eu o chamei de Edward, como faço quando penso nele. Espero que isso não o tenha incomodado.

Hoje é sexta-feira e eu me forço a ter animo para sair de casa e cuidar das tarefas pendentes. Tenho ir à lavandaria, agência de seguros, banco e supermercado. Passo quase o dia todo fora de casa e quando retorno, tenho uma surpresa ao abrir meu _notebook_.

Eu recebi um e-mail dele. Um e-mail de Edward!

É inesperado porque ele nunca entra em contato quando viaja. Pelo menos não até agora. Com a mão trêmula, eu clico na mensagem e leio rapidamente.

 **Isabella,**

 **Espero que esta mensagem te encontre bem.**

 **Eu preciso de um favor. Um conhecido passará aí em casa para buscar uns arquivos. O nome dele é Garrett Baker. Há uma pasta com este nome em cima da minha mesa, no escritório. Peço a gentileza de separar e entregar quando ele for buscar, amanhã à tarde.**

 **Caso já tenha algum compromisso, me avise e eu marco com ele para outro dia.**

 **Obrigado,**

 **Edward.**

É um e-mail com tom formal e relacionado ao trabalho, mas isso não impede meu coração de bater acelerado. Além disse, ele assinou _Edward_. Eu interpreto como permissão para usar seu primeiro nome a partir de agora.

Sorrindo, eu componho uma mensagem de resposta após procurar os arquivos que ele mencionou.

 **Olá, Edward.**

 **Estou bem. Espero que sua viagem esteja sendo produtiva e você esteja bem.**

 **Eu já localizei a pasta em seu escritório e estarei esperando por Garret amanhã a tarde, sem problemas. Estarei em casa o dia todo.**

 **Se precisar de algo mais, estou à disposição.**

 **Cuide-se e aproveite a viagem.**

 **Bella**

.

.

.

"Entre, por favor, Sr. Baker", eu convido o homem que Edward disse que viria. "Eu sou Isabella Swan, assistente do Sr. Masen". _É melhor do que me apresentar como governanta_.

Ele me olha de cima em baixo, sem disfarçar, e dá um sorriso. "Olá, Isabella. Eu não sabia que o nosso amigo Cullen estava escondendo uma mulher tão linda dentro dessa casa", ele brinca. "E me chame de Garrett, por favor".

Me sentindo embaraçada, eu sorrio fracamente e gesticulo para ele entrar.

"O senhor aceita alguma bebida?"

"Senhor? Por Deus, eu não sou um velhote", ele ri. "Aposto que sou apenas alguns anos mais velho do que você", ele pisca.

Eu o olho atentamente agora. É um homem muito bonito, parecendo um pouco mais jovem que Edward. É moreno, tem olhos azuis e um corpo muito bem definido e em forma.

"Eu insisto, me chame de Garrett. Eu aceito água, por favor".

"Tudo bem, Garrett. Sente-se e fique à vontade", eu digo e vou até a cozinha buscar a bebida e os documentos, em seguida.

"Aqui estão os arquivos que o Sr. Masen me pediu para entregá-lo", eu ofereço ao voltar para a sala.

"Sr. Masen? É assim que você chama o Cullen?", ele parece divertido.

Eu não me sinto a vontade para responder e apenas dou de ombros.

Ele bufa. "Deve ser mais uma excentricidade daquele homem", ele resmunga baixo, mas eu escuto.

Eu acabo servindo café para Garrett, que começa a falar sobre os mais diversos assuntos. Confesso que o acompanho meio desinteressada. Apenas quando ele fala sobre seu convívio com Edward, minha atenção aumenta.

"Nós trabalhamos juntos por um tempo, mas Cullen gosta de tudo muito ao seu próprio jeito, então cada um foi pra seu lado. Mas de vez em quando fazemos algum projeto em parceria, como dessa vez", ele agita os arquivos que eu lhe dei.

"Você o conhece há muito tempo?", eu cedo à minha curiosidade.

"A gente se conheceu na faculdade, embora ele tenha se formado dois antes de mim. Nossas famílias se conhecem e a ex-namorada dele é uma amiga".

"Oh". _Ex-namorada._

Eu não sei por que o pensamento de alguma _ex_ me incomoda desse jeito. É claro que ele já deve ter tido muitas mulheres na vida dele.

"Enfim, nos últimos anos eu o tenho visto cada vez menos. Esse homem parece se esconder de todo mundo. Até nas festas da sua família a presença dele é uma raridade".

Eu aceno, querendo perguntar mais, mas opto por não fazer isso. Não quero parecer muito intrometida e tenho certeza que Edward não apreciaria que nós ficássemos discutindo a vida dele. Por mais que eu esteja desesperada por mais informações do _meu homem misterioso_ , não será dessa forma que descobrirei.

"Bem, acho que já tá na hora de ir", Garrett se levanta. "Foi um prazer conhecê-la, Isabella", ele estende a mão. "Eu adoraria conversar com você em outras oportunidades", ele retira um cartão do bolso e me entrega. "Acho que podemos ter alguns bons momentos juntos. Me ligue".

Eu arqueio a sobrancelha, pasma por sua atitude. _Eu nem dei muita ideia pro cara e ele acha que vou cair na dele, assim?! Vai esperando..._

"Eu te acompanho até a porta", falo com sorriso _falso_.

.

.

.

No sábado à noite, eu estou me preparando para encontrar com Rose em Seattle. É aniversário dela e vamos comemorar. Embora não seja muito _a minha praia_ , eu concordei em ir a uma boate nova da cidade. Ela está muito empolgada e acabou me convencendo...na verdade foi quase uma chantagem, dizendo que eu não poderia negar seu pedido, já que é aniversário dela.

Verifico meu guarda-roupa e acabo escolhendo um vestido preto que Rose me deu há algum tempo atrás.

Quando estou prestes a sair, eu recebo uma mensagem no celular. _Deve ser Rose, querendo confirmar se vou mesmo_ , eu penso sorrindo. Clico para abrir e ofego pela surpresa.

É de Edward.

 **Olá, Bella. Quero saber se Garrett buscou os arquivos ontem. Como estão as coisas aí? – Edward**

Uma mensagem parece ainda mais íntima do que o e-mail. Não importa se ele perguntou sobre trabalho. _Parece mais pessoal_.

 **Oi, Edward. Ele passou aqui ontem, ao final da tarde. Por aqui está tudo na mais perfeita ordem. E aí? - Bella**

Eu espero por uma resposta, mas ela não chega logo.

Depois de uns dez minutos esperando, eu aceito que ele não vai responder...pelo menos não por agora e saio para encontrar minha amiga. Pego o carro que Edward me ofereceu, ao invés da minha caminhonete, por ser mais seguro para viagens, mesmo que distância curta como daqui para Seattle.

.

.

.

"Bellita, que saudade", Emmett me abraça, levantando-me do chão, e me gira pelo ar em plena rua movimentada de Seattle. Eu estava com saudade dele, também.

"Solte-a, seu bruto", Rose xinga o namorado. "Você vai amassar o vestido dela"

"Oi, Em. é bom te ver. Também estava com saudade", eu falo quando ele me coloca no chão. Em seguida, dou um forte abraço em Rose e entrego seu presente, com os melhores desejos para ela. Nós entramos na boate e eles me apresentam a seus amigos. Vejo alguns rostos familiares e outros nem tanto.

Eu tento me divertir apesar de não ser meu ambiente preferido, bebo um pouco e converso com as pessoas, mas depois de algumas horas, eu já quero voltar pra casa. Ao longo de toda a noite, Rose tenta bancar o cupido e me conectar com alguns dos amigos de Emmett.

Um dos caras que ela me apresentou, Paul, até que é interessante. _Além de bonito_ , eu não posso negar. Nós conversamos agradavelmente por algum tempo. Mas eu não sei...é como se faltasse algo. Ele é bonito, gostoso...mas isso não basta. Eu dancei com ele por duas vezes e trocamos o número de telefone, mas não sei se pretendo levar isso à diante.

 _Estar com a mente em outro homem, o tempo todo, não ajuda nesse caso..._ eu penso amargamente, sabendo que nunca poderei ter Edward.

Já no meio da madrugada, eu digo a Rose que já estou indo, mas ela não me permite sair. Ela não quer eu dirija pra Port Angeles nesse horário, especialmente depois de beber um pouco. Ela me dá as chaves de seu apartamento e me diz para dormir lá, já que ela vai passar noite na casa de Emmett. Eu aceito sua oferta, considerando que é realmente é mais prudente do que dirigir agora.

.

.

Eu me reviro na cama, não querendo abrir os olhos. A dor em minha cabeça só reforça essa vontade.

"Huh", eu resmungo. _Já é manhã_?

 _Minha cama não está tão confortável_ _hoje_ , eu lamento.

Relutantemente, eu abro os olhos e estranho o local.

Claro, a casa de Rose. Eu me lembro dos acontecimentos da noite passada. Sento-me na cama e seguro minha cabeça. Preciso de um analgésico. Eu nem bebi tanto assim, mas acho que estou _fora de forma. Tanto tempo sem beber..._

Rastejo pra fora da cama e procuro um remédio nas coisas de Rose. Faço um café e verifico as horas no celular. Já é o meio da manhã.

.

.

.

Já é hora do almoço quando estaciono o carro na garagem de casa. Pego meu casaco, bolsa e sandália na mão ao sair do automóvel e caminho até a porta da frente.

Entro e fecho a porta atrás de mim. Eu me viro para subir as escadas e vejo Edward sentado no sofá, me encarando austeramente.

Meu estômago revira e o sentimento que tenho é de ser uma adolescente que foi flagrada pelo pai ao chegar escondida da balada.

 _Droga!_

 **-R-R-R-**

 **Haha, quem aí consegue imaginar essa última cena?**

 **Eu estou muito feliz com os comentários de vocês e por todos que marcaram essa fic como favorita ;) Obrigada!**

 **Ainda essa semana tem mais um capítulo!**

 **Abraços,**

 **T. Darcy**


	7. Chapter 7

-R-

 **Título: O recluso**

Sumário: Bella, uma recém-formada da Universidade de Washington, se vê sozinha e desorientada ao sair da faculdade e perder seu pai. Uma oportunidade surge para trabalhar como governanta na casa de um misterioso homem em Port Angeles.

-R-R-R-

 **Recluso** **:**

 **Pessoa que espontaneamente se isolou do convívio social.**

 **(Dicionário UOL)**

-R-R-

 **Capítulo 7**

 _ **Maio de 2016**_

 _ **BPOV**_

Eu sinto seus olhos _me perfurarem_ e luto para encontrar o que dizer.

"Huh, Ed...Senhor...Edward", eu gaguejo feito boba. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Assim que a pergunta estúpida me escapa, eu levo uma mão a boca. _Idiota! É a casa dele! Como você pode perguntar isso?!_

"Oh, meu Deus. Me perdoe, Sr. Masen. Eu apenas quis dizer que pensei que você só chegaria amanhã", eu consigo explicar e me calo, então, pra não dizer mais bobeiras.

Sem sorrir, ele fala, colocando pra baixo o livro que segurava. "Eu adiantei meu voo", sua voz rouca me causa arrepios. "Cheguei hoje, bem cedo".

"Se eu soubesse que você chegaria mais cedo, eu...eu estaria aqui para-", eu me calo. "Ontem foi aniversário de uma amiga e nós comemoramos em Seattle. Eu passei a noite na casa dela, pra não ter que dirigir de madrugada", eu me vejo na necessidade de esclarecer o motivo de passar a noite fora, mesmo que racionalmente eu saiba que não devo explicações.

"Você não me deve explicações, Srta. Swan", sua voz é dura agora. "O que você faz em seus momentos de folga não me diz respeito".

Eu sinto meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas com seu tom e palavras severas.

"Claro", eu digo com a voz trêmula. "Com licença". Eu preciso sair de perto dele antes que comece a chorar. Eu corro para meu quarto e me enfio logo no banheiro, onde permito que minhas lágrimas caiam, se misturando à água do chuveiro.

Me sinto uma menina boba e sensível por chorar por causa da grosseria dele.

 _Tudo bem, não exatamente uma grosseria, mas eu pensei que nós estávamos ficando mais próximos. Ele foi tão seco com suas palavras!_

Eu me recrimino por deixar a atitude dele me abalar.

 _Eu não fiz nada errado._

 _Eu não fiz nada errado._

 _Como ele mesmo lembrou, eu estava em minha folga. O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer, não é da conta de ninguém._

 _Então, por que ele parece bravo por eu ter passado a noite fora?_

 _Não importa, Bella! Você tem que parar de fantasiar sobre ele! Ele á apenas o seu patrão. Nada mais!_

Saio do banho e me visto rapidamente. Vou preparar o almoço e cuidar das minhas tarefas, para não dar mais nenhum motivo pra ele...pra ele se chatear comigo.

Quando desço para o andar de baixo, não há sinal dele por lá.

 _Deve ter se trancado no quarto ou escritório,_ eu penso.

Vou até a cozinha e encontro uma nota sobre a bancada.

 **Vou passar o dia fora.**

 **Não precisa se preocupar com almoço ou jantar por minha causa.**

Ele não assinou. E não mais me chamando de _Bella_.

Abatida, eu volto para meu quarto e não saio até o dia seguinte.

.

.

.

Depois de uma noite mal dormida, eu saio da cama cedo e aproveito para enviar meu currículo para algumas escolas da região. Eu havia dado um tempo nisso, mas ontem foi como aviso. Em dois sentidos: eu preciso encontrar um emprego como professora; e eu acho que é melhor que as coisas entre o Sr. Masen e eu fiquem estritamente formais, sem nenhuma proximidade. Sem mais almoço juntos. Sem mais conversas pessoais.

 _É isso._

 _Eu tenho que focar nisso!_

No meio da manhã eu recebo uma mensagem de Paul. Diz que ele gostou de me conhecer e gostaria de sair qualquer dia desses. Eu fico lisonjeada com seu interesse, mas não sei se quero me envolver agora. Eu respondo a mensagem sem muito interesse, dizendo que esta semana estou ocupada e podemos combinar algo mais pra frente.

Eu não o Sr. Masen durante toda a manhã e quando o almoço está pronto, eu forço meus pés a caminharem até seu escritório. Quando estou no corredor, a porta se abre.

Ele parece surpreso ao me ver ali.

"O almoço está servido, Sr. Masen", eu falo, olhando para o chão e me viro para voltar para a cozinha logo.

"Isabella", eu ouço atrás de mim e sinto sua mão em meu braço, o que me causa arrepios. Mas eu permaneço de costas pra ele.

"Por favor, Bella", seu tom é suave hoje. Eu me viro para olhá-lo. Ele parece abatido. "Eu gostaria de falar com você", diz, ainda me segurando. Ele desce sua mão até a minha e me puxa para a sala de estar.

Ele solta minha mão para nos sentarmos. _Eu já sinto a perda do contato_.

 _Pare com isso, Bella! Profissional, lembra?!_

Ele parece um pouco angustiado e demora a encontras as palavras.

"Eu quero pedir desculpas por ontem". Seus olhos alternam entre me encarar e desviar para o tapete no chão. "Eu não deveria ter falado com você daquela maneira. É que eu consegui antecipar meu retorno e eu queria...eu...", ele leva as mãos ao seu próprio cabelo. "Eu estava chateado com algo e acabei descontando em você".

Ele conclui e me olha com expectativa.

"Tudo bem, Sr. Masen. Eu entendo".

"Edward", ele diz. "Me chame de Edward, por favor", seus olhos me fitam diretamente. "Como antes", ele sussurra.

Eu sinto a raiva e decepção que sinto desde ontem, amolecerem.

É difícil negar qualquer coisa quando ele me olha assim, quando sua voz é suave e aveludada, me pedindo desculpas.

 _Argh! Isso é tão confuso!_

"Eu aceito seu pedido de desculpas, Edward", eu suspiro. "Se você estivesse me avisado que voltaria mais cedo, eu estaria aqui".

"Eu sei. E essa não é a questão, Isabella".

"Bella", eu interrompo.

"Bella", ele acena. "Você tem o direito de sair sempre que quiser em sua folga, para onde bem entender, sem me dar explicações. Acho que eu me assustei ao chegar em casa e perceber que você estava fora desde...", ele desvia o olhar. "Como eu disse, eu estava chateado e descontei em você".

Eu aceno.

Ele se levanta e me pede para acompanhá-lo ao almoço.

"Huh, eu já almocei, senhor...Edward".

"Oh".

"É porque eu tenho que sair para fazer algumas tarefas".

"Entendo", ele diz e me deixa na sala.

Eu me sento novamente e tento entrar em acordo, na minha mente, com o que acabou de acontecer.

Eu não esperava que ele pedisse desculpas. Me sinto aliviada por estarmos _bem_ , mas ao mesmo temo, isso enfraquece minha determinação de manter tudo estritamente profissional.

.

.

.

Nos próximos dias, meu convívio com Edward é quase o mesmo de antes do _incidente_. Nós almoçamos e jantamos juntos algumas vezes, mas eu sinto falta das perguntas dele, de conversar e passar o tempo livre com ele. Isso não aconteceu desde que ele voltou de viagem.

Estou na biblioteca, mandando alguns e-mails para clientes de Edward, a seu pedido, quando o interfone toca. Eu fecho o notebook e vou até a sala.

"Sim?"

"Eu estou aqui pra falar com Edward Cullen", ouço do outro lado do aparelho. "É Isabella?"

Quem será?

"Sim, sou eu".

"Sou eu, Garrett".

"Oh. Vou abrir o portão".

Eu o recebo na porta da frente.

"Olá, Garrett. Eu vou informar ao Sr. Masen que você está aqui", eu faço menção de deixar a sala, mas ele me impede ao falar.

"Hey, calma, Isabella", ele diz sorrindo. "Eu não tenho pressa". Ele se aproxima de mim. "Eu ainda estou esperando sua ligação, para sairmos qualquer dia desses".

Eu abro a boca para recusar educadamente, mas uma voz no alto das escadas chega primeiro.

"Garrett", Edward fala. Eu me viro e vejo sua expressão sombria.

"E aí, Cullen", Garrett fala descontraído. "Eu estava aqui conversando com a _bela_ Isabella".

Eu me sinto acanhada ao ser elogiada por outro homem na frente de Edward.

Meu patrão tem os punhos cerrados ao lado de seu corpo e vem descendo as escadas. Ele não responde ao comentário do amigo.

"Vamos para meu escritório".

"Claro. Vamos Cullen", o homem moreno diz em tom mais contido ao perceber _o humor_ de Edward. Ele se vira pra mim e fala de novo. "Isabella", ele estende a mão para me cumprimentar, "foi um prazer revê-la".

Eu aceno, não deixando de notar a expressão ainda mais sisuda de Edward.

.

.

.

Depois de uns quinze minutos, eu vou para a cozinha e prepara algumas bebidas – chá, café e suco – para os homens. Quando me aproximo do escritório, eu paro com a bandeja em mãos ao ouvir vozes elevadas.

"E Kate?", é a voz de Edward.

"Nós não estamos juntos agora, Cullen", Garrett parece frustrado.

"E por quanto tempo dessa vez? Na verdade, eu não quero saber, não me interessa. Eu só preciso que você recue. Eu não vou permitir que você _brinque_ com ela para daqui há alguns dias estar de com Kate de novo", Edward fala rispidamente.

 _De quem eles estão falando? Será que Edward não gostou dele me convidar pra sair?_

 _Ele poderia estar com ciúmes?_

 _Ha! Sonha garota boba!_

Garrett ri. "Você não pode mandar nela, Cullen. E nem pode me dizer com que eu me envolvo".

Há um silêncio momentâneo e eu decido bater na porta.

 _Uma pausa para eles esfriarem a cabeça_.

"Entre", a voz dura de Edward me convida.

"Com licença, Sr. Masen", eu digo ao abrir a porta e vejo ambos em pé. "Eu trouxe algumas bebidas". Eu evito olhar para Garret.

"Obrigado, Isabella. Pode deixar a bandeja na mesa, por favor", seu tom é muito diferente de poucos instantes atrás.

Eu sorrio pra ele e faço o que me pediu antes de sair de lá.

Eles não reatam a conversa imediatamente e eu decido me ocupar no andar de cima ao invés de continuar espiando.

.

.

.

Cerca de uma hora depois eu desço e vou até o escritório de Edward, cuja porta está aberta. Eu bato nela de toda forma, anunciando minha presença. Ele está sozinho.

"Eu vim buscar a bandeja".

Ele se levanta e se aproxima. "Eu gostaria de falar com você por um minuto".

"Certo", eu digo e aguardo.

"Eu não sei bem como fazer isso", ele murmura baixo. "Eu não quero te incomodar de novo e me intrometer, mas...eu ouvi Garrett te convidado para sair com ele", ele revela.

Eu aceno e espero.

Ele anda de um lado para o outro, parecendo frustrado.

"Ele não é...ele pode parecer...Droga!", ele puxa seu cabelo. "Ele não é confiável. Eu não quero entrar em detalhes de tudo o que ele já aprontou, mas acredite em mim. Você merece alguém...", a expressão em seu rosto é de dor.

"Alguém?", eu incito quando ele não termina.

"Alguém muito melhor do que...ele".

 _Oh._ Essas palavras parecem significar muito mais do isso, mas eu não insisto.

Ele passa a mão pelo rosto e suspira.

"Edward", eu me aproximo e toco seu braço. "Eu agradeço sua preocupação e conselho, mas acredite, não era necessário. Eu não tenho nenhum interesse em Garrett. Nenhum".

Ele coloca sua mão livre sobre a minha antes de levantá-la, fazendo menção de tocar meu rosto. Eu permaneço imóvel, ansiando pelo toque, mas na última hora ele deixa sua mão cair e se afasta.

"Tudo bem, então, Isabella", ele está de costas, olhando o jardim da casa pela janela. "Era só isso. Obrigado".

Decepcionada, eu me forço a sair, carregando a bandeja.

 _Por que você me afasta, Edward?_ Algumas ações dele me fazem crer que ele também me quer, mas eu não sei ao certo. _Ele é mestre me confundir!_

 **-R-R-R-R-**

 **E aí?**

 **Esses dois são tão confusos...rsrs.**

 **Eu estou amando os comentários de vocês e fico muito feliz que estejam gostando dessa história. Ler que um novo capítulo faz o dia de alguém e que vocês não podem esperar pra ler mais, isso me deixa radiante :)**

 **Muito obrigada!**

 **Próximo capítulo no domingo ou segunda! ;)**

 **Bjos e até mais.**

 **T. Darcy**


	8. Chapter 8

-R-

 **Título: O recluso**

Sumário: Bella, uma recém-formada da Universidade de Washington, se vê sozinha e desorientada ao sair da faculdade e perder seu pai. Uma oportunidade surge para trabalhar como governanta na casa de um misterioso homem em Port Angeles.

-R-R-R-

 **Recluso** **:**

 **Pessoa que espontaneamente se isolou do convívio social.**

 **(Dicionário UOL)**

-R-R-

 **Capítulo 8**

 _ **Maio de 2016**_

 _ **BPOV**_

Apesar do meu temor, Edward não me evita nos dias que seguem. Nós continuamos almoçando e jantando juntos na maioria dos dias e assistimos a um filme juntos. Eu fiz pipoca e nós nos sentamos lado a lado no sofá. Sua proximidade me deixou em alerta o tempo todo, tornando quase impossível prestar atenção no vídeo.

Eu nunca me senti assim! Tão...atraída por alguém, como estou por Edward. Eu não esperava por nada disso quando vim trabalhar aqui. E por mais que o tenha achado charmoso quando o conheci, não pensei que poderia se transformar em algo a mais.

Pouco a pouco eu vou tentando encaixar as peças desse quebra-cabeça que ele é...ainda não sei muita coisa sobre ele, mas já aprendi que ele é muito inteligente, respeitado por seus clientes, carinhoso com Alice – embora possa não parecer à primeira vista.

Em uma quinta-feira, na segunda quinzena de maio, eu sou surpreendida pela visita de uma mulher.

 _A mãe de Edward_. Eu a reconheço imediatamente, por causa da foto na sala de estar. _O único retrato da casa_. Na imagem estão Edward, Alice e seus pais em uma praia, ao que parece.

"Olá, Sra. Cullen. Bom dia".

Ela é muito bonita, pequena como Alice, não parece ter idade para ser mãe de alguém adulto e está extremamente bem vestida.

"Olá. Você deve ser Isabella", ela diz sorridente. "Me chame de Esme, por favor. Sra. Cullen era minha sogra", ela diz com uma careta, me fazendo rir. "Que Deus a tenha!".

"Fique a vontade, Esme", se sente estranho dizer isso para a mãe do dono da casa, mas eu tento ser educada. "Eu vou avisar Edward que você está aqui".

"Obrigada, querida", ela se acomoda em uma das poltronas.

"A senho-...você aceita uma bebida?".

"Obrigada, eu estou bem", ela recusa gentilmente, ainda sorrindo.

Eu subo até o quarto de Edward, já sabendo que ele não está no escritório. Eu bato na porta e aguardo.

Depois de alguns segundos, ele abre a porta e _meu queixo cai_. Ele está sem camisa, vestindo apenas uma calça de moletom e com uma toalha em torno do pescoço. Seu não consigo desviar os olhos do seu abdômen bem definido. Há uma tatuagem no peito, do lado esquerdo, não muito grande, mas eu não consigo decifrá-la, pois está parcialmente coberta pela toalha.

Meus olhos sobem para o rosto. O cabelo ainda está molhado do banho. Eu aprecio sua mandíbula... _eu quero lambê-la_! _Agora_! Nossos olhos se encontram e quero nada mais do que-

"Bella?", ele me chama em tom divertido, esboçando um pequeno sorriso.

"Oh. Huh...sua mãe está aqui", eu digo enquanto meus olhos vagueiam por seu corpo _delicioso_ mais uma vez. _Ohh...ele não parece ter a idade que tem! Está perfeitamente em forma_! _Eu quero me jogar nele e...Argh! Pare, Bella!_

Quando olho pra cima de novo, vejo seus olhos escurecerem subitamente.

"Não faça isso", ele sussurra.

Eu franzo a testa em confusão.

Ele estende a mãe e solta meu lábio inferior, que estava sob meus dentes. _Eu nem percebi que estava fazendo isso_.

"Oh", eu murmuro, com seu dedo ainda em minha boca. Ele acaricia o lábio delicadamente e eu ofego _. Huumm. Eu quero lambê-lo. Quero chupar seu dedo. Eu quero-_

Muito cedo sua mão cai e ele recua pra dentro do quarto. "Avise Esme que eu já vou descer", ele diz com a voz rouca e fecha a porta.

Ainda em transe, eu desço as escadas lentamente.

"Ele vem..seu filho já vai descer", eu a informo, ainda tentando acalmar minha respiração e batimentos cardíacos.

"Obrigada. Você está bem, querida? Parece um pouco corada", ela aponta.

 _Oh, Deus! Que vergonha! Se ela soubesse que eu estava cobiçando o corpo do seu filho..._

"Ah...estou bem, eu só...", eu gaguejo. "Eu vou até a cozinha, fazer...fazer o que tenho que fazer".

 _Argh! Ela vai pensar que você é uma idiota, gaguejando coisas sem nexo desse jeito!_

"Não. Sente-se comigo, Isabella. Eu gostaria de conversar com você. Afinal, já ouvi muito a seu respeito", ela bate no assento ao seu lado e eu me obrigo a sentar.

"Sério?"

"Sim. E somente coisas boas, eu garanto".

 _Oh._

"Alice ficou encantada com você", ela comenta.

 _Oh. Alice._

"E Edward também está muito feliz em ter você aqui", ela diz e me olha de modo estranho.

"Oh, sim?". _Ele falou sobre mim?_

"Ele não se ca-", ela é interrompida por seu filho, descendo as escadas.

"Mãe". Ele se aproxima e a abraça, após beijar o rosto dela.

"Como vai, meu querido? Eu estava com saudades", ela diz carinhosamente, alisando os braços dele.

"Eu estou bem, mãe. E você?", ele pergunta, a puxando para sentar.

"Com licença, eu vou preparar almoço", eu falo, querendo dar privacidade aos dois.

"Hum, parece que finalmente eu vou ter a oportunidade de experimentar sua culinária, Isabella. Meus filhos são só elogios", ela revela.

Eu vejo o rosto de Edward ruborizar levemente. E eu aposto que eu meu rosto está ainda mais vermelho.

Eu dou de ombros e vou pra cozinha.

.

.

.

Eu coloco à mesa e sirvo Esme e Edward. Preparei peixe grelhado com legumes, arroz e creme de tomate. Eles insistem que eu almoce com eles e aqui estamos.

"Hum, Isabella. Meus filhos não exageraram nem um pouco. Está delicioso", ela elogia. "É bom ver Edward se alimentando de modo saudável. E sem reclamar!"

Ela e Edward preenchem o silêncio a maior parte do tempo e eu apenas respondo ao que sou perguntada diretamente. É interessante vê-los interagir. Nunca presenciei Edward mais carinhoso ou relaxado. _Ele até deu alguns sorrisos de verdade_!

 _Sorrisos esse que me deixaram formigando internamente...ele fica ainda mais irresistível quando sorri torto daquele jeito_!

É visível o amor que ele sente por ela. E é recíproco, sem sombra de dúvidas.

"Sua família mora em Port Angeles, Isabella?", Esme pergunta.

"Não, Esme. Meu pai e eu morávamos em Forks, mas ele faleceu alguns meses atrás", eu ainda não consigo falar sobre isso sem ficar triste.

"Oh, minha querida. Eu sinto muito", ela diz e pega minha mãe em cima da mesa. "E sua mãe?", ela insite.

"Mãe!", Edward a recrimina, "Pare de interrogar Bella".

"Não faz mal, Edward. Renée...minha mãe foi embora quando era criança. Então, sempre foi apenas eu e meu pai".

"Oh, Isabella, me desculpe, eu...eu não queria te incomodar. Eu sinto muito", Esme diz.

Eu apenas dou de ombros, não havendo o que responder.

"Então, seu apelido é Bella?", ela tenta mudar de assunto, claramente sem graça pelo tópico anterior.

Antes de partir, ela me convida para participar da festa de aniversário do marido dela, Carlisle, que acontecerá no sábado. Eu tento recusar educadamente, mas ela não permite.

"Eu não aceito não como resposta, Bella", ela insiste. "Alice está doida pra te ver novamente e eu quero que você conheça meu marido, também".

Eu olho para Edward, querendo saber se ele não se importa com a minha presença numa festa da família dele, mas ele não deixa transparecer nada.

"Eu não acho que seria apropriado, Esme. Eu sou...eu trabalho para seu filho".

"Que bobagem, Bella. Diga a ela que isso não tem cabimento, Edward. Tenho certeza que nesse pouco tempo que vocês se conhecem, meus filhos já te consideram muito mais do que apenas a assistente de Edward. E eu tenho certeza que nós duas também vamos nos dar muito bem".

"Você será muito bem-vinda na festa do meu pai, Bella", Edward finamente se manifesta. Eu olho pra ele, investigando a veracidade de suas palavras.

 _Acho que se ele não me quisesse lá, ele falaria. Certo?!_

"Ok. Eu aceito o convite. Obrigada, Esme".

.

.

.

Mais tarde, naquele dia, quando estamos lendo nossos respectivos livros na biblioteca dele, eu decido confrontar Edward para ter certeza de que realmente não há problema em ter aceitado o convite de Esme.

"Edward", eu chamo suavemente. Ele desvia os olhos do livro e me olha em expectativa.

"Agora que estamos sozinhos, você...Você pode me falar", eu brinco com minhas mãos no colo, "eu vou entender se você achar melhor que eu não vá na casa de seus pais", ainda evitando seus olhos.

Eu o sinto se levantar, sentando-se ao meu lado.

"Bella", ele pega minhas mãos nas suas, "É como eu disse mais cedo, não há problema algum. Será que você não vê que já conquistou todos da minha família?", um pequeno sorriso está em seus lábios.

"Todos?", eu questiono em um sussurro. _Você, também?_

Antes que ele possa responder, o som estridente de um celular inunda a sala.

O nosso momento é interrompido e ele diz que tem que atender. Eu aceno e digo que já vou me retirar para meu quarto.

 **-R-R-R-**

 **Oi pessoas.**

 **Capítulo curtinho hoje, mas pretendo postar outro amanhã à noite.**

 **Bella já conheceu Alice, Jasper e Esme. Da família, falta o Carlisle...será em breve!**

 **E logo, logo as coisas vão esquentar entre Bella e o Sr. Masen ;)**

 **Muito obrigada pelos comentários de vocês!**

 **Até mais,**

 **T. Darcy**


	9. Chapter 9

-R-

 **Título: O recluso**

Sumário: Bella, uma recém-formada da Universidade de Washington, se vê sozinha e desorientada ao sair da faculdade e perder seu pai. Uma oportunidade surge para trabalhar como governanta na casa de um misterioso homem em Port Angeles.

-R-R-R-

 **Recluso** **:**

 **Pessoa que espontaneamente se isolou do convívio social.**

 **(Dicionário UOL)**

-R-R-

 **Capítulo 9**

 _ **Maio de 2016**_

 _ **BPOV**_

" _Oh, Edward. Eu preciso...por favor", eu imploro e ouço sua risada enquanto ele continua a me provocar. Ele acaricia o interior das minhas coxas, mas não aonde eu mais preciso de suas mãos._

" _O que você quer, Bella?", ele coloca beijinhos em minha pele, me enlouquecendo. Eu mexo meu quadril, entre gemidos altos, querendo sua boca mais pra cima._

 _Ele se afasta, elevando seu corpo e eu tenho seus lábios nos meus mais uma vez. A língua dele faz maravilhas e me excita absurdamente. Eu aprecio seu gosto enquanto apalpo seu corpo duro. Sem ar, ele deixa minha boca, mas a sua permanece agradando minha pele, dando atenção ao meu pescoço, seios, barriga e continua descendo._

 _Ele se aproxima e roça seu nariz em minha boceta úmida, provocando um choque de prazer._

" _Ohhh"._

 _Bip. Bip. Bip._

Bip. Bip. Bip.

Eu acordo subitamente. Logo que abro os olhos percebo onde estou. No meu quarto. Na minha cama.

 _Argh!_ Irritada, desligo o aparelho barulhento.

Eu quero voltar pra onde estava. No quarto de Edward, na cama dele. Em seus braços.

Sua boca entre minhas pernas.

Huumm.

Eu me sinto ainda mais úmida _lá_...

Eu tento não pirar por estar tendo sonhos eróticos com meu patrão. Isso vem acontecendo há algumas semanas e eles são cada vez mais intensos.

Por mais que eu queira me entregar ao sono de novo, na esperança de continuar o sonho, eu levanto da cama. Verifico o relógio e vejo que já passa das nove da manhã.

Hoje é dia do churrasco na casa dos Cullen. Esme decidiu aproveitar o tempo mais quente desses dias – o que não é tão comum em nossa região – e fazer algo ao ar livre.

Eu estava preocupada com o que vestir e, ontem, Edward me tranquilizou e disse para ir informal e confortável, pois seria um churrasco para pessoas mais próxmias. Eu insisti em ir com meu próprio carro, pois ele pode querer passar a noite lá, mas ele não permitiu. Ele faz questão de irmos juntos. Internamente, eu fico radiante por passar mais tempo com ele.

.

.

.

Quando Edward estaciona seu carro na garagem dos Cullen, estou boquiaberta. Se eu já achava a casa dele era grande, essa aqui é...eu nem tenho palavras. É uma mansão, de verdade. Eu começo a me sentir oprimida.

 _Meu lugar não é aqui. Essas pessoas..._

"Bella"?, a voz dele me desperta. "Tudo bem?"

Eu aceno, mas não acho que ele se convence.

"Ei", ele coloca os dedos em meu queixo e levanta meu rosto pra ele. "Está tudo bem se você está um pouco nervosa, mas não precisa. Minha mãe e irmã já te adoram", ele ri ligeiramente e eu me vejo fazendo o mesmo. "E todos aqui vão gostar de você. E se é sua roupa ou outra dessas preocupações de mulher que te aflige", ele finge uma careta, me fazendo rir, "mais uma vez, não precisa. Você está...linda".

"Obrigada", eu respondo suavemente. _Se ele queria me acalmar, missão cumprida!_

Estou usando um vestido branco e azul, sem mangas, que bate acima dos joelhos. _Eu estava esperando que ele gostasse..._

"Vamos?", ele pede e eu concordo.

Nós saímos do carro e ele me guia pelo espaço externo. A casa em si parece muito grande e a área externa é maior ainda. Algumas pessoas o cumprimentam com um aceno pelo caminho, mas não paramos. Mais adiante, Alice nos vê e vem correndo em nossa direção.

"Bella! Você está linda!", ela grita, chamando a atenção de quem está próximo. Ela me abraça forte antes de se voltar para o irmão. "Edward, que bom que você veio! Vocês dois!", ela o abraça também.

Jasper logo chega e me abraça também. "Como vai, Isabella?"

"Bem, obrigada. E você pode me chamar de Bella".

"Claro. Bella", ele concorda sorrindo.

"Você já viu mãe e pai?", Alice pergunta.

"Ainda não, Alice. Nós acabamos de entrar pela porta", ele já começa a ficar sem paciência.

"Mamãe já perguntou por vocês umas mil vezes", ela diz. "Venha, Bella. Deixe esse meu irmão mal humorado aí", ela me puxa pela mão e me afasta de Edward.

Nós entramos na casa e ela comenta sobre toda a decoração, feita pela própria Esme. É tudo muito lindo e elegante. Encontramos os donos da casa em uma das salas.

"Olha quem está aqui, mãe", Alice me anuncia.

"Bella, que bom que você veio", Esme se aproxima e me abraça. "Sinta-se em casa, por favor".

"Obrigada Esme. Sua casa é linda. Alice me disse que você mesma decorou. Parabéns, é incrível".

"Obrigada, querida", ela agradece. "Agora venha conhecer meu marido".

Nesse momento, Edward nos encontra na sala.

"Mãe. Pai", ele se aproxima e beija a mãe. "Feliz aniversário, pai", ele abraça o homem loiro desajeitadamente e entrega o embrulho que trouxe de casa. Ele é tão bonito quanto Esme. Eles formam um casal muito bonito e ambos parecem ser muito mais jovens.

"Carlisle, esta é Bella", Esme nos apresenta. "E este belo homem, minha querida, é meu marido".

Dou um passo a frente e estendo a mão. "Olá, Sr. Cullen, é um prazer". Seus olhos me sondam avaliativamente. "Huh, feliz aniversário. Eu...eu não sei se você gosta, mas eu preparei algumas compotas de doce", eu estendo a cesta, me sentindo desconfortável sob seu olhar.

"Obrigado, Isabella", é só o que ele responde.

"Oh, querido, Bella é esplêndida na cozinha. Tenho certeza que tudo estará uma delícia", Esme elogia.

"Bella é incrível mesmo. Não sei como Edward ainda não engordou alguns quilos", ela o provoca.

Esme me apresenta para alguns de seus amigos que estavam na sala. Fui introduzida como _amiga_ de Edward.

"Eu vou buscar uma bebida", Edward diz depois de alguns minutos na sala. "Você vem, Bella?"

"Sim", eu respondo aliviada, querendo fugir dos olhos inquisidores do Sr. Cullen. Eu acho que ele não gostou muito de mim. Ele parece...eu não sei ao certo. _Desconfiado_ , talvez.

Edward coloca uma mão em minhas costas – que parecem queimar ao seu toque – e me encaminha para o quintal. Após cumprimentar algumas pessoas, ele pega duas cervejas e nós sentamos em uma das mesas próxima à piscina.

Bebemos em silencio por um tempo e eu aproveito para observá-lo. Ele está vestido casualmente. Uma bermuda bege e camisa social azul de maga curta. Ele não parece muito à vontade.

"Você não precisa ficar preso, me fazendo companhia", eu tento dizer de modo convincente. "Você pode...bem, pode ficar com seus familiares, amigos", eu dou de ombros.

Ele bufa. "Eu estou onde quero estar, Bella". Essa declaração faz meu coração acelerar. "É que eu não sou muito fã dessas reuniões, de ter que ficar jogando conversa fora sem sentido", ele encolhe os ombros, como se fosse uma falha dele.

 _Eu não gosto disso_.

"Eu entendo. Meu pai era meio assim. Nem todo mundo aprecia lugares cheio de gente, festas e tudo mais. Não há problema nisso. Cada um é do jeito que é", eu falo. Aproximando-me mais dele, eu acrescento. "Eu confesso que também não sou muito fã desses lugares", eu sussurro e nós rimos.

Nas horas que se seguem, Edward permanece quase o tempo ao meu lado, exceto quando ele sai para buscar algum alimento ou bebida, ou quando Alice e Esme me sequestram para conhecer outras pessoas e receber um _tour_ pela casa. Eu o vejo, em determinado momento, conversando com duas mulheres loiras, lindas. Não sei quem são, mas _algo se torce_ dentro de mim ao vê-lo com elas.

Alguns familiares de Edward pararam por nossa mesa algumas vezes e nós conversamos. Edward parece gostar muito de uma tia em particular, Carmem. Ele olha pra ela quase com o mesmo carinho que olha pra sua mãe. Essa tia e seu marido, Eleazar, passaram muito tempo conosco. Eu gostei do simpático casal.

Alice me atormentou para ir à piscina com ela, mas eu consegui resistir a sua insistência. Além de não estar com um biquíni, eu não me sinto à vontade em ficar seminua na frente desse monte de estranhos. Mas a tentativa dela foi válida por causa dos olhos arregalados de Edward com a sugestão.

 _Será que ele quer me ver em um biquíni? Humm._

Mesmo tendo piscina na casa dele, eu nunca entrei. Primeiro por causa do tempo mais frio que faz na cidade e, também, porque não me sinto a vontade pra isso ainda.

O suspiro ao meu lado me faz voltar à realidade. Olho pra Edward e percebo que ele já teve o suficiente. Já está escurecendo e sei que ele não vai passar a noite aqui, pois conversamos sobre isso antes.

"Edward, quando você quiser voltar, não se prenda por mim. Estou pronta pra ir quando você estiver", eu sugiro _nossa fuga_.

"Hum, acho que podemos ir, então", ele confirma minha suspeita, parecendo aliviado com a sugestão.

"Eu apenas preciso ir ao toalete".

"Claro. Eu entro em casa com você. Quero buscar algo no meu quarto", ele diz.

Quando entramos na casa, os banheiros do primeiro andar estão ocupados, então Edward sugere que eu utilize o do piso superior. Ele aponta para a porta onde devo seguir e entra numa porta mais pra frente no corredor.

Eu me olho no espelho e vejo minha pele levemente rosada. O sol de hoje, mesmo que meio fraquinho, foi suficiente. Lavo e enxugo as mãos antes de sair. Não há ninguém no corredor. Eu decido esperar por Edward aqui.

Eu começo a ouvir vozes alteradas, que ficam cada vez mais altas.

"Eu não sei por que você insiste em _trazer_ Victoria toda vez que discutimos". Eu reconheço a voz de Edward.

"Eu só não quero que a história se repita, meu filho". É o pai dele, eu percebo. Seu tom é mais ameno que o do filho, mas ainda firme.

Eu me sinto mal por ficar aqui escutando e decido esperar por Edward no andar inferior, mas quando dou os primeiros passos, eu travo.

"Não ouse comparar Bella com aquela _mulher!_ Ela não é nada como Victoria", a voz de Edward fica ainda mais alta.

 _Quem é Victoria?_

 _E por que o pai dele me compara a ela?_

Estou paralisada no meio do corredor.

"Edward", o pai dele suspira, parecendo frustrado. "Eu amo você, meu filho, e eu não quero que você se machuque", ele diz mais carinhosamente. "Você não conhece essa moça e ela já está morando na sua casa. Você a trata...e sua mãe incentiva isso". Ele faz uma pausa. "O que uma moça com a educação e idade dela está fazendo um trabalho como esse? Você não pode confiar-", seu filho o interrompe.

"Pare!", Edward esbraveja.

Eu estou boquiaberta com as insinuações do Sr. Cullen. _E magoada_.

"Você diz que eu não a conheço, mas é você quem a esta julgando e conheceu Bella apenas há poucas horas atrás", Edward defende. "Você nem mesmo tomou cinco minutos pra conversar com ela. Conversar de verdade! Nós chegamos e você já estava com a opinião formada, não importa o quanto Alice e mãe gostam dela. Então não me venha dar um sermão. Eu sou um homem adulto, dono da minha própria vida e você não precisa ficar me lembrando o quanto minhas escolhas te decepcionam, o quanto eu te decepciono. Eu já sei disso", ele termina, resignado.

Eu ouço uma ingestão ar atrás de mim e me viro assustada.

 _Esme_.

Ela parece atordoada, olhando entre a porta e o local onde estou.

 _Não sei o quanto ela escutou. Me sinto mal por estar ouvida a conversa deles e ela me flagrar aqui parada..._

"Bella?!"

Eu me viro e vejo Edward saindo da porta com a expressão mais sombria do que eu já vi antes. Ele parece... _derrotado_.

O Sr. Cullen o segue pela porta e seus olhos se arregalam ao me ver ali. Eu quero dizer um monte de coisas pra ele, mas me seguro. _Ele não pode tratar seu filho desse jeito!_

Ficamos em um silêncio muito desconfortável e eu me vejo obrigada a sair dali.

"Huh, eu vou...", eu aponto para a escada e começo a andar. Esme segura meu braço, impedindo minha fuga.

"Bella", Esme força um sorriso, "por que você e Edward não conversam um pouco no quarto?! Eu preciso ter uma palavrinha com meu marido", ela olha friamente para o Sr. Cullen.

"Nós estamos indo embora, mãe", Edward afirma.

"Você não vai dirigir nesse estado, meu filho. Você vai sentar e se acalmar um pouco. E não se atreva a sair dessa casa sem se despedir de mim", ela fala com firmeza, mas com carinhosamente.

Sem esperar por uma resposta, ela anda até o marido e o arrasta para longe, me deixando no corredor com seu filho. Eu confesso que não sei o que fazer. Quero ir até Edward e confortá-lo, mas não sei como seria _recebida_.

"Vem", ele aponta para o quarto, "é melhor não desobedecer a dona Esme", ele suspira. Eu o sigo e nós entramos em seu antigo quarto. Ele fecha a porta e eu tomo meu tempo olhando ao redor.

Eu sorrio, observando alguns itens típicos de adolescente e outros que sugerem a presença de um _homem_. É um amplo quarto, com uma grande cama de casal no meio, tudo perfeitamente decorado, assim como o resto da casa. Eu consigo perceber um toque de Esme e a presença de Edward aqui.

Eu volto minha atenção para ele, que está me olhando, ainda parado perto da porta.

"Edward, eu...eu sinto muito que minha presença aqui tenha provocado um desentendimento com seu pai. Eu não deveria ter vindo, eu...", eu não sei mais o que dizer.

Ele se aproxima e, suavemente, coloca o dedo indicador sobre meus lábios. "Shiii".

Eu quase engasgo com o toque.

"Eu sinto muito pelo que você ouviu. Meu pai, ele...não é você. Nós temos algumas questões...o problema dele é comigo". Ele deixa sua mão cair. "Ele nunca...eu nunca fui bom o suficiente. Eu...". Ele parece tão perdido agora, e meu coração dói por ele.

"Ei. Não diga isso. Nunca mais diga isso", eu digo com emoção, tocando seu rosto.

O que ele faz a seguir, me pega desprevenida.

Ele leva as mãos à minha cintura, me puxando em sua direção. Ele abaixa o rosto e o enterra em meu pescoço, enquanto me abraça apertado.

"Bella". Eu o escuto murmurar contra minha pele.

Meu corpo inteiro se arrepia com o contato. Nossos corpos estão grudados, sua respiração no meu pescoço...eu sinto meu corpo _incendiar_. O cheiro dele é incrível.

 _Eu o quero tanto!_

 **-R-R-R-R-R-**

 **Olá.**

 **Como prometi, outro capítulo hoje.**

 **Parece haver uma história entre Edward e seu pai adotivo...Tão desconfiado esse Carlisle!**

 **Adoro ficar lendo os comentários de vocês :D**

 **Próximo capítulo deve ser postado quinta ou sexta-feira.**

 **Boa semana pra todos!**

 **Beijos,**

 **T. Darcy**


	10. Chapter 10

-R-

 **Título: O recluso**

Sumário: Bella, uma recém-formada da Universidade de Washington, se vê sozinha e desorientada ao sair da faculdade e perder seu pai. Uma oportunidade surge para trabalhar como governanta na casa de um misterioso homem em Port Angeles.

-R-R-R-

 **Recluso** **:**

 **Pessoa que espontaneamente se isolou do convívio social.**

 **(Dicionário UOL)**

-R-R-

 **Capítulo 10**

 _ **Maio de 2016**_

 _No último capítulo_

 _ **BPOV**_

 _Ele leva as mãos à minha cintura, me puxando em sua direção. Ele abaixa o rosto e o enterra em meu pescoço, enquanto me abraça apertado._

" _Bella". Eu o escuto murmurar contra minha pele._

 _Meu corpo inteiro se arrepia com o contato. Nossos corpos estão grudados, sua respiração no meu pescoço...eu sinto meu corpo incendiar. O cheiro dele é incrível._

 _Eu o quero tanto!_

.

Eu sei que eu não deveria pensar nisso, pois ele está triste e querendo consolo. Mas é tão difícil me segurar para não tocá-lo, para procurar sua boca.

Eu me contenho e apenas deixo minhas mãos vagarem por seu cabelo. Eu acaricio constantemente, querendo confortá-lo e o escuto gemer em apreço ao toque. A respiração dele, antes irregular, vai se acalmando.

Ficamos assim por alguns minutos e o sinto roçar seu nariz ao longo do meu pescoço, provocando a área sensível próximo ao ouvido.

"Humm, seu cheiro", ele murmura.

 _Oh, céus, se ele continuar assim, eu não sei do que sou capaz...Eu quero montar em cima dele e ter meu caminho com esse homem!_

"Edward", eu gemo seu nome.

E o momento se quebra e ele se afasta rapidamente.

"Bella, me desculpe. Eu não deveria-", somos interrompidos por uma batida na porta.

"Edward, filho?". É Esme.

"Entre, mãe".

Esme abre a porta e entra, sorrindo ao nos ver.

"Eu estava com medo que vocês já tivessem partido", ela diz com um pequeno sorriso. "Já está tarde, por que vocês não passam noite aqui e voltam pra Port Angeles amanhã? Eu não gosto da ideia de vocês na estrada à noite", ela parece genuinamente preocupada.

Edward a olha como se ela fosse louca.

"Depois do que aconteceu, eu nem sei por que você se dá ao trabalho de perguntar, mãe", ele diz chateado.

Ela suspira. "Tudo bem, eu não insistir. Dirija com cuidado, querido", ela o abraça e beija seu rosto. "Vá descendo, filho, eu vou me despedir de Bella e ela te encontra lá em baixo".

Edward encara sua mãe, parecendo não gostar muito da ideia, mas não discute.

Quando estamos a sós, ela pega a minha mão e nós sentamos na cama.

"Bella, eu não tenho palavras para dizer o quanto eu sinto pelo comportamento do meu marido. Ele não deveria nunca ter dito aquelas coisas sobre você", ela diz, ainda segurando minha mão. "Eu sei que não há desculpa, mas eu quero que você saiba que ele está apenas preocupado com nosso filho. Eu não sei o quanto você sabe da vida e do passado de Edward, mas ele já sofreu muito por causa de pessoas em quem ele confiava. E Carlisle não quer que ele se machuque de novo. Meu filho...ele não é mesmo...", ela para de falar e eu percebo seus olhos cheios d'água.

"Esme, eu entendo que o Sr. Cullen não me conhece, mas eu nunca, nunca faria nada pra magoar Edward. Eu...eu já tenho muito carinho por ele", eu revelo com a voz embargada. "Eu não gostei da forma como seu marido falou de mim, mas no final das contas, não importa se ele gosta de mim ou não. Mas o que mais doeu foi ver como ele não respeita Edward, as decisões do próprio filho. Edward sente que não é bom o suficiente para o pai e ele sofre com isso".

"Oh, querida. Eu sei que você não magoaria meu filho de propósito e fico feliz em ouvir que você gosta dele", ela sorri. "Eu já desconfiava", ela pisca. "Agora, sobre a relação entre aqueles dois homens teimosos, eu tenho feito o que posso para eles se entenderem de vez. Acredite em mim, Carlisle ama Edward da mesma maneira como ama Alice. Eu sinto que Edward sente diferente, mas ele é mais do que suficiente para meu marido. Todos nós o amamos e temos muito orgulho dele".

Eu aceno.

"Bem, eu vou deixar você descer, pois senão Edward vai arrancar os cabelos lá em baixo", ela brinca, me fazendo rir. "Espero ter a chance de continuar nossa conversa, em breve, Bella".

"Claro, Esme. Obrigada por me receber em sua casa hoje".

"Foi um prazer, querida. Você é sempre muito bem vinda aqui", ela me abraça e eu saio pela porta, em busca de Edward.

.

.

.

A volta pra casa é silenciosa. A postura de Edward é rígida e eu não me atrevo a puxar conversa.

Após a conversa com Esme, eu me despedi de Alice e o encontrei na garagem. Ele perguntou ansiosamente sobre o que a mãe dele queria conversar e eu disse apenas que ela queria se desculpar pelas ações de Carlisle. Ele me olhou desconfiado, mas não insistiu.

Nós chegamos em casa tarde da noite e eu logo me direciono para meu quarto. Quando estou subindo as escadas, Edward me segura pelo braço.

"Bella, eu sei que devo algumas explicações e nós temos que conversar, mas eu não posso fazer isso hoje. Eu peço que você entenda e tenha paciência. Eu só não consigo. Não hoje", ele parece tão cansado.

"Claro, Edward. Eu estarei aqui, quando você quiser conversar", eu digo suavemente. Por mais que queira entender o que está acontecendo entre nós e saber mais sobe ele, eu entendo que foi um dia difícil. "Eu vou para meu quarto. Boa noite", eu me atrevo e beijo seu rosto. Subo as escadas sem olhar pra trás.

.

.

Horas se passam e eu não consigo dormir. Minha mente está fervilhando devido aos acontecimentos de hoje. Eu me canso de rolar de um lado para outro na cama e decido descer para a cozinha e fazer um chá ou achocolatado quente. Verifico o relógio: já são quase duas horas da manhã. Eu desço as escadas na escuridão da casa e acendo a luz da cozinha. Abro a geladeira e avalio o conteúdo, ainda em dúvida sobre o que quero beber.

 _Um chá de camomila_ , eu decido depois de um tempinho. Coloco a água para ferver e abro os armários à procura da caixinha.

"Droga!", _não estou encontrando. Os chás ficam nessa parte do armário! Cadê?_

Dou um passo pra trás e vejo a caixa de chá. Na prateleira mais alta. Eu dou um passo a frente de novo e fico na ponta dos pés, tentando alcançá-la.

 _Argh! Mais alguns centímetros e eu consigo._

Subitamente, eu sinto uma presença trás de mim. "Isso é o que você quer?", Edward diz ao meu ouvido. Eu ofego com a voz de Edward, pelo susto e pela proximidade de seu corpo. Ele não está me pressionando contra o balcão, pelo contrário, nossos corpos mal se encostam, mas é o suficiente para fazer o desejo tomar conta de mim.

Eu fico calada, apenas respirando irregularmente. Ele mantém uma das mãos no alto, segurando a caixa ainda no armário. Sua outra mão vai pra minha cintura e meu corpo reage instantaneamente.

Sem pensar, eu empurro minha bunda contra ele. Sinto sua mão me apertar e ouço-o gemer. Sinto seu pênis semiereto na parte inferior das minhas costas.

Ele pega o chá e coloca sobre o balcão, levando a mão –agora livre – para minha cintura junto com a outra. Ele acaricia minha pele sob o pijama.

Sou incapaz de segurar meu gemido. Sinto minha pele queimar onde ele toca. Ele muda seu corpo e agora minha bunda está diretamente pressionada contra seu pau. Eu rebolo contra ele, querendo mais. Muito mais.

"Bella". Suas mãos apertam ainda mais. Eu quero que ele mova as mãos, levando-as até meu peito, até... _todos os lugares_. Mas ele as mantém firmes na minha cintura.

Continuando a me esfregar contra ele, eu jogo minha cabeça para o lado e pra trás. Ele toma a dica e afunda seu rosto em meu pescoço, como fez mais cedo. Sinto seus lábios pastarem levemente em minha pele.

Eu acho que nunca estive mais excitada do que agora. Eu o quero mais do que tudo! Eu nunca me senti assim e isso me assusta. A intensidade do meu desejo por ele me assusta.

Eu sinto seu pau endurecer ainda mais. Eu consigo senti-lo perfeitamente através das finas camadas de nossos pijamas. _Eu queria que essas roupas desaparecessem_.

Querendo mais, eu começo a me virar, querendo ficar de frente pra ele. Depois de me segurar no lugar por instantes, ele permite meu movimento. Seu olhar está cheio de desejo, suas pupilas estão dilatadas. Eu não resisto e olho pra baixo. Sua ereção está formando uma tenda na calça do pijama.

 _Eu quero tocá-lo. Acariciá-lo_.

"Bella", eu murmura meu nome como se estivesse implorando ou advertindo...eu não sei. Meus olhos encontram os dele mais uma vez e eu decido tomar a iniciativa. Levo minhas mãos ao pescoço dele, fico na ponta dos pés e aproximo nossas bocas.

Ele inclina o rosto e nossos lábios de encostam levemente. Uma vez após outra. Suave. Na quarta vez, eu pressiono mais e deixo minha língua pastar por seu lábio inferior, arrancando um gemido alto dele. Suas mãos me agarram na cintura e pescoço, me puxando contra ele. Eu sinto sua ereção contra meu estômago.

A boca dele se abre e nossas línguas se encontram pela primeira vez. Ele assume o controle do beijo, que logo se torna exigente, ansioso. Finalmente, ele deixa sua mão percorrer meu corpo, apalpando a lateral do meu seio e despois descendo até o quadril. Ele a coloca em minha bunda, me levantando ligeiramente, o que faz com que nossos sexos se encontrem. O beijo se torna ainda mais frenético. Eu nunca fui beijada desse jeito.

 _Eu amo o modo como ele me faz sentir._

Quando estamos sem ar ele deixa minha boca, encostando seu testa na minha. Muito cedo ele afasta e me solta completamente.

 _Não_.

O olhar de desejo começa a se desfazer e _pânico...ou medo_...surge em seu lugar.

"Bella, eu não posso. Me desculpe, eu...", ele parece um pouco atordoado. Ele puxa seu cabelo com as mãos e seu olhar vaga pelos móveis da cozinha e, às vezes, passam por mim.

"Não, Edward", eu peço. _Não fuja de mim_. Eu dou um passo na direção dele e ele se afasta. O gesto me machuca.

Ele deve perceber, pois ele se aproxima em seguida.

"Bella, eu quero...eu só não posso. Não ainda", ele pega minhas mãos nas dele. "Nós precisamos conversar antes, eu preciso te dizer...tudo". Ele levanta uma das minhas mãos e a beija. "Por favor. Só mais um pouco de tempo".

Eu apenas aceno e ele me solta, saindo da cozinha rapidamente.

 _Oh, Edward. Por que você foge de mim_?

 **-R-R-R-R-**

 **Oi gente.**

 **Uau, eu amei os comentários a respeito dos últimos capítulos! Eu agradeço demais por esse** _ **feedback**_ **. Eu respondo, em modo privado, aos comentários de quem tem um perfil cadastrado no site. Mas isso não é possível nos comentários anônimos. Além disso, os comentários anônimos demoram 48 horas para aparecer no site :( É uma pena. Eu gostaria de vê-los tão logo vocês postam, mas continuem comentando, por favor!**

 **Então, Mila - que sempre comenta os capítulos :) - infelizmente sua mensagem só apareceu pra mim no dia 03, não sendo possível atender ao seu pedido ;). Obrigada pelos comentários.**

 **Beatriz Andrade, obrigada pelos comentários também :)**

 **O próximo capítulo deve ser postado no sábado. E terá um pequena surpresinha pra vocês ;) haha**

 **Aguardem!**

 **Abraços,**

 **T. Darcy**


	11. Chapter 11

**Título: O recluso**

Sumário: Bella, uma recém-formada da Universidade de Washington, se vê sozinha e desorientada ao sair da faculdade e perder seu pai. Uma oportunidade surge para trabalhar como governanta na casa de um misterioso homem em Port Angeles.

.

.

.

 **Recluso** **:**

 **Pessoa que espontaneamente se isolou do convívio social.**

 **(Dicionário UOL)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 11**

 _ **Maio de 2016**_

 _ **BPOV**_

Na manhã seguinte, quando eu desço para iniciar meus afazeres, a ansiedade toma conta de mim. Eu quero ver Edward, mas tenho medo de que ele tenha se arrependido de ontem. _E se ele disser que foi um erro?_

Eu quase não dormi essa noite, repassando possíveis cenários para nosso próximo encontro. Eu revivi os breves momentos em que senti sua boca na minha, seu corpo junto ao meu. Sentir aquelas grandes mãos me acariciando.

 _Argh!_ Eu espanto as lembranças. _Ou terei que subir e mudar a calcinha._

Começo a preparar o café da manhã e escuto Edward falando ao telefone enquanto entra na cozinha.

"O seu técnico não consegue resolver?", ele pergunta ao telefone, mas seus olhos percorrem meu corpo.

Eu continuo preparando a refeição, espiando Edward de vez em quando. Ele já está vestido para o dia de trabalho. Ouço seu suspiro exasperado ao escutar seja lá o que a pessoa do outro lado da linha está dizendo.

"Tudo bem. Eu estarei aí em duas horas", ele responde e desliga.

"Bom dia", eu falo.

"Bom dia, Bella", ele responde e se senta à mesa onde normalmente toma o café da manhã. Eu o sirvo rapidamente, sabendo que ele tem compromisso. Ele começa a comer.

"Você está com pressa esta manhã?", eu pergunto, mesmo já sabendo a resposta, pois o silêncio dele me angustia.

"Sim. Um problema com um dos meus clientes em Seattle. Eu tenho que ir pra lá agora".

"Oh".

Eu volto para o balcão, querendo me manter ocupada. Sirvo meu próprio prato, mas não sinto a mínima vontade de comer. Eu fico remexendo o alimento até que Edward termina de comer. Ele se aproxima.

"Bella", eu encontro seu olhar "Eu sei que prometi uma conversa hoje, mas eu realmente preciso ir à Seattle. Estarei de volta ainda hoje, mesmo que seja tarde". Sua voz é gentil.

Eu aceno e nós nos encaramos. Seus olhos descem para minha boca e eu acho que ele vai me beijar. Ele se aproxima, mas na última hora, beija minha testa.

"Até mais tarde", ele diz e vai embora.

.

.

.

Sonho acordada com o Edward o dia todo. Preencho as horas com tarefas de casa, ligo para Rose e Ang. Converso com Alice, Também. Ela me ligou para saber se estou muito chateada por causa do que aconteceu com o Sr. Cullen. Assim como fiz com Esme, eu fui sincera com Alice. É claro que eu não gosto de ser taxada como uma oportunista ou coisa pior, mas o que mais me chateou foi ver Edward magoado.

Ela me pediu para não ficar com raiva de seu pai e depois mudou de assunto. Disse que ainda essa semana virá me _sequestrar_ para irmos às compras. Eu tentei recusar, já que não é meu programa favorito, mas ela é impossível!

Depois de me despedir dela, eu nadei um pouco, pela primeira vez na piscina da casa. Aproveitei o solzinho que apareceu. Fiquei lembrando das poucas vezes em que vi Edward aqui. Eu o espiei algumas vezes da janela do meu quarto. Fico imaginando aquele corpo sarado em uma sunga. _Huumm._

Mais tarde, eu me preparo para iniciar o jantar quando recebo uma mensagem dele, informando já jantou com sua mãe, mas logo estará em casa, trazendo sobremesa. Eu sorrio com a perspectiva de vê-lo em breve. Mesmo poucas horas longe dele me fazem sentir saudade. Eu faço um lanche rápido na cozinha, desistindo de fazer algo mais elaborado e subo para tomar banho.

Eu tomo cuidado extra com minha aparência hoje. Depois de um longo banho, eu opto por usar um dos meus vestidos mais novos. Comprei pouco antes de voltar à Forks, quando saí com Rose. É bem causal, verde, de alças finas. Ideal para o clima não muito frio, como hoje.

Eu desço e decido ler um livro na biblioteca enquanto espero Edward. Demoro um pouco para me concentrar, mas me perco no enredo da obra. A noite mal dormida começa a cobrar seu preço e eu me encontro bocejando a cada cinco minutos.

.

.

.

.

 _Maio de 2016_

 _ **Edward POV**_

Eu piso no acelerador, querendo chegar logo em casa. O problema com o sistema da empresa do Sr. Winston veio no pior dia possível. Se eu pudesse, eu não teria ido pra Seattle hoje, mas iria acarretar um prejuízo muito grande para meu cliente.

Eu tinha planos de conversar abertamente com Bella hoje cedo. Bem, não sei se conseguiria contar tudo, mas pelo menos um pouco.

 _Bella._

Só de pensar nela eu me vejo querendo sorrir. O que não acontecia há tanto tempo. Eu nem me lembro mais de um época em que me senti desse jeito. Eu vivi por muitos anos em um mundo sem cor, sem grandes emoções, sem me permitir sentir...nada. Era mais seguro. Mas Bella entrou em minha vida como furacão e eu me sinto a ponto de enlouquecer. É desejo, mas não sei se é apenas isso. É difícil explicar quando eu nem entendo exatamente as sensações que estou experimentando.

Ao menos um deles eu sei o que é _. Desejo. Luxúria_.

Eu senti desde o primeiro momento em que coloquei meus olhos nela. Ela não era o que eu esperava quando a Sra. Cope me disse que havia encontrado a candidata ideal. Eu deveria ter desconfiado mais quando a senhora mais velha foi misteriosa sobre a pessoa e não me deu muita informação. Eu havia sido muito claro em minhas preferências. Uma mulher na faixa dos quarenta anos, casada ou solteira, mas sem filhos. E que já tivesse experiência como governanta ou secretária pessoal.

Naquele dia fatídico, entrei no meu escritório e foi um choque ver aquela garota ali. Nada do que eu esperava, mas algo sobre ela me fascinou imediatamente. Eu fiquei sem fala por alguns momentos e só podia olhar pra ela, apreciando sua beleza despretensiosa. Ela não é nada como a maioria das mulheres de hoje, que vivem em busca de uma beleza artificial, maquiadas à perfeição, cheias de plástica e que não podem ter um fio de cabelo fora do lugar. Totalmente superficiais, tudo nelas soa falso, por dentro e por fora.

Mas não Isabella. Bem ali, ela já me pareceu ser diferente e essa concepção se solidificou ao longo desses quase três meses nos quais ela trabalha pra mim.

 _Ela trabalha pra mim_.

Esse é só mais um empecilho. Existem tantos pontos contra o meu envolvimento com ela. Há muito tempo eu jurei que nunca mais iria cair nas garras de outra mulher, mas aqui estou, cogitando a possibilidade de me envolver com Bella.

Eu não sei o que ela quer de mim e não vejo o que eu poderia oferecer para que ela me queira. Eu sou mais velho. Muito mais velho do que ela. O que diabos ela iria querer comigo? Nós estamos em momentos tão diferentes da vida e ela tem a vida toda pela frente pra se divertir até que encontre alguém. Ela deve se envolver com alguém da idade dela, para construírem suas vidas juntos.

 _Eu aperto o volante com esse pensamento_. Mesmo sabendo que isso é o que ela merece, eu não gosto de imaginá-la com outro homem.

 _Eu quero ser o único a tocá-la, a oferecer prazer, a estar dentro dela._

 _Porra_! Imagens da noite de ontem ficaram na minha cabeça o dia todo. _A forma como sua pele suave se sentiu em minhas mãos. O gosto delicioso dos seus lábios._ Quando eu senti sua boceta contra minha ereção, eu quase perdi o controle _._..eu estava a ponto de arrancar aquele pijama indecente e me enfiar dentro dela. Mas eu não quero que nenhum de nós se arrependa. Por isso é que devemos conversar antes. Eu não posso me precipitar e acabar magoando-a ou deixando o clima estranho entre nós, já que ela trabalha pra mim e moramos sob o mesmo teto.

.

.

Entro em casa carregando a sobremesa comprei em Seattle: a melhor torta de frutas vermelhas da cidade. É magnifica. Tão deliciosa quanto as sobremesas que Isabella faz. Hoje eu quis agradá-la, como ela faz pra mim todos os dias.

Deixo a torta na geladeira e ainda não vi Bella. _Achei que ela estaria me esperando_. Procuro pelos outros cômodos e a encontro na biblioteca. Cochilando com um livro no colo.

 _Parece um anjo_.

Silenciosamente eu adentro o ambiente e aprecio a visão na minha frente. O vestido que ela usa está enrolado na parte superior das coxas, expondo suas pernas bem torneadas. Eu espreito cada centímetro de pele exposta. Os seios são do tamanho ideal, nem tão grande e nem tão pequeno. E, com certeza, são naturais. Sua face é ao mesmo tempo angelical e sedutora. Aqueles lábios carnudos me tentam desde o primeiro dia, especialmente quando ela prende entre os dentes.

Eu fecho minhas mãos em punho para me impedir de tocá-la agora. _Eu preciso sair daqui antes de fazer algo que não devo_!

Eu saio de lá e vou para meu quarto. Preciso de um banho depois de passar o dia todo na rua. E, então, vou descer e finalmente ter a bendita conversa com Isabella.

.

.

.

 _ **Bella POV**_

" _Bella"._

Eu escuto ao longe. Algo resvala em meu rosto e eu o viro, não querendo ser incomodada.

"Bella".

Abro os olhos e encontro esferas verdes me encarando atentamente. Ele está abaixado em frente o sofá.

"Ei", minha voz sai um pouco rouca pelo sono.

"Ei", ele diz com um pequeno sorriso. _Eu amo quando ele sorri._ "Eu não queria te acordar, mas você ficaria toda doendo se continuasse nessa posição".

"Tudo bem. Eu estava lendo e acabei pegando no sono", eu digo ao me sentar. "Obrigada por me acordar".

Eu o vejo fitando meu decote antes de se levantar.

"Eu pensei que nos poderíamos conversar esta noite". O tom de voz é mais sério. Ele parece peocupado.

"Claro. Quando você quiser", eu respondo ao me levantar, também.

Ele estende a mão, pegando a minha enquanto saímos da biblioteca. "Vamos para a sala, assim podemos comer a sobremesa que eu trouxe", ele sugere.

"Ótima ideia".

.

A guloseima está sobre mesinha, ainda intocada, enquanto Edward luta para iniciar nossa conversa.

"Eu não sei por onde começar", ele confessa.

Estamos sentados lado a lado no sofá. Eu coloco a mão no seu braço, em apoio. "Comece do jeito que for mais fácil pra você. Parece ser um assunto difícil, então não se sinta pressionado. É no seu tempo", eu digo suavemente e ele acena agradecido.

"Bem, acho que eu quero começar pelo meu pai, pra me desculpar mais uma vez pelo que houve no fim de semana", ele suspira. "Eu sei que Carlisle gosta de mim, mas eu sempre senti que ele queria mais de mim. Ele sempre quis ter um filho homem, mas Esme teve problemas e eles só tiveram Alice. Quando eles me adotaram, acho que ele viu a oportunidade de ter o tão esperado filho, mas eu nunca fui a criança que ele queria. Eu sempre fui tímido, quieto e não consigo me relacionar facilmente com as pessoas".

Ele faz uma pausa e eu espero em silêncio.

"Ele queria um companheiro pra ir ao estádio com ele, mas eu nunca gostei. Ele imaginava que eu seguiria seus passos na medicina e eu...eu tentei, eu comecei o curso, mas nunca foi o que eu queria. Eu estava infeliz e abandonei. Carlisle não ficou feliz com isso e nós tivemos uma briga séria na época. Acho que nunca mais fomos os mesmo desde então", ele dá de ombros.

Eu seguro seu braço mais uma vez, em apoio, e a mantenho ali.

"Enfim, tudo piorou porque...", ela faz outra pausa e sua expressão fica ainda mais angustiada. "Eu conheci alguém logo que mudei de curso. Victoria. Ela era...eu não era como sou hoje, fisicamente. Usava óculos, era mais magro...e era um tolo. Eu a conheci por meio de Garrett e ela mostrou interesse em mim, o que me pegou de surpresa e me deixou em êxtase. Ela era exuberante, cheia de vida, alegre", ele fala com a voz plana, sem emoção.

Eu sinto que não vou gostar do que ele vai contar, mas me mantenho firme, acarinhando seu braço.

"Eu não preciso entrar em detalhes, mas a questão é que começamos a namorar e minha família nunca gostou muito dela. Meu pai em especial. Ele dizia que ela não era a garota pra mim e que só estava interessada no meu dinheiro e no status da família Cullen. Nós brigamos muito naquela época. Minha mãe e Alice eram mais amenas em sua desaprovação quanto a Victoria".

Ele fica em silêncio por um tempo.

"Edward, se você não quiser continuar, tudo bem. Podemos conversar outra hora", eu sugiro.

"Não, eu...Victoria e eu ficamos juntos por mais de 3 anos. Eu era feliz, Eu achava que era feliz. Embora ela me empurrava pra fazer os programas que ela queria e eu não gostava muito, eu ficava contente em vê-la feliz. Ela dizia que eu deveria me soltar mais, ela...mas depois de algum tempo, ela mudou. Ou eu percebi como ela era, eu não sei. Nós ficávamos menos tempo juntos. Intimamente. Ela só queria viajar e não ligava pra faculdade. Mesmo que nossa relação não estivesse muito bem, ela me pressionava pra morar comigo e até querendo ficar noiva. Então, eu descobri que ela me traia. Dos três anos que estivemos juntos, ela estava com James por quase dois".

"Oh, Edward", eu segura sua mão na minha. Ele está encarando o chão. Envergonhado, eu suponho. "Eu sinto muito. Eu...".

Ele aperta meus dedos em reconhecimento.

"Pra resumir, eu fiquei arrasado e meu pai fez questão de jogar na minha cara que ele sempre soube que algo assim aconteceria. Você vê, Victoria confessou que ela só estava comigo pelo dinheiro e...depois, ela tinha bolado um plano com James. Tirar o máximo de proveito do dinheiro _do idiota aqui_ ".

"Eu sinto muito que você passou por algo assim. Ninguém merece isso e muito menos você", eu sussurro, com lágrimas nos olhos, e acaricio seu rosto. Ele permite meu toque, mas ainda não me encara.

"Era disso que meu pai falava aquele dia. Eu sinto muito que ele teve a coragem de te comparar...Deus, você não é nada como ela", ele me olha agora.

Eu aceno.

"Nunca, Edward. Eu nunca te magoaria assim. E eu juro, eu não tenho nenhum interesse no seu dinheiro, eu nunca quis nada-", ele me corta.

"Eu sei, Bella. E meu pai não tinha o direito de te julgar. Eu sinto muito".

"Você não tem que se desculpar por ele", eu asseguro.

Ele acena. "Eu...eu acho que devemos conversar mais. Eu gostaria de te contar sobre meus pais biológicos e...mas não agora. Tudo bem?"

"No seu tempo, Edward. Como eu disse antes", eu sorrio, tentando aliviar o clima. "Que tal a gente comer essa torta. Parece uma delícia", eu me levanto e começo a nos servir.

Nós assistimos TV enquanto comemos e evitamos falar sobre qualquer assunto delicado. Eu entendo que seja difícil pra ele falar sobre seu passado. O pouco que ele me contou hoje já me ajuda a entender porque ele gosta de manter distância das pessoas. Acredito que ainda tenha mais em seu passado. Alice já deu a entender que a vida dele antes da adoção não foi fácil. Eu tenho que ter paciência, ele vai me contar quando estiver confortável.

Mais tarde naquela noite, quando nos retiramos para o quarto, ele beija o canto da minha boca e me agradece por tê-lo escutado. É uma noite muito diferente da anterior, quando nos beijamos intensamente na cozinha, mas eu não fico desapontada. Sinto-me ainda mais próxima dele hoje. Eu começo a conhecer este homem intrigante que ganha cada vez mais espaço na minha mente e no meu coração.

 **-R-R-R-**

 **Oi pessoal.**

 **Desculpem a demora. Eu pretendia postar o capítulo no início do dia, mas tive uns imprevistos e só cheguei em casa à noite.**

 **Gostaram de ter um vislumbre da mente de Edward?**

 **Querem mais?**

 **Enfim, ele começou a se abrir pra Bella :)**

 **Próximo capítulo deve ser postado na segunda ou terça-feira.**

 **Bjos e obrigada pelos comentários :D**

 **Até mais,**

 **T. Darcy**


	12. Chapter 12

**Título: O recluso**

Sumário: Bella, uma recém-formada da Universidade de Washington, se vê sozinha e desorientada ao sair da faculdade e perder seu pai. Uma oportunidade surge para trabalhar como governanta na casa de um misterioso homem em Port Angeles.

.

.

 **Recluso** **:**

 **Pessoa que espontaneamente se isolou do convívio social.**

 **(Dicionário UOL)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 12**

 _ **Maio de 2016**_

 _ **BPOV**_

Na manhã de terça-feira eu saio cedo de casa pra resolver algumas tarefas e abastecer a geladeira de casa. Embora ainda sinta – e acho que sempre vou sentir – certa tristeza por tudo o que Edward me contou ontem, eu me sinto alegre por ele estar se abrindo pra mim. Eu também sinto raiva, raiva dessa tal de Victoria que o enganou e o machucou profundamente. _Se algum dia eu encontrar essa vagabunda, ela vai se ver comigo!_

Quando volto pra casa, encontro Edward e sua mãe conversando na sala.

"Bom dia", eu cumprimento os dois.

"Bom dia", Edward diz com um esboço de sorriso na face.

"Bom dia, Bella", Esme se levanta e vem me abraçar. Eu coloco as compras no chão e a abraço de volta. "Como você está?"

"Bem, obrigada. E você?"

"Muito bem, querida", ela responde simpática como sempre.

"Bem, se vocês me dão licença, eu vou guardar essas compras".

"Claro. Mas se você puder tirar uns minutinhos pra mim, eu gostaria de conversar com você, Bella", Esme pede e eu fico curiosa e apreensiva, ao mesmo tempo, tentando descobrir o que ela quer comigo.

Eu aceno e vou pra cozinha após olhar na direção de Edward mais uma vez.

.

"Eu quero me desculpar com você mais uma vez, Bella". Esme e eu estamos sentadas na biblioteca. "Eu peço desculpas em meu nome e do meu marido. Eu tive uma conversa séria com ele e o comportamento dele não vai se repetir. Eu espero que isso não te impeça de frequentar minha casa".

"Você não me deve desculpas, Esme", eu garanto. "Eu...o que aconteceu não muda nada". Eu não quero falar sobre seu marido. Eu já decidi que não vou deixar a opinião dele me impedir de conviver com Esme e Alice. E tampouco vai impedir minha aproximação com Edward.

"Ótimo! Eu acho que nós devíamos ter uma reunião para selar a paz. Você se importa se em oferecer um jantar aqui?", ela questiona.

 _Huh...eu não sei se é uma boa ideia._

Ele percebe minha hesitação. "Se você referir, pode ser em minha casa", ela sugere.

"Huh, não é isso, Esme. É que você deve perguntar à Edward. É a casa dele", dou de ombros.

Ela sorri. "Eu já conversei com ele e se você se sentir à vontade com a sugestão, ele não vê problemas".

"Tudo bem, então", eu cedo. Ela insiste em definir o dia do jantar logo e nós marcamos para a próxima sexta-feira. Ela fica muito animada e diz que Alice e Jasper virão, também.

.

.

Edward trabalhou trancado em seu escritório quase o dia todo. Eu gostaria de vê-lo mais, mas entendo que essa é a vida dele. Pelo menos têm sido assim há muito tempo. No almoço ele apenas perguntou se eu realmente não me incomodo com os planos de Esme e me beijou na bochecha antes de voltar a trabalhar.

Enquanto estou na sala, na esperança de vê-lo sair do escritório, meu telefone toca. É Rose.

"Oi sumida", ela me diz assim que atendo.

"Ei Rose, tudo bem?"

"Menina, eu tô quase enlouquecendo por causa daquele homem", ela dispara a falar. "Em menos de uma semana ele conseguiu me irritar absurdamente com a desorganização dele. Uma semana, Bella! Eu já não aguento mais".

Eu acho graça do drama que ela faz. Eles estão morando juntos há uma semana e parece que Emmett está dando trabalho.

"Mas e você, como está? Seu patrão misterioso está te tratando bem?"

Ainda bem que ela não pode ver meu rosto, eu posso apostar que estou corando.

"Tudo bem por aqui. Huh, nada demais acontecendo".

"Hum. Sei", ela responde desconfiada. "Acho que está na hora de te fazer uma visitinha e quem sabe acabo conhecendo esse tal Sr. Masen".

 _Oh, Deus! Não sei se é uma boa ideia. E não sei por que não é uma boa ideia, mas não é..._

"Claro, Rose. Vamos marcar. Bem, eu tenho que desligar e fazer o jantar. Liguei só pra dar um oi".

"Ok. Ah, espera. E Paul, vocês tem se falado?"

"Huh, não ultimamente, Rose. Nós trocamos algumas mensagens, mas não foi pra frente".

"Bella, Bella! Você não tem jeito, amiga. Devia aproveitar os homens decentes que aparecem na sua vida. Paul é um cara legal", ela insiste.

"Rose, eu tenho que desligar. Beijo e tchau".

.

.

.

"O jantar estava delicioso como sempre, Bella. Obrigado", Edward diz logo que sentamos no sofá, após o prato principal, para comermos a sobremesa enquanto assistimos TV.

"Eu amo o quanto você aprecia o que eu faço", eu respondo, corando. Seus olhos escurecem enquanto ele me olha. "Vamos ver se o pudim está a seu gosto, também".

Ele acena e eu nos sirvo enquanto ele escolhe um filme para assistirmos.

Nós começamos a comer em silêncio. Uma única vez, ele falou, comentando que o pudim está saboroso. Eu não consigo prestar atenção no filme e meu corpo está em alerta, muito consciente do homem ao meu lado. _Eu quero me aproximar e encostar em seu corpo!_

Coloco outra colherada de pudim na boca e sinto um pouquinho da calda escorrer pelo meu queixo. Eu levanto a mão para limpar, mas sinto outros dedos na minha pele. Edward segura meu queixo e recolhe a calda com o polegar, levando-o aos meus lábios. Eu tomo a calda de seu dedo com minha língua e o ouço ofegar. Meus olhos estavam , até então, em seu polegar, mas eu olho diretamente nos olhos dele agora. _Ele está excitado, tanto quanto eu_.

Antes que ele possa retirar o dedo dos meus lábios, eu tomo mais de seu dedo na minha boca e começo a chupá-lo como se fosse um pirulito. Seguro seu braço, não querendo correr o risco de ele retirar a mão. Ele está ofegante, com os lábios semiabertos e as pupilas dilatadas.

Eu não sei por quanto estamos assim, mas parecem horas. Finalmente ele age, levando sua outra mão ao meu pescoço e nos aproximando.

"Bella", ele diz em agonia, tirando facilmente seu dedo da minha boca e substituindo-o com seus próprios lábios. Não há nada gentil ou suave sobre esse beijo. Ele devora minha boca, sua língua domina a minha e eu me deleito com as sensações prazerosas que o contato provoca em todo o meu corpo. Parte de seu corpo está pressionada no meu, mas quero mais.

Sem quebrar o beijo, eu o forço a encostar no sofá, ficando sentado, e monto em seu colo, com minhas pernas ao lado das dele e nossos quadris se encontrando. Como estou de vestido, a minha calcinha e sua bermuda são as únicas barreiras entre nossos sexos. Mas eu posso senti-lo, ficando cada vez mais ereto sob meu corpo. Eu gemo na boca dele, ficando mais excitada sabendo que ele me quer. Seu corpo quer o meu.

Sem ar, ele deixa minha boca e nós nos encaramos. Eu não quero que ele nos negue esse momento e continuo a estimulá-lo, balançando meu quadril sobre o dele, excitando-o.

"Porra, Bella", ele desce seus lábios à minha garganta, mordiscando minha pele. "Você me enlouquece". Suas mãos acariciam meus seios por cima do tecido e meus mamilos endurecem ao toque.

"Eu quero você", eu murmuro e busco sua boca. Esse beijo é tão intenso quanto o anterior. Ele chupa meu lábio inferior entre os seus e brinca com a minha língua. _Huumm, esse homem sabe beijar. Muito diferente dos garotos com quem já fiquei. Imagina o sexo, então!_

Só de pensar nisso, minha boceta fica ainda mais molhada e eu me esfrego nele com vontade. Afasto nossos rostos brevemente, apenas pra tirar as alças do meu vestido, expondo meus seios pra ele.

Edward os encara por alguns segundos antes de tomar um mamilo em sua boca, sugando como se sua vida dependesse disso.

"Ahhh", o prazer irradia pelo meu corpo. Minhas mãos vão, automaticamente, para seu rosto e eu acaricio seu cabelo e nuca. Ele morde o mamilo levemente e eu arqueio. "Ohhh, Edward". Ele muda a boca para o outro seio, deixando sua mão tomar conta do primeiro.

Quando está satisfeito, ele me beija nos lábios novamente. Agora é mais lento e sensual. _Eu adoro o gosto dele_.

Ele deixa as mãos vagarem pelo meu corpo, passando pela cintura e apalpa minha bunda.

"Você é tão gostosa!". "O seu cheiro é...", ele murmura entre beijos. "Se você soubesse as coisas que eu quero fazer contigo. Você me enlouquece", ele diz e coloca uma mão sob meu vestido. Ele acaricia a parte interior da minha coxa e chega à calcinha _ensopada,_ me fazendo gemer ainda mais alto. Empurrando a calcinha de lado, ele esfrega meu clitóris com o polegar.

"Ohhh".

Ele beija meu pescoço e lambe minha pele. "Você já está muito molhada. Eu gosto disso", ele diz e eu procuro sua boca. Ele retribui ao beijo com vontade, sem interromper as carícias.

"Quarto, por favor", eu digo quando nossas bocas se separam. Ele me fita por instantes e acena. Ele tira a mão debaixo do meu vestido e me segura pela cintura, nos levantando e me carrega pelas escadas até seu quarto, colocando-me na cama.

Sem perder tempo, ele tira sua camisa e sobe na cama, também. Nós nos beijamos por mais algum tempo e eu sinto seu abdômen nu com minhas mãos. Sem fôlego, ele se senta e tira minha calcinha e vestido que estava enrolado na cintura.

Estou nua diante dele e, embora eu não tenha vergonha do meu corpo, me sinto estranhamente exposta. _Ele já deve ter visto muitas mulheres nuas, mulheres perfeitas, sem nenhum uma gordurinha ou..._

"Você é linda. Perfeita", ele diz me olhando nos olhos.

"Edward", eu o puxo pra cima de mim, querendo senti-lo, mas ele me impede. Antes que eu possa reclamar, ele retira a calça e fica nu. Eu admiro todo o seu corpo.

 _Oh, foda-se. Ele é grande. Maior do Riley e Jake. E é grosso._

Eu gemo descaradamente, admirando seu pau e imaginando tê-lo dentro de mim. Eu nunca me senti tão excitada como estou agora.

Eu não o deixo reagir e agarro seu pênis em minha mão, acariciando-o. Eu esfrego a ponta com o polegar e ele uiva de prazer. Olho pra seu rosto. Os olhos estão fechados e a boca semiaberta. Ele está ofegante. Eu decido que amo vê-lo assim, desarmado e sentindo prazer que eu estou dando.

Mas ele não me deixa _brincar_ por muito tempo. "Eu preciso...eu não...", ele afasta minha mão. Ele cobre meu corpo com o dele e eu abro minhas pernas para acomodá-lo. Ele roça seu pau na minha boceta, esfregando a ponta no meu clitóris e finalmente o coloca onde quero.

"Preservativo?", ele questiona arfante.

"Não...se você quiser, tudo bem, mas eu estou limpa e tomo anticoncepcional".

"Eu quero te sentir", é o que ele responde antes de me penetrar com força.

"Ahhhh", eu gemo de dor e prazer ao mesmo tempo, pela súbita intromissão.

"Porra". Ele para por poucos segundos antes de puxar pra trás e me meter de novo, sem me dar trégua. Ele logo pega o ritmo, com golpes curtos e rápidos.

Ele é muito grande, me enchendo completamente. É diferente das outras vezes que fiz sexo. Ele me beija em vários lugares...meus seios, garganta e minha boca, sem diminuir o ritmo.

"Huumm, você é tão apertada, tão gostosa", ele murmura no meu pescoço.

Geralmente os caras falando esse tipo de coisa na hora do sexo me incomodava, mas ouvir a voz de Edward dizendo isso, me deixa mais excitada. Eu não entendo o poder que ele tem sobre mim.

"Você está perto?", ele pergunta sem fôlego e com a expressão concentrada.

"Humm", eu só resmungo. Não estou prestes a gozar, mas a atividade é agradável.

Ele diminui os movimentos e levanta seu corpo, sem sair do mim. Se ajoelhado na cama, ele prende meus joelhos com seus braços, mudando o ângulo e volta a me penetrar com força.

"Ohhh". Desse jeito é melhor, mais gostoso. Rapidamente meu prazer aumenta e sei que vou gozar, sem que um homem precise estimular meu clitóris.

"Oh, Edward".

"Isso, baby", ele diz antes de morder meu mamilo. É o suficiente pra me fazer gozar. Ele mete mais duas ou três vezes e goza dentro de mim.

 **-R-R-R-R-R-**

 **Finalmente! ;)**

 **Obrigada pelos comentários...vocês me deixam muito feliz!**

 **Próximo capítulo será postado mais sexta-feira.**

 **Beijos,**

 **T. Darcy**


	13. Chapter 13

-R-

 **Título: O recluso**

Sumário: Bella, uma recém-formada da Universidade de Washington, se vê sozinha e desorientada ao sair da faculdade e perder seu pai. Uma oportunidade surge para trabalhar como governanta na casa de um misterioso homem em Port Angeles.

-R-R-R-

 **Recluso** **:**

 **Pessoa que espontaneamente se isolou do convívio social.**

 **(Dicionário UOL)**

-R-R-

 **Capítulo 13**

 _ **Maio de 2016**_

 _ **BPOV**_

Algum tempo depois, estamos deitados na cama dele, em um silêncio confortável. Quando nossos corpos se acalmaram, ele se levantou e buscou alguns lenços para me limpar. Com a tarefa feita, ele se deitou ao meu lado e me puxou para seus braços. A cada poucos minutos ele beija meu rosto, meu cabelo ou mergulha seu rosto no meu pescoço, repetindo o quanto ele gosta do meu perfume.

Eu nunca tive uma experiência sexual como essa. Não que tenha sido ruim das outras vezes, mas nunca foi tão intenso.

"O que se passa nessa cabecinha linda?", Edward pergunta ao cutucar minha testa.

Eu o encaro e sorrio. "Só pensando no quanto foi bom".

Ele sorri em resposta. "Foi bom, então?", ele pergunta em tom de provocação enquanto desliza a mão pelo meu corpo, acariciando levemente.

"Não. Foi mais do que muito bom. Foi incrível", eu digo e o beijo.

"Sim. Foi", ele diz.

.

Eu acabo adormecendo na cama dele e sou acordada em algum momento da madrugada. Mãos passeiam pelo meu corpo e a boca dele lambe e chupa minha pele. _Humm. Ótima maneira de acordar._ Abro os olhos e percebo que ainda está escuro lá fora.

"Eu te quero de novo", uma voz rouca diz ao meu ouvido. Estou deitada de lado e ele está me abraçando por trás. "Você está dolorida?".

Na verdade, estou um pouco dolorida, mas eu o quero também. Quero senti-lo dentro de mim mais uma vez.

"Estou bem. Eu quero, também", eu respondo, virando meu corpo para encará-lo. Ele sorri ligeiramente e se aproxima para me beijar.

Ele se deita de costas na cama e me puxa para montar seu colo. "Você no comando agora", ele diz. Nos beijamos mais um pouco e ele está completamente ereto sob meu corpo. Ele pega seu pau e guia para minha entrada, me penetrando lentamente.

A sensação é incrível. Embora seja levemente desconfortável no início pela rodada anterior, logo o prazer supera a dor e eu o monto devagar no início. Ao contrário da noite anterior, agora ele está calado, os únicos sons na sala são nossos gemidos de prazer e a respiração pesada.

Eu o sinto tão profundo dentro de mim. Eu inclino meu corpo pra baixo e procuro seus lábios. Nossas línguas se acariciam enquanto ele brinca com meus mamilos, sem parar o movimento dos quadris. É uma sobrecarga de sensações e eu o monto com mais vontade, sentindo meu orgasmo se aproximado. Ele tira a mão dos meus seios e leva ao meu clitóris.

"Vamos, Bella. Eu preciso...", ele não conclui. Mais algumas estocadas e nossos corpos caem na cama, satisfeitos.

.

.

Quando acordo novamente, Edward está dormindo pacificamente ao meu lado. É algo surreal estar aqui, na cama dele, acordando após uma noite inesperada, mas maravilhosa. Eu sorrio lembrando de tudo o que aconteceu. Eu cogito ficar aqui na cama depois de ir ao banheiro, mas meu estômago já está roncando de fome. Decido tomar um banho rápido e descer para preparar o café da manhã. Levanto da cama e me sinto dolorida pelas atividades de ontem. _Ah, mas é uma dorzinha que eu suporto de bom grado._

Após o banho, eu opto por me vestir confortavelmente com um short jeans e uma camiseta. Desço para a cozinha e preparo café, suco, omeletes, torradas e salada de fruta. Quando estou terminando, vejo Edward na porta.

"Oi", eu digo, incapaz de não sorrir.

"Bom dia", ele diz se aproximando. "Eu acordei sozinho naquela cama enorme". Suas mãos me cercam pela cintura e eu o sinto beijar meu cabelo.

Eu me viro, ficando de frente pra ele. "Eu queria muito continuar deitada com você, mas meu estômago estava reclamando", eu dou de ombros e ele ri. _Ele é tão...tão perfeito! Fica deslumbrante quando sorri assim..._

Nós trocamos um beijo lento, mas intenso. Eu estava com medo de haver algum tipo de estranheza entre nós esta manhã, mas não há nada disso. _Ainda bem!_

Eu nos sirvo o café da manhã e comemos lado a lado na bancada da cozinha.

"Você é que acordou mais tarde que o habitual", eu comento. Ele franze a testa por um momento, mas logo vai embora.

"Eu geralmente não durmo muito bem", ele diz baixinho. "Mas dormi surpreendentemente bem esta noite", ele acrescenta em tom mais alegre. Eu quero perguntar sobre a primeira afirmação, mas não quero estragar o bom clima, então deixo pra lá.

Quando termina de comer, Edward vai para seu escritório, dizendo que tem muito trabalho hoje. Eu aceno e o beijo mais uma vez antes que ele saia. O beijo se transforma em mais um e depois outro, com Edward me pressionando contra a parede.

"Porra, Bella! Você me faz te querer o tempo todo", ele diz enquanto mordisca minha garganta. Eu começo a rir, mas logo se transforma em um gemido. Ele deixa os dentes rasparem minha pele, provocando arrepios por todo o meu corpo.

"Humm, eu também quero você", eu murmuro e puxo sua boca para a minha e nos beijamos até ficarmos sem ar.

Ele abaixa seu rosto e encosta a testa na minha. "Eu preciso terminar um projeto", ele se afasta a contragosto.

Eu aceno. "Vai trabalhar, Sr. Masen! Eu também tenho coisas pra fazer. Vou ao centro, mas volto antes do almoço", eu o informo.

Mais um beijo rápido e ele sai da cozinha, me deixando no mais completo êxtase.

.

.

.

Na manhã de quinta-feira, Alice aparece de surpresa. Ele manteve sua promessa e veio me levar para um dia de compras em Seattle. Mais uma vez eu tentei fugir e disse que tinha trabalho a fazer, além de ter que alimentar seu irmão no almoço.

Ela pôs as mãos na cintura e marchou para o escritório de Edward, entrando sem bater na porta. Eu a sigo.

"Edward! Eu não acredito que você não pode se virar sozinho um dia sequer. Faça seu próprio almoço! Eu estou sequestrando Bella, nós vamos passar o dia em Seattle. E não adianta fazer cara feia", ela diz firmemente e o fita, como se o desafiando a discordar dela. Eu aprecio divertida a interação entre os irmãos.

Edward suspira, sentado atrás de sua mesa, e eu acho que ele vai ficar emburrado, xingá-la por entrar sem permissão ou algo parecido, mas ele sorri ligeiramente.

"Eu não vou discutir com você, Alice. Bella pode ir aonde ela quiser, desde que você não a esteja obrigando a nada", ele diz a irmã, se levantando. Alice parece surpresa com a reação _tranquila_ dele. "Mas vê se não exagera, eu sei muito bem como você é. Agora, eu gostaria de falar com Isabella por um instante. Em particular", ele pede.

Vejo Alice arquear a sobrancelha, mas fica calada. Sorrindo, ela sai do escritório, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Edward se aproxima e eu abro a boca para dizer que posso ficar se ele quiser, mas não há chance de falar. Ele me puxa pelo pescoço e cintura e une nossas bocas. É um beijo cheio de desejo, nem parece que estávamos juntos há apenas algumas horas.

Nós dormimos juntos novamente na última noite. Passei a noite em sua cama e nós exploramos o corpo um do outro, aprendendo juntos o que nos agrada e fizemos sexo duas vezes. Edward é um homem viril e o sexo com ele é _vigoroso_. Eu gosto que ele sabe que eu não sou feita de vidro e que ele não precisa se _reprimir_. Mas a verdade é que depois ele fica preocupado e receoso de ter sido muito áspero, mas eu o garanto que cada vez que fazemos sexo, é uma experiência extremamente prazerosa pra mim.

"Seja firme com Alice caso você não se sinta a vontade com qualquer coisa. Ela tem o dom de nos fazer concordar com tudo o que ela quer, mas você pode recusar. Ok?", ele diz em tom suave.

Eu rio, já começando a perceber que sua irmã é exatamente como ele diz. "Tudo bem, eu prometo. Tem certeza que consegue se virar sozinho no almoço?", eu provoco.

Ele bufa. "Bella, eu sou um homem adulto, se eu não souber me alimentar sozinho, é o cúmulo!", ele me abraça, o que enche meu coração de ternura. "Além disso, há sempre opções _delivery_ ", ele ri e eu faço o mesmo.

"Se divirta e qualquer coisa, me ligue", ele diz e me beija de novo.

.

.

Alice fica me encarando de modo estranho durante boa parte da viagem. Eu imagino que ela possa estar desconfiada sobre algo a mais acontecendo com Edward. Ela parece ter um sexto sentido aguçado e eu não sei se consigo esconder o que sinto.

Ele me enche de perguntas sobre minha vida pessoal, mas eu não me importo. Quando ela questiona sobre namorados e se eu estou interessada em alguém, eu tento manter a expressão neutra. _Espero que não esteja corando, pois cenas das noites quentes com o irmão dela assolam minha mente_.

"Huh, desde que voltei pra Forks eu não me envolvi...", isso é mentira, "com ninguém. Com tudo o que aconteceu com meu pai e a casa, eu quis um tempo pra mim, pra acertar as coisas dentro do meu peito". Eu tento ser o mais vaga possível.

"Mas e antes? Você namorou muito?", ela insiste.

"Meu primeiro namorado foi Jake. Ele é filho do melhor amigo do meu pai e nós crescemos juntos. Namoramos durante todo o ensino médio e o início da faculdade, mas Jake ficou em Forks e eu fui pra Seattle. Embora não seja uma grande distância, acabou não dando certo e a gente se separou", eu dou de ombros. A nossa relação nunca mais foi a mesma, a amizade de antes, mas estamos em boas condições, eu posso dizer assim.

"E depois teve o Riley", eu acrescento.

"Riley?"

"Eu o conheci na universidade, nós namoramos por um tempo e terminou. E você? Há quanto tempo está com Jasper?", eu desvio o assunto, não querendo entrar em detalhes sobre meu último relacionamento.

Ela começa a falar sobre o amor de sua vida, super empolgada e fala dos planos de e casarem daqui a um ano. Ela ainda mora 'oficialmente' com os pais, mas passa a maioria dos dias no apartamento de Jasper.

Quando estamos no Shopping, em Seattle, eu pergunto a Alice se ela se incomoda se eu convidar uma amiga pra almoçar conosco.

"Rose trabalha aqui perto e eu estou com saudade dela".

"Claro, Bella. Eu vou adorar conhecer sua amiga", ela responde animada.

Eu ligo pra Rose ela concorda em nos encontrar. Ela está muito curiosa sobre tudo o que envolve Edward e não perderia a chance de conhecer a irmã dele. Eu só espero que ela não fale nenhuma bobeira. Ela ainda não sabe sobre as mudanças em minha relação com o meu patrão, mas às vezes eu acho que ela desconfia que eu sinto algo por ele. É muito recente e eu quero curtir esse momento sem ter que me preocupar com todas as repercussões possíveis.

.

"Então, Alice, com o que você trabalha?", Rose pergunta enquanto almoçamos.

"Eu e minha mãe, Esme, temos uma pequena empresa de decoração de interiores", Alice responde. "Aqui em Seattle. Não muito longe daqui. Aliás, Bella", ela se vira para me olhar, "minha mãe gostaria muito de ter vindo nos encontrar, mas ela tinha uma reunião importante. Mas não tem problema, afinal vamos nos encontrar no jantar de amanhã a noite", ela tagarela alegremente.

Eu aceno.

"Oh, vocês vão jantar amanhã a noite?", Rose se intromete, sondando.

"Sim. Vamos eu, meu noivo e meus pais vamos jantar na casa do meu irmão e Bella. Nós simplesmente amamos tudo o que Bella faz", ela me abraça enquanto fala já que estamos sentadas lado a lado. "Ela já conquistou nossa família", ela conclui sorridente. _Menos o seu pai, eu penso tristemente_.

"É mesmo? Até seu irmão?", Rose instiga.

"Rose!", eu a advirto para ficar quieta.

"Edward adora Bella, eu sei", Alice responde naturalmente. "Eu tive que roubá-la dele hoje", ela brinca. "Mas falando sério, Bella. Você pode não perceber, mas eu já vejo mudanças incríveis no meu irmão desde que você começou a trabalhar com ele".

Eu não sei o que responder, especialmente, não querendo deixar escapar pistas sobre nosso envolvimento, então eu fico calada e Rose começa a falar sobre outro assunto, para meu alívio.

.

.

Chegamos em casa no início da noite carregadas de sacolas de compras. A maioria de Alice, é claro, mas eu comprei algumas roupas novas, gastando um pouquinho do dinheiro intocado que juntei nos últimos meses de trabalho. Alice preenche seu irmão sobre nossas atividades durante do dia, contando que conheceu Rose, o que desperta a curiosidade dele.

"Então, você conheceu a famosa Rose? Bella fala muito dela", ele comenta.

"Sim! Eu a adorei! Nós inclusive já combinamos de sair uma noite dessas em Seattle", ela fala.

"Foi um bom passeio, então?"

"Foi muito bom, irmão. Além das compras divinas que fizemos, eu tive a chance de conhecer mais um pouquinho sobre Bella. Além de Rose, que conheci, fiquei sabendo sobre os namorados de Bella".

Vejo os olhos de Edward se arregalam e ele começa a tossir, como se tivesse engasgado.

 _Merda! Por que Alice tem que dizer essas coisas!?_

"Alice! Eu não tenho namorado", eu a corrijo. "Você me perguntou sobre meus ex-namorados", eu explico, não querendo mal entendidos com Edward. "E eu não acho que seu irmão quer saber sobre isso. Por favor".

Ela me olha e sorri _. Diabinha. Ela fez isso de propósito!_

Edward se recupera e Alice levanta, dizendo que já vai pra casa. Ele a convida para jantar, mas ela recusa, beijando a bochecha dele e me abraçando em despedida.

Nós ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo. Alice conseguiu nos deixar desconfortável. Mesmo sem um motivo real pra isso.

"Huh, eu vou começar o jantar", eu digo ao me levantar do sofá na sala.

"Não precisa", ele diz e se aproxima. "Eu pensei que a gente poderia jantar fora", ele sugere timidamente. Ele está me convidando pra sair? Vamos jantar fora como um casal qualquer? As linhas dessa relação – seja ela o que for – ainda estão borradas. Eu não sei bem o que esperar dele. Mas ficarei feliz em sair pra jantar.

Ele toma meu silêncio como algo ruim, pois logo fala de novo. "Não precisa, Isabella. Eu só achei que-".

"Não!", eu o interrompo. "Não. Eu quero jantar com você. Acho a ideia perfeita", eu sorrio e ele relaxa. "Eu vou me refrescar e nós vamos, pode ser?", eu peço.

"Tudo bem".

.

.

Edward me levou para jantar em um restaurante italiano e fez questão de dizer que estava grato por eu ser diferente de maioria das mulheres, que comeriam apenas uma salada. Eu ordenei ravióli de cogumelos e estava delicioso.

Durante todo o nosso passeio, ele segurou minha mão, seja no carro ou quando andamos na rua. Eu me senti como uma adolescente de novo, saindo pela primeira vez com o namoradinho. Eu percebi várias mulheres comendo Edward com os olhos, mas em nenhum momento ele desviou sua atenção de mim, o que muito me agradou.

Foi uma noite maravilhosa e antes de voltarmos pra casa ele me pergunta se eu quero ir a outro lugar para comer a sobremesa, mas eu não consigo comer mais nada. Ele decide que também não quer e nós caminhamos um pouco antes de voltar.

Ele sonda sobre meu dia com Alice, sobre o que conversamos. Eu não entro em muitos detalhes, mas garanto que não falei nada sobre nós. _Até porque eu não sei como ele se sente sobre isso_. Acho que teremos que conversar em breve, mas eu quero aproveitar esses momentos incríveis que estamos passando juntos e qualquer tentativa de rotular o que temos pode atrapalhar. Existem tantas coisas que podem ser consideradas impedimentos e nós temos que conversar sobre todas elas, mas não agora. _Ainda não_.

Embora tenhamos ficado de mãos dadas o tempo todo, nós não nos beijamos ou trocamos mais caricias em público. Não foi nada intencional, pelo menos não da minha parte, mas eu fico me perguntando se ele se comporta sempre assim quando está acompanhado ou se é pela incerteza da nossa situação.

Mas quando chegamos em casa, a saudade e desejo acumulado por termos ficado o dia inteiro afastados, explodem e nós nos agarramos assim que passamos pela porta da frente. Eu envolvo meus braços em seu pescoço enquanto nossas bocas estão unidas, querendo ficar mais perto dele. Sentir seu corpo junto ao meu.

"Eu senti falta disso hoje", eu digo entre beijos.

"Você não faz ideia", ele concorda. "Eu mal consegui me concentrar nos meus projetos", ele beija meu pescoço. "Senti falta do seu cheiro, da sua comida", ele ri. "Da sua pele macia. Da sua boca. De te ouvir cantarolando enquanto trabalha. De tudo".

 _Oh, Deus. O que esse homem faz comigo?!_ As suas palavras aquecem meu coração.

Ele nos leva para o sofá e eu sento em seu colo. Seu pau já está ereto e mesmo com o tecido das nossas calças eu posso senti-lo. _Huh, por que eu fui usar calça? Deveria ter colocado uma saia!_

Ele puxa minha blusa pela cabeça e tira meu sutiã, sem perder tempo. Sua boca vem para meus seios. Eu adoro a forma como ele parece gostar dos meus seios, ele não perde uma oportunidade de beijá-los, chupá-los e mordê-los. Eu puxo seus cabelos e ele geme em meu seio.

Eu preciso dele dentro de mim. Eu quero tocá-lo. Quero tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Impaciente, eu desço de seu colo abruptamente e sento ao lado dele, levando minhas mãos a sua calça. Ele percebe o que eu quero e levanta o quadril para facilitar a tarefa. Eu me ajoelho no chão e termino de tirar a peça de roupa enquanto ele tira a própria camisa.

Em questão de segundos seu pênis _duro_ está na frente do meu rosto e eu sinto uma súbita vontade de tê-lo em minha boca. Sem pensar, eu envolvo uma das mãos na base e cubro a ponta com a boca.

"Ohhh, porra!", Edward solta o palavrão e suas mãos vêm imediatamente para minha cabeça. "Ahhh, Bella".

Seus gemidos e sons de prazer me estimulam e eu não perco tempo, lambendo e sugando seu pau. Eu não acho que sou muito boa nisso, embora já tenha feito algumas vezes antes. Mas nunca tive essa vontade forte de realmente agradar ao meu parceiro dessa forma.

"Sua boca...Ohhh, Bella! É perfeita".

Não consigo colocá-lo todo em minha boca, mas tento o máximo e acaricio com as mãos o que não cabe. Eu alterno meu olhar entre seu rosto e _meu próprio trabalho_. Ele está com olhos abertos e vidrados em minha boca. Ele geme e solta sons indistintos o tempo todo, acariciando minha nuca sem me forçar a engolir mais dele.

Minha boca começa a doer e eu quero que ele goze em breve. Eu o tiro dos lábios apenas para lamber todo o seu comprimento e depois volto chupá-lo mais forte até que ele vem em minha boca e se desfaz no sofá.

Eu engulo rapidamente para não sentir o gosto ruim por muito tempo. T _em gente que diz por aí que o gosto é bom, mas é mentira ou a pessoa é louca! É horrível! Mas vale a pena para ver Edward assim._

Ele abre os olhos enquanto sua respiração se acalma e me fita intensamente, o que me deixa inquieta. Depois do que parecem vários minutos, ele me puxa pra cima dele e me beija profundamente, sem se importar com o fato de que eu acabei de engolir seu próprio sêmen _. A maioria dos homens não faz isso! Pelo menos, eu acho que não._

Eu esfrego minha boceta, ainda coberta, em seu pênis amolecido. Estou excitada, querendo-o dentro de mim.

"Você me surpreende o tempo todo", ele diz quando deixa minha boca. Eu não respondo, sem saber o que dizer.

"Agora vamos lá pra cima, pois eu vou tomar meu tempo pra te dar tanto prazer como você me deu", ele sussurra em meu ouvido e eu solto um lamento assanhado.

 **-R-R-R-**

 **Pessoal, eu havia prometido um capítulo na sexta, mas não foi possível. Tenho uma pessoa da família internada no hospital e sou a acompanhante. Então, quase não tenho acesso a internet. Já tenho os próximos capítulos escritos, então, sempre que tiver um tempinho de revisar e consertar os errinhos, eu posto. Farei meu melhor.**

 **Não respondi aos últimos comentários por falta de tempo, mas li todos e estou adorando esse feedback. Em breve continuarei respondendo.**

 **Obrigada. Espero postar outro até o meio da semana.**

 **T. Darcy**


	14. Chapter 14

-R-

 **Título: O recluso**

Sumário: Bella, uma recém-formada da Universidade de Washington, se vê sozinha e desorientada ao sair da faculdade e perder seu pai. Uma oportunidade surge para trabalhar como governanta na casa de um misterioso homem em Port Angeles.

-R-R-R-

 **Recluso** **:**

 **Pessoa que espontaneamente se isolou do convívio social.**

 **(Dicionário UOL)**

-R-R-

 **Capítulo 14**

 _ **Maio de 2016**_

 _ **BPOV**_

A sexta-feira começa agitada. Eu saio cedo de casa para comprar os ingredientes para o jantar que haverá em casa hoje. Os Cullens vêm à noite e o meu estômago está se revirando desde que acordei. Alice, Jasper e Esme não me preocupam, mas Carlisle sim.

Edward percebeu minha apreensão hoje e me garantiu eu seu pai não vai me destratar, mas nada parece ser capaz de acalmar meus nervos. Eu vivo repetindo pra mim mesma e para os outros que a opinião do pai de Edward não importa, mas no fundo eu quero que ele goste de mim, que ele me considere a altura de seu filho.

Eu volto pra casa pouco antes do meio dia e Edward me surpreende com a mesa posta e o almoço servido. Eu arqueio a sobrancelha em questionamento.

"Eu pedi para entregarem nosso almoço, pra aliviar as coisas pra você hoje", ele diz como se fosse nada demais. Mas pra mim, é. Ele tem mostrado que se preocupa comigo. São pequenos gestos assim que me deixam contente.

"Eu sei que quando você veio morar aqui ficou combinado de você cozinhar, mas nunca foi minha intenção que você se sentisse obrigada a preparar o café da manhã, almoço e jantar, como faz todos os dias. Você não precisa", ele acrescenta.

Eu me aproximo dele, enquanto estamos de pé ao lado da mesa. "Você gosta da minha culinária, certo?", eu pergunto.

Ele bufa. "Gostar é pouco, Bella", ele beija minha testa. "Eu simplesmente adoro tudo o que você faz. É um prato mais delicioso que o outro. Melhor do que tudo que já provei, do que qualquer restaurante requintado e até mesmo melhor do que a comida da minha mãe. Ela que não nos ouça". Nós rimos.

Eu beijo seus lábios levemente antes de falar. "A minha comida te agrada e eu adoro te agradar. Então, é com prazer que eu faço isso por você", eu sussurro sem desviar os olhos dele.

Um chiado escapa dele e eu sinto seus lábios nos meus, duramente. Humm. _Eu adoro quando ele me beija assim, como se ele não pudesse se controlar_.

Muito cedo, mas antes que nosso amasso se aquece demais, ele me solta e nós almoçamos juntos.

.

.

.

Com o jantar bem encaminhado no forno, eu subo para tomar banho e me vestir. Vou usar um dos vestidos que comprei com Alice em Seattle. É elegante sem ser muito exagerado. Ideal para a noite de hoje, que eu considero um encontro mais formal com os familiares de Edward.

Cerca de uma hora depois, o jantar já está servido e os Cullens estão sentados à mesa. Eu estou ao lado direito de Edward, com Carlisle sentado na minha frente. Quando eles chegaram, Esme, Jasper e Alice me abraçaram e Carlisle me cumprimentou com um aperto de mão e me agradeceu por recebê-los hoje. Eu quase respondi que eu não tenha nada a ver com esse jantar e que o filho dele é o anfitrião, mas consegui _segurar a língua_. Carlisle parece estar fazendo a parte dele, sendo agradável, e eu não quero estragar a noite de Edward.

"Bella, está tudo uma delícia", Esme elogia. "Eu nunca comi um cordeiro tão saboroso. Vou querer a receita", ela pisca. Eu preparei risoto de damasco, cordeiro assado e salada grega.

"Claro, Esme".

"Minha esposa tem toda razão, Isabella. A comida está perfeita", Carlisle diz, para minha surpresa.

"Huh. Obrigada, Dr. Cullen".

"Me chame de Carlisle, por favor. Não há necessidade de senhor ou doutor".

Eu apenas aceno, ainda confusa pelo comportamento dele. Eu sei que Esme e Edward me garantiram que Carlisle iria se comportar, mas ele está sendo gentil. Isso eu não esperava e não sei se é sincero.

 _Ele parece sincero._

Mas ele pode estar apenas fingindo. _Eu não quero que ele seja agradável apenas para agradar a esposa e o filho!_

Edward conversa com Jasper sobre trabalho do cunhado, que é arquiteto, enquanto eu e as outras mulheres temos uma conversa paralela. Eu tento prestar atenção nelas, mas acabo focando na conversa de Edward de vez em quando. Eu gosto de vê-lo interagindo com outras pessoas. Ainda é algo novo pra mim. Ele parece gostar do noivo da irmã.

Depois que comemos, vamos pra sala, mas logo Edward e Carlisle vão para o escritório, sozinhos. Eu fico um pouco apreensiva, não sabendo o que eles vão fazer lá. Não me parece que eles vão discutir, mas ainda assim me preocupo. Esme percebe meu estado e tenta me tranquilizar.

"Eles vão apenas conversar, querida", ela coloca a mão no meu braço, oferecendo conforto. "Espero que esses dois comecem a se aproximar mais agora".

Sem saber o que dizer, eu apenas concordo com a cabeça.

"Oh, Bella. Eu tenho algo importantíssimo pra te falar", Alice diz de repente.

"É?"

"Sim", ela senta-se ao meu lado no sofá. Eu fico entre as duas mulheres. "O aniversário de Edward está chegando e nós queremos muito dar uma festa, certo mamãe?".

Esme acena, sorrindo largamente.

"O problema é que meu irmão não gosta de festa e muito menos de comemorar seu aniversário", ela continua. "Foram raras às vezes em que ele nos permitiu celebrar. E não acontece há alguns anos", ela diz em tom triste.

"Eu não sabia sobre o aniversário", eu respondo e espero que ela diga o quer, mas já desconfio.

"Bem, eu acho que você pode nos ajudar nisso", ela me abraça e faz aquela cara de inocente. "Você vai convencer Edward a aceitar a festa que vamos dar pra ela lá em casa", ela sussurra, provavelmente preocupada que ele escute caso saia do escritório.

 _Eu? Por que eu?_

"Alice, eu acho ótima a ideia a festa. O aniversário dele deve ser celebrado sim, mas eu não acho que posso convencê-lo. Deveria ser você e Esme pra falar com ele".

"Bella! Nós pedimos todos os anos e ele se recusa", ela levanta e coloca as mãos na cintura. "Se você pedir com jeitinho, ele vai concordar. Eu tenho certeza", ela sorri estranhamente.

Eu sinto minhas bochechas esquentarem, imaginando um jeito bem especial de convencê-lo. _Pare com isso, Bella! Ou você vai começar a corar..._

"Minha mulher tem razão, Bella", Jasper se intromete no assunto. "Edward fará o que você pedir. Qualquer coisa".

 _Deus, será que eles desconfiam de algo? Será que eles sabem? Edward contou sobre nosso envolvimento?_

"Tudo bem. Eu posso tentar, mas não garanto nada", eu digo.

"Maravilha, Bella", Esme se alegra.

Passamos mais alguns minutos conversando e nada de Edward voltar. Eu começo a ficar agitada.

"Eu acho que vou servir a sobremesa e avisar aos homens no escritório", eu falo e me levanto.

"Deixa que eu sirvo, Bella", Esme responde. "Vá chamar os meus meninos, por favor".

Eu caminho pelo corredor e vejo que a porta está fechada. Eu cogito se devo realmente interrompê-los ou não e por fim decido que sim. Bato na porta e espero.

"Entre", eu escuto Edward ao longe.

Eu abro a porta e entro. Eles estão sentados de frente um para o outro, nas poltronas na frente da mesa de Edward. Eles não parecem estar chateados, então eu imagino que não estavam brigando. _Bom!_

"Esme me pediu para chamá-los, pois ela está servindo a sobremesa", eu jogo a culpa da intromissão nela. _Desculpe, Esme!_

Eles acenam e se levantam. Eu me viro para sair, mas a voz de Carlisle me impede.

"Isabella, eu gostaria de falar com você, por favor".

Eu viro automaticamente e o encaro.

"Pai", o tom de Edward é de aviso. "É melhor irmos. Mãe está esperando".

"Só vai levar um minuto, filho".

Edward suspira, mas se cala.

"Claro, Carlisle", eu falo e permaneço onde estou. Ele olha para Edward, esperando que o filho nos deixe a sós. Percebendo a intenção do pai, Edward fala.

"Eu não vou sair. Seja lá o que você quer falar com Bella, terá que ser na minha frente", ele diz ferozmente.

"Tudo bem, Edward. Você pode ir-", ele me interrompe.

"Não, Bella".

Eu acho que Edward deve ir, pois assim Carlisle vai dizer o que quer, sem receios. Eu me aproximo de Edward e pego sua mão.

"Vá ajudar Esme", eu peço. "Eu vou ficar bem. Eu prometo", eu digo baixo, mas acho que Carlisle pode ouvir. Edward me fita por alguns segundos, buscando a certeza em meu olhar e acena antes de sair.

"Sente-se, por favor", ele diz. Eu ocupo a poltrona onde Edward estava sentado antes. "Eu quero pedir desculpas pelo que você ouviu quando esteve em minha casa. Eu não deveria tê-la comparado a outras pessoas ou ter falado sobre você. Era a primeira que eu te vi e acabei deixando acontecimentos passados nublarem meu julgamento. Foi errado da minha parte e eu peço desculpas, Isabella. Eu não sei o quanto você sabe sobre a vida do meu filho, mas ele me disse que vocês falaram sobre Victoria".

Eu aceno e ele continua falando.

"Meu filho mudou muito depois...dela. Ele se fechou ainda mais para o mundo depois do que aconteceu. Eu agi errado, mas foi em nome do meu dever como pai. Eu me preocupo que ele possa se machucar de novo. Eu quero que ele seja feliz. E minha esposa me mostrou que eu estava equivocado em muitos aspectos do meu relacionamento com Edward. Eu estou disposto a rever minhas ações e mostrá-lo o quanto eu o amo. Enfim, eu estou me abrindo pra você por causa dessa... _amizade_ de vocês", seu tom é neutro, em julgamento ao meu ver.

"Edward me contou o que Victoria fez e eu juro que nunca faria nada parecido. Eu não quero magoar seu filho, nunca. Ele é um homem incrível e merece ser feliz. É só o que eu quero pra ele", eu digo com convicção.

"Pois então, estamos de acordo. É isso que eu desejo para meu filho, também".

.

Nós voltamos para a sala e encontramos os demais já comendo a torta de maça que fiz. Edward se levanta logo que me vê e caminha na minha direção, enquanto Carlisle se junta a Esme.

"Está tudo bem? Se ele disse alguma coisa que-", eu coloco meu dedo indicador em seus lábios e sorrio por sua preocupação.

"Está tudo bem, sim. Ele queria e desculpar. Foi só isso", eu o asseguro e nós nos sentamos no sofá para comer a torta.

Os nossos convidados permanecem por mais uma hora e depois partem, deixando um convite para irmos a casa deles neste fim de semana. Edward responde que só poderá ir se conseguir adiantar alguns de seus projetos.

Eu me sinto extremamente satisfeita pelo modo como a noite terminou. Carlisle me pareceu sincero e eu espero que ele realmente faça um esforço para entender e aceitar seu filho como ele é. E, também, que ele me dê a oportunidade de nos conhecermos melhor, sem me julgar precipitadamente.

.

.

.

Mais tarde, naquela noite, estamos deitados na cama de Edward e ele insiste em saber mais sobre minha conversa com seu pai.

"Eu já disse, Edward. Ele apenas se desculpou pelo que disse aquele dia", eu apoio meu queixo em seu peito nu, olhando para seu rosto enquanto falo. "E ele também falou que deseja que vocês dois se entendam melhor", eu acrescendo suavemente, não sabendo qual reação esperar dele.

Ele dá um suspiro profundo e demora a responder.

"Ele me disse algo semelhante quando conversamos mais cedo", sua voz sai rouca. Eu sei que a relação dele com o pai é um assunto delicado.

"Eu estou feliz que sua família veio hoje. Foi bem esclarecer tudo com seu pai. Eu realmente espero que vocês se deem essa oportunidade de se aproximar", eu sugiro e ele apenas acena.

"Obrigado, Bella", ele diz depois de algum tempo.

"Pelo que?", eu questiono confusa.

Ele me puxa em seus braços, nivelando nossos rostos e corpos. "Por receber minha família hoje", ele me dá um selinho. "Por aceitar as desculpa de Carlisle", outro beijo rápido. "Por tudo". O próximo beijo não é como os anteriores. Edward me beija profundamente, acariciando minha língua com a dele. _Hum, eu já disse que esse homem sabe realmente como beijar?!_ Eu sinto minha excitação encharcar minha calcinha só com um beijo assim.

Uma das mãos de Edward está em minha bunda, acariciando-a. A outra se infiltra dentro da minha calcinha e ele esfrega meu clitóris inchado.

"Edward", eu gemo seu nome quando nossos lábios se soltam. Ele inverte nossa posição, me colocando de costas na cama e pairando sobre mim. Eu o recebo entre minhas pernas, já sentindo seu pau ereto roçar minha boceta coberta. Ofegante, eu o encaro e sinto como se algo estivesse torcendo meu coração no peito. É um sentimento estranho. Quero chorar. Quero beijá-lo. Quero tê-lo dentro de mim. Quero apenas dormir em seus braços. Eu tudo isso ao mesmo tempo. Agora. Sempre.

"Por favor", eu imploro e nem sei bem pelo que. Nossas roupas são descartadas.

Ele empurra seu quadril contra o meu e ambos gememos. Apoiando-se em apenas uma das mãos, ele volta a me acariciar com a outra.

"Ahhh".

"Você gosta disso minha menina?", ele diz antes de chupar a pele da minha garganta.

 _Humm._

 _Sua menina?!_

Quando eu não respondo, ele suga mais forte minha pele. "Ohhh".

"Responda", ele exige, pressionado seu pau mais forte, também.

"Eu quero...".

"O que você quer, Isabella?", ele enfia um dedo dentro de mim, mantendo o polegar esfregando meu clitóris.

"Ohhh, Edward". Ele insere mais um dedo e me acaricia profundamente. Eu nunca fui tocada desse jeito. Ele sabe o que faz. Sua boca desce e ele abocanha meu seio, mordendo meu mamilo.

"Ahhh"

"Você gosta de ter meus dedos dentro da sua boceta, Isabella?". Sua voz é carregada de sensualidade.

"Sim. É tão bom", eu respondo ofegante. "Humm". Ele continua me acariciando e eu mexo meu quadril no ritmo da sua mão.

"Você", sai como um lamento excitado. "Eu quero seu pênis", eu o toco com minha mão, fazendo-o gemer alto e soltar um palavrão.

 _Bom ver que eu também sou capaz de excitá-lo assim!_

A ponta do seu pênis roça minha entrada e quando eu acho que ele vai me penetrar, ele me pega de surpresa e me vira na cama. Eu estou de barriga pra baixo, respirando pesadamente. Viro meu rosto de lado e percebo Edward se ajoelhar na cama e ele volta a esfregar nossos sexos.

Sinto sua respiração ofegante em meu ouvido. "Posso ter você assim?", ele pede.

Eu apenas aceno e ele me penetra imediatamente. Eu gemo com sua intrusão deliciosa.

"Você é tão gostosa. Eu nunca vou me cansar disso", ele diz enquanto se move dentro e fora da minha boceta, lentamente, e eu me perco no prazer que esse homem é capaz de me dar.

.

.

 **-R-R-R-R-R-**

 **Oi.**

 **Eu agradeço a todos a todos pelos comentários e votos de melhoras para meu familiar :)**

 **Essa semana ainda é o mesmo, então, não sei ao certo quando será postado o próximo o próximo capítulo. Espero que no fim de semana...**

 **Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo! Desculpem os possíveis erros...**

 **Bjos e obrigada!**

 **T. Darcy**


	15. Chapter 15

**Título: O recluso**

Sumário: Bella, uma recém-formada da Universidade de Washington, se vê sozinha e desorientada ao sair da faculdade e perder seu pai. Uma oportunidade surge para trabalhar como governanta na casa de um misterioso homem em Port Angeles.

.

.

 **Recluso** **:**

 **Pessoa que espontaneamente se isolou do convívio social.**

 **(Dicionário UOL)**

.

.

 **Capítulo 15**

 _ **Junho de 2016**_

 _ **Edward POV**_

"Mas Edward, a família dele é amiga dos nossos pais. Eu nem acho que eles vão aparecer, mas será chato se a gente não convidá-los", Alice argumenta sobre convidar Garret e seus pais para a festa de aniversário que ela está preparando pra mim.

 _Eu não sei por que eu acabei concordando com isso!_ Bom, na verdade, eu sei. Minha irmã danada sabia que eu diria sim à Bella.

"Tudo bem, Alice. Faça o que você quiser", eu respondo, já aborrecido.

"Não precisa ficar mal humorado, irmão. Eu prometo que não será muita gente. São apenas nossos familiares e amigos mais próximos", ela garante. _Seus amigos e da mamãe_ , eu penso. Eles não são importantes pra mim e nem eu pra eles.

Eu bufo em resposta.

"E Bella, como está?", ela muda de assunto. "Eu não a vejo desde o jantar aí, na semana passada".

"Ela está bem, Alice. Foi ao centro da cidade hoje cedo".

"Hum, eu vou ligar pra ela mais tarde, quero marcar a noite das meninas, com ela e Rose", ela diz animada.

"Alice, eu tenho que trabalhar. Nos falamos depois".

Ela suspira. "Tudo bem, Edward. Ah, só mais uma coisinha: que tal você passar a noite aqui em casa quando eu sair com as meninas. Aí você faz companhia para o Jasper".

"Pode ser. Vamos ver depois", eu respondo vagamente.

"Tá bom. Eu te amo, irmão".

"Eu, também, Alice".

.

.

.

É quase hora do almoço e Bella ainda não voltou. Ela disse que depois que fizesse as compras pra casa, iria ao banco. Deve ser isso que a faz demorar.

Mesmo poucas horas longe dela e eu já sinto sua falta. Nós temos dormido juntos em meu quarto quase todos os dias desde que fizemos sexo pela primeira vez. Eu tenho dormido muito melhor do que antes. E sempre tive dificuldade para cair no sono e muito cedo já estou de pé, mas ultimamente eu perdi a hora de levantar várias vezes. Eu gosto de dormir abraçado com ela, de sentir seu perfume suave.

Nesse pouco tempo em que estamos íntimos, tudo está muito bem entre nós. Não há nenhum desconforto ou situações estranhas que atrapalham as tarefas dela como minha assistente. Eu tive receio que isso acontecesse. Provavelmente ainda vai acontecer. A questão é que nós ainda não conversamos sobre o que está acontecendo conosco. Uma hora ou outra teremos que falar sobre isso. Eu não sou ingênuo de pensar que tudo continuará as mil maravilhas.

Eu gosto dela e me preocupo com ela, mas não é nada que eu já senti antes. É diferente do senti por Victoria ou qualquer outra mulher com quem já estive.

O sexo com ela também é incrível. Ela me enlouquece de desejo. Em nossa primeira vez, eu receio que fui um pouco áspero com ela. Não a ponto de machucá-la, mas não sei se ela gosta de sexo assim. Ela garantiu que foi bom pra ela. Nas outras vezes, eu tinha toda a intenção de ser mais suave, mas é estar perto dela que eu perco o controle completamente. Meu corpo clama pelo dela.

Mas não é somente físico. Eu a admiro pela sua lealdade, inteligência, caráter e bondade. E, além disso, ela mantém seu coração puro, apesar de todos os obstáculos e decepções que já passou.

 _Isso é algo que eu não consegui manter._

Parte de mim ainda acha que é melhor me afastar dela, que ela merece alguém melhor, alguém que não _corrompê-la_ com tanta amargura. Eu não quero que ela perca a pureza de seu coração estando comigo.

O toque do telefone de casa me desperta dos meus pensamentos.

"Sim?".

"Olá. Eu poderia falar com a Senhorita Swan?", a voz é de uma mulher.

"Ela não está no momento. Você pode deixar um recado que eu falo com ela assim que ela retornar".

"Sim, por favor. Com quem eu falo?", a mulher pergunta.

"Edward Masen".

"Eu sou Maggie Smith. Peço que diga a Srta. Swan que, conforme nós conversamos antes, há uma vaga de professora na _Port Angeles School District_. Ela já deixou a cópia dos documentos que eu preciso, mas eu gostaria de marcar uma reunião o mais breve possível. O senhor pode pedir que ela retorne a ligação?", a mulher pede.

 _Ela vai trabalhar nesse colégio?_

 _Ela está saindo daqui?_

"Sr. Masen?"

"Sim?", eu respondo automaticamente, mas com a mente ainda nublada.

"O senhor pode passar o recado?", ela pede mais uma vez.

Eu anoto o telefone e o nome da mulher e do colégio antes de desligar. A minha mente é bombardeada por pensamentos sombrios.

 _Bella quer outro emprego._

 _Bella estava brincando com você esse tempo todo._

 _Ela estava procurando emprego o tempo todo._

 _Ela conseguiu essa vaga e não te contou nada._

 _Ela te enganou, como Victoria fez!_

 _Ela não sente nada demais por você! Ela percebeu que merece mais..._

 _Você vai ficar sozinho de novo! Vivendo sem nenhuma alegria, sem nada que te faça querer acordar pela manhã, que te faça sorrir..._

Não!

 _Ela não faria isso! Faria?_

 _Ela parecia gostar de estar comigo._

 _Mas a mulher ao telefone disse que já tinha falado com Bella..._

 _Eu não sei o que pensar!_

 _Você achou que seria pra sempre? Idiota! É claro que ela iria se cansar logo e buscar seu futuro em outro lugar. No emprego que ela merece. Com alguém melhor._

Eu tenho que me acalmar e conversar com ela, sem me precipitar. _Isso! Acalme-se, Edward_! Eu vou para meu escritório e me tranco por lá, tentando organizar meus pensamentos.

.

.

.

 _ **BPOV**_

Chego em casa mais tarde do que eu previa inicialmente. Já passam das duas da tarde. Depois de fazer as compras pra casa eu fui em busca do presente de aniversário de Edward. Eu disse a ele que tinha algo para resolver no banco, não querendo que ele estranhasse a minha possível demora.

Demorou, mas consegui encontrar o que queria. _Espero que ele goste_ , eu penso com um sorriso no rosto.

Guardo as compras na cozinha e subo para me refrescar e mudar de roupa antes de preparar o almoço. Quando volto pra sala decido verificar com Edward se ele já comeu. Ando até o escritório e bato na porta, tentando abrir em seguida.

Está trancada _. Estranho_. Geralmente ele não tranca com chave.

"Edward", eu chamo alto. "Você está aí?"

Não há nenhuma resposta.

Eu bato de novo e espero.

 _Será que ele trancou por fora? Mas ele não está em nenhum outro lugar da casa. Será que saiu?_

Finalmente eu ouço um ruído da cadeira arrastando. Momentos depois a porta se abre e o que vejo me deixa alarmada. Sua expressão é tão séria e assombrada como quando eu o conheci. Até mais, na verdade. Algo deve ter acontecido. Algo ruim.

Ele me deixa entrar e nós nos encaramos por instantes. Eu dou um passo pra frente, me aproximando e ele recua, quase encostando em sua mesa. Eu vou até ele e toco seu braço. O sinto endurecer o corpo inteiro.

"O que houve, Edward?", eu pergunto preocupada.

Ele respira fundo e fecha os olhos. _Eu não entendo._

"Edward", eu chamo suavemente. Ele abre os olhos e me encara.

"Tem um recado pra você", a voz dele está diferente, sem emoção, sem o carinho com o qual eu estava me acostumando.

Ele se volta para a mesa e pega um papel, me entregando em seguida. Eu leio rapidamente. É de Maggie Smith, da _Port Angeles School District._ Elaligou sobre a vaga de professora e há um telefone de contato. É uma escola para a qual eu mandei meu currículo meses atrás. Um sorriso surge em meu rosto. _Só depois que eu paro de procurar, uma oportunidade aparece._

"Oh, é de um colégio que eu mandei meu currículo", eu falo e olho pra Edward de novo, percebendo seu olhar ainda mais sombrio. Meu sorriso se esvai.

"Edward?". Eu começo a ficar realmente preocupada. _Ele está chateado comigo? Por causa dessa ligação?_

"Eu sei. A mulher disse que vocês já conversaram", ele fala em tom ríspido.

Eu fico sem entender. _Eu falei com ela? Eu acho que não._ Abro e fecho a boca, sem saber como continuar essa conversa.

"Você deveria ter a decência de ao menos me informar sobre esse emprego. Ou você simplesmente iria embora sem me avisar previamente? Afinal, ser minha assistente era temporário, certo?"

Eu não entendo a agressividade na sua voz. Ele não está berrando, mas o tom de voz é alto e ele está bravo.

"Edward, eu não sei o que você está pensando, mas eu não gosto da forma como você está falando comigo", eu tento me impor.

"Você não gosta?", ele se agita, mexendo os braços. "E como você acha que eu me sinto sabendo que você me enganou, que você escondeu isso de mim? O que mais está escondendo?"

"Eu te enganei?", eu começo a ficar agitada, também. Sinto as lágrimas querendo sair. "De onde você tirou isso? Pelo amor Deus, Edward, eu não estou entendendo".

"Por que você não me disse que iria começar a trabalhar nesse colégio?", ele pergunta, visivelmente tentando se acalmar.

"Eu não sei se vou trabalhar lá. Você acabou de me dar esse papel", eu agito o recado.

"Ela disse que vocês já conversaram e inclusive que você já levou alguns documentos lá. Então não se faça de boba porque eu não sou estúpido".

Eu tento entender a situação. _Do que ele está falando?_ Eu procuro na minha memória algo que faça sentido para o que ele está dizendo. Eu tento lembrar as escolas para as quais mandei currículo e se falei com alguém nelas.

Em duas eu recebi um retorno após ir pessoalmente com meu currículo e alguns documentos de identificação e comprovação da minha experiência e cursos. Mas isso foi antes de vir trabalhar aqui. _Só pode ser uma delas_.

Enquanto penso, eu começo a ficar mais chateada. Eu não sei o que a mulher disse para Edward, mas é tão errado ele me acusar antes de me ouvir. Ele me acusou de enganá-lo. Eu nunca faria isso. _Como ele pode pensar isso?!_

Sem falar com ele, eu tiro meu telefone do bolso e disco para o número anotado no papel, colocando a chamada em viva-voz.

Após três toques, alguém atende.

"Port Angeles District, boa tarde".

"Boa tarde", eu me esforço para manter a voz firme e não chorar. "Eu gostaria de falar com Maggie Smith", eu leio o nome que Edward escrever no bilhete. "Meu nome é Isabella Swan. A Sra. Smith me pediu para retornar sua ligação de mais cedo".

"Um momento, por favor", a moça que atendeu responde.

Levanto os olhos e vejo Edward me encarando com a testa franzida.

Pouco depois, outra voz eco do aparelho. "Olá, Srta. Swan. Eu sou Maggie Smith".

"Olá, Sra. Smith".

"Me chame de Maggie, por favor. E obrigada por me ligar de volta. É sobre o posição de professora de Literatura para a qual você se candidatou. A professora que assumiu no início do ano está de licença e nós precisamos substituí-la. Eu gostaria de marcar um encontro, caso você ainda tenha interesse".

"Claro, eu gostaria", eu encaro Edward ao responder. "Mas eu tenho uma dúvida. Eu deixei meu currículo com vocês no início do ano, certo? É que me candidatei em várias escolas e falei com alguns diretores pessoalmente. Nós já conversamos alguma vez antes?", eu sondo.

"Claro, eu entendo. Você esteve aqui na escola, em fevereiro. Foi quando nós conversamos e você deixou seu currículo, preencheu alguns documentos. Mas a vaga ficou com a Sra. Hilton. Ela é quem está doente e ontem me comunicou que ficará ausente até o fim do ano. Nós gostamos de você e como ficou em segundo lugar naquele processo seletivo, estou oferecendo a vaga. Será que podemos encontrar amanhã, quinta, às 10 horas?", ela diz gentilmente.

Eu vejo a expressão de Edward mudar. _Agora você vê a merda que fez ao me acusar de mentirosa!_

"Bella", seus lábios se movem, formando meu nome, mas sem sair nenhum som.

"Obrigada, Maggie. Amanhã está ótimo. Até lá".

Eu desligo e por mais que eu queira fugir para o quarto e chorar no meu travesseiro, eu preciso dizer algumas coisas pra Edward antes.

"Bella", ele diz meu nome, com a voz suave agora, e estende a mão em minha direção.

"Não!". Eu me afasto do seu toque. "Você não confia em mim", eu digo com a voz rouca. _Segure as lágrimas, Bella_.

"Não, Bella. Por favor, eu não...", ele passa as mãos pelo cabelo tentando descobrir o que dizer. "Estúpido!", ele resmunga. "Por favor, Bella. Eu não sei o que eu pensei...", ele tenta se aproximar e eu me afasto de novo.

"Eu não posso acreditar que você pensou que eu iria mentir pra você, te enganar ou omitir algo assim de propósito. Você acusou seu pai de me julgar sem me conhecer, mas você fez muito pior. Eu trabalho aqui há mais de três meses. Nós dividimos a cama pelas últimas semanas e no primeiro mal entendido você me acusa desse jeito", eu o fito em descrença ainda. "Você não confia em mim", eu constato esse triste fato.

Ele se aproxima e segura meus braços antes que eu possa recuar.

"Por favor, Bella. Foi exatamente isso. Foi um mal entendido. Me desculpe, por favor. Eu não estava pensando claramente", ele parece realmente arrependido. Sua expressão é de culpa e remorso.

Mas não importa.

 _Eu pensei que ele me conhecia. Eu pensei que eu o conhecia._

Eu tento sair de seu aperto, mas ele me puxa pra mais perto. Suas mãos parecem queimar onde me tocam, mas não como antes. Não de uma boa maneira. Eu quero me afastar. Eu preciso ficar sozinha.

"Eu não posso, Edward", eu repito isso enquanto me libero e saio de seu escritório. "Eu não posso".

.

.

-R-R-R-R-

 **Oi pessoal. Não deu pra atualizar no fim de semana...as coisas continuam tumultuadas. Mas aí está capítulo. Mais uma vez quero agradecer aos comentários e aos votos de melhora para meu familiar. Minha mãe. Se tudo der certo, ela deve ter alta até o fim de semana.**

 **Eu pretendo postar de novo até quinta-feira, mas se não der, posto no fim de semana.**

 **E esse Sr. Masen meteu os pés pelas mãos... :(**

 **E agora?**

 **Bjos e boa semana pra todos.**

 **Até mais.**

 **T. Darcy**


	16. Chapter 16

**-R-R-R-R-**

 **Título: O recluso**

Sumário: Bella, uma recém-formada da Universidade de Washington, se vê sozinha e desorientada ao sair da faculdade e perder seu pai. Uma oportunidade surge para trabalhar como governanta na casa de um misterioso homem em Port Angeles.

.

.

 **Recluso :**

 **Pessoa que espontaneamente se isolou do convívio social.**

 **(Dicionário UOL)**

.

.

 **Capítulo 16**

 ** _Junho de 2016_**

 ** _Edward POV_**

Bella sai porta afora do meu escritório e eu não tenho forças para impedi-la. O sentimento é o mesmo - ou pior - do que quando descobri sobre Victoria. Eu me sinto morto por dentro. Um vazio que me domina. Mas dessa vez eu sou o único culpado.

Ela tem razão, eu não confiei nela. No fundo, eu sempre achei que ela merecia melhor e que logo perceberia isso. Eu ainda acredito nisso e a prova de que estou certo é a burrada que acabei de fazer, magoando Bella. Ela merece alguém melhor! Eu deveria saber que ela nunca agiria com má-fé. Foi um mal entendido e eu a acusei injustamente.

Eu não sei por quanto eu fico eu fico imóvel onde ela me deixou. Eu quero subir as escadas e pedir seu perdão, mas eu não consigo me mover. Eu não sei como fazê-la me perdoar. Só de pensar na possibilidade dela ir embora e me deixar sozinho de novo...eu não posso perdê-la. _Por favor, Bella._ _Eu não quero ficar sem você_. _Mesmo que eu não te mereça._

Eu preciso descobrir o que dizer ou fazer pra ela me perdoar. _Eu não consigo pensar_! Preciso falar com alguém...eu não quero sair e deixar Bella aqui. _E se ela for embora?_ Mesmo temeroso, eu opto por ir até Seattle, torcendo para que Bella ainda esteja aqui quando eu voltar.

.

.

"Edward, meu filho, você sabe que não precisa tocar campainha", minha mãe diz ao abrir a porta. Minha face deve revelar que algo está errado, pois ela logo me puxa para um abraço.

"Entre, eu não estava te esperando. O que está havendo, querido?". Nós vamos até a sala, onde meu pai está lendo.

"Oi filho", ele levanta e me abraça meio sem jeito.

"Oi pai. Desculpe atrapalhar a descanso de vocês". É início da noite e eles devem ter acabado de chegar em casa do trabalho.

"Bobagem, filho. Você é sempre bem vindo aqui. É sua casa", ele diz.

Eu aceno. Minha mãe olha entre nós dois e deve perceber que eu não quero conversar na frente de Carlisle.

"Carlisle, peça a Martha para preparar o jantar. Eu vou até a biblioteca com Edward", ela instrui meu pai.

Lá, eu conto tudo para minha mãe. O meu envolvimento com Bella e o que aconteceu mais cedo. Ela escuta atentamente, sem me interromper, apenas segura minha mão em apoio. "Oh, querido. Que confusão!", ela me abraça e ficamos quietos por um tempo.

"Antes de tudo, eu quero que você me diga o que sente por Bella", ela pede.

"Mãe...", o que eu sinto por Bella? "Eu não sei...eu...eu me importo com ela. Muito. Mais do que eu imaginava. A gente se conhece há poucos meses, mas só de pensar que ela pode ir embora...eu não vou aguentar, mãe", o desespero volta com força total.

"Ei. Pare com isso", ela puxa minhas mãos, que estavam puxando meu cabelo. "Você e essa mania de quase arrancar o cabelo fora quando está ansioso. Carlisle é igualzinho", ela suspira exasperada. "Parece que você ainda não está pronto", ela diz baixo, como se pra si mesma.

"O que?", eu questiono, querendo que ela elabore.

"Nada, filho. Eu acho que você e Bella tem que conversar, com calma. Você deve dizer tudo isso que me disse e mostrar o quanto se importa com ela. Eu acredito que ela deve estar confusa, muito além do que aconteceu hoje. Não é fácil entender você, meu querido", ela aponta. "Alguma vez vocês já conversam sobre essa...relação?".

Eu engo com a cabeça.

"Eu suponho que você também não disse que você se importa com ela. Além de amizade, além de uma funcionária?"

Eu nego mais uma vez.

Ela suspira.

"Edward, eu entendo que você tem problemas de confiança, meu filho. Mas para que um relacionamento funcione – qualquer relacionamento – é preciso haver confiança e diálogo. Eu sei que você já começou a se abrir pra Bella, o que mostra certa confiança, mas você mantém um _pé atrás_. _Confia desconfiando,_ se é que isso existe! Desse jeito, nunca dará certo. Não a longo prazo, se é isso que vocês querem. Então, você tem que pensar o tipo de relação que quer com Bella. Se você quiser mantê-la em sua vida, você precisará que ela te desculpe, mas vai precisar mudar, Edward. Realmente se abrir para esse sentimento, aceitando que está se colocando nas mãos de outra pessoa que pode e – provavelmente – vai te machucar, mas não intencionalmente, como Victoria fez".

Eu tento assimilar o que ela está dizendo. Eu sei que ela está certa, mas é tão difícil. Eu jurei nunca mais dar esse poder a alguém e parece que isso se enraizou dentro de mim. Eu não sei como confiar plenamente em alguém, me entregar sem receios.

"Então, filho, reflita sobre o que você quer e se decidir que quer realmente tentar com Bella, não perca tempo. Ela tem se mostrado uma moça muito honrada e especial. Não a deixe escapar", ela aconselha.

.

Eu janto com meus pais, mesmo querendo voltar correndo pra Bella. Porém, eu preciso de mais tempo para refletir sobre o que conversei com Esme e para tentar chegar a um acordo com o que sinto por Bella.

Meu pai percebeu que algo estava errado, mas não se intrometeu. Antes se ir embora, ele apenas me disse que estará sempre disponível para o que eu precisar, mesmo que apenas conversar. Ele está se esforçando, ultimamente, para superarmos nossas diferenças. Eu aprecio isso e sei que tenho que _estender a outra mão_. Mas agora, minha situação com Isabella é prioridade.

.

.

Eu espero até a manhã seguinte pra falar com Bella. Quando acordo e desço para a cozinha, não há sinal dela. O café da manhã está pronto e me esperando na mesa. Eu verifico a garagem e vejo que sua caminhonete está em falta.

 _Ela saiu apenas para ir naquele colégio_ , eu repito como um mantra. Mas por via das dúvidas, eu subo para seu quarto e entro após bater e não obter resposta. Não me sinto bem invadindo seu espaço, mas preciso confirmar que ela não foi embora. Abro as portas do armário e suas coisas estão lá. Eu respiro aliviado.

.

.

.

 ** _Bella POV_**

"Obrigada, Maggie", eu aperto sua mão estendida. "Até a próxima segunda".

"Tchau, Bella".

Eu saio da sala da diretora com um sorriso no rosto. Nós conversamos e o emprego é meu. Eu vou ensinar Literatura! A princípio será somente enquanto a outra professora estiver de licença, até o fim do ano. Mas já estou muito feliz.

Eu entro na caminhonete, mas não volto pra casa imediatamente. Tenho receio do meu encontro com Edward. Eu não vi depois que o deixei em seu escritório ontem à tarde. Sei que ele saiu de casa logo depois e só voltou tarde da noite. Eu ouvi o barulho do carro dele saindo e chegando de volta.

Eu pensei que ele iria insistir em falar comigo, mas ele não me procurou mais. _Talvez ele não se importe tanto assim..._

Depois de uma noite mal dormida, eu saí bem cedo hoje pela manhã, mesmo que minha reunião com Maggie estivesse marcada para o meio da manhã. Acabei passeando por alguns parques da cidade e tentei pensar no que aconteceu ontem, com a cabeça mais tranquila.

Foi um mal entendido. Eu acredito que o modo como Maggie falou possa ter levado Edward a pensar que eu já sabia do emprego e omiti dele. Porém, ele deveria ter me perguntado antes e me acusar. Isso é o que me magoou.

Eu não sei como ficará nossa situação. Não sei se vou continuar trabalhando pra ele. Se não, eu terei que sair daquela casa. Meu coração se encolhe só de pensar em não vê-lo mais. Mesmo estando chateada com ele, eu não consigo deixar que querê-lo.

Voltando pra casa, eu passo em frente ao restaurante italiano no qual Edward me levou pra jantar. Decido parar e almoçar lá.

.

.

Logo que entro em casa dou de cara com Edward, na sala. Ele está sentado no sofá com seu notebook em mãos. Ele levanta o rosto quando eu entro e nossos olhos se encontram.

"Ei".

"Ei", eu respondo.

"Bella, depois que você descansar ou...se refrescar um pouco, eu gostaria de conversar com você", ele faz uma pausa. "Eu estarei no meu escritório", ele diz e sai da sala.

Sinto meu estomago revirar com a perspectiva dessa conversa. Sua expressão estava séria, mas não parecia mal humorado ou bravo. Eu não consigo decifrá-lo nesse momento. Será que ele não me quer aqui mais? Acho que se quisesse me pedir desculpas, ele teria falado ali mesmo.

Por que esse homem tem que ser tão confuso?! Às vezes acho que vou enlouquecer. Ele me faz sentir um misto de diferentes sensações e sentimentos. Agora, por exemplo, eu ainda estou magoada, frustrada e eu sinto falta do seu toque, de suas mãos em mim, do seu abraço, do sorriso. E eu sinto medo. Medo de me afastar dele. Ou dele se afastar de mim.

Eu vou ao meu quarto e tomo um banho antes de descer para seu escritório e resolver isso de uma vez. A porta está aberta, então bato apenas para alertá-lo da minha presença. Ele se levanta e pede que eu me sente ao seu lado no sofá.

"Como foi a reunião hoje?"

"Huh...foi bem. Eu aceitei o emprego", eu revelo.

"Oh, isso é bom", ele diz franzindo a testa. Eu bufo em descrença, pela sua expressão e por isso ter sido o motivo do nosso desentendimento.

"Eu quero dizer isso, Bella. Eu fico feliz por você, pois sei o quanto você gosta da profissão que escolheu", ele afirma. "Ontem, eu...o que aconteceu...droga!", ele passa as mãos pelo cabelo. "Olha, eu sei que errei feio ontem, mas a questão nunca foi você querer o emprego de professora. Foi porque eu pensei...eu achei que você escondeu isso de mim, que você iria me...", ele se cala. "Acredite, eu estou verdadeiramente feliz por você".

Ele parece sincero. E pelo que eu conheço dele, faz sentido a explicação. Ele pensou que eu menti.

"Por favor, me perdoe por te acusar ontem. Eu não tenho uma justificativa válida. Nada do que disser vai tirar a dor que eu sei que te causei. Eu não quero jogar a culpa do meu comportamento em cima do que aconteceu comigo antes...com Victoria. Eu sei que não é justo com você".

Eu apenas aceno, mantendo o olhar em meu colo. Ele leva sua mão à minha, lentamente, como se me dando chance de recuar.

"Diga alguma coisa", ele pede.

"Eu...eu não sei o que você quer que eu diga, Edward", respondo sinceramente.

"Eu sei que você não pode perdoar meu comportamento de uma hora pra outra e fingir que nada aconteceu. O que eu te peço é uma chance", ele levanta meu rosto e o vira, encontrando meu olhar. "Eu não posso te garantir que nunca mais vou te machucar, mas eu posso te prometer e eu prometo que nunca mais eu vou te julgar e acusar de algo sem conversarmos antes. Foi um erro e eu não vou repeti-lo", ele fiz com firmeza.

Ele me encara com expectativa.

"Edward, o que você espera de mim?", eu decido ter a conversa que evitamos desde o início.

"Como assim? O que-"

"O que eu sou pra você?", eu pergunto diretamente.

Ele suspira e fica quieto por um tempo. _Não é a reação ou resposta que eu esperava_.

"Você entrou em minha vida de tão inesperadamente, Bella", ele sorri ligeiramente. "Eu acho que posso dizer que antes eu estava apenas...sobrevivendo. O meu trabalho era tudo o que preenchia minha vida. Meus pais e Alice são importantes, mas é diferente. Não havia um sentido, nada que realmente me fizesse ansioso por querer acordar pela manhã. E então você chegou aqui, neste escritório e eu me senti atraído por você imediatamente. E eu não digo apenas atraído sexualmente. Algo me faz querer estar sempre perto de você".

 _Uau!_

"Então, respondendo a sua pergunta. Você já se tornou alguém muito importante pra mim", ele fala lentamente. Eu sei que é difícil pra ele se abrir. "Talvez você esteja se perguntando se eu quero apenas sexo com você, se o que tivemos foi apenas sexo. Não foi. Não é. Se você me der outra chance, eu nunca mais vou deixar você em dúvidas do quanto eu me importo".

Ele leva minha mãe à boca e beija meus dedos, arrancando um suspiro de mim. _Oh, por que eu não consigo resistir a esse homem?_

"Eu gostaria de continuar a relação que começamos. Eu sei que ainda temos muito que conversar, caso você ainda me dê uma chance. Mas se você não quiser, nós podemos ter uma relação estritamente profissional. Eu não quero que você pense que uma coisa depende da outra. Independente do que decidir, eu quero que você continue morando aqui e trabalhando comigo. Em um horário reduzido, é claro, já que tem o colégio também".

Eu estou pasma com tudo o que ele disse e com o que ele sugeriu. _Ele acha mesmo que eu poderia continuar aqui se a gente se separar?_ Eu não conseguiria! Agora, eu quero continuar nosso relacionamento? _\- seja lá o que for._ A resposta é sim, mas eu tenho medo de sair machucada no fim das contas.

Eu solto minha mão das dele e me afasto um pouco, tentando raciocinar direito.

"Edward, eu não sei o que pensar. Eu..."

"Bella", ele se move para mais perto, não me deixando escapar de seu alcance no sofá. "Diga que você ainda me quer", ele sussurra e roça seu nariz em minha bochecha. "Por favor", ele desce até meu pescoço e deposita beijinhos lá. _Não faça isso! Eu preciso de distância pra pensar._

"Edwaaard". _Droga, ele sabe o que faz comigo!_ Eu já não penso em nada coerente, apenas sinto.

"Eu não posso deixar você sair da minha vida", ele diz contra minha pele, provocando arrepios pelo meu corpo.

 _Pense, Bella! Afaste-o e pense!_

Eu preciso estar longe dele pra pensar. Eu me levanto de repente, deixando-o sentado no sofá, sozinho. De pé, eu ando pelo escritório, até conseguir falar.

"Você me magoou muito", eu digo e ele faz menção de falar, mas eu o impeço. "Eu sei das suas...questões. Mas eu não posso aceitar que você duvide de mim. Você me diz que isso não vai se repetir e eu quero acreditar...mas eu estou com medo", eu digo. "Eu não sei se podemos voltar ao ponto em que estávamos, mas você também é muito importante pra mim", confesso.

Ele se aproxima, ficando de pé na minha frente. "Então, vamos tentar mais uma vez", ele pede. "Do jeito que você quiser. No seu tempo. Só não se afaste de mim", ele acrescenta.

 _Que eu não me arrependa disso, por favor!_

Eu aceno depois de algum tempo, ganhando um sorriso dele. "Eu acho que podemos tentar", eu afirmo.

"Obrigado, Bella. Eu prometo que você não vai se arrepender", ele me abraça apertado.

 _Oh, eu senti falta disso_.

.

.

.

-R-R-R-R-

 **Tão confusos esses dois...rsrs**

 **Bella perdoou muito facilmente? O que acham? E será que a relação deles vai mudar agora?**

 **Obrigada por lerem e comentarem ;)**

 **Minha mãe ainda está no hospital, então não sei quando poderei postar de novo...mas espero que até o meio da semana.  
**

 **Abraços,**


	17. Chapter 17

**Título: O recluso**

Sumário: Bella, uma recém-formada da Universidade de Washington, se vê sozinha e desorientada ao sair da faculdade e perder seu pai. Uma oportunidade surge para trabalhar como governanta na casa de um misterioso homem em Port Angeles.

.

.

 **Recluso** **:**

 **Pessoa que espontaneamente se isolou do convívio social.**

 **(Dicionário UOL)**

.

.

 **Capítulo 17**

 _ **Junho de 2016**_

 _ **Bella POV**_

Pelos próximos dias, o clima entre nós é um pouco estranho. Seria impossível voltar ao que era antes, fingindo que nada aconteceu. Nós ainda almoçamos e jantamos juntos, conversamos a noite enquanto estamos em frente à TV, mas nosso contato físico é praticamente nulo. Não me refiro apenas ao sexo, que não aconteceu. Mas antes estávamos sempre nos tocando, ficávamos abraçados e Edward me beijava em cada oportunidade que tinha. Agora, o máximo que ele faz é segurar minha mão, beijar minha testa ou bochecha e, raramente, me dar um selinho na boca. À noite, cada um vai para seu quarto.

Por outro lado, ele tem se mostrado ainda mais atencioso comigo. Ele já me levou para jantar fora e fomos ao cinema. Ele faz questão de ressaltar que minha prioridade é atuar como professora e que, embora meu horário no colégio seja apenas de manhã, eu estou livre pra ficar o tempo que for preciso. Amanhã será meu primeiro dia de trabalho no colégio. Estou muito ansiosa. Pegar uma turma no meio do semestre é sempre mais complicado, mas espero que os alunos gostem de mim.

Quatro dias depois do nosso desentendimento, no domingo à noite, ele me avisa que tem que viajar inesperadamente a trabalho. Vai para Chicago por três dias.

"Eu já reservei seu hotel e transporte. O voo de ida é amanhã às 11 horas", eu informo e entrego as informações impressas.

"Obrigado, Isabella".

Quando ele não diz mais nada, eu me viro para sair de seu escritório e subir para meu quarto. Sou impedida por sua mão que envolve meu cotovelo.

"Bella". Sua voz é baixa. Eu me viro para encará-lo. "Eu vou sentir sua falta".

Minha respiração engata pela proximidade e por sua confissão. Esses últimos dias têm sido estranhos. "Eu também vou sentir", eu respondo e saio.

.

.

.

O dia seguinte é corrido e por isso eu não tenho tanto tempo para lamentar a ausência de Edward. Eu fui muito bem recebida no colégio, tanto por meus colegas quanto pela turma para a qual eu dou aula, com crianças de aproximadamente sete anos.

Os outros professores que conheci são Jéssica e Mike – que são um casal; Alec, que dá aula de ciências; Hanna, leciona matemática; e Félix, professor de educação física. Todos foram muito gentis comigo.

Nos próximos dois dias eu me sinto mais à vontade no colégio, já sei o nome e o rostinho de todos os meus alunos e conheci outros funcionários e professores. A única pessoa que parece não ter gostado muito de mim é Lauren, professora de espanhol, que conheci na quarta-feira. Ela mal falou comigo na hora do almoço, quando estávamos vários professores comendo juntos. Mais tarde, Félix falou comigo esse o jeito dela e que não vale a pena me preocupar.

Após o almoço de quinta-feira, no colégio, eu me preparo para voltar pra casa e meu estômago se agita de ansiedade. Edward já deve estar em casa, se o voo não atrasou. Nesses dias em que ele esteve fora, nós trocamos algumas mensagens. Ele quis saber tudo sobre meus primeiros dias como professora. Em troca, eu o questionei sobre a viagem e a cidade na qual ele estava. Não falamos muito sobre nossa relação, apenas um 'sinto sua falta' ou 'queria estar aí com você' de vez em quando.

.

.

Chego em casa e não há sinal de Edward no piso inferior. Eu bato na porta do seu escritório, mas não há resposta. _Será que ele ainda não chegou?_

Eu subo as escadas e ando em direção ao meu quarto quando a porta de Edward se abre. Ele acabou de tomar banho e está vestindo apenas uma bermuda, com a toalha em volta do pescoço. A cena parece uma repetição de algum tempo atrás, quando nos encontramos assim. Meus olhos percorrem seu corpo e eu tenho que me controlar pra não me jogar em seus braços e beijá-lo. _Faz tanto tempo. Muitos, muitos dias..._

"Porra, Bella. Não me olhe assim!". Essas são as primeiras palavras de Edward pra mim. Eu fico sem reação, muda.

"Não faz isso", ele acrescenta e dá dois passos em minha direção. Ele libera meu lábio inferior, que eu prendi sem perceber. Ele acaricia minha boca com seu polegar e minha respiração acelera.

 _A proximidade._

 _Seu toque._

Meu corpo se incendeia de desejo.

"Edward", eu mal reconheço minha voz rouca.

Ele envolve suas mãos em meu rosto, me acariciando tão suavemente que eu mal sinto meu toque.

"Oi", ele diz, aproximando nossos rostos.

"Ei", eu respondo automaticamente e espero, mas ele não me beija.

 _O que ele quer? Minha permissão? Faz sentido, já que eu disse que gostaria de ir devagar._

"Foram só três dias, mas pareceu uma eternidade", ele sussurra. "Eu senti sua falta. Muito". Ele roça o nariz pelo meu rosto, me acarinhando.

"Eu também senti saudades", eu digo, envolvendo meus braços em torno do seu pescoço e roçando nossos lábios. Eu espero que ele ataque minha boca, mas isso não acontece. Ele pressiona sua boca na minha levemente, várias vezes.

Eu passo minha língua em seus lábios, o persuadindo a abri-los. Ele assim o faz e agora nos beijamos de verdade. Pressionando nossos corpos juntos, ele me segura pela cintura com uma mão e outra está em minha nuca. Eu já o sinto _duro_ contra meu estômago. Embora seja apaixonado, o beijo não é desleixado e nem desesperado. Edward parece estar se segurando.

 _Eu sei que antes eu pedi para desacelerar, mas eu o quero._

Ele termina o beijo e encosta sua testa na minha, respirando pesadamente. Ele me abraça e eu descanso meu rosto em seu peito. Deposito beijos na pele nua e o ouço ofegar. Decido provocá-lo mais e lambo e mordisco seus mamilos. As mãos dele vão para minha cabeça e ele está gemendo meu nome.

Nós nos beijamos de novo e dessa vez nossas mãos não ficam paradas. Ele me puxa para mais perto, segurando minha bunda contra seu quadril. Eu puxo seu cabelo e acaricio sua nuca enquanto nossas bocas estão unidas.

"Você disse devagar", ele fala arfante.

"Mas eu quero você", eu respondo e tento o empurrar para seu quarto, mas ele me impede.

"Não agora, Bella".

Eu franzo a testa sem entender _. Eu sei que ele me quer, pois é evidente a excitação dele._

"Eu prometi a mim mesmo que faria tudo diferente agora", ele explica. "Além disso, nós não temos tempo", ele diz com um sorriso no rosto. "Vamos jantar em Seattle. Temos que sair em breve pra chegar a tempo da reserva que fiz".

"Jantar em Seattle?". _É uma longa distancia para irmos apenas jantar, não?!_

"Isso. Eu quero te levar no meu restaurante preferido de lá", ele responde meio timidamente. "Eu deveria ter te perguntado antes. Você deve estar cansada. Eu posso desmarcar, não tem-"

"Não!", eu me apresso em falar. "Tudo bem. Eu fiquei surpresa. Foi só isso", eu o tranquilizo.

O sorriso dele aumenta. "Podemos sair em meia hora?", ele pergunta.

Eu aceno e ganho um beijo rápido, antes dele voltar para seu quarto e me deixar zonza no corredor.

.

.

.

Edward me leva para um restaurante muito badalado e, provavelmente, muito caro em Seattle. O lugar estava lotado, mas chegamos e fomo levados direto para nossa mesa reservada. Eu o deixo escolher minha refeição e nós estamos compartilhando a sobremesa após o comer o prato principal.

Ele também começa a se abrir mais pra mim, falando um pouco mais da sua infância, especialmente sua mãe. Ele não fala sobre nada muito profundo, mas já é um começo.

"Ela me ensinou a tocar piano quando eu era criança", ele diz saudosamente.

"Sério. Você toca piano?".

Ele ri da minha surpresa. "Sim. E toco muito bem pelo que dizem", ele pisca e mexe os dedos, me deixando boquiaberta pelo seu atrevimento. Ele tem mostrado um lado dele que eu não conhecia. Pequenas coisas aqui e ali, mas eu percebo um traço mais brincalhão e carinhoso em sua personalidade.

"O que mais eu não sei sobre você?", eu questiono, curiosa.

"Algumas coisas", ele diz suavemente. "O que eu não sei é se você vai gostar de ouvir sobre tudo", ele completa em tom mais triste. Eu quero perguntar a razão pra ele dizer isso, mas sei que aqui não é o lugar.

"Eu não sei por que você pensa assim. Eu não acredito que você tenha feito algo rui, algo que poderia me fazer olhar pra você de outro modo", eu respondo confiante e seguro a mão dele na mesa, pra reforçar minhas palavras.

Ele apenas acena e nós terminamos de comer. Enquanto ele está pagando a conta, meu telefone toca e eu saio do restaurante para atender, após avisar Edward.

"Oi Alice".

"Bellaaaa! Como você está?", eu escuto sua voz baixa em meio ao barulho das ruas movimentadas de Seattle. Eu caminho lentamente observando as vitrines das lojas próximas ao restaurante.

"Tudo bem, Alice. E você?".

"Estou ótima. Você pode falar ou está ocupada? Quero sua opinião sobre os últimos detalhes do aniversário do meu irmão".

"Na verdade, nós estamos fora de casa. Saímos pra jantar", eu revelo.

"Oh. Eu não quero atrapalhar. Eu te ligo amanhã, então. E aproveite a noite, cunhadinha", ela brinca e logo desliga.

Tiro o celular do ouvido e o encaro por instantes. Nós não assumimos nada, mas parece que a família dele sabe de tudo.

"Bella!", um vozeirão chama meu nome e eu me viro. Emmett.

"Emmett. Oi", eu mal o cumprimento e ele pega em um abraço de urso, me tirando do chão e nos rodopiando feito criança. _Ele não se cansa de fazer isso! É pior do que criança!_

"Me coloca no chão, Em", eu digo rindo.

"Você não pode sumir assim, Belinha. Você quase me mata de saudade", ele diz ao me soltar.

"Ah, Em, você nem imagina-", a imagem de um Edward nos encarando sisudamente, me cala.

Eu escuto Emmett falando, mas não entendo o que ele fala. Minha atenção está em Edward, que se aproxima lentamente, me olhando diretamente agora.

 _Eu espero que ele não entenda errado. Não é o que pode parecer. Outro homem me abraçando assim. Ele deve me dar a chance de explicar._

Me surpreendendo, ele me envolve firmemente pela cintura com uma braço, ficando ao meu lado, e beija minha testa. "Aí está você". Sua voz é neutra.

"Edward", eu digo ainda receosa. "Era Alice ao telefone. Eu falei com ela e de repente encontrei Emmett", eu me viro para meu amigo. "Em, este é Edward".

"O namorado dela", Edward completa e eu me viro pra ele automaticamente.

"Oh, namorado hein, Bellinha?!", ele está sorrindo e eu sei que ele vai nos provocar até a morte.

"Espere!", ele diz de repente. "Este é Edward, o seu...patrão?".

Droga, Em é tão desligado e ainda assim se lembra do nome de Edward.

"Hum...sim", eu respondo timidamente. Edward se remexe inquieto ao meu lado e eu me lembro de explicar quem é o outro homem.

"Edward, esse é Emmett, o namorado de Rose, minha melhor amiga. Eu já te falei deles, lembra?"

Antes que ele responda e como se para confirmar o que acabei de dizer, Rose surge não sei de onde e junta à nós.

"Bella? O que você tá fazendo aqui, garota?", ela pergunta, mas logo desvia o olhar do meu rosto para Edward e seu braço em torno da minha cintura.

"Huh. Ei, Rose", eu me afasto momentaneamente de Edward para abraçar minha amiga, mas volto para seus braços em seguida. "Eu estava jantando com Edward ali", eu aponto para o restaurante, "e saí pra atender a um telefonema quando encontrei com Emmett".

"Hum. Entendo", ela se vira pra Edward de novo. "Edward, certo?".

"Edward Masen", ele estende para Rose e para Emmett em seguida.

"Advinha só, Rosie. O Edward aqui é o namorado da Bella. Aposto que é por isso que ela não quis dar uma chance pro coitado do Paul" Em diz, puxando Rose para seus braços. "Nós vamos ter que marcar um encontro duplo porque é tão difícil convencer Bella a sair com a gente...", ele continua falando, mas eu apenas observo a reação de Rose, que da surpresa inicial passou a me fitar intensamente. Espero que ela não fique muito chateada por eu não ter contado nada. Mas o que eu diria? _Ei Rose, você sabe o Sr. Masen, meu patrão? Eu estou dormindo com ele._

"Podemos marcar algo esse fim de semana. O que acham?", é Rose quem sugere.

"Este fim de semana não dá. É aniversário de Edward e vamos comemorar com a família dele", eu informo e não sei se fico aliviada ou triste por isso.

"Na verdade", Edward se manifesta, "vocês devem vir à festa. São meus convidados e será um prazer recebê-los". Eu olho para o rosto de Edward, avaliando se o convite foi feito de bom grado e acho que sim.

"Ótimo! Assim podemos nos conhecer melhor", Rose responde.

Nós conversamos mais alguns minutos e os despedimos, com a promessa de Rose de me ligar amanhã.

.

.

Embora eu tenha perguntas pra fazer e sei que Edward também tem, nós ficamos em silêncio no trajeto de volta pra casa. Quando chegamos, ele se serve uma bebida e me oferece. Eu recuso e me sento no sofá, ligeiramente aflita.

Finalmente ele se senta na poltrona à minha frente, mas permanece em silêncio. E eu achando que os dias do _Edward calado e sério_ tinham terminado...

"Eu adorei a noite de hoje. Obrigada por me levar pra jantar. E obrigada também por convidar Rose e Emmett pra sua festa", eu falo ao perceber que ele não vai tomar a iniciativa.

"Vai ser bom conhecer seus amigos. Você fala com tanto carinho de Rose", ele diz. "Eles não sabiam sobre mim", ele comenta instantes depois, parecendo decepcionado.

"Huh, na verdade eu já falei de você com Rose. Ela sabe que eu vim trabalhar pra você e morar aqui. Eu só não falei sobre nós...", eu não sei como explicar pra ele. "Eu não sabia como dizer", dou de ombros.

"Você tem vergonha de mim?", ele pergunta, aparentando estar realmente magoado. Eu me levanto do sofá e vou até ele, me sentando em seu colo. Ele parece tão inseguro nesse momento.

"Não! Nunca pense isso. Eu só não sabia como...como nomear isso que nós temos. Hoje, quando você disse que era meu namorado, eu fiquei surpresa porque a gente nunca falou sobre isso".

Ele enterra o rosto no meu cabelo e respira fundo, me abraçando ao mesmo tempo.

"Você é muito mais do que isso. Eu sei que deveríamos ter conversado. Eu deveria ter te pedido pra ser minha...namorada, mas parecia coisa de adolescente. E há tanto tempo eu não envolvo de verdade com alguém...eu não acho que eu sei como agir, Bella".

"Eu acho que nós só temos de conversar mais, certo?", eu sugiro e ele acena.

"Então, existe um tal de Paul sofrendo por você por aí?", ele sonda.

Eu bufo. "Emmett fala demais. É só um cara que conheci há um tempo por meio deles. Ele pediu meu número e queria sair comigo, mas eu não podia aceitar", eu digo aproximando ainda mais nossos corpos.

"Por que não?"

"Porque eu já estava de olho em um certo homem charmoso de olhos verdes", eu sussurro em seu ouvido.

Ele não responde verbalmente, mas segura meu rosto entre as mãos e ataca minha boca do jeito que eu desejei esta tarde.

Eu remexo meu quadril em seu colo e sinto sua ereção crescer. Eu paro o beijo apenas pra tirar sua camisa. Eu quero sentir a pele dele contra a minha. Sei que temos muito pra conversar, mas eu não quero esperar mais. Ao contrário de mais cedo, dessa vez ele não me impede. Nossas roupas são rapidamente descartadas no chão da sala e nós fazemos sexo no sofá. Depois de dias sem tê-lo, é um sentimento indescritível quando ele me penetra.

"Huumm"

Eu o monto lentamente no início e ele se dedica a beijar meu pescoço, acariciando meus seios com as mãos. "Eu senti sua falta esses dias", ele murmura contra minha pele. "Falta de tudo, inclusive de estar assim, dentro de você", ele se afasta eu rosto agora, sentado na poltrona e me observando montá-lo. Levando suas mãos a minha cintura, ele me ajuda a aumentar o ritmo, com nossos quadris se encontrando na mesma cadência.

"Você é linda", ele diz ofegante. "Ver você desse jeito, montando meu pau, me querendo tanto quanto eu te quero... Porra, Bella!".

Eu sinto que vou gozar em breve. Ouvi-lo dizer essas coisas me deixam mais excitada.

"Ahhhh", eu gemo alto quando ele leva os dedos ao meu clitóris.

"Tão linda...minha Bella".

.

.

 **-R-R-R-R-**

 **Oi gente. Não deu pra postar antes, mas aí está outro capítulo.**

 **As coisas estão mais tranquilas e eu espero voltar a postar com mais frequência, como antes :)**

 **Eu agradeço demais pelos comentários de vocês e por lerem a fic. Fico feliz que estejam gostando!**

 **Até mais. Bjos,**

 **T. Darcy**

P.S: Desculpem pelos erros...tempo curto pra revisar atentamente.


	18. Chapter 18

**Título: O recluso**

Sumário: Bella, uma recém-formada da Universidade de Washington, se vê sozinha e desorientada ao sair da faculdade e perder seu pai. Uma oportunidade surge para trabalhar como governanta na casa de um misterioso homem em Port Angeles.

.

.

 **Recluso** **:**

 **Pessoa que espontaneamente se isolou do convívio social.**

 **(Dicionário UOL)**

.

.

 **Capítulo 18**

 _ **Junho de 2016**_

 _ **Bella POV**_

"Você vem conosco, né Bella?", Félix insiste que eu vá com o pessoal do colégio para um bar hoje à noite. Eles se reúnem uma ou duas vezes por mês, seja em algum lugar público ou na casa de um deles. "Você deve se enturmar! E é sexta-feira, precisamos relaxar".

"Você tem que vir, Bella!" Agora é Jéssica quem fala. "É sempre muito divertido e hoje à noite vamos para o _Alux Lounge_. Você conhece?"

"É o clube que abriu recentemente aqui em Port Angeles, certo?". Eu me lembro de ter visto algumas propagandas.

"É esse mesmo", Mike responde.

"Huh, eu acho que vou, mas eu confirmo com vocês mais tarde. Tudo bem?"

"Claro, Bella", Félix responde e eu me despeço dos meus colegas.

"Tchau Seth, querido", eu beijo a bochecha de um dos meus alunos. Descobri que o _doce_ Seth é filho de Félix. Desde o primeiro dia de aula esse menino fofo me chamou a atenção. Ele é tão inteligente e educado.

"Tchau Senhorita Swan", ele me abraça. "Até segunda-feira".

Enquanto dirijo pra casa eu penso no quanto sou sortuda por ter colegas de trabalho tão bacanas. Pelo menos até agora eles parecem ótimos. Eu acho que vai ser bom sair com eles hoje à noite e estar em outro ambiente, que não o colégio. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu quero passar a noite com Edward. Nós estamos inseparáveis desde quarta-feira, após nosso jantar em Seattle e o encontro com Rose e Em. Eu sei que serão apenas algumas horas longe dele, mas não é algo que eu consigo controlar. De verdade, eu pareço uma adolescente com o primeiro namorado, ambos grudados feito chiclete.

Entre quarta à noite e hoje pela manhã nós transamos em cada oportunidade que tivemos. Os poucos dias sem contato físico por causa do nosso desentendimento pareceram uma eternidade e nós estamos recuperando o tempo perdido. Eu não sei se sempre foi assim pra Edward, mas eu nunca apreciei tanto o sexo quanto agora.

Ele está trancado em seu escritório quando chego em casa e não querendo interrompê-lo em suas atividades, eu subo para me refrescar sem alertá-lo da minha chegada. Após o banho, eu visto uma calça jeans e camiseta e desço para o primeiro andar. Edward ainda está com a porta fechada e eu decido adiantar algumas tarefas da casa. Enquanto trabalho, decido que vou ao clube com o pessoal e mando uma mensagem pra Jéssica, que se oferece para me buscar aqui.

Cerca de uma hora depois, eu estou distraída fazendo uma torta e ouvindo música, quando sinto braços me envolverem por trás.

"Ei", Edward diz ao meu ouvido.

Eu viro meu rosto parcialmente. "Oi". Virando-me completamente pra ele, eu beijo seus lábios suavemente. "Muito trabalho?"

Ele dá um suspiro cansado. "Alguns clientes chatos. Só isso. Você deveria ter vindo me ver quando chegou", ele me segura pela cintura de novo.

Eu rio. "Ah, é mesmo?". Ele acena. "Eu não queria atrapalhar seu trabalho".

"Você nunca me atrapalha. Pelo contrário", ele diz e me provoca com pequenos beijos na minha garganta.

"Huumm". Eu aprecio a sensação gostosa e já começo a ficar excitada. Seguro seu rosto entre as mãos e o beijo mais uma vez. Quando eu acho que as coisas vão esquentar, ele me solta abruptamente e se afasta.

 _O que houve?_

Ele logo responde minha pergunta não expressa.

"Eu quero conversar com você", ele fala.

 _Oh._

"Não é nada ruim. Não se preocupe". Ele pega minhas mãos nas dele e continua. "Termine o que está fazendo e venha ao meu escritório, por favor".

Eu aceno e ele sai após beijar minha testa.

.

.

Ansiosa, eu bato na porta e entro em seu escritório. Ele levanta de sua cadeira e nós nos sentamos lado a lado no sofá.

"Ei", ele acaricia minha bochecha. "Eu posso sentir sua apreensão e não há necessidade disso, eu prometo", ele fala em tom carinhoso.

Eu apenas aceno.

"Bem, eu tenho pensado muito ultimamente...em como nossa relação mudou e você com seu trabalho no colégio. Eu não quero que você se sinta sobrecarregada ou nada parecido, então eu acho pode ser melhor se você não trabalhar pra mim".

 _Ele-_

 _O que? Ele não me quer aqui?_

 _Eu não entendo de onde isso veio._

"Eu...Por que? Você...Eu fiz alguma coisa que você não gostou?". Eu realmente estou confusa.

"Não, Bella. Não. Você não fez nada", ele pega minhas mãos. "Não é nada disso. É só que...é tudo. Você tem o emprego que queria e eu quero que você tenha tempo pra se dedicar, sem a obrigação de ter que cuidar de tudo por aqui". Ele faz uma pausa e continua. "E também porque eu não quero que haja constrangimento quando estivermos juntos na frente de outras pessoas. Nós não devemos nada a ninguém e não estamos fazendo nada errado, mas eu não quero que você se sinta desconfortável ao dizer que está em um relacionamento comigo, seu _chefe"._

Eu ainda estou atordoada e ele me fita com expectativa. Eu confesso que já estava me sentindo desconfortável ao receber o pagamento das mãos dele. Afinal, estamos juntos e receber dinheiro dele é estranho. Mesmo que racionalmente eu saiba que trabalhei pra ganhar aquele dinheiro...

Mas ao mesmo tempo, eu amo cuidar da casa, cuidar dos compromissos dele e, especialmente, cozinhar.

 _Se eu não vou trabalhar aqui, então eu não-_

"Você quer que eu-", eu não consigo processar essa conversa. Não sei exatamente o que ele quer.

"É só uma sugestão, Bella. Nós vamos decidir juntos", ele diz. "Se é a questão financeira que te preocupa, a gente pode-"

"Não!", eu o corto. "Não é sobre dinheiro", eu me levanto, ficando agitada _. Deus, como ele pode pensar que eu estou preocupada com dinheiro?!_ "Eu não nego que quando comecei a trabalhar aqui, eu precisava muito e você foi muito generoso, mas você não pode pensar que eu estou preocupada com dinheiro. Eu não quero o seu dinheiro".

Ele se levanta e vem em minha direção. "Me desculpe, Bella. Eu não quis sugerir que você só está interessada em dinheiro ou nada disso...eu estou apenas tentando ver todos os aspectos da situação, o que essa decisão implicaria pra você. Eu me preocupo", ele me abraça.

"Você ainda me quer aqui?", com a voz trêmula, eu finalmente faço a pergunta que está na minha cabeça desde o início da conversa.

Ele se afasta ligeiramente ara me olhar nos olhos. "Se eu quero você aqui? Como assim?"

"Morando aqui", eu explico. "Se eu não vou mais trabalhar pra você, eu-"

"Claro que você vai continuar aqui", ele diz decidido. "Você pensou que eu não iria te querer aqui? Ou...ou você não quer...?", ele deixa a pergunta no ar.

"Você vai contratar outra pessoa?", a pergunta surge em minha mente e só de imaginar outra mulher nessa casa, cuidado dele... _eu não gosto!_

"Huh, não. Eu acho que não. Eu sou mais do que capaz de organizar minha agenda e tudo mais. Exceto cozinhar", um meio sorriso aparece em seu rosto e eu tenho que sorrir, também. "Eu acho que fiquei mal acostumado em ter alguém pra fazer essas tarefas por mim, mas sou capaz de lidar com isso".

 _Bom. Ninguém mais aqui._

"Você não respondeu a minha pergunta", ele insiste.

"Você quer que eu continue morando aqui? Como seria?", eu me esquivo.

Ele suspira e nos puxa para o sofá mais uma vez. "É sua decisão, Bella. Mas eu quero que você continue morando aqui. Muito. Eu sei que você veio não como minha namorada, mas pra trabalhar. Isso mudou, mas eu não posso imaginar essa casa sem você", sua voz rouca me causa arrepios. "E pode ser como você quiser. Somos namorados que vivem sob o mesmo teto...ou colegas de quarto", ele dá de ombros.

Eu penso sobre isso e eu também não consigo me ver em outro lugar. Aqui é o meu lar, eu me sinto bem aqui. E não quero estar longe de Edward. Mas por outro lado, na minha mente há uma vozinha que diz que é um relacionamento muito novo pra já estramos morando juntos. Estamos pulando etapas e eu não quero estragar o que nós temos.

"Não se sinta obrigada a nada, Bella", ele diz e eu vejo a decepção em seu olhar.

"Não é isso, Edward", eu acaricio seu rosto lindo. "Eu estou um pouco sobrecarregada com toda essa conversa, mas...mas eu também não me vejo longe daqui", _longe de você_. "Eu adoro morar aqui, adoro fazer tudo o que faço pra você. Eu gosto de cuidar das suas _necessidades_ ", seus olhos escurecem ao ouvir minhas palavras. "Eu amo cozinhar pra você porque você adora tudo o que faço", eu rio. "Eu não quero que isso mude, mas eu entendo o seu ponto sobre como essa relação de patrão-empregada pode afetar nosso relacionamento".

"Eu adoro como você cuida de mim", ele me beija suavemente. "De todas as maneiras", ele mordisca meu lábio inferior, me arrancando um gemido alto.

"Edward", eu o afasto. "Precisamos conversar mais".

Ele resmunga, mas atende ao meu pedido. "Tudo bem. O que você quer?"

"Eu quero continuar morando aqui", eu decido jogar minhas preocupações ao vento e aproveitar ao máximo esse relacionamento com ele. "Eu concordo sobre não trabalhar pra você, mas se você não me pagar, não será trabalho, certo?"

"Bella", ele balança a cabeça. "Você não deve se sentir obrigada a-"

"Eu não me sinto", eu me apresso em reafirmar. "Eu já disse e repito: eu gosto de cuidar de você. E pode ficar tranquilo, o colégio é minha prioridade, mas sempre que eu puder e quiser, eu vou continuar fazendo o que fiz até agora. Ok?"

Nós conversamos por mais um tempo. Ele insiste em me pagar generosamente por estas últimas semanas e após muita discussão, ele diz que o dinheiro já está na minha conta e eu não posso recusar.

Depois de ficarmos um tempo abraçados tranquilamente no sofá, Edward se levanta.

"Eu vou tomar um banho e nós podemos ver um filme. Ou você prefere fazer outro programa?"

"Na verdade, eu fiquei de encontrar o pessoal do colégio em um clube recém-inaugurado hoje à noite", eu olho para o relógio e vejo que devo me arrumar em breve para não em atrasar. "Eu esqueci de te falar mais cedo, desculpe".

"Oh, claro. Tudo bem. Nós podemos assistir outro dia", ele tenta disfarçar, mas eu percebo seu desapontamento. Eu me sinto mal, pois ele parecia animado sobre o filme.

"Eu acho que você pode vir comigo...claro, venha comigo. Bom que você poderá conhecer meus colegas de trabalho", eu convido.

"Hum, eu não sei...fica pra próxima. Vocês já combinaram e eu acho que prefiro ficar em casa hoje. Não se preocupe comigo, vá se divertir com seus colegas", ele me puxa em seus braços e me beija profundamente, me fazendo esquecer todo o resto.

"Você tem certeza?", eu pergunto, após o beijo.

"Tenho sim. Não se preocupe, eu posso me virar sozinho por uma noite", ele pisca.

Eu sorrio. "O jantar já está no forno. Torta de frango. Estará pronta em breve, assim você não morre de fome", eu brinco. "Eu vou verificar sua refeição e depois vou me arrumar", eu o beijo e faço menção de sair.

"Bella, você vai de carro?", a expressão dele se torna mais séria.

"Jéssica e Mike vão passar aqui pra me buscar. Jess não bebe e vai dirigir e me trazer de volta. Não se preocupe".

Ele acena.

.

.

A noite com a turma do colégio é muito agradável. Nós dançamos muito e eu também pude conversar e conhecê-los um pouco melhor. Hanna é um amor de pessoa e nós já combinamos de fazer algum programa na semana que vem. Ela é da minha idade, aproximadamente, e nós descobrimos vários interesses em comum. Jess e Mike são um casal muito divertido e querido por todos, pelo que observei. Alec é mais quieto, fica na dele, mas parece ser gente boa. E eu também conversei muito Félix. Eu adorei escutá-lo falar sobre seu filho. O amor dele por Seth é evidente. Ele acaba revelando que a mãe de Seth morreu há dois anos e isso me entristece. Nenhuma criança deveria ter que crescer sem um dos pais. Meu coração dói por aquele pobre garotinho.

"Nós passamos por um momento muito difícil quando Leah faleceu, mas agora meu menino está voltando a ser o que era, mais alegre e cheio de vida".

Eu coloco minha mão e seu braço, em apoio. "Seth é um menino incrível, Félix. Eu já o adoro", eu revelo.

"Ele é mesmo", ele diz orgulhoso. "E ele também já adora a querida professora dele...a senhorita Swan".

Depois de conversar por mais um tempo, eu tomo o último gole do meu vinho e decido que é o suficiente. Eu vejo Jess e Mike dançado e decido chamar um táxi, para não atrapalhar a noite deles, mas Félix se oferece para me levar pra casa.

"Eu só bebi uma cerveja, posso dirigir perfeitamente", ele garante. Eu realmente não o vi bebendo mais do que isso.

"Eu não quero te dar trabalho, Félix".

Ele zomba. "Não é trabalho nenhum, Bella. E já está nora de buscar Seth na casa da minha irmã".

"Tudo bem. Vamos nos despedir do pessoal, então".

.

.

Eu indico o caminho pra casa e me sinto mal ao perceber que é no oposto de onde ele mora.

"Eu já disse que não há problema, Bella. Eu não poderia deixa-la pegar qualquer táxi a essa hora. Não tem problema, eu garanto", ele diz após mais uma tentativa de me desculpar pelo transtorno.

Quando chegamos em frente à casa, eu o percebo meio impressionado. E isso logo se confirma.

"Uau, Bella. Eu não sabia que você era rica", ele diz rindo, meio brincando.

Eu sinto minhas bochechas esquentarem. "Huh, eu não sou. Na verdade, é a casa do meu namorado". _Eu amo poder dizer isso. Meu namorado_. "Eu moro com ele".

"Oh. Namorado", ele responde. "Claro", ele murmura, mas eu escuto.

"Bem, obrigada mais uma vez, Félix".

"Por nada, Bella. Sempre que precisar".

Eu aceno e saio do carro, acenando com a mão até que ele dá partida e sai.

.

Entro em casa e vejo Edward cochilando no sofá da sala. Um livro está caído em seu peito. Eu coloco minha bolsa na poltrona e me aproximo dele, ficando de joelhos na sua frente. _Ele é lindo._ Acaricio seu cabelo rebelde e chamo seu nome.

"Edward", chamo pela segunda vez. Ele começa a se mexer e desperta lentamente. Seus olhos encontram os meus e ele me oferece um enorme sorriso.

"Oi", eu digo, retribuindo o sorriso.

"Oi, linda". Eu adoro quando ele me chama assim porque é mais do que apenas um elogio, ele me faz sentir linda de verdade, o tempo todo.

"Você vai ficar dolorido por dormir aqui", eu digo enquanto ele se senta, ainda sonolento. "Deveria estar dormindo na cama".

"Minha cama estava muito fria sem você", ele fala e me puxa para seu colo, buscando minha boca imediatamente. Ele deixa suas mãos percorrerem meu corpo por baixo do vestido. Nem parece que esse homem estava dormindo minutos atrás...

"Humm", ele geme quando eu rebolo em seu colo. "Você bebeu vinho", ele afirma quando solta minha boca. Eu aceno. Eu tento iniciar outro beijo, mas ele fala de novo. "Sua amiga te trouxe de volta?"

"Huh, ela estava se divertindo com o marido e eu não quis acabar com a alegria deles. Félix me trouxe".

"Félix?", ele questiona, franzindo a testa.

"Félix é o professor de educação física. Ele é o pai de Seth. Eu já te falei do Seth, não é? Meu aluno..."

"Sim, você já me falou do garotinho".

"Eu ia pegar um táxi, mas ele se ofereceu pra me dar carona", eu explico e Edward acena.

"Você se divertiu?"

"Sim. Eles são muito animados, foi muito bom", eu digo. "Mas eu não vi a hora de voltar pra casa", eu digo aproximando nossos rostos, "voltar pra você".

Eu mal termino de falar e a boca dele está na minha, exigente. Logo ele se levanta, me carregando com as pernas envoltas em sua cintura, e nos leva para seu quarto.

.

.

 **-R-R-R-R-**

 **Oi pessoal.**

 **E aí, gostaram do capítulo? Comentários são sempre muito bem-vindos ;)**

 **No próximo capítulo tem a festa de aniversário do Edward...**

 **Obrigada a todos que leem, comentam e marcam essa história como favorita :)**

 **Bjos e até o próximo capítulo.**

 **T. Darcy**


	19. Chapter 19

**Título: O recluso**

Sumário: Bella, uma recém-formada da Universidade de Washington, se vê sozinha e desorientada ao sair da faculdade e perder seu pai. Uma oportunidade surge para trabalhar como governanta na casa de um misterioso homem em Port Angeles.

.

.

 **Recluso** **:**

 **Pessoa que espontaneamente se isolou do convívio social.**

 **(Dicionário UOL)**

.

.

 **Capítulo 19**

 _ **Junho de 2016**_

 _ **Bella POV**_

Eu acordo cedo na manhã de sábado para preparar um café da manhã especial de aniversário para Edward. Faço tudo o que ele mais gosta e quando está pronto, eu subo para meu quarto, pego os presentes e vou até a cama dele.

Eu o observo dormir pacificamente por alguns minutos. É bom vê-lo assim relaxado, o que não acontece muito quando ele está desperto. Às vezes eu o vejo desse jeito quando estamos juntos, mas parece que ele está sempre escondendo uma parte dele ou preocupado. Triste até. Eu não sei ao certo. Isso me deixa angustiada.

Eu balanço a cabeça, espantando esses pensamentos sombrios e subo na cama para acordá-lo. Coloco minha mão em seu peito nu enquanto me debruço sobre seu corpo. Beijo levemente seu nariz, bochechas e chego à sua boca, dando um selinho. Levo meus lábios até sua garganta e deixo um rastro de beijos molhados pelo caminho. Ele começa a se mexer, seu corpo reagindo às minhas ministrações. Vou descendo pelo seu peito, acariciando com a mão e a boca ao mesmo tempo.

"Hum", ele resmunga e eu levanto meus olhos para seu rosto. Suas pálpebras tremem e se abrem parcialmente. Eu continuo minhas ações e ele se torna mais desperto, sorrindo lentamente. Eu sorrio de volta e afundo meu quadril no dele, ganhando outro gemido.

"Bella", ele murmura e eu sinto seu pênis ereto através do tecido de nossas roupas íntimas. Eu levo minha boca ao pescoço mais uma vez, sabendo o quanto ele sente prazer quando eu o beijo ali. Comprovando meu ponto, ele empurra o quadril pra cima com mais força.

"Bom dia, aniversariante", eu digo ao levantar meu rosto da sua pele. Ele não responde, mas pega meu rosto entre as mãos e beija minha boca. É um beijo de boca fechada no início, mas sua língua invade minha boca logo depois. As mãos dele percorrem meu corpo, apertando minha bunda contra ele.

Sem fôlego, eu me sento em seu colo quando o beijo termina. "Eu tenho algumas surpresas pra você", eu digo e ele me encara atentamente. "Fiz um café da manhã especial. E tenho seus presentes aqui. O que quer primeiro? Você escolhe".

Eu vejo sua testa franzir por um instante e diferentes emoções passarem por seus olhos enquanto ele fica em silêncio.

Quando ele fala, sua voz é rouca. "Posso escolher o que eu quiser?"

Eu aceno.

Me pegando desprevenida, ele nos vira na cama e seu corpo fica por cima do meu.

"Eu quero você. Agora", ele diz ao meu ouvido. "Posso ter você?"

Ele me fita, esperando permissão. _Como se ele precisasse pedir..._

"Sim. Você pode me ter sempre que quiser", eu repondo ofegante por causa do meu estado de excitação. Em resposta, ele cola seu corpo ao meu e me beija mais uma vez, mas não dura muito porque ele começa a tirar nossas roupas.

 _Trim. Trim. Trim._

Não.

 _Trim. Trim. Trim._

"Droga", Edward xinga se afasta para pegar o telefone. Ele respira fundo antes de responder.

"Oi mãe", ele tenta manter a frustração escondida em sua voz.

Eu espero um pouco e quando vejo que não será uma conversa tão rápida, eu saio da cama e o aviso que vou para a cozinha, deixando-o a vontade para conversar com Esme.

.

.

Quinze minutos mais tarde, Edward desce para a cozinha e pede desculpas pela interrupção.

"Você não tem que se desculpar", eu o beijo rapidamente. "Já que estamos aqui, vamos tomar café", eu sugiro. Ele concorda e nos sentamos à mesa.

"Eu conversei com minha mãe e combinei que nós iremos mais cedo, pra almoçar com eles, se você não se importar. Nós podemos dormir lá e voltar amanhã à tarde", ele fala. "Eu quero passar um tempo só com eles, antes de todo mundo chegar".

"Você realmente não gosta de festas, não é?", eu pergunto suavemente. Ele apenas dá de ombros. "Me desculpe por ter insistido sobre isso. Esme e Alice me pediram e eu...eu não pensei no quanto você ficaria desconfortável", eu digo com sinceridade.

"Tudo bem, Bella. É que...não é apenas uma festa qualquer. Eu não gosto de comemorar aniversário".

Eu espero, mas ele não explica mais nada.

"Será que você vai falar sobre isso comigo?", eu peço.

Ele suspira, largando o talher no prato. "Um dia. Em breve", ele me olha, como se implorando para não insistir mais.

"Claro", eu junto nossas mãos, "quando você quiser conversar". Eu não pressiono porque entendo que algumas coisas são difíceis de falar sobre...e porque não gosto de vê-lo agitado ou chateado.

Após o café, nós voltamos para seu quarto e eu entrego os dois presentes. "Não é nada muito grandioso, mas eu espero que você goste", eu digo timidamente.

Eu o observo enquanto ele abre as caixas. Um pequeno sorriso está em seus lábios. Rasgando o papel, ele abre a caixa e tira o relógio que comprei. Alice me ajudou a escolher.

"Uau", ele diz e me olha. "É exatamente como eu gosto, mas você não precisava, Bella".

"Eu queria", eu respondo apenas isso. Ele sorri largamente agora e me beija antes de abrir o outro.

Os olhos dele não desgrudam do segundo presente e eu fico inquieta, querendo saber se ele gostou ou se eu exagerei. _Talvez ele não ligue pra essas coisas_ , eu penso. Mais um tempo em silêncio e eu não consigo ficar quieta.

"Se você não gostou, não precisa ficar. Eu só pensei que você poderia querer algo assim".

A resposta dele é me puxar para um beijo. Um beijo apaixonado, intenso, que me rouba o fôlego.

"É perfeito. Eu vou colocar na mesa do meu escritório". Eu sorrio feito boba por ele ter gostado.

É uma foto de nós dois abraçados e sorrindo. Alice tirou sorrateiramente no dia em que os Cullen vieram jantar aqui. Eu nem me lembrava desse momento da foto. Pensava que eu e Edward conseguíamos esconder nosso envolvimento, mas não era o caso.

.

.

.

O almoço com a família de Edward é muito agradável. Ele passa boa parte da tarde conversando com sua mãe e até com seu pai. Nós não conversamos muito sobre isso, mas eu tenho a impressão que as coisas entre os dois homens Cullen estão melhorando.

No caminho pra cá, eu troquei mensagens com Rose. Ela queria saber se realmente está tudo bem para ela e Emmett comparecerem à festa. Eu a garanti que sim e fico contente que eles virão.

Após o almoço, as coisas por aqui ficaram agitadas. Alice e Esme contrataram pessoas para preparar a refeição e decorar a casa. Não será um jantar formal, mas serão servidos petiscos e coisas do tipo, segundo Alice. Eu me ofereço pra ajudar, mas elas me dispensam e me mandam pra piscina, junto com Edward. Eu acabo aceitando e aqui estamos nós, relaxando.

Edward está apenas de bermuda, lendo numa cadeira em frente à piscina. Eu tomo meu tempo admirando esse homem, seu corpo, até que ele me pega olhando. Sorrindo, ele me chama pra mais perto e eu me sento entre suas pernas, com minhas costas em seu peito.

"Você está muito tentadora nesse biquíni", ele diz baixinho, no meu ouvido e alisa a alça, provocando arrepios na minha pele. Alice me deu a vestimenta, novinha em folha. Ela disse que havia comprado e deixado aqui, para que eu não desse a desculpa de não ter o que vestir quando viesse aqui e me recusasse a entrar na água.

"Você gostou, então?"

"Gostar é pouco. Eu adoro tudo o que você veste, especialmente quando é _quase nada_ como agora", ele mordisca o lóbulo da orelha.

"Edward", seu nome sai como um gemido. "Não me provoca de novo. A gente não pode _fazer nada_ aqui".

Ele ri e passa a se comportar dali em diante. Nós continuamos sentados juntos e por vezes eu vejo os pais de Edward nos espiando. Se ele repara, não comenta nada. Pelo pouco que sei do passado dele, deve ser muito raro ele trazer alguém na casa dos pais. _Deve ser por isso que a família Cullen está de olho em nós dois._

.

.

A noite avança e eu noto como Edward vai se retraindo à medida que os convidados chegam. Confesso que tem mais gente do que eu esperava, visto que Edward pediu que fosse algo pequeno. As pessoas vão chegando e o felicitando. Presentes são entregues e Edward os agradece, mas é como se ele colocasse uma máscara. Ele sorri de vez em quando, mas é falso. Não é como ele sorri quando está comigo ou seus pais.

Eu reconheço algumas pessoas da festa de Carlisle. Lembro da irmã de Esme, Carmem. Eu conversei com ela e seu marido. Quando eles chegam hoje, estão junto com duas loiras bonitas. _São as mesmas que eu vi conversando com Edward naquele dia do churrasco_. Descubro que elas são Irina e Tânia, filhas de Carmem.

As duas loiras cumprimentam Edward muito afetivamente pro meu gosto, especialmente a tal de Irina. Ela o abraça por um longo tempo e beija seu rosto, deixando a marca de seu batom. Eu repito na minha mente que não tenho nada para me preocupar. _Ela é prima dele._

 _Prima dele._

"Esta é minha namorada, Bella", ele se afasta delas e me segura pela cintura. "Bella, você se lembra dos meus tios. Carmem e Eleazar". Eu os cumprimento. "E essas são suas filhas, Tânia e Irina". Eu estendo a mão e as cumprimento, também. Eu não consigo evitar meu estômago de se agitar ao ouvi-lo me chamar de sua namorada. _É muito bom de ouvir_.

Rose e Emmett chegam e eles logo se enturmam. Em e Jasper se dão muito bem e eles passam boa parte da noite conversando com Edward. Rose fica feliz em conhecer Esme e rever Alice. Eu atualizo Rose sobre meu relacionamento com Edward. Ela confessa estar surpresa e ainda parece um pouco desconfiada. Ela acha que nós não nos conhecemos direito e eu já moro com ele.

"Rose, eu fui morar com ele por causa do trabalho", e lembro. "É diferente".

"Mesmo assim, Bella. Eu só não quero que você mergulhe de cabeça nisso. Pra não se machucar", ela fala em tom gentil. "Eu não quero ser aquela chata, que implica. Não é isso. Eu só me preocupo muito com você, amiga. Eu vejo o quanto você está feliz e isso me deixa muito feliz, também. Só peço que tenha cuidado".

Eu aceno e a abraço, não querendo discutir com ela. Nós saímos de uma sala isolada na qual estávamos conversando e eu vejo Irina e Edward em um corredor. Eles não estão completamente sozinhos, mas não há ninguém muito perto deles, também. Eu não consigo escutar a conversa, mas vejo como ela o está tocando o tempo todo. No braço ou nas mãos dele. Não é nada obsceno, mas revela intimidade _._

 _Já aconteceu algo entre eles?_

Edward não retribui o toque e eu percebo que ele tenta se livrar dela, mas eu fico incomodada da mesma forma. Ao meu lado, Rose também os observa atentamente.

Como se sentindo a minha presença, Edward se vira de repente e me vê. Ele parece surpreso, mas logo se recompõe. Ele estende sua mão e eu me aproximo.

"Eu estava te procurando, linda". Ele beija minha testa e depois minha boca, sem pressa de terminar o beijo. Quando ele me solta, eu vejo Irina se remexendo, parecendo incomodada. Ela logo arruma uma desculpa e se afasta. Rose já saiu de cena e eu nem vi.

"Você sumiu", ele aponta quando estamos a sós.

"Estava na sala, conversando com Rose".

"Tudo bem?", ele acaricia minha testa com o polegar. _Devo estar de cenho franzido._

"Vocês...você e Irina já...?"

Ele fica ainda mais pálido que normal e eu tenho minha resposta.

"Você já dormiu com ela", eu afirmo. Não deve ter sido um relacionamento sério, pois ele me disse que havia tido apenas Victoria. Mas de todo jeito, eu me sinto mal.

"Bella", ele acaricia meu rosto. "Foi há muito tempo. Foi um erro. Apenas uma vez. Eu estava bêbado e não deveria ter acontecido".

"Mas ela ainda quer você", eu digo. É evidente pelo comportamento dela.

"Não importa, Bella. Eu não quero nada com ela. Ela sabe disso, mas tem dias que ela cisma comigo. É só isso. Eu te garanto que não tenho nenhum interesse nela".

Eu aceno. Isso é realmente o que importa. Por mais que eu não goste da ideia de conviver com alguém do passado dele, não há nada que eu possa fazer, afinal ela é da família.

Edward me abraça e eu quero me agarrar a ele. Desde meu último relacionamento, estou mais insegura e detesto esse fato. Eu confio nele e acredito que não há mais nada entre eles, mas eu estou com medo de perdê-lo. _Ela é tão linda. E ele pode ter qualquer mulher que quiser..._

Eu procuro seus lábios, querendo matar esse sentimento de alguma forma. Minha boca é ansiosa e ele corresponde na mesma intensidade. Sem ar, ele encosta sua testa na minha e então somos interrompidos por alguém.

"Cullen, Cullen! Você não perdeu tempo mesmo", eu ouço a voz de um homem. Viro o rosto e vejo Garrett. Ele está com um sorriso de deboche na face. "Eu sabia que você não deixaria nossa linda Bella sozinha por muito tempo".

"Garrett", Edward diz seu nome como uma advertência.

"Eu só vim lhe dar os parabéns meu amigo", ele diz, levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição. "Olá, Bella".

"Oi", eu respondo.

"Vamos voltar para a sala principal, Bella", Edward me guia pelo corredor e nós passamos pelo outro homem.

"Ah, Edwrad", Garrett o chama. "Soube que você esteve em Chicago recentemente. Como estava nossa querida _amiga_ Jane?"

Sinto Edward ficar tenso ao meu lado.

 _Jane? Quem é Jane?_

"Eu não estive na companhia de Jane nesta viagem. Aliás, eu não a vejo há algum tempo", ele diz, claramente irritado. Seus punhos estão cerrados. O outro homem apenas ri e caminha em outra direção.

Sozinha com Edward mais uma vez, eu não perco tempo em questioná-lo. "Quem é Jane?"

Ele suspira profundamente antes de falar. "Ninguém importante". Então, ele se cala e me leva para o meio das pessoas.

Nós não ficamos sozinhos depois disso, para que eu possa questioná-lo. Eu não gostei da reação dele quando Garret perguntou dessa tal Jane. Se ela realmente não fosse importante, ele não teria ficado tenso e tão irritado. _Certo?_

.

.

.

 _ **Edward POV**_

Eu quero esganar Alice por querer dar essa maldita festa. Ela sabe que eu odeio isso. E pra completar, ela convidou Garrett e ele não perdeu a chance de jogar sujo, tentando plantar desconfiança na cabeça de Bella. Essa foi a intenção dele ao falar sobre Jane.

 _Merda!_ Eu terei que conversar com ela sobre isso. E, então, terei que revelar tudo o que eu não quero. Eu sei que devo ser sincero para que nossa relação se fortaleça, mas eu tenho medo que ela me rejeite quando souber de tudo.

 _Ela vai ter nojo de você, idiota!_

Minha Bella é tão inocente, tão especial. Ele merece alguém como ela. Eu a observo agora, ao meu lado, e vejo que ela está presa em seus próprios pensamentos. Provavelmente, remoendo o que aconteceu naquele corredor. Ela mal descobre sobre Irina e lá vem aquele canalha pra nos incomodar.

Já está ficando tarde e eu espero que essas pessoas não demorem a partir. Eles já contaram parabéns, por insistência de Esme.

"Edward, você pode me acompanhar por um minuto, filho", Carlisle pede. "Eu quero te apresentar a um amigo do hospital".

Eu me viro pra Bella e estendo a mão, para leva-la comigo, mas ela diz que vai ao toalete.

"Eu não vou demorar", eu digo.

"Tudo bem. Te espero aqui", ela diz e sai.

Eu sigo meu pai e ele me apresenta ao Dr. Marcus. Nós conversamos um tempo e ele diz que gostaria dos meus serviços em um projeto de pesquisa que está desenvolvendo. Eu estaria muito interessado na conversa, mas não agora. Quero voltar para o lado de Bella. Eu demoro a conseguir escapar da conversa. Depois de uns vinte minutos, eu entrego meu cartão e finalmente volto para onde estava.

Mas Bella não está lá.

Eu pergunto à Rose sobre seu paradeiro, mas ela não sabe. Espero mais um tempo e quando ela não volta, eu a procuro pela casa. Eu a encontro perto da porta da biblioteca. Ao lado de Garrett. Eu caminho rapidamente na direção deles.

"Eu só achei que você deveria saber", eu o ouço dizer enquanto segura o braço dela. Ela não responde.

Ele nota minha chegada, o que a faz olhar em minha direção, também. Ele a solta e se afasta um pouco.

"O que você está fazendo aqui com ela?", eu falo ao me aproximar.

"Já estou de saíida, Cullen. Só estava esclarecendo algumas questões com a senhorita Swan", ele diz cinicamente e vai embora. Eu quero falar com ele, alertá-lo a se afastar de Bella definitivamente, mas não posso ir atrás dele e deixá-la aqui.

"O que ele queria com você, Bella?", eu pergunto e estendo a mão para puxá-la para junto de mim.

"Não me toque", ela fala com desgosto e se afasta. Percebo seus olhos marejados. Antes que eu possa falar de novo, ela sai correndo em direção às escadas.

 **-R-R-R-R-R-**

 **Oh, não...O que houve? O que será que Garrett disse para Bella reagir assim?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Eu não vou deixá-los na expectativa por muito tempo :) Próximo capítulo será postado na quinta-feira.**

 **Comentários são muito apreciados!**

 **Aproveito para agradecer a todos pela leitura...**

 **Bjos e boa semana pra todos!**

 **T. Darcy**


	20. Chapter 20

**Título: O recluso**

Sumário: Bella, uma recém-formada da Universidade de Washington, se vê sozinha e desorientada ao sair da faculdade e perder seu pai. Uma oportunidade surge para trabalhar como governanta na casa de um misterioso homem em Port Angeles.

.

.

 **Recluso** **:**

 **Pessoa que espontaneamente se isolou do convívio social.**

 **(Dicionário UOL)**

.

.

 **Capítulo 20**

 _ **Junho de 2016**_

 _ **EPOV**_

 _ **No capítulo anterior...**_

" _O que ele queria com você, Bella?", eu pergunto e estendo a mão para puxá-la para junto de mim._

" _Não me toque", ela fala com desgosto e se afasta. Percebo seus olhos marejados. Antes que eu possa falar de novo, ela sai correndo em direção às escadas._

.

.

 _ **Edward POV**_

Após um momento congelado pela sua reação, eu vou atrás dela em seguida. Subo as escadas e vejo a porta do meu quarto aberta. Entro e a vejo arrumando sua bolsa, guardando seus pertences.

"Bella", eu chamo e ela me ignora, sem desviar os olhos da tarefa.

 _O que ele disse pra ela reagir assim?_

"Bella", eu chamo de novo e me aproximo. Seguro seu braço e ela reage.

"Eu já disse pra não me tocar", ela grita e balança o braço. Eu a solto de imediato.

 _Droga! O que tá acontecendo?_

"O que tá acontecendo, Bella? O que ele te disse?".

Ela volta a me ignorar e termina de arrumar suas coisas. Eu percebo que ela tem intenção de ir embora, mas eu não posso permitir. _Ela não vai me deixar_. Eu passo as mãos pelo cabelo, tentando descobrir como levá-la a se abrir pra mim.

"Por favor, Bella", eu imploro e ela volta a chorar. "O que foi que eu fiz?"

Com a bolsa na mão, ela vai em direção à porta, mas eu sou mais rápido. Empurro a porta fechado e a tranco.

"Me deixa sair, Edward", ela pede com a voz trêmula.

"Não", eu digo veementemente. "Você precisa me dizer o que aconteceu".

Ela tenta forçar a maçaneta, mas é em vão.

"Abra a porta agora", ela pede, com raiva. "Eu não posso...não agora, por favor", ela acrescenta em tom mais cordial.

"Não, enquanto a gente não conversar", eu teimo.

Ela suspira e tira o celular da bolsa. Pra quem ela está ligando?

"Droga Rose!", ela resmunga depois de instantes. "Emmett", ela diz e começa a mexer no celular de novo.

 _Não!_

Eu me aproximo e pego o celular de suas mãos, desligando-o.

"Edward!", ela grita de novo. "Você não pode...idiota! Abra essa porta e me deixa sair ou eu vou gritar até alguém subir aqui", ela ameaça.

"Você pode gritar o quanto quiser, mas você não sai daqui enquanto não me falar por que está me tratando assim!", eu digo exasperado. "Eu acho que mereço pelo menos uma explicação".

"Ah, não se faça de idiota. É sobre sua _amiguinha_ Jane. Você é um mentiroso! Você disse que não era ninguém importante".

"E não é!", minha voz aumenta.

"Oh, claro que não", ela debocha. "Ela é apenas mais uma vagabunda que você e seus amigos dividem, certo?", seu tom transmite mágoa e repugnância.

 _Merda!_

"Agora você se cala! Se cala porque é verdade", ela começa a chorar. "Deus, eu sou tão burra! Eu acreditei...eu pensei que você era diferente. Depois de todo o que me contou sobre Victoria, eu pensei...eu não conheço você!", ela cai abaixada ao lado da cama.

"Bella", eu me aproximo e a pego em meus braços, ignorando a luta dela para se soltar. Eu nos coloco na cama, sentados. "Escute. Você tem que me ouvir", eu peço, segurando seu rosto entre as mãos.

"Eu não sei exatamente o que ele te disse, mas você não pode acreditar nele. Por favor, Bella. Eu prometo que vou contar tudo o que você quiser. Tudo. Mas não vá embora assim".

Ela se afasta e se encosta na cabeceira da cama, enrolando seu corpo, como se pra se proteger.

"O que você quer saber?", eu pergunto ao perceber que ela vai me ouvir.

"Você esteve com essa Jane da última vez que foi pra Chicago? Você dormiu com ela?"

"Não, Bella. É claro que não. Você realmente acha que eu iria te trair?!"

Quando ela não responde, abaixando o olhar, eu fico arrasado. Ela realmente pensou que eu faria isso com ela. _Ela não confia em mim, nem um pouco_. Isso me deixa devastado.

"Há pouco tempo você me acusou de não confiar em você. Eu errei naquela ocasião, mas agora você acreditando na palavra de um homem que você mal viu duas vezes, em vez de acreditar em mim. Eu imagino que ele te disse um monte de coisas horríveis pra você reagir assim, mas...você não me deu a chance de contar a minha versão antes de acreditar em tudo o que ele disse. Você não confia em mim". Eu entendo perfeitamente o que ela sentiu aquele dia, pois estou sentindo o mesmo.

"Então, Bella, pra esclarecer de uma vez por todas, eu não dormi com Jane. Eu não a vejo há mais de três anos. Eu nunca faria nada assim pra te magoar. Nada que pudesse fazer você me deixar, Bella".

Pra minha surpresa, ela fica de joelhos na cama e se joga em meu colo, me abraçando e chorando.

"Você está certo, me desculpe", ela diz contra meu pescoço. Eu levanto seu rosto, querendo olhar aqueles belos olhos que me enfeitiçaram. "Eu deveria ter falado com você, mas tudo aconteceu hoje. Primeiro Irina e depois Garrett. Eu vi como você ficou tenso ao ouvir o nem Jane e não quis me dizer quem era. Eu fui pega de surpresa porque eu achei..."

Ela se cala.

"O que você pensou?", eu insisto.

"Eu tinha essa imagem de você, desde que eu fui trabalhar na sua casa...Sue comentou que você nunca levava companhia feminina pra lá e você disse que depois de Victoria não teve nenhum relacionamento sério", ela abaixa desvia o olhar do meu. "Eu pensei que você não tinha estado com tantas mulheres".

 _Oh._

 _Eu entendo porque ela pensou isso. Pena que não é bem assim. E eu terei que abrir o jogo com ela, o que pode fazê-la não querer mais nada comigo._

"E hoje eu vejo Irina na maior intimidade com você, descubro que você tinha uma ou sei lá quantas amantes nos lugares pra onde viaja", ela fica agitada de novo. "Eu acredito que foi antes de mim, mas ainda assim eu não gosto disso. Eu não gosto de não saber sobre você. Eu sinto que não te conheço".

Ela tenta sair do colo, mas eu não deixo.

"Eu entendo porque você se sente assim. Eu sei que eu tenho que falar com você sobre meu passado. Eu prometo fazer isso quando você quiser, só não agora. Eu quero que a gente esteja em casa. Não aqui, com toda essa gente. Só mais um dia, por favor. Mas eu quero que você acredite: eu não estive com ninguém por pelos menos uns três meses antes de te conhecer. E desde então eu só tenho olhos pra você. Mais ninguém", eu revelo. Quero que ela acredite em mim, por isso acabo mostrando o quanto sinto por ela.

"Eu acredito em você", ela diz baixinho.

Ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio e por mais que eu gostaria de continuar aqui, tenho que voltar pra essa maldita festa.

"Eu tenho que descer", eu digo, colocando-a ao meu lado e levantando da cama.

"Oh meu Deus, eu estraguei sua festa!", ela enterra rosto entre as próprias mãos.

"Eu não ligo pra essa festa, Bella".

"Mesmo assim. E o pior é que eu acabei com sua noite, seu aniversário", ela se levanta e vem em minha direção. "Me desculpe...eu deveria ter esperado pra gente conversar depois".

"Você pode ficar aqui se quiser, eu digo que você não está se sentindo bem", eu sugiro, vendo que ela ainda está abalada.

"Não. Estou bem. Eu vou apenas lavar o rosto e retocar a maquiagem".

.

.

Nós descemos juntos, de mãos dadas. Alguns convidados estão nos espiando, mas não há comentários. Provavelmente eles só estão apenas curiosos sobre nosso sumiço. Minha mãe vem ao nosso encontro e pergunta se está tudo bem.

"Sim. Eu estava apenas conversando com Bella no meu quarto", eu digo e vejo minha namorada acenar com um pequeno sorriso.

"Muito bem, então. Alguns convidados já foram e pediram para te felicitar mais uma vez", Esme fala.

Enquanto ela conversa com Bella, eu procuro por Garrett, mas não o vejo. _Aquele covarde deve ter ido embora_. Mas ele vai pagar por essa tentativa de atrapalhar meu relacionamento com Bella.

"Filho", Esme segura meu braço pra ganhar minha atenção. "Eu vejo que você já teve o suficiente. Vou dar um jeito de me livrar de todos", ela sussurra. "Assim, vocês podem descansar".

Eu beijo sua bochecha, grato. "Obrigado, mãe". Enquanto me despeço dos convidados que vão partindo, Bella vai conversar o Rosalie.

Cerca de meia hora mais tarde, a casa está vazia. Eu dou boa noite aos meus pais e irmã, e subo com Bella para meu quarto.

"Se você preferir, pode ficar no quarto de hóspedes essa noite". Não é o que eu quero, mas mesmo com o pedido de desculpas dela, o clima entre nós está estranho. Não quero forçar nada.

Ela morde o lábio e me encara por alguns segundos. "Eu quero ficar aqui".

Eu aceno aliviado e aviso que vou tomar banho no banheiro social, deixando-a usar o da suíte.

.

.

 _ **Bella POV**_

Edward foi tomar banho e eu faço o mesmo, aproveitando que estou sozinha com meus pensamentos e tento pensar de modo coerente. As palavras de Garrett me continuam me assombrando.

" _Eu não sei por que ele não quer que eu me aproxime de você. Não é como se a gente não dividiu uma mulher antes"._

" _Ele já te contou das nossas festinhas com Jane em Chicago, Eu, ele e mais alguns amigos sempre temos muita diversão com ela"._

Ele disse essas e outras coisas nojentas, insinuando que Edward se envolve com mulheres diferentes em cada viagem e que mantém amantes em cada cidade que visita. Eu não sei o quanto disso é verdade ou pelo menos o quanto disso realmente aconteceu no passado. Eu acredito que Edward não iria me trair. Se ele disse que não esteve com ninguém por meses antes de me conhecer, eu acredito.

Só que eu continuo incomodada pelas coisas que Garrett disse. Eu achava que Edward não era um mulherengo. Eu assumi que ele teve poucas mulheres após Victoria e descobrir o quanto eu estava enganada...isso está me consumindo por dentro. Na verdade, o pior é não saber exatamente o que é verdade ou não. Eu não o conheço. _Eu divido a cama com um homem que eu não conheço_. Eu achava que conhecia, pelo menos um pouco, mas não sei de mais nada.

Ele me acusou de não confiar nele, de acreditar em um desconhecido ao invés de conversar com ele. Foi exatamente o que ele fez antes e eu o acusei. _Argh! Estou tão confusa!_ Conversei um pouquinho com Rose antes de ir embora e ela me lembrou que eu não posso acusar Edward por ter um passado. Ele é um homem maduro e é natural que já tido algumas mulheres em sua vida. O ciúme irracional não vai ajudar em nada. Mas eu preciso saber o tipo de homem ele é, o que ele realmente gosta quando se trata de sexo...pra saber se somos _compatíveis_.

Eu desligo o chuveiro e visto minha calcinha e uma camiseta que peguei de Edward. Ele já está sentado na cama, mexendo em seu celular. Ele levanta os olhos do aparelho ao notar minha presença. Seus olhos percorrem meu corpo, que reage mesmo sem minha permissão. Sob seu olhar, meus mamilos endurecem e eu quero esfregar minhas pernas juntas.

Depois do que parece uma eternidade, ele desvia o olhar e pega algo na cômoda ao lado. _Meu celular._ Levantando-se, ele se aproxima e me entrega o aparelho. Meus olhos vagueiam pelo corpo dele. Ele está vestindo apenas uma calça de pijama e eu tomo meu tempo apreciando-o.

"Desculpe ter tomado de você", ele diz, mas não parece arrependido.

"Obrigada". Eu o coloco em minha bolsa. Vou em direção à cama, mas ele me impede, segurando meu braço.

"Eu sei que não tenho o direito de pedir isso depois de tudo o que houve hoje", seu rosto está próximo ao meu e o cheiro dele me domina, me deixando zonza. Sua voz está rouca, como quando ele está excitado. "Mas pela manhã você disse que eu poderia te ter sempre que eu quisesse". Ele acaricia levemente meus braços com seus dedos.

 _Oh Deus._

"Eu ainda posso...?", ele deixa a pergunta no ar e roça seu nariz em minha nuca.

.

.

.

 **-R-R-R-R-**

 **Humm...será que Bella vai resistir ou se entregar?**

 **Haha...desculpe deixá-los** _ **pendurados**_ **assim, mas prometo postar o próximo capítulo no fim de semana ;)**

 **Muito obrigada a todos por lerem e aos que comentaram, também. Esse retorno é muitoooo bom :D**

 **Abraços e até breve!**

 **T. Darcy**


	21. Chapter 21

**-R-R-R-R-R-**

 **Título: O recluso**

Sumário: Bella, uma recém-formada da Universidade de Washington, se vê sozinha e desorientada ao sair da faculdade e perder seu pai. Uma oportunidade surge para trabalhar como governanta na casa de um misterioso homem em Port Angeles.

.

.

 **Recluso** **:**

 **Pessoa que espontaneamente se isolou do convívio social.**

 **(Dicionário UOL)**

.

.

 _ **No capítulo anterior**_

" _Eu sei que não tenho o direito de pedir isso depois de tudo o que houve hoje", seu rosto está próximo ao meu e o cheiro dele me domina, me deixando zonza. Sua voz está rouca, como quando ele está excitado. "Mas pela manhã você disse que eu poderia te ter sempre que eu quisesse". Ele acaricia levemente meus braços com seus dedos._

 _Oh Deus._

" _Eu ainda posso...?", ele deixa a pergunta no ar e roça seu nariz em minha nuca._

 **Capítulo 21**

 _ **Junho de 2016**_

 _ **BPOV**_

 _Ele joga sujo._

 _Ele sabe que eu não posso resistir ao seu toque._

 _Suas carícias._

Ele em deixou _querendo_ desde esta manhã e tê-lo assim tão perto como agora...eu o quero. Vou deixar nossa conversa e tudo mais pra amanhã. Esta noite eu quero senti-lo dentro de mim mais uma vez.

Um breve aceno e ele empurra sua boca na minha. Um beijo lento e profundo. Nossas línguas se encontram e suas mãos me seguram pela cintura, prendendo-me junto ao seu corpo. Ele me carrega até a cama e me despe lentamente, beijando todo o meu corpo e me excitando ainda mais.

"Edward", eu clamo por mais. Eu peço para que ele faça amor comigo logo, mas ele apenas ri e continua me provocando.

"Paciência, menina linda. Eu quero apreciar seu corpo", ele diz e volta a me torturar. Ele toma seu tempo sugando meus mamilos enrugados enquanto coloca dois dedos em minha _carne_. Ele acaricia meu clitóris com o polegar por algum tempo e eu gozo em seus dedos, gritando seu nome.

Eu penso que ele vai me penetrar agora, mas ele ainda não está satisfeito. Deixando sua boca descer pela minha barriga, ele beija minha pele, deixando um rastro de calor em meu corpo.

"Por favor, Edward".

"Eu quero te provar, Bella", ele diz e eu logo sinto sua boca _lá._

"Ahhhh". Eu sinto uma onda de prazer quando ele dá a primeira lambida me meu clitóris. Seus dedos permanecem dentro de mim e a estimulação intensa logo me faz gozar pela segunda vez.

Ele pega meu corpo mole, levanta minhas pernas e se ajoelha entre elas. Me penetrando devagar, ele nunca desviar os olhos dos meus. O sexo é o mais lento que já fizemos. Prazeroso como todas as outras vezes, mas diferente. Geralmente, ele é tão intenso e feroz. Ele não diz muito durante a relação e nossos gemidos de prazer dominam o quarto.

.

.

.

Eu acordo sozinha na manhã seguinte. Me lembro de mal gozar pela terceira vez e caí no sono imediatamente. _Ele acabou comigo._ Eu me sento e pego a água na cômoda. Imagens dos acontecimentos da noite de ontem invadem minha mente e eu suspiro, aflita só de pensar na conversa que eu devo ter com Edward.

Depois de me trocar, desço em busca de Edward e dou de cara com o Sr. Cullen na cozinha.

"Bom dia", eu digo, fazendo-o me levantar o rosto do jornal.

"Bom dia, Isabella. Sente-se, fique a vontade. Esme deixou o café da manhã preparado", ele informa.

Eu me sento na frente dele e começo a me servir.

"Você sabe onde Edward está?".

"Ele saiu com Esme há cerca de uma hora. Eles foram ao mercado da região. Não devem demorar", ele diz.

Para meu alívio, Alice e Jasper não demoram a aparecer na cozinha. Eu não me sinto muito à vontade pra ficar sozinha com Carlisle.

"Bella! Bom dia", Alice vem em abraçar. "Onde está meu irmão?"

"Ele saiu com sua mãe, filha", Carlisle responde.

"Bom dia Jasper", eu cumprimento.

"Bom dia, Bella".

"E, então, o que achou da festa ontem, Bella?"

Eu começo a tossir, engasgando com o suco que estou tomando, por causa da pergunta inesperada.

"Ei, você está bem?", Jasper vem em meu auxílio, batendo nas minhas costas.

"Tudo bem. Só engasguei com o suco", eu digo ao me recuperar. "olha, Alice, a festa não poderia ter sido mais bem organizada, mas há algo mais importante do que isso. Edward não estava feliz. Ele não estava à vontade em sua própria festa. Eu sei que vocês tinham as melhores intenções no coração, mas não é certo forçá-lo a participar de algo que ele não quer. Ele estava muito mais contente no almoço, só com a família dele. Eu não deveria ter insistido pra ele permitir que vocês fizessem a festa", eu digo sinceramente e há um silencio após minha fala.

 _Droga, eu não deveria ter falado assim com ela!_

"Eu acho que Isabella está certa", Carlsile diz, me deixando pasma. _Ele concorda comigo?_ "Você e sua mãe sabem a opinião de Edward sobre comemorar o aniversário dele e mesmo assim induziram Bella a convencê-lo a aceitar essa reunião. Eu sei que vocês só querem a felicidade dele, mas às vezes a gente tem que aceitar que não somos nós quem sabemos o que é melhor pro outro, filha", ele pega a mão de Alice. "Eu tenho aprendido isso da pior maneira. Eu quase perdi qualquer possibilidade de relacionamento com seu irmão".

 _Nossa! Estou boba com a atitude de Carlisle. Em um bom sentido, é claro._

Alice faz bico, mas parece disposta a aceitar a critica.

"Eu só queria que ele se divertisse e comemorasse seu aniversário. É uma data linda, que deve ser celebrada", ela diz. "E ele estava tão mudado ultimamente", ela me olha quando fala isso, "que eu pensei que ele fosse apreciar, mas parece que me enganei".

Jasper acaricia seu ombro, em apoio.

"Eu prometo não fazer mais nada do tipo", ela garante. "Me desculpe, Bella".

"Você não me deve desculpas, Alice. Acho que você pode se desculpar com seu irmão", eu sugiro e ela acena.

Após o desjejum, com a permissão de Carlisle, eu me perco na biblioteca dos Cullen e nem vejo o tempo passar. _É um paraíso_! Há tantos livros aqui, um monte que eu já li e muitos outros que ainda quero ler. A biblioteca da casa de Edward é incrível, também, mas essa consegue ser ainda melhor.

Quando estou no meio da leitura de Persuasão, de Jane Austen, Edward entra no quarto.

"Oi", ele diz ao fechar a porta atrás de si.

"Ei", eu respondo, colocando o livro no sofá, ao meu lado.

Ficamos em um silencio estranho por um tempo. Ele está me olhando... _desconfiado_ , eu acho.

"Desculpe ter deixado você acordar sozinha, mas Esme queria que eu a acompanhasse ao mercado hoje. Eu esqueci de te avisar ontem".

"Tudo bem. Carlsile me avisou que vocês haviam saído".

"Bom", ele diz se aproximando enquanto eu fico de pé. "Eu pensei que a gente poderia almoçar aqui e depois vamos pra casa".

"Parece bom pra mim", eu digo e me dirijo até a porta. "Eu vou arrumando as coisas o quarto, então". Antes que eu saia, ele me puxa pela cintura e me abraça forte. Meus braços envolvem seu corpo automaticamente. Ele abaixa seu rosto para meu pescoço, respirando fundo. Eu me permito apreciar esse momento, incerta de como estaremos após a conversa.

.

.

.

Chegamos em Port Angeles no meio da tarde e debaixo de chuva. Estamos na sala. Eu estou sentada no sofá, esperando Edward começar a falar. Ele está de pé, andando de um lado para outro, puxando seu belo cabelo.

"Edward", eu começo a ficar frustrada pela enrolação. E confesso estar curiosa e com medo, ao mesmo tempo. Se ele está com tanto receio de falar, deve ser algo sério.

"Eu não quero te perder", ele diz ao se aproximar e se ajoelhar na minha frente. "Você veio como um presente inesperado na minha vida, quando eu já não tinha mais esperança", ele encosta seu rosto na minha barriga, me abraçando ao mesmo tempo. Minhas mãos sobem para acaricia-lo.

"Você tá me assustando, Edward", eu confesso. "É tão ruim assim?"

Ele levanta o rosto e me fita. "Não. Quer dizer, eu nunca fiz nada contra ninguém, não cometi nenhum crime, mas eu sei que você não vai me ver da mesma forma. Você é tão pura", ele faz carinho em meu rosto, muito gentilmente. "Tão especial".

Ele aproxima seu rosto do meu e eu sei que ele vai me beijar. _Eu não posso deixar, senão vamos fazer amor e ele não vai me contar._

"Não, Edward", eu digo e o afasto suavemente.

Ele parece magoado.

"Eu só não quero que a gente se distraia. Eu preciso que você fale comigo", eu peço. Ele acena e se senta ao meu lado.

"Eu acho que é melhor eu começar falando dos meus pais. Talvez seja melhor pra você entender a minha vida", ele fala meio incerto.

Eu aceno.

"Você sabe que Esme e Carlisle me adotaram. Esme conhecia minha mãe biológica, Elizabeth. Meu pai...bem, quem eu achava que era meu pai, Aro...". Ele se cala e eu pego sua mãe, em apoio. Parece realmente difícil pra ele falar sobre isso.

"A família da minha mãe tinha muito dinheiro, era uma família tradicional de Washington. Eu só soube disso depois, mas minha mãe ficou grávida de mim e seus pais a obrigaram a se casar com Aro, já que minha mãe se recusava a falar sobre o homem que a engravidou. Desde que eu me lembro, eles sempre brigaram muito. Aro era um homem muito controlador e possessivo. Ele se casou com minha mãe pelo dinheiro, mas eu acho que ele gostava de fazê-la sofrer. Ele era um home cruel", sua voz é vazia.

"Pra resumir, ele a espancava diariamente...depois de um tempo, ele começou a fazer o mesmo comigo e ela permitia. Eu vive em um inferno até o momento em que eles morreram em um acidente e Esme me adotou".

 _Oh Deus! Meu pobre Edward_! Eu fico imaginando-o como um garotinho...

"Além do abuso físico, Aro a humilhava constantemente e fazia questão de ressaltar que ninguém se importava conosco. Eu não sei por que meus avós nunca interviram...", ele parece perdido em memórias. "A primeira vez que ele me bateu na frente de Elizabeth, eu pensei que ela fosse enlouquecer e impedi-lo, mas ela apenas ficou lá...olhando e chorando. Ele fazia questão de ressaltar que ela não se importava comigo, já que não o impedia".

"Naquela época e depois, eu sempre pensei que não era digno de amor. Se nem minha própria mãe me amava e me defendia, quem mais iria amar?"

"Não diga isso! Você é amado...", eu envolvo meus braços em torno dele, querendo mostrar o que ainda não posso dizer.

"Enfim, vivendo com Esme e Carlisle, eles sempre fizeram de tudo por mim. Eu sei que eles me amam. Esme é a melhor mãe que alguém poderia pedir e eu sou muito grato pela generosidade dela. Mas eu sempre fiquei na minha, não deixava as pessoas se aproximarem...sempre fui tímido e isolado. Não namorava, não tinha muito amigos. Até que eu conheci Victoria".

Ele faz outra pausa antes de continuar.

"Eu já falei do meu envolvimento com ela. O que importa é que depois de muito tempo, quando eu finalmente _derrubei as paredes ao meu redor_ e confiei em alguém, ela...ela quase me destruiu", ele sussurra ao final e eu subo em seu colo, abraçando-o.

"Eu sinto tanto que você passou por tudo isso", eu digo e beijo seu cabelo. Seus braços em envolvem firmemente. _Eu gostaria de poder tomar seu sofrimento..._

Minutos mais tarde, eu desço de seu colo e voltamos à posição de antes, sentados lado a lado.

"Eu fiquei com tanta raiva pelo que Victoria fez. Com raiva de mim mesmo por ser estúpido, raiva da minha família, do mundo! Eu jurei a mim mesmo que nunca mais iria cair nas armadilhas de outra mulher. Eu tive a certeza que todo mundo só importava com dinheiro. Aro era assim e Victoria também. Então, pra mim todo mundo era da mesma forma. As pessoas só querem dinheiro ou sexo. Tudo se resumia a isso".

 _Eu sinto que é momento da virada em nossa conversa._

"Antes de continuar, eu preciso que você saiba que eu não sou mais esse homem. Eu já havia chagado a conclusão de que essa vida...que eu não queria mais isso. Que nunca me fez nenhum bem. E especialmente depois de você entrar no meu mundo, eu... eu gostaria de poder voltar atrás e nunca ter feito muita coisa, mas eu não posso".

Eu só consigo acenar. Minha boca se abre, mas não saem palavras para tranquilizá-lo.

"Por tudo o que Victoria fez e disse durante e após nosso envolvimento, eu fiquei ainda mais inseguro. Inclusive em relação ao sexo. Eu pensava que não era capaz de satisfazer uma mulher e que esse era um dos motivos para ela me trair. Eu passei muito tempo sem me envolver com alguém, nem mesmo fisicamente. Mas depois...".

Ele se mexe no sofá, incomodado. Ele levanta e anda ao redor da sala. Eu o observo, inquieta.

"Eu estive com muitas mulheres e eu as usei para o sexo. Da mesma forma que elas me usaram pelo mesmo motivo. Ou por dinheiro. Ambos, geralmente".

A forma _tão crua_ como ele fala sobre isso me deixa atônita.

"Quando eu te disse que não tive um relacionamento após Victoria, eu disse a verdade. Durante todo esse tempo, eu tive sexo com várias mulheres sim. Eu paguei por sexo. A maioria deles era garota de programa".

Eu o encaro boquiaberta, tentando assimilar o que ele diz. Seus olhos, antes direcionados para outro lugar, se focam nos meus e ele parece genuinamente envergonhado.

"Sobre o que Garrett falou. O que eu acho que ele falou...Durante algum tempo nós viajávamos juntos à trabalho e ele me apresentou Jane. Ela é de Chicago e fazia algumas... _reuniões_ na casa dela. Às vezes ela convidava algumas amigas, às vezes era apenas ela de mulher e alguns de nós. Homens", ele diz, encarando o tapete.

Eu sinto meu estômago se revirar. _Então, o que Garrett disse é verdade_! _Oh, meu Deus! Eu sinto náuseas só de imaginar. Eu não quero pensar nisso, mas a minha mente cria imagens sobre-_

 _Pare, Bella!_

"Bella", a voz de Edward, tão perto, me faz voltar à realidade. Ela dá outro passo em minha direção e eu me afasto instintivamente. Vendo minha reação, ele para imediatamente e recua, como se tivesse levado um tapa.

"Diga alguma coisa", ele pede em um sussurro.

"Eu...eu não sei.", eu sinto lágrimas rolarem pelo meu rosto. Eu não havia percebido que estava chorando.

Eu nem sei bem ao certo o porquê estou chorando. É claro que não gosto nem um pouco do fato de que ele passou anos da vida dele transando com prostitutas. Mas acho que é principalmente porque se ele gostava dessas...reuniões, dessas coisas...eu não posso! Eu não vou ser o suficiente pra ele, como não fui pra Riley!

"Quando? Quando foi a última vez que você pagou por sexo?", eu questiono. Eu tenho tantas perguntas. Mas, de repente, ao me ouvir perguntando isso, eu reflito sobre nossa situação. "Oh meu Deus, você estava me pagando...", eu sinto que vou vomitar.

"O que? Não, Bella!", ele se aproxima rapidamente e eu sou incapaz de impedi-lo. Ele me abraça, ignorando meus movimentos para afastá-lo. Pegando meu rosto nas mãos, ele fala enquanto enxuga minhas lágrimas. "Nunca mais pense isso. Nunca foi assim entre nós! Eu não tinha a intenção de me envolver com você quando te contratei. Acredite em mim, por favor", ele suplica. "Eu lutei tanto contra a atração que senti por você", ele encosta sua testa na minha. "Nunca mais se compare a nenhuma delas, Bella. Você é um anjo. Meu anjo".

Eu respiro fundo e me afasto dele. "Quando?", eu o pressiono a responder.

"A última vez que estive com Jane foi há mais de três anos. E com outras mulheres, eu não sei...meses antes de você. Nos últimos anos eu só procurei alguma companhia quando eu realmente me sentia solitário, de meses em meses. Tornou-se cada vez mais esporádico porque eu não encontrava satisfação. Eu queria mais. Mesmo não acreditando que era possível encontrar alguém, eu queria mais".

"O que acontecia nessas festinhas?". Eu vou suportar ouvi-lo contar, mas eu preciso saber.

"Bella, você não preci-"

"Eu preciso saber!", eu grito, cortando-o.

Ele suspira e fala. "Não eram festas...eram encontros, pequenas reuniões na casa de alguém".

"Eu quero ouvir tudo", eu insisto.

"Bella..."

"O que você não quer dizer, Edward? Garrett já me falou. Vocês dividiam uma garota, certo? Não sei quantos de vocês transando com alguma vagabunda ao mesmo tempo", eu grito descontrolada.

"Bella, por favor", ele tenta se aproximar, mas eu balanço a cabeça, impedindo-o.

"Você nega?"

Ele fica em silêncio, confirmando o que eu temia. "Eu sinto muito. Eu me arrependo de tanas coisas que fiz. Por favor, acredite", ele pede.

"Você se envolveu com homens também?", eu me forço a perguntar, mesmo duvidando dessa possibilidade.

"O que? Não!", ele parece indignado com a pergunta. "De onde você tirou isso? Garrett falou isso?"

"Não. Não foi ele. Eu queira apenas ter certeza".

Ele me olha, duvidoso, mas não questiona.

"Eu entendo que você tem que assimilar tudo o que eu falei, Bella. Mas, por favor, não esqueça o que eu disse antes: eu não sou esse homem mais. Sei que não te mereço, mas eu não quero perder o que temos. Se você quiser falar mais, pode perguntar qualquer coisa".

"Eu não sei o que pensar, Edward. Eu preciso de um tempo pra colocar meus pensamentos em ordem. Eu não consigo conversar mais agora", eu digo e subo para meu quarto, sem olhar pra trás.

.

.

.

 **-R-R-R-R-R-**

 **E, então?**

 **Comentários, por favor! :) Eu estava realmente insegura quanto a esse capítulo...**

 **Obrigada** Mandy Hevely,Liih Ribeiro, Nanda Soares, Barbara Gouveia, Olivia, Gislayne572, SanddA, Mila, lua, 'a', DeiseSky e Jane Bells **pelos comentários nos últimos capítulos! :D**

 **Próximo cap será postado no meio da semana!**

 **Abs,**

 **T. Darcy**


	22. Chapter 22

**-R-R-R-R-R-**

 **Título: O recluso**

Sumário: Bella, uma recém-formada da Universidade de Washington, se vê sozinha e desorientada ao sair da faculdade e perder seu pai. Uma oportunidade surge para trabalhar como governanta na casa de um misterioso homem em Port Angeles.

.

.

 **Recluso** **:**

 **Pessoa que espontaneamente se isolou do convívio social.**

 **(Dicionário UOL)**

.

.

 **Capítulo 22**

 _ **Julho de 2016**_

 _ **BPOV**_

Já faz mais de dez dias desde a fatídica conversa com Edward. Naquela noite eu chorei até cair no sono, em algum momento da madrugada. Quando acordei, tentei fazer meu rosto apresentável para ir ao trabalho, mas não fui muito bem sucedida, pois vários colegas me perguntaram se eu estava bem.

Os três dias que se seguiram, eu fiz de tudo para evitar Edward e ele respeitou meus desejos quando eu disse que ainda não estava pronta pra conversar. Na quarta-feira daquela semana, eu me abri com Hanna, uma professora do colégio. Claro que não contei tudo, mas disse que havia brigado com meu namorado, com quem moro. Quando eu comentei que estava pensando em ir para um hotel até as coisas esfriarem, ela ofereceu sua casa. Sem me deixar pensar duas vezes, eu aceitei. _Eu preciso estar longe dele pra pensar com calma sobre tudo o que conversamos_. Então, naquela noite eu informei a Edward que passaria uns dias na casa de uma amiga. Ele tentou de todas as formas me convencer a ficar, mas eu me mantive firme.

Nessa semana em que estou com Hanna, ela tem sido bem discreta e não me pressiona para falar. É bom ter alguém com quem contar aqui. Rose sabe o que aconteceu, mas ela está em Seattle e eu entendo que ela não pode largar tudo para vir me ver, da mesma forma que eu não posso abandonar tudo e fugir pra lá.

Eu refleti muito nesses dias e, embora não tenha chegado a nenhuma decisão, eu começo a entender que meu desgosto pelo comportamento de Edward está fortemente influenciado pela minha história com Riley.

 _Ele realmente me machucou_.

Depois de namorarmos por vários meses eu descobri - da pior forma possível - que ele não era fiel. Pelo contrário, ele achava perfeitamente natural se envolver com outras mulheres. E homens. _Eu me sinto mal só de lembrar_. Não me entenda mal, não se trata de ser preconceituosa. Eu não sou, mas foi um choque e uma decepção enorme descobrir que seu namorado é bissexual e você não sabia. Foi humilhante pegá-lo na cama com outros homens e mulheres juntos, ao mesmo tempo.

Minha primeira reação foi pensar que eu não era suficiente para Riley, que eu não era capaz de satisfazê-lo. Eu demorei algum tempo pra perceber que não era eu quem estava em falta; que independente da opção sexual de cada um, um traidor vai ser sempre um traidor e a culpa é somente dele.

Acho que por causa dessa experiência eu reagi tão mal ao que Edward me disse. Conversando com Rose e Hanna, elas concordam que eu não posso julgar e querer punir Edward por algo que ele fez antes de me conhecer. A grande questão é se eu acredito que aquilo foi uma fase e se eu posso ser o suficiente pra ele. E essa é a conclusão a qual eu ainda não cheguei.

Edward me liga e manda mensagens todos os dias. Pedindo desculpas. Pedindo uma chance. Me pedindo pra voltar pra casa. Eu respondi apenas à primeira mensagem, dizendo que ainda não estou pronta. Desde então, não conversei com ele e nem o vi.

.

.

.

"Por hoje é só, queridos. Não se esqueçam da tarefa que passei mais cedo", eu digo e abraço meus alunos que vão saindo da sala.

"Tchau, senhorita Swan", Maggie acena da porta.

"Tchau, Maggie. Até amanhã".

É quinta-feira da segunda semana após o aniversário de Edward e eu já estou exausta. Por mais que ame dar aula, esses garotinhos tomam toda a minha energia. _Eu quero o fim de semana logo_!

Guardando meus pertences, eu vejo que Seth ainda está na sala, guardando seu material cabisbaixo. Ele está mais quieto do que o habitual hoje.

"Ei, Seth", eu o chamo carinhosamente. Ele levanta os olhos de sua mesa e eu me aproximo. "Está tudo bem, querido?"

Ele acena, permanecendo calado.

"Tem certeza?"

Outro aceno.

"Tudo bem, então. Mas eu quero que você se lembre que se você quiser conversar ou me contar qualquer coisa, eu vou ouvir você. Ok? Você pode me procurar sempre que quiser, meu anjo", eu beijo sua testa e nós saímos juntos da sala de aula.

Vejo Félix esperando pelo filho no portão de entrada. Seth larga minha mão e corre para abraçar seu pai. _Até parece que não o vê há dias e não há algumas horas..._ A cena arranca um sorriso dos meus lábios.

Eu me aproximo dos rapazes e me abaixo para abraçar Seth e me despedir.

"Até amanhã, lindinho".

"Tchau, Bella", Seth diz e leva a mão à boca imediatamente. "Desculpe, Senhorita Swan".

"Tudo bem, Seth. Ninguém nos ouviu", eu pisco pra ele. Eu realmente não entendo essa regra do colégio, que obriga os alunos a chamarem os adultos pelo sobrenome.

"Tchau, Félix", eu digo ao sairmos juntos pelo portão. O que eu vejo na frente do portão de entrada me faz estacar no meio da calçada.

"Até amanhã, Bella", eu ouço Félix respondeu ao meu lado.

Edward está encostado em seu carro, que está estacionado na minha frente. Ele está vestido formalmente e de braços cruzados no peito. Eu tomo meu tempo, olhando para o homem que não vejo há dias. A saudade bate forte ao vê-lo, mas freio a imensa vontade que tenho de sair correndo e me jogar em seus braços.

"Tudo bem, Bella?", Félix pergunta. Seu olhar segue o meu e ele nota Edward. "Você conhece?"

"É o meu...huh, meu namorado". _Acho que ele ainda é, certo?_

"Oh. Eu vejo. Bem, nós já vamos. Tchau, de novo". Eu aceno, sem desviar os olhos do homem que faz meu coração acelerar.

Lentamente, eu caminho em direção a Edward. Minhas pernas tremem e minha boca está seca. Agora mais de perto eu noto que ele está abatido, com olheiras e com expressão cansada.

"Ei", ele diz quando me aproximo.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?", eu solto sem pensar.

 _Droga! Não era isso que eu queria dizer primeiro. Foi rude da minha parte._

"Oi", eu acrescento em seguida.

"Ei", ele repete. "Eu queria te ver", ele dá de ombros, respondendo minha pergunta. "Quem são aqueles?"

"O garotinho é o Seth. Félix, seu pai, é o professor se educação física daqui", eu explico. Ele fica carrancudo por um tempo, mas não fala nada.

"Huh, eu ...vou", aponto para a minha caminhonete.

"Espera, Bella", ele pega meu cotovelo. "Eu quero conversar com você. Deixe-me levá-la para almoçar".

 _Eu não sei se é uma boa ideia. Não sei se estou pronta._

"Por favor", ele acrescenta quando eu não respondo. "Eu só quero...estar com você. Não precisamos conversar se você não quiser", ele dá um passo para mais perto. "Eu sinto sua falta". Seus dedos tocam levemente minha bochecha, me arrancando um suspiro involuntário.

"Ok", eu cedo.

.

.

Eu o sigo com meu carro até o restaurante. Estacionamos lado a lado e ele estende a mão quando eu saio do carro. Timidamente, eu aceito e nós entremos no local de mãos dadas. Ele solicita uma mesa em um canto mais reservado e é prontamente atendido.

Os primeiros minutos da nossa interação são desajeitados. Nenhum de nós parece saber o que dizer, pelo menos não sobre o que mais nos interessa. Ele me perguntou como estão as coisas no trabalho e eu devolvi a pergunta. Quando já estamos terminando a refeição, ele finalmente toma a iniciativa.

"Eu sei que prometi te dar o tempo que você precisasse – e eu não estou voltando atrás -, mas eu não entendo o porquê você saiu de casa", ele em tom suave. "A não ser que seja porque você não vê a possibilidade de estarmos juntos".

 _Eu não concordo com essa linha de raciocínio..._

Antes que eu responda, o garçom vem à nossa mesa.

"Eu posso servi-los em algo mais?", ele pergunta educadamente. Eu juro que ouço Edward rosnar pela interrupção do pobre rapaz.

"Estamos bem, obrigada", eu o dispenso logo e Edward continua a falar.

"Esses dias sem você...eles têm sido terríveis. Eu passo o tempo todo olhando para a foto que você me deu. Lá você parece tão feliz ao meu lado. É isso o que me mantém de pé...é o que me dá esperanças de que você possa me dar uma chance", ele pega minha mãos entre as suas. "É só o que eu peço, Bella. Uma chance para provar que você pode confiar em mim, uma chance para te adorar como você merece", essas palavras ditas por sua voz aveludada, aliado ao simples toque de nossas mãos, fazem meu corpo inteiro vibrar.

Eu não posso negar que senti muito a falta dele nesses dias em que me afastei. O que eu sinto por ele é muito forte. E é exatamente a intensidade desse sentimento que me assusta. Ele tem um poder muito grande sobre mim. Ele tem o poder de me machucar profundamente. É preciso haver confiança para colocar nosso coração nas mãos de outra pessoa.

Certos acontecimentos na minha vida me fizeram ser um pouco desconfiada, o que eu não era antes. Mas por mais que eu não goste do passado de Edward, é exatamente isso: _passado_. Eu não posso culpá-lo por ter uma vida antes de me conhecer. _Quem sou eu para julgá-lo?_ Ele não cometeu nenhum crime e nem fez mal a nenhuma pessoa. _Ele é um bom homem, eu sei. Mesmo que, às vezes, ele mesmo não acredite nisso._

"Se você continuar mordendo esse lábio, eu não respondo por mim", ele sussurra roucamente ao pastar o polegar ali, tirando-me da minha reflexão.

Eu não deveria ser pega de surpresa por esta fala e por sua reação. Ele já disse – e demonstrou – várias vezes o quanto esse gesto o perturba. Saber que isso – _que eu_ – o afeto tanto assim, é algo excitante.

 _Parece que eu também tenho algum poder sobre ele...nem que seja apenas no que se refere ao aspecto carnal._

"Não aqui", minha voz é igualmente rouca. Eu separo nossas mãos, na tentativa de pensar coerentemente. "Nesses dias, eu ponderei tudo o que aconteceu ultimamente. Eu quero ficar você também, Edward", eu declaro e no mesmo instante, um sorriso aparece no rosto dele. "Mas eu acho que nós temos que conversar sobre algumas coisas...eu preciso te contar algo. E, então, eu espero que a gente possa se entender. Aqui não é lugar. Nós podemos conversar na sua casa depois".

Após dizer essas palavras, dar uma chance a esse relacionamento com Edward...mesmo que ainda tenhamos muito o que discutir...isso alivia meu coração. _É o que eu quero!_

Ele pega a minha mão novamente e a beija meus dedos. Todos eles. "Obrigado, Bella. Eu não vou te decepcionar", ele diz com emoção.

Nós abdicamos da sobremesa e caminhamos até o estacionamento em um silêncio mais agradável. Paro em frente ao meu carro e ele está muito próximo.

"Você vem pra casa?"

"Huh, eu acho que nós devemos ter aquela conversa primeiro, Edward". Sua expressão não disfarça a decepção. "Que tal sábado?", eu proponho.

"Sábado?". Ele não parece muito feliz com a sugestão.

"É depois de amanhã, Edward. Só mais dois dias".

"Por que não amanhã? Você pode vir depois do trabalho, nós jantamos juntos e conversamos", ele diz com aquele sorriso torto no rosto.

"Tudo bem", eu cedo rapidamente porque dois dias realmente parece uma eternidade nesse momento.

"Ótimo!", ele exclama e beija minha testa.

Nossos olhares se encontram, mas ele logo muda o foco para minha boca. Ele quer me beijar. Eu quero que ele me beije. Ele aproxima seu rosto do meu e eu espero pelo contato. Cada vez mais perto...tão lento...Fecho meus olhos na expectativa. Sinto sua boca beijar o canto da minha, mas não meus lábios. Abro os olhos e ele está se afastando.

"Eu te espero amanhã, Bella", ele acaricia meu rosto e abre a porta da minha caminhonete para que eu possa ir.

.

.

.

 **-R-R-R-R-**

 **Oi gente. Como prometido, aí está o capítulo!**

 **Eu amei todos os comentários. Obrigada! :)**

 **Foi ótimo ver o que vocês estão achando dos últimos** **acontecimentos. Já respondi aos comentários de quem tem perfil e abaixo respondo aos anônimos.**

 **Mila:** É exatamente isso o que se passa com Bella. Vamos ver como eles lidam com a situação ;) Obrigada por comentar! Bjo.

 **Olívia:** Sim, a Bella também sabe que ele nunca deu motivos pra ela desconfiar dele. Bjos e obrigada por comentar.

' **A':** O ciúmes da Bella pode ter ficado mais evidente na discussão deles, mas a questão do modo como ele tratava as mulheres também a abalou, com certeza. E a Bella estava descontrolada pra xingar a Jane daquele jeito rsrsrs. Obrigada por comentar sempre! Bjo.

 **Jaque:** Muito obrigada pelo apoio! :) Fico feliz que está gostando! Bjo.

 **Lua** : Foi tenso, né?! rsrs Obrigada por ler e comentar. E que bom que você está gostando da fic :) Bjos.

 **Obrigada por lerem!**

 **Próximo capítulo deve ser postado no fim de semana ;)**

 **Bjos,**

 **T. Darcy**


	23. Chapter 23

**-R-R-R-R-R-**

 **Título: O recluso**

Sumário: Bella, uma recém-formada da Universidade de Washington, se vê sozinha e desorientada ao sair da faculdade e perder seu pai. Uma oportunidade surge para trabalhar como governanta na casa de um misterioso homem em Port Angeles.

.

.

 **Recluso** **:**

 **Pessoa que espontaneamente se isolou do convívio social.**

 **(Dicionário UOL)**

.

.

 **Capítulo 23**

 _ **Julho de 2016**_

 _ **BPOV**_

"Como estou?", eu pergunto, me sentindo insegura. Hoje à noite vou jantar com Edward.

Rose, que veio de Seattle para me dar apoio, e Hanna avaliam minha roupa. Nós descartamos qualquer vestido como opção, pois o clima está frio e chuvoso. Escolhemos uma calça jeans escura que, segundo Rose, deixa minha bunda maravilhosa, e uma blusa azul decotada. É casual, mas com um toque de sensualidade. Hanna me ajudou a fazer o cabelo e me maquiar.

"Você está linda, Bella", minha colega de trabalho elogia.

"Aquele homem vai babar quando te ver, amiga", Rose diz. "E não esqueça o que eu disse. Abra o jogo com ele sobre Riley. Eu acho que vocês devem conversar honestamente se quiserem levar o relacionamento à diante".

Eu a abraço. "Obrigada pelo apoio e por ter vindo aqui. Nossa conversa foi muito importante pra mim".

"Deixa de bobeira, Bella. Eu gostaria é de ter vindo antes, mas o trabalho está uma loucura", ela olha o relógio e me despacha. "Vá logo, senão vai se atrasar".

"Obrigada meninas", eu digo antes de sair.

.

.

Eu toco a campainha da casa que há menos duas semanas era meu lar e meu estômago se agita ainda mais de ansiedade. Eu ainda tenho a chave, é claro, mas não me parece certo ir entrando.

Edward me recebe com um tímido sorriso no rosto.

"Oi, Bella. Entre", ele faz um gesto para que eu passe por ele.

"Oi, Edward", eu me vejo retribuindo o sorriso ao entrar. Após fechar a porta, ele pega minha mão e a roça seus lábios em meus dedos.

"Eu estou feliz que você está aqui. E não precisava ter tocado campainha, afinal é sua casa", ele naturalmente. "Você está linda". Eu aposto que estou corando pelo elogio.

 _Minha casa._

"Obrigada. E eu estou feliz em estar aqui, também", eu digo e nos encaramos em silêncio depois. É estranho estar aqui como convidada. Estou nervosa e acho que Edward também está.

"Como você está?", eu pergunto, tentando fazer a estranheza se dissipar.

"Hum, bem. Hoje meus pais vieram almoçar comigo", ele conta.

"Oh. Como eles estão?"

"Muito bem. Minha mãe...eles perguntaram de você".

 _Oh._ "Eles não sabiam que...eu não estava...aqui?", eu me sinto mal até em dizer as palavras.

"Huh, eu não conversei muito com eles após meu aniversário", ele dá de ombros e desvia o olhar.

 _Oh, Edward, você estava se escondendo deles!_ , eu penso tristemente _. Não é bom se fechar assim..._

"Huumm, eu estou sentindo um aroma delicioso", eu digo pra mudar de assunto, não querendo vê-lo desconfortável. "Será que aconteceu um milagre e você cozinhou hoje?", eu o provoco e ele ri.

 _Missão cumprida_.

"Você sabe que eu não posso cozinhar, senão eu faria por você. Mas eu encomendei nosso jantar naquele restaurante no qual fomos juntos pela primeira vez. Lembra?"

Eu aceno. _É claro que eu me lembro. Eu lembro de tudo o que envolve você..._

"Eu pensei que poderíamos comer e, então, depois a gente conversa", ele acrescenta.

"Ótimo".

.

.

"Como está o trabalho? Você está feliz lá?", é a primeira pergunta dele quando estamos na sala após o jantar.

"Sim, eu estou amando. É muito cansativo, às vezes, aquele bando de meninos...", eu sorrio ao lembrar deles. "Mas eu adoro todos eles. É um cansaço bom, sabe?"

Ele acena. "Eu fico feliz por você, de verdade", ele pega minha mão. "E aquele menino de quem você tanto fala?"

"Seth? O que tem ele?"

"Você disse que o pai dele é professor lá, certo?"

"Sim", sai mais como uma pergunta. Eu não vejo aonde ele quer chegar.

"Você parece muito apegada a esse menino".

Eu aperto os olhos. _Aonde ele quer chegar com isso?_

"Eu não nego que tenho mais afinidade com alguns dos meus alunos de que com outros. E Seth é um deles. Agora, eu não entendo o porquê estamos falando sobre meu aluno ao invés de nós".

Ele suspira, puxando seus cabelos acobreados. "O pai do garoto está interessado em você", ele diz com firmeza. _E com uma carranca na face_.

Eu o encaro boquiaberta. "De onde você tirou isso? Você nem o conhece e-"

"Eu vi. Ontem, quando fui à porta do seu trabalho. E pelo que a gente já conversou, ele está sempre te...rondando. Eu não estou te acusando de nada, dizendo que você tem interesse nele, nada disso! Mas não há duvidas de que ele quer você".

"Edward!", eu nem sei o que responder. _Ele está delirando?_ Ok, Félix é sempre muito gentil e atencioso comigo, mas eu acho que ele é assim com todos. Eu nunca cogitei a possibilidade de haver algo mais da parte dele. "Ele não...eu acho que você tá vendo coisa onde não tem. Mas quer saber? Não importa! Porque ele é apenas um colega de trabalho. Eu adoro o filho dele? Sim, muito! Tenho pena deles por causa da mãe de Seth? Claro que sim! Mas é só isso. Eu não quero discutir sobre ele. Se o que você quer me ouvir dizer é que eu não tenho nenhum interesse nele, eu estou dizendo. Eu não tenho! Eu quero é falar sobre nós dois", eu boto tudo pra fora, falando agitada.

Ele une nossas mãos de novo. "Me desculpe", ele acaricia os nós dos meus dedos. "Eu o abordei em nossa conversa porque depois de tudo o que aconteceu, você poderia vê-lo como uma possibilidade...pra se envolver, caso não quisesse ter mais nada comigo. Eu sei que você não me deu motivos pra pensar nada disso, mas...eu queria ouvir você dizer que não o quer", ele confessa, encolhendo os ombros.

"Eu não o quero", eu reafirmo. "Eu só quero você", eu digo com a voz trêmula. _Eu estou abrindo meu coração novamente. Não me machuque, Edward_ , eu peço silenciosamente.

Ele em abraça imediatamente. "E eu também só quero você, minha linda. Só você", ele murmura contra meu cabelo. Nós ficamos assim por um bom tempo. É bom estar em seus braços mais uma vez.

"Eu quero te contar algo", eu digo, me afastando um pouco. Não é algo que eu goste de falar, mas sei que é necessário pro nosso relacionamento, da mesma forma que foi a confissão dele.

Ele me encara expectante. "Você pode me dizer qualquer coisa, Bella", ele fala suavemente.

"Eu quero que você entenda por que eu fiquei tão abalada quando você me falou sobre seu passado", eu começo insegura de como contar. "É claro que eu continuo achando seu comportamento com essas...mulheres não foi direito. E eu não gosto de pensar em você com outras mulheres. Eu sei que foi antes de me conhecer e que eu não devo ficar ciúmes, mas eu sinto", eu dou de ombros.

Ele me escuta atentamente, apenas acariciando minha mão.

"Eu tive uma experiência há algum tempo que me machucou muito. Eu acho que já falei brevemente sobre Riley, certo?".

Ele acena. Dali em diante eu conto tudo sobre meu último relacionamento. A traição. Minha mágoa. Minha insegurança. Tudo.

"Eu sinto muito, querida", ele me abraça de novo e enxuga as lágrimas que eu não queria deixar cair. "Você não merecia nada disso. Você é a mulher mais linda, gentil, inteligente e generosa que eu conheço. Se ele ou qualquer outro homem não pode ver isso, é falha deles. Nunca pense que você não é suficiente. Nunca!". Ele segura meu rosto entre as mãos. "Você é tudo!". Ele deposita beijinhos castos em todo o meu rosto e me abraça de novo.

"Você também não merecia o que Victoria fez. E quando você disse que naquela época não se sentia capaz de satisfazer o parceiro...eu entendi porque eu já senti o mesmo. Hoje nós dois temos consciência de não era nossa falha. E mesmo sabendo disso, quando você me contou, eu pirei porque veio tudo aquilo de novo. O que Riley fez. O que eu sofri", eu tento explicar.

"Eu entendo, Bella".

"Eu precisa sair de perto de você naquele dia porque eu não queria dizer algo ainda pior e me arrepender depois. Eu quis passar um tempo longe daqui porque eu precisava colocar minha cabeça no lugar. E aqui...vendo você todos os dias, eu não ia conseguir".

"Eu não vou dizer que sua saída não me chateou, mas...tudo bem. Eu quero é que você volte pra casa", ele pede, me fitando intensamente.

 _Eu quero!_ "Eu só preciso esclarecer mais uma coisa", eu respondo, desviando o olhar. "Eu não quero ser chata e nem estou entrando no mérito de certo ou errado sobre seu passado, mas eu preciso que você pense se uma relação comigo...". Droga! É difícil dizer isso. "Se você não vai sentir falta...do que fazia antes. Daquelas reuniões ou...de ter outras mulheres. Porque eu não abro mão da fidelidade e não quero que daqui algum tempo você perceba que ainda quer aquilo que tinha antes".

"Ei. Olhe pra mim", ele segura meu queixo com os dedos. "Fidelidade é crucial pra mim, também. E eu não preciso de tempo algum pra pensar, Bella. Eu já te disse que mesmo antes de te conhecer eu já não queria mais. Aquilo nunca me satisfez plenamente, eu não era feliz. Eu apenas tentava preencher...", ele se cala por um momento. "Com você, Bella, eu me sinto mais feliz do que eu posso me lembrar", ele dá aquele sorriso torto que eu tanto adoro. "Você é tudo o que quero. Nunca duvide disso, do que nós temos".

Eu aceno e sorrio. Subo em seu colo e deito minha cabeça em seu peito. Ele me segura apertado e nós permanecemos desse jeito por um longo tempo. Eu sinto as batidas do seu coração, antes aceleradas, mas mais calmas agora.

"Volte pra casa", ele pede mais uma vez.

"Me desculpe por sair".

"Eu entendo, Bella", ele levanta meu rosto do seu colo. "Diz que vai voltar. Fique aqui essa noite e amanhã você busca suas coisas". Eu concordo porque eu não posso e não quero negar nada a ele hoje.

Mando mensagem pra Hanna, dizendo que ficarei aqui e que amanhã nós conversamos.

Edward e eu não falamos muito mais nessa noite. Não muito tempo depois, nós vamos para seu quarto e nenhum de nós tenta iniciar na da sexual. Nada além de alguns beijos, que foram mais para nosso conforto.

.

.

.

No dia seguinte, ao final da manhã, eu passo na casa da Hanna e busco minhas coisas. Eu a agradeço por oferecer sua casa quando eu precisei. Ela diz que sempre que eu precisar, as portas estarão abertas, mas ela está feliz que eu me entendi com Edward.

Volto para a casa que tem sido o meu lar nos últimos meses com um bom sentimento no coração. É bom estar aqui e é muito bom ter feito as pazes com Edward. Ele não está em casa, tem uma reunião de trabalho em Seattle. Ele me chamou pra ir com ele e passear ou esperar na casa de seus pais enquanto ele está ocupado, mas eu preferi ficar. Além de ter um pouco de trabalho do colégio pra fazer em casa, ainda não estou preparada para o interrogatório que sei que Alice e Esme farão.

.

.

As duas semanas seguintes se passam tranquilamente. Edward e eu nos reconectamos física e emocionalmente. Nós conversamos bastante, sobre tudo. Inclusive sobre o passado dele. Embora ainda não esteja completamente confortável pra falar sobre isso, ele está se abrindo mais, o que me deixa feliz.

Nos primeiros dias ele não tomou a iniciativa de fazer amor comigo. Acho que ele quis mostrar que nosso relacionamento é muito mais do que sexo. _Pelo menos eu acho que é isso o que se passa na cabeça daquele homem teimoso_. Ele ainda me quer, disso eu não tenho dúvidas. Ele ostenta uma ereção sempre que estamos juntos. Então, eu tive que tomar a iniciativa, mas eu sinto que ele está se segurando quando transamos. Ele sempre foi vigoroso e apaixonado durante o sexo e desde que tudo aconteceu o sexo tem sido mais...lento. Suave. É tão bom como sempre foi, mas eu sinto falta da intensidade de antes.

Eu tentei abordar o assunto uma vez, mas ele em respondeu que em nossos momentos de intimidade ele quer mostrar o seu apreço por mim. Eu suponho que ele quer provar que me trata diferente das outras mulheres com as quais ele esteve antes.

Mas hoje eu vou mudar isso!

Saio do colégio após minha última aula e vou ao shopping comprar algumas coisinhas. Desde o início da semana tenho bolado um plano para tirar Edward do sério e fazer as coisas voltarem a ser como antes quando se trata de sexo entre nós.

 _Hoje ele volta a ser o meu Edward!_

 **-R-R-R-R-**

 **Oi pessoal!**

 **Ah, a Bella finalmente contou tudo pra Edward, também.**

 **E o que será ela vai aprontar, hein? rsrsrs**

 **O próximo capítulo eu posto no próximo fim de semana (ou antes, se conseguir).**

 **Bjos e obrigada por lerem e comentarem! Eu adoro!**

 **Boa semana pra todos!**

 **T. Darcy**

 **Olívia:** Obrigada por comentar! Bella explicou pro Edward o motivo de querer sair. Nem sempre as nossas ações fazem sentido para todo mundo, né. Que bom que gostou! :) Bjos.

 **Mila:** É isso mesmo. As pessoas são diferentes...pensam e agem de modos distintos e nem sempre os demais entendem. E eu que agradeço por você ler e comentar sempre :D Bjos.

 **Guest ('que falou sobre fogos...'):** Ah, será que o Garrett vai receber o troco? Vamos ver ;) Obrigada por ler e comentar! bjos

 **Lua:** Sim, eles estão conversando e se entendendo. É realmente a melhor forma de resolver os problemas. Obrigada por ler e comentar sempre :D Bjos.


	24. Chapter 24

**Título: O recluso**

Sumário: Bella, uma recém-formada da Universidade de Washington, se vê sozinha e desorientada ao sair da faculdade e perder seu pai. Uma oportunidade surge para trabalhar como governanta na casa de um misterioso homem em Port Angeles.

.

.

 **Recluso** **:**

 **Pessoa que espontaneamente se isolou do convívio social.**

 **(Dicionário UOL)**

.

.

 **Capítulo 24**

 _ **No último capítulo**_

 _Saio do colégio após minha última aula e vou ao shopping comprar algumas coisinhas. Desde o início da semana tenho bolado um plano para tirar Edward do sério e fazer as coisas voltarem a ser como antes quando se trata de sexo entre nós._

 _Hoje ele volta a ser o meu Edward!_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Agosto de 2016**_

 _ **BPOV**_

Depois de passar algumas horas fazendo compras, eu volto pra casa cheia de sacolas e com roupas e lingeries novas. E alguns outros... _acessórios_ , que eu espero usar em breve com Edward.

Eu subo para meu quarto imediatamente, sem ir ao escritório dele, como faço todos os dias quando chego do trabalho. Tento não fazer muito barulho, pois quero surpreendê-lo. Mais cedo eu mandei uma mensagem informando que iria ao shopping e chegaria tarde. Após tomar banho, eu visto algumas das peças que comprei e desço.

Confesso que me sinto um pouco insegura. Nunca fui de fazer isso com Jake ou Riley. Espero que não fazer um _papelão_ na frente de Edward!

.

.

 _ **EPOV**_ __

"Tudo bem, John. Nos vemos na próxima semana, então". Eu desligo o telefone e passo as mãos pelo me cabelo. _Essa viagem surge logo agora que Bella e eu nos entendemos..._

As últimas semanas têm sido perfeitas. Após a confusão na festa na casa dos meus pais, com Bella saindo de casa, nós os entendemos e eu me sinto ainda mais próximo dela. _Como nunca me senti com outra pessoa_. A gente se conhece há quase cinco meses, mas parece muito mais. Nosso relacionamento ainda pode ser considerado novo, mas eu sei que o que sinto por ela não é algo passageiro. E o nosso último desentendimento só reforçou o que eu já sabia: eu não quero viver sem ela. Os dias em que ela esteve longe foram muito ruins. Eu voltei a dormir mal, ter pesadelos...tudo como antes. _Eu não quero ter aquela vida vazia, sem sentido._

Às vezes eu acho que ela não sabe o quanto a presença dela em minha vida me afeta. Minha mãe mesmo destacou isso, de novo, na última vez que conversamos. Não é nenhuma mudança grandiosa no meu comportamento, mas são pequenas coisas que quem me conhece percebe. Esme diz que eu sorrio muito mais agora, que eu não ando por aí carrancudo como antes e tenho tido mais paciência em relação a tudo.

" _Ela te faz feliz, meu filho. Feliz como eu nunca te vi antes"._ Eu me lembro das palavras de Esme. Seus olhos estavam cheios d'água. É a verdade. Ela me faz muito feliz. Eu me sinto...satisfeito, em paz com minha vida agora. _É difícil colocar em palavras_.

Uma batida na porta do escritório me tira dos meus pensamentos. Só pode ser Bella, mas por que ela está batendo?

"Entre", eu falo.

A porta é aberta e, como eu previa, Bella entra.

 _Mas que diabos ela está vestindo?_

Bella, _minha Bella_ , entra calmamente com uma bandeja na mão. Eu a fito de cima em baixo. Seu cabelo está preso em um coque bagunçado, o que destaca seu belo rosto. Ela está maquiada, usando um batom vermelho que deixa sua boca ainda mais apetitosa. Meus olhos descem , continuando a _avaliação_. Ela está vestindo uma camisa social branca – muito transparente - e eu posso ver a _porra_ do sutiã azul por baixo. Os botões de cima estão abertos, formando um decote generoso. Pra completar, ela usa uma saia muito justa e curta, que mal cobre aquela bunda gostosa dela. E saltos, que deixam suas pernas ainda maiores.

"Boa tarde, Sr. Masen", ela diz enquanto caminha, rebolando, em direção à minha mesa. "Desculpe o meu atraso hoje. Eu trouxe um pouco de suco e café, além de uns biscoitinhos. Eu pensei que poderia estar com sede...ou fome", ela diz e morde o lábio.

 _Sr. Masen?_

 _Porra!_

 _Ela...O que ela pretende?_

 _Meu pau já está se contraindo em minha calça. Ela está deslubrante! Tão linda! Tão gostosa!_

Eu a encaro boquiaberto.

Colocando a bandeja na mesa, ela levanta uma sobrancelha e eu tento parar de babar e raciocinar.

"Então, você deseja algo, Sr. Masen?", ela fala sensualmente, inclinando o corpo suavemente, o que expõe ainda mais seus seios.

 _Oh, Bella. Eu vejo tudo o que quero..._

"Sim", eu consigo murmurar com a voz rouca. "Eu quero, Srta. Swan", eu respondo, entrando no _jogo_ dela.

Ela sorri ligeiramente e começa a servir o suco.

"Tsc, Tsc, Srta Swan. Eu ainda não disse o que eu _preciso_. Disse?", eu a provoco e me levanto, dando a volta na mesa para ficar ao lado dela.

"Oh. Me perdoe, Sr. Masen. Eu assumi...eu...", ela finge estar nervosa e morde o lábio inferior mais uma vez.

Meu pau está lutando contra o zíper. E tenho que me segurar pra não agarrá-la logo e acabar com essa ceninha.

Eu pasto os dedos em sua bochecha, antes de subir para seu cabelo e soltar o coque. "Você deveria me perguntar antes de assumir qualquer coisa, certo?".

"Sim, Claro, Sr. Masen, eu-", suas mãos agitadas derrubam algum objeto da minha mesa. "Oh, meu Deus, me desculpe. Eu sou tão desastrada", ela balbucia e se abaixa pra pegar o objeto. Se virando, ela inclina a parte superior do corpo pra baixo, expondo seu bumbum arrebitado pra mim. A saia é tão curta que eu posso ver a dobra onde as bochechas terminam e suas coxas começam.

 _Porra! Provocadora..._

Minhas mãos desobedecem ao comando do meu cérebro e pousam naquele corpinho.

"Oh", ela solta um gritinho ao meu toque.

Eu acaricio sua bunda suavemente e ela endireita o corpo.

"É isso o que você quer, não é, Srta. Swan?", eu falo ao seu ouvido. Puxo seu corpo contra o meu e ela pode sentir minha ereção. Com uma das mãos eu puxo a blusa aberta, fazendo os botões voarem pela sala. Apalpo os seios por cima do sutiã.

"Eu...eu...não é...o senhor..."

"Sente o que você faz pra mim?", eu pressiono ainda mais meu pau contra sua bunda. "É assim todos os dias", eu acaricio suas pernas com uma mão agora e a prendo pela cintura com a outra, fazendo-a ofegar. "E você me provoca desse jeito", eu aperto sua carne suave.

"O que? Não, eu não..."

"Sim! Você me provoca todos os dias. Mordendo esse lábio carnudo. Com essas roupinhas que anda por aí. Você faz tudo isso de propósito", eu a empurro contra a mesa, afasto as coisas e a faço deitar sua frente, pressionada contra madeira.

"É isso o que você quer, não é?!", eu levanto a saia e esfrego as bochechas da bunda. "Bem, eu quero isso desde o primeiro dia que você colocou os pés aqui", eu dig mais pura verdade. Não é só uma fala desse _joguinho_. Eu a quis desde o início.

Ela geme com minhas carícias.

"Não, Sr. Masen, por favor...não é certo. Você...", ela finge resistir, mas rebola contra meu pau, ainda pressionado contra ela. Eu deixo meus dedos avançarem chego à borda da pequena tanga azul que ela usa. _Eu a sinto molhada. Muito molhada_. Se possível, meu pau fica ainda mais duro.

"É errado? Você não quer, então?", eu pergunto ao pressionar meu peito contra suas costas, mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha.

"Humm. Não, eu..."

"Então, por que você está tão molhadinha assim, hein?", eu afasto o tecido e acaricio sua entrada com meus dedos.

"Ohhhh", ela geme.

"Menina safada", eu insiro dois dedos em sua vagina. "Responda!".

Ela apenas continua a gemer.

"Responda ou eu vou parar", eu começo a retirar os dedos e ela fala.

"Não!", ela grita. "Eu...eu...é porque eu estava pensando em você".

"O que exatamente você estava pensando?", eu pergunto, voltando a acariciá-la.

"Humm. Você. Eu queria...eu estava imaginando você dentro de mim. Seu pênis me enchendo, tão forte...tão profundo, Sr. Masen", ela diz ofegante, parecendo tão inocente e atrevida ao mesmo, que perco o controle.

"Porra Bella!". Eu tiro meus dedos dela e abro minha calça em poucos segundos. Sem perder tempo, eu empurro a calcinha de lado novamente e me enfio nela de uma só vez.

"Ahhhh", ela chia pela invasão repentina.

Eu não dou tempo e meus impulsos são fortes, fazendo a mesa balançar a cada estocada. Eu penso em diminuir o ritmo, pra não gozar logo, mas é assim que ela quer. É como eu quero, também.

"É isso que você queria?", eu pergunto, respirando pesadamente.

"Sim. Isso", ela murmura com o a lateral do rosto encostada na mesa.

Eu seguro seu quadril com firmeza, querendo aumentar o ritmo. Entro e saio dela mais e mais rápido. Nossos gemidos preenchem o ambiente e meu pau está pulsando, pronto para se liberar dentro dela. Eu quero retardar, eu preciso senti-la mais. E eu quero que ela gaze antes.

Se eu pudesse, eu ficaria o tempo inteiro enterrado e seu calor. Não há nada que se compare a isso.

Eu levo uma das minhas mãos ao seu pescoço e acaricio a nuca. "Você vai gozar, menina safada? Eu preciso que você aperte meu pau", eu digo, sentindo meu orgasmo se aproximar.

"Ohhh, Edward"

"Isso! Vamos, Bella".

"Ahhhh"

.

.

 _ **BPOV**_

Meu coração está batendo acelerado no peito, minha boca entreaberta enquanto o lado direito do meu rosto está colado na mesa de Edward. Eu o sinto sair de mim, mas não tenho forças para me mover.

Sinto mãos fortes me levantarem. Ele me pega em seus braços e se senta na cadeira ao lado da mesa, comigo no colo. Eu fecho meus olhos, apoiando o rosto em seu ombro, tentando me recuperar dessa rodada incrível de sexo. Eu não tenho do que reclamar do sexo com Edward, mas acho que essa vez superou todas as outras.

Sinto os lábios dele na minha testa e abro os olhos. Ele me fita intensamente.

"Bella", meu nome sai de seus lábios em um sussurro. "Eu...eu..."

"O que foi, Edward?"

Ele parece lutar para dizer algo, abre e fecha a boca, mas sem falar. Ao invés disso, ele segura meu rosto e me beija profundamente. Suas mãos passeiam pelo meu corpo, que reage. Meus mamilos endurecem e se eu não estivesse exausta, eu iria aproveitar outra rodada.

Eu termino o beijo e sorrio pra ele, que retribui.

"Você estava cheia de surpresas hoje, Srta. Swan" ele diz, enrolando meus cachos em seus dedos. Eu rio.

"Foi espetacular", eu digo. "Você acabou comigo", acrescendo rindo feito boba.

"Eu não fui muito...bruto? Fui?", ele questiona, cauteloso.

Eu bufo. "Pare com isso, Edward. Eu não _vou quebrar_. E já disse que foi incrível, né", eu seguro seu rosto entre as mãos. "Eu adoro o sexo com você, de qualquer jeito, inclusive quando é assim...vigoroso".

 _Espero que ele entenda isso de uma vez por todas. Mas se não entender, eu já tenho um arsenal a minha disposição para convencê-lo,_ eu penso maliciosamente.

"Você é minha ninfa. Meu anjo", ele vai colocando beijos molhados no meu pescoço. "E você tem toda razão, hoje foi mais do que incrível. Foi perfeito. Você é perfeita", ele diz e busca minha boca de novo.

Dessa vez é ele quem se afasta. "Eu espero que você não tenha ido trabalhar com esses trajes hoje", ele fala divertido. Ele me viu saindo pela manhã e sabe que não fui assim.

"Hum, na verdade, eu não fui. Esses _trajes_ são especialmente para o Sr. Masen".

"É?"

"Só pra ele", eu confirmo.

"Bom. Porque ele não quer que nenhum outro homem coloque os olhos em seus atributos", ele diz, me fazendo gargalhar.

"Atributos?"

"Sim", ele passa a mão pelo meu corpo. "Esses atributos preciosos, Srta, Swan. Eles são meus".

"Sim", eu digo e dou um beijo rápido.

"Venha. Vamos tomar um banho, antes que eu te dobre sobre essa mesa de novo, minha Bella", ele diz ao se levantar comigo em seus braços.

.

.

.

 **-R-R-R-R-R-**

 **Obrigada a todos pela leitura e comentários :)**

 **Próximo capítulo deve ser postado até o início da semana!**

 **Comentários para o capítulo de hoje?**

 **Bjos,**

 **T. Darcy**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Oi":** A minha intenção foi mostrar o choque de Bella ao descobri o que não sabia sobre o namorado e a decepção com a traição. Acho que independente da orientação sexual, a traição fere o outro, né. Obrigada por ler e comentar :)

" **Mila":** Ah, obrigada Mila. Fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando :) Isso é exatamente o que ambos querem: esquecer o passado e aproveitar o presente! Bjos e até breve ;)


	25. Chapter 25

**Título: O recluso**

Sumário: Bella, uma recém-formada da Universidade de Washington, se vê sozinha e desorientada ao sair da faculdade e perder seu pai. Uma oportunidade surge para trabalhar como governanta na casa de um misterioso homem em Port Angeles.

.

.

 **Recluso** **:**

 **Pessoa que espontaneamente se isolou do convívio social.**

 **(Dicionário UOL)**

.

.

 **Capítulo 25**

 _ **Setembro de 2016**_

 _ **BPOV**_

" _Ohhh", outro gemido me escapa. "Mais rápido, Edward. Por favor", eu choramingo, fazendo-o dar aquele sorriso torto que eu amo._

" _Paciência, Bella. As coisas boas vêm para meninas que esperam", ele diz enquanto puxa pra trás e se enfia seu pau novamente em minha boceta. "Não é isso o que dizem?"_

" _Humm"._

 _Ele me tem presa em seu colchão, com as mãos acima da minha cabeça, amarradas na cabeceira da cama. Ele está ajoelhado entre minhas pernas, fazendo amor comigo lentamente, após me provocar durante boa parte da noite._

 _As últimas semanas têm sido incríveis._

 _Após a confusão com Garrett e tudo mais, eu sinto que nossa relação está se fortalecendo. Além de explorar o lado físico ainda mais, eu me sinto conectada a ele como nunca pensei ser possível em uma relação. E ele parece sentir o mesmo..._

Eu suspiro, lembrando da maravilhosa noite de ontem, enquanto espero Edward para o jantar. _Ele está atrasado_. Eu verifico o relógio novamente e começo a ficar preocupada. Ligo para seu celular de novo e vai direto para caixa postal. Meu peito aperta de aflição. _Ele sempre liga quando vai se atrasar..._

Ele foi para Seattle hoje bem cedinho, para uma reunião com um novo cliente. Na parte da tarde, ele disse que iria participar de um Workshop e chegaria em casa antes das 19 horas. Mas já passam das oito da noite e nada dele. Eu pens em ligar pra Esme e sondar se ele passou por lá, mas não quero alarmá-la.

Decido esperar mais um tempo. _Se ele não ligar ou chegar, eu ligo pra ela._

Uns vinte minutos depois, o telefone toca.

 _Edward._

Eu pego o aparelho e é um número desconhecido.

"Alô?"

"Alô. Srta. Swan?", a voz masculina do outro lado da linha diz.

"Sim, sou eu", eu respondo apreensiva, sem saber o motivo.

"Aqui é Mark Robbes, do Harborview Medical Center. A senhorita é o contato de emergência do Sr. Edward Cullen".

 _Não! Oh meu Desu, não!_

 _Por favor, ele não pode...Não!_

"Srta. Swan?"

"Sim", eu respondo trêmula.

"A senhorita entendeu o que eu disse? O Sr. Cullen esteve em um acidente de carro e foi trazido para cá...". O homem continua falando, explicando o pouco que ele sabe. Eu tento não perder nenhuma informação importante, mas minha mente parece querer congelar.

Ele está vivo.

Ele está em cirurgia.

Havia uma mulher no carro com ele.

Ela está em observação, mas o funcionário não tem mais informações.

Eu pego o endereço do hospital e corro para pegar minha bolsa antes de entrar no carro rumo à Seattle. No caminho eu vou ligar pra Esme e Alice. Eu não sei se elas já sabem.

 _Oh, meu Deus. Olhe por Edward! Ele tem que viver, por favor!_

Minhas mãos estão tremendo e eu mal enxergo por causa das lágrimas que não param de cair. Eu não posso dirigir assim! Penso rapidamente em quem poderia me ajudar e ligo para Hanna. Explico rapidamente a situação e ela vem me buscar imediatamente para me levar à Seattle.

.

.

Eu mexo as mãos em meu colo, inquieta.

"Só mais alguns minutos, Bella", Hanna diz suavemente.

Estamos na entrada da cidade e eu tento me controlar. Consegui parar de chorar alguns momentos atrás. _Esme já deve estar lá_. Ela ficou de ligar se tivesse alguma novidade sobre o estado de seu filho. Quando liguei mais cedo, ela não estava sabendo de nada e ficou muito nervosa ao telefone. Carlisle assumiu a linha e eu tentei explicar o que sabia. Ele disse que iriam imediatamente para o hospital.

.

Enquanto Hanna estaciona, eu desço e corro para a recepção do hospital.

"Edward Masen Cullen. Eu preciso saber onde ele está", eu digo afobada para a moça atrás do balcão.

"Quem?"

"Edward Cullen!", eu grito. "Em qual andar ele está?"

A mulher fecha a cara pra mim, mas eu não me importo. Ela digita alguma coisa no computador.

"A senhorita é da família?"

"O que? Bem, não...eu...Quer dizer, eu..."

"Só podemos dar informações sobre nossos pacientes para familiares. Eu sinto muito. Próximo, por favor".

"Não! Você não está entendendo. Ele é meu namorado. Eles me ligaram desse hospital!", eu grito com ela.

"Acalme-se, por favor. Eu sinto muito, mas é política do hospital", ela fala e me ignora depois.

 _Droga! Eu preciso saber dele!_

Eu pego meu celular e disco pra Esme, mas dá fora de área.

 _Inferno!_

Alguém toca meu braço e eu me viro. Hanna.

"Eles não me falam nada, Hanna", eu digo chorando. "Só a família e Esme não atende".

"Calma, Bella. Nós vamos descobrir o que está acontecendo. E a irmã dele? Você tentou ligar pra ela?"

Eu nego com a cabeça _. Isso, Alice!_ Procuro o contato dela no celular para discar.

"Bella".

Eu levanto o rosto imediatamente.

 _Carlisle. Graças a Deus!_

"Carlisle, por favor!", eu ando na direção dele. "Eles não me deram nenhuma informação. Como ele está?".

Ele segura minhas mãos. "Vamos subir. Ele ainda está em cirurgia. Estamos esperando no terceiro andar".

Eu começo a andar com ele, mas paro ao me lembrar de Hanna. Olho pra trás.

"Vá, Bella".

"Obrigada, Hanna. Eu não sei o que eu faria sem você".

"Não precisa agradecer. Você quer que eu espere?"

"Huh, não precisa. Eu não vou embora".

"Tudo bem. Se precisar, é só me ligar".

.

.

Enquanto subimos até o terceiro piso, Carlisle me atualiza. Parece que uma van invadiu a pista contrária, atingindo o carro de Edward. O lado do motorista foi o mais danificado. Ele está com uma lesão no baço e é por isso que está na sala de cirurgia. Além desse ferimento, ele teve uma fratura no braço e pequenos cortes pelo rosto e abdômen.

"Irina estava com ele, mas teve apenas uma fratura na mão".

"Oh".

 _Irina é a mulher que estava no carro? O que ela estava fazendo com ele?_

Saímos do elevador e Carlisle me leva até uma sala de espera privada. Vejo Esme, Alice , Jasper e a própria Irina sentados. Ao me ver, Esme se levanta e vem me abraçar.

"Esme".

"Oh, Bella, querida".

Seu carinho faz romper a barreira que eu tentei manter, e eu caio no choro de novo, abraçando-a mais.

"Shiii. Está tudo bem", ela acaricia meu cabelo. "Ele vai ficar bem".

Sinto outros braços em torno da minha cintura.

"Ele é forte, Bella", Alice diz. Eu solto Esme e abraço a irmã de Edward. "Papai disse que está tudo sob controle", ela garante. Eu olho pra Carlsile e ele acena em confirmação.

 _Que assim seja!_

 _Eu não posso viver sem ele!_

Esme me leva para sentar ao seu lado e permanece segurando minha mão. Eu olho para Irina e a cumprimento.

"Irina".

Ela apenas acena.

Eu a avalio fisicamente. Ela tem a mão enfaixada e algumas pequenas escoriações pelo rosto, mas parece estar bem. Eu tento decifrar a expressão dela, mas não sei se consigo. Ela parece chateada...ou preocupada. Ninguém falou nada sobre ela estar no carro com Edward. Ela não disse nada, também. _Só se eles falaram sobre isso antes..._

 _Eu tenho certeza que há uma boa explicação pra isso...Mas não importa! Isso não importa agora. Eu só quero que a cirurgia seja bem sucedida e Edward fique bom logo! Eu não tenho mais ninguém...sem ele, eu...eu não quero nem imaginar..._

 _Pare, Bella! Ele ficará bem!_

 _._

O tempo não passa.

Eu alterno meu olhar entre o relógio e porta da sala, esperando que alguém venha nos dar notícias. _Isso parece um pesadelo._ Minha vida...nossas vidas estavam em ordem, nós estávamos tão felizes!

 _E vamos continuar sendo, Bella!_ Eu digo a mim mesma. _Ele vai se recuperar e voltaremos para casa, tudo ficará bem como antes._

Menos de uma hora depois de chegar aqui, um médico vem falar conosco. _Finalmente!_

"Olá, Carlisle", o médico diz. Ele deve ser amigo do pai de Edward. "Sra. Cullen", ele cumprimenta Esme.

"E então, Luke?", Carlsile questiona.

"Ele está bem. Nós tivemos um pouco de trabalho pra conter a hemorragia, mas conseguimos. Ele está estável e vai ficar bem".

 _Graças a Deus!_

 _Ele vai ficar bem!_

O médico dá outros detalhes, conversando em uma linguagem mais técnica com Carlisle e eu não entendo tudo. Mas o importante é que o médico disse que ele está bem. Ele vai passar essa noite no CTI, sedado, mas amanhã deve ir para o quarto.

.

.

"Jasper e eu vamos pra casa, mãe", Alice diz. "Amanhã cedo eu volto. Qualquer alteração, me avise", ela beija seus pais e me abraça.

"Eu também já vou, tia Esme. Estou com o braço dolorido. Mas eu virei visitar o Edward quando ele estiver recebendo visitas da _família_ ", ela diz isso olhando pra mim. _Oh, ela quer dizer que não posso ficar aqui?!_

Ha! Vai sonhando, mulher estúpida!

"Vá descansar, Irina", Esme e Carlisle a abraçam e ela vai embora junto com Alice.

Logo depois, Esme se vira em minha direção.

"Você deve descansar, também, Bella. Você veio de carro?"

"Huh, não. Eu...eu não estava em condições de dirigir e uma amiga me trouxe. Mas eu vou ficar aqui", eu digo com firmeza. "Eu entendo que você pode querer apenas a família aqui, mas-"

"Ei, querida", Esme toca meu braço. "Eu estou apenas preocupada com você. É claro que você pode ficar aqui o tempo que quiser. Você é a mulher do meu filho. Minha casa está a sua disposição se quiser descasar até amanhã. Aí você pode voltar com Carlisle logo cedo".

"Eu quero ficar, Esme. Eu não posso...ficar longe".

Ela me dá um pequeno sorriso. "Eu entendo. Então, ficaremos nós duas".

Carlisle se despede da esposa e de mim e vai pra casa.

.

.

Mais tarde, eu descubro – o que me enche de alívio e gratidão – que Carlsile usou sua influencia antes de ir embora, para que eu fosse autorizada a ficar como acompanhante de Edward, junto com Esme.

"Sra. Cullen, o quarto para qual seu filho será transferido pela manhã já está disponível para a senhora", uma enfermeira comunica.

Eu passo boa parte da madrugada conversando com Esme, já que nenhuma de nós consegue dormir. Eu também mando uma mensagem pra Hanna, dando notícias e pedindo que ela avise no colégio que eu não vou trabalhar amanhã. Quando amanhecer eu ligarei para a diretora e explicarei o que aconteceu, mas de qualquer jeito ela pode avisar lá.

.

.

É apenas um pouco antes do almoço que Edward é transferido para o quarto. Ele ainda está dormindo. Um médico veio falar conosco há pouco e disse que os sinais de Edward estão muito bem, tudo corre conforme esperado e que ele pode acordar a qualquer momento.

Quando Edward chega ao quarto, eu me contenho para não voar pra cima dele. Eu deixo Esme se aproximar primeiro e aproveito para olhá-lo. Ele está coberto com um lençol do hospital, mas eu posso ver seu braço esquerdo imobilizado e seu rosto está coberto de hematomas. Vários cortes, alguns pequenos e outros um pouco maiores.

Um soluço me escapa, chamando a atenção de Esme, que se vira e me chama para perto deles.

Eu vou até a outra lateral da cama e toco levemente o braço direito de Edward. Eu quero tocá-lo em todos os lugares...o seu rosto... ver o quanto ele está machucado, mas tenho medo de causar mais dor.

"Ele vai ficar bem", Esme diz, também com os olhos cheios d'água.

"Vai sim", eu afirmo.

Carlsile e Alice já estiveram aqui e eu tive a chance de agradecer pela atitude dele.

" _Não há necessidade de agradecer, Isabella. Eu sei que Edward ficará feliz ao acordar e ver seu rosto aqui", ele diz._

Este é um dos hospitais em que Carlisle trabalha, então ele tem passado o dia se revezando entre atender aos seus pacientes e vir aqui para olhar seu filho.

.

Eu saí do lado de Edward apenas para lanchar, no início da tarde, por insistência de Esme. Acabo de volta vez dela se alimentar.

Me sento na cadeira ao lado da cama e pego a mão dele, acariciando e beijando seus dedos o tempo todo. Eu converso com ele, falo sobre as muitas coisas que quero fazer quando ele se recuperar. Peço para que ele acorde logo, digo que estou com saudades de ver seus olhos, ouvir sua voz.

Em meio ao meu falatório eu sinto a mão dele apertar a minha. Levanto o rosto e olho pra ele, apenas para encontrar duas esferas verdes me fitando. Então, um sorriso _lindo_ se forma lentamente em seu rosto.

.

.

.

 **-R-R-R-R-**

 **Oi.**

 **Como prometido, aí está o capítulo.**

 **Obrigada a todos pela leitura e pelos comentários :)**

 **Devo postar de novo na sexta-feira ou sábado, pois a semana promete ser corrida.**

 **Comentários são muito bem-vindos ;)**

 **Abraços e ótima semana pra todo mundo!**

 **T. Darcy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oi:** De coração, a intenção não era essa. Era simplesmente mostrar o choque da Bella ao perceber que não conhecia de fato o namorado (alguém que ela pensava conhecer) e a decepção com a traição, independente da orientação sexual. Bjos.

 **Clarissa:** Que bom que gostou :) Eu, particularmente, adoro EPOV! Obrigada por ler e comentar! bjo

 **Mila:** São dois danadinhos aqueles, né rsrsrsrs Fico feliz que vc gostou! Bjos e obrigada!

 **A:** Obrigada por ler e comentar :) Bjos.


	26. Chapter 26

**Título: O recluso**

Sumário: Bella, uma recém-formada da Universidade de Washington, se vê sozinha e desorientada ao sair da faculdade e perder seu pai. Uma oportunidade surge para trabalhar como governanta na casa de um misterioso homem em Port Angeles.

.

.

 **Recluso** **:**

 **Pessoa que espontaneamente se isolou do convívio social.**

 **(Dicionário UOL)**

.

.

 _ **No capítulo anterior**_

 _É no meio do meu falatório que eu sinto a mão dele apertar a minha. Levanto o rosto e olho pra ele, apenas para encontrar duas esferas verdes me fitando. Então, um sorriso lindo se forma lentamente em seu rosto._

 **Capítulo 26**

 _ **Setembro de 2016**_

 _ **BPOV**_

"Ei", eu digo, espelhando seu sorriso.

Ele tenta falar _oi_ , mas não sai nenhum som. Ele limpa a garganta e agora a voz sai _fraquinha_. "Oi".

"Oi, meu amor", eu me aproximo mais nossos rostos e acaricio seu cabelo. "Estou tão feliz que você acordou. Tão feliz!", eu digo emocionada.

Ele franze a testa ao me ouvir e aperta minha mão.

"Água", sua voz sai rouca.

"Oh. Claro. Espere um minuto", eu digo e toco a campainha do posto de enfermagem. "O paciente acordou e está pedindo água".

"Eu já estou indo verificar. Aguarde um momento", a enfermeira responde pelo interfone.

"Por que estou aqui?", ele pergunta, olhando ao redor do quarto.

"Você está no Harborview Medical Center", eu digo. "Você não se lembra de nada?"

Ele parece buscar na memória lembranças do que aconteceu.

"Eu passei na casa dos meus pais depois da reunião...". Ele começa a lembrar, mas se cala.

"Você estava voltando pra Port Angeles e uma van invadiu a pista e bateu no seu carro. Estavam você e Irina. Ela está bem, não sofreu nada grave. Você teve uma lesão no baço e foi operado ontem. E fraturou o braço. Graças a Deus correu tudo bem no final", eu começo a soluçar. Me inclino para abraçá-lo levemente.

"Ei", ele passa a mão em meu cabelo. "Não chore". Eu levanto o rosto e ele me acaricia com a mão boa.

"Oh, Edward. Eu estava com tanto medo", eu confesso.

"Está tudo bem, agora. Eu estou aqui. Não chore, Bella".

A porta do quarto se abre e junto com enfermeira Maggie, Esme está de volta.

"Edward! Meu filho", ela se apressa até ele. Eu me afasto ligeiramente. A enfermeira dá um pouco de água e faz algumas perguntas de rotina.

Alguns minutos depois, Maggie lhe dá um remédio pra dor e nos deixa a sós.

"Alice esteve aqui mais cedo e vai voltar à noite. Seu pai está fazendo ronda aqui no hospital e sempre dá uma chegadinha ao seu quarto. Ele deve voltar em breve", Esme diz, segurando sua mão.

Ela pergunta do que ele se lembra e aos poucos ele vai recordando. Me encarando, ele faz questão de contar o porquê Irina estava no carro com ele.

"Ela me pediu uma carona para Port Angeles, pois iria se encontrar com uns amigos no festival gastronômico que aconteceria no centro. Quando saí da sua casa", ele gesticula pra sua mãe, "ela estava chegando de táxi e falou comigo. O carro dela está na oficina", ele explica.

"Sim. Eu me lembro dela comentar sobre um festival mesmo, quando chegou lá em casa", Esme afirma.

Eu permaneço calada, de pé ao lado da cama. _É uma explicação razoável._

Edward continua me fitando.

"Mãe, posso falar com a Bella a sós por um minuto", ele pede.

"Huh, claro, meu filho", responde confusa pelo seu pedido. Ela beija sua mão e levanta, saindo do quarto.

Ele estende a mão dele e eu me aproximo, aceitando-a.

"Eu juro que foi exatamente isso o que aconteceu com Irina. Foi só uma carona", ele diz preocupado.

"Edward, eu acredito em você. Confesso que quando recebi a noticia do acidente e soube que ela estava com você, eu fiquei _confusa._..mas sabia que não era nada demais. Eu confio em você, não precisa explicar mais nada.", eu o tranquilizo.

"Bom. Ela insistiu e eu acabei cedendo", ele me puxa para um abraço, mas eu tento me afastar.

"Eu não quero te machucar", eu explico.

"Você não vai", ele sussurra em garantia e eu encosto nossos corpos levemente.

"Eu amo o seu cheiro", ele murmura, me fazendo rir.

"Eu estou há mais de 24 horas sem tomar banho, Edward. Cheirosa é a última coisa que estou".

Ele ri também, mas para ao sentir dor. Eu me afasto dele e o vejo fechar os olhos e respirar profundamente.

"Acho que eu não posso rir por algum tempo", ele fala após instantes. "Sobre o seu cheiro, eu adoro de qualquer jeito e agora você continua cheirosa como sempre. Mas você não precisa ficar aqui o tempo todo, Bella. Pode ir casa dos meus pais e descansar. E o seu trabalho?"

"Eu liguei lá mais cedo e avisei que faltaria hoje. Como é sexta-feira, só tenho que voltar na segunda", eu respondo. "E eu sei que não tenho que ficar o tempo, mas eu quero", eu afirmo timidamente.

"Ei, eu estou feliz que você está aqui, mesmo tirando você das suas responsabilidades. Acordar e te ter aqui foi bom, mas eu me preocupo com você, não quero que se desgaste por minha causa".

"Eu não vou. E mesmo se fosse, eu não posso não estar aqui, Edward", eu me aproximo e dou um selinho. "Vou chamar sua mãe e tomar um café, ok?"

"Claro, linda".

.

.

Eu passo todo o fim de semana no hospital com Edward. Ele ainda sente um pouco de dor no braço fraturado e no abdômen, mas está se recuperando bem. Eu deixei o hospital apenas duas vezes, e só para tomar banho na casa dos Cullen, voltando em seguida para Edward. _Ainda bem que Alice e eu somos de tamanho aproximado, assim ela separou algumas roupas dela e me emprestou._

No domingo à noite, eu me despeço de Edward para voltar à Port Angeles. Emmett e Rose vão me levar pra casa. Eles me ofereçam a casa deles pra dormir ou para o que eu precisasse, mas como Esme e Carlisle estão sempre aqui no hospital, foi mais cômodo ir pra casa deles. Por mais que eu queira ficar o tempo todo com meu namorado, não há ninguém para me substituir no colégio essa semana. _Eu já sou a professora substituta_.

Edward foi quem mais me incentivou a voltar, para não prejudicar meu trabalho. Eu prometi que volto amanhã à noite ou na terça-feira, nem que seja para voltar no mesmo dia.

"Dirija com cuidado, especialmente quando dirigir à noite, Bella", ele pede.

"Eu vou, eu prometo", eu me inclino para beijá-lo rapidamente, mas ele me segura minha nuca, forçando sua língua em minha boca.

 _Eu senti falta de beijá-lo assim!_

Nós nos perdemos no momento e eu me afasto apenas quando escuto uma risadinha no canto do quarto.

 _Esme_.

Eu apoio minha cabeça no ombro de Edward - que ri da situação – envergonhada demais para olhar pra minha sogra.

 _Durante o beijo eu esqueci completamente da presença dela aqui._

"Eu já vou", eu digo com o coração apertado. _Eu não quero deixá-lo. Eu quero ficar aqui com ele, o tempo todo._

"Me ligue assim que chegar em casa".

Eu aceno e beijo seu rosto antes de me afastar mais. Vou até Esme e a abraço.

"Qualquer coisa, me ligue, por favor", eu peço.

"Vá e fique tranquila, Bella", ela diz carinhosamente. "Ele está bem e nada vai mudar. E ficarei aqui o tempo todo", ela garante.

"Obrigada".

.

Eu fico a maior parte do trajeto de volta pra casa em silêncio. Por mais que esteja tudo bem com Edward, eu me sinto...estranha. Preocupada. Eu não sei bem como definir. Rose e Emmett parecem perceber meu estado de espírito e não insistem em puxar conversa. Eles subiram rapidamente o quarto de Edward antes de sairmos de Seattle. Os tios dele também o visitaram, junto com Tânia e Irina, mas foi quando estávamos saindo do hospital.

Quando chego em casa, tudo o que tentei segurar, desaba. Após avisar Edward que cheguei bem, eu choro. _Muito._ Lá no hospital eu chorei no primeiro dia e depois me mantive mais calma, mas agora, sem Edward aqui comigo, eu percebo o quanto estive perto de perdê-lo.

Eu chego a uma conclusão sobre algo que no fundo eu já sabia há algum tempo, mas acho que evitava até mesmo refletir sobre isso...porque era como se eu não pensasse sobre isso, não seria real e não poderia me machucar, _eventualmente._

 _Eu o amo._

 _Eu o amo muito._

Quando eu vi seus olhos abertos no hospital pela primeira vez após o susto, as palavras vieram à minha mente e eu quase deixei escapar.

Eu quero dizer a ele. E vou dizer, muito em breve. Agora sinto como se não pudesse segurar isso dentro de mim. Eu preciso compartilhar o que sinto.

.

.

.

Na segunda-feira eu acabei não indo visitar Edward, pois tive que ficar até mais tarde no trabalho para resolver algumas pendências do dia em que faltei. Na terça eu o visitei, mas não pude ficar muitas horas, pois tinha que voltar pra Port Angeles. Mas pude confirmar o que ele e Esme me disseram por telefone: ele está se recuperando muito bem. Ele está mais corado e já se movimenta com mais facilidade.

O médico disse que deve dar alta hoje, quarta-feira, ou amanhã, caso a recuperação continue evoluindo bem. Assim, eu venho para o trabalho me sentido ansiosa com essa perspectiva.

Na hora do intervalo nas aulas, Jéssica me chama para sair com eles e outros professores nessa sexta à noite.

"Obrigada, Jéssica, mas não posso. Meu namorado ainda está no hospital e mesmo que ele tenha alta, eu não quero deixa-lo sozinho", eu explico.

"Oh, é mesmo. Eu nem pensei nisso", ela fala. "E como ele está?", ela pergunta.

"Melhorando, graças a Deus".

"Fico feliz. Quando ele estiver totalmente recuperado, saia com gente e o traga junto", ela sugere.

"Pode deixar que nós iremos sim".

.

.

.

Chego ao hospital no início da noite e quando giro a maçaneta da porta do quarto, escuto a voz de Edward alterada.

"Eu não sou nenhuma criança, mãe".

"Eu sei Edward, mas isso não significa que você não precisa de cuidados", Esme responde, parecendo tão frustrada quanto ele.

Eu entro no quarto, com medo de já tê-los alertado da minha presença antes, mesmo não querendo me intrometer. Ambos me olham e Esme dá um sorriso meio forçado.

"Oi", eu digo timidamente. "Huh, eu vou deixar minha bolsa aqui e...sair pra vocês continuarem conversando".

Antes que eu me vire, Edward fala. "Não, Bella. Você fica", ele diz em tom autoritário. Eu levanto uma sobrancelha em questionamento. "Hum...por favor. Fique", ele diz mais suavemente e estende a mão para que eu me aproxime dele.

Antes, porém, eu vou até Esme e a abraço.

"Oi Esme".

"Ei Bella. Fique mesmo e não se preocupe conosco. Eu estou apenas tentando colocar juízo na cabeça desse homem teimoso", ela fala rindo suavemente.

Eu aceno e vou até Edward. Me inclino sobre seu corpo e o beijo rapidamente.

"Ei".

"Ei", ele responde enquanto acaricia minha bochecha. "Senti sua falta", ele diz baixinho.

Eu sorrio. "Você me viu ontem à noite".

"Mesmo assim. É muito tempo sem você", ele me puxa para outro beijo, um pouco mais demorado.

"Você está se sentindo bem?", eu pergunto quando ele deixa minha boca.

"Muito bem. O médico já disse que vai me dar alta amanhã", ele fala animado.

"Oh! Isso é ótimo!", eu respondo, igualmente excitada e olho pra Esme.

"Sim, é uma boa notícia", ela diz. "Mas como eu estava falando com meu filho, ele ainda preciso de muito repouso e cuidados. Eu sugeri que ele fique lá em casa por algum tempo, pois além de ter sempre alguém para ajudá-lo, Carlisle pode verificá-lo todos os dias. Com saúde a gente não brinca, filho".

 _Huh. Eu entendo o raciocínio de Esme e até concordo, especialmente por ter um médico na casa, mas não posso deixar de ficar um pouco desapontado por não ter Edward em casa comigo logo._

"Acho que sua mãe tem razão, Edward. Será bom ter seu pai para ver a evolução da sua recuperação", eu digo sem jeito.

Ele me fita taciturno, mas não responde.

"Bom, eu vou aproveitar que Bella está aqui e darei uma passada em casa, antes de voltar pra dormir. Já dei minha opinião, mas você decide, filho", Ela fala e sai após se despedir de nós dois.

"Você não precisa concordar com ela", ele resmunga. Chega a fazer bico, feito criança que não consegue o que quer. Isso me faz rir, ganhando uma careta dele.

"Edward", eu levo minhas mãos ao seu cabelo e massageio. Ele geme, fechando os olhos. "Eu realmente vejo a lógica do que ela disse. Por mais que queira você em casa, logo, eu acho que vai ser bom passar uns dias na casa dos seus pais. Carlisle pode te olhar todos os dias".

"Eu quero ir pra casa. Com você", ele teima. Eu recolho minhas mãos e ele abre os olhos, virando pra mim.

"Por que não fazemos assim? Você terá alta amanhã e vai pra casa deles, já que eu tenho que trabalhar quinta e sexta. Então, na sexta à noite eu venho pra Seattle e fico com você na casa dos seus pais e nós voltamos no domingo pra nossa casa. O que acha?", eu sugiro um meio termo.

Ele me encara, parecendo indeciso.

"Eu tenho que trabalhar e não quero te deixar sozinho. Vou ficar preocupada dentro de sala", eu acrescento.

"Tudo bem", ele responde a contragosto. "Mas só até domingo de manhã. Depois vamos pra casa. _Nossa casa_ ", ele repete minhas palavras.

"Perfeito, então".

"Agora, venha aqui", ele recua para um lado da cama e da um tapinha no colchão, querendo que eu deite com ele.

"Edward! Não! Eu não posso deitar aí", eu digo. "Além de não querer te machucar, as enfermeiras me expulsariam daqui. E você precisa descansar".

"Você não vai me machucar, Bella. E ninguém vai te tirar daqui", ele fala com cara de _cachorro pidão_ , me deixando balançada. _Eu quero deitar com ele, ficar abraçados juntinhos e matar a saudade._ "Eu sinto sua falta, Bella".

Oh, droga!

Eu cedo e subo na cama, toando todo o cuidado do mundo pra não encostar nele.

"Mas você tem que descansar. Eu fico aqui até você dormir", eu falo. Ele ignora e aproxima nossos corpos, me segurando em seu braço. Pouco tempo depois ele está dormindo tranquilamente.

.

.

.

 **-R-R-R-R-**

 **Olá, pessoal!**

 **Ah, o acidente do Edward foi um susto pra todos, né? Mas ele já está se recuperando :)**

 **Obrigada a todos pela leitura e pelos comentários :D**

 **Próximo capítulo será postado na próxima sexta-feira!**

 **Aguardo os comentários de vocês sobre esse cap ;)**

 **Abraços e até mais!**

 **T. Darcy**

 **.**

.

 **Lari:** Aí está a resposta sobre Irina. E nosso Edward já está melhorando ;) Obrigada pelos comentários! Bjos.

 **Mila:** Hahaha...desculpe pelo susto. Como você pode ver nesse capítulo, Edward já está se recuperando bem :) Obrigada por comentar sempre. Bjos.

 **Lua:** Obrigada, Lua! :) A questão da Irina foi esclarecida já nesse capítulo e Bella está demonstrando que confia em Edward. Fico feliz que você esteja gostando ;) Bjos.


	27. Chapter 27

**Título: O recluso**

Sumário: Bella, uma recém-formada da Universidade de Washington, se vê sozinha e desorientada ao sair da faculdade e perder seu pai. Uma oportunidade surge para trabalhar como governanta na casa de um misterioso homem em Port Angeles.

.

.

 **Recluso** **:**

 **Pessoa que espontaneamente se isolou do convívio social.**

 **(Dicionário UOL)**

.

.

 **Capítulo 27**

 _ **Setembro de 2016**_

 _ **BPOV**_

Edward está de repouso em sua cama, na casa dos Cullen, enquanto eu preparo uma bandeja com seu jantar, na cozinha de Esme. Hoje é sexta-feira e ele teve alta ontem pela manhã. Eu vim de Port Angeles hoje, logo após o trabalho e fico até domingo, quando Edward volta pra casa comigo. _Se Esme deixar..._

Ela o ronda o tempo todo, como uma abelha em cima do pote de mel. Eu a entendo. É seu filho e ela está preocupada, quer atender a todos os seus desejos. Isso já o está irritando. _Aliás, eu descobri que Edward é um paciente terrível!_ Ele está constantemente mal humorado, reclama de tudo.

 _Quer ir pra casa._

 _Não quer ficar deitado o tempo todo._

 _Não quer tomar remédio._

 _Não quer receber visitas._

Falando em visitas, seus tios e primas estão aqui. Vieram para vê-lo e vão ficar para o jantar. Eu vou ter a refeição com Edward em seu quarto. Subo cuidadosamente com as bandejas e entro. Ele está olhando desinteressadamente para a televisão à sua frente.

"Eu trouxe o jantar", eu digo, colocando a bandeja na mesinha próxima à cama.

"Obrigado, mas eu estou sem fome", ele responde. "Eles já foram embora?", ele pergunta sobre seus familiares.

"Ainda não. Estão jantando com seus pais", eu informo e ele apenas acena. "Você deve jantar, Edward, para recuperar sua força logo". A dieta dele ainda está um pouco restrita. Ele não pular uma refeição.

Ele suspira em frustração, mas acena.

"Você vai comer sozinho ou quer que eu te dê na boca?", eu o provoco.

Ele faz cara feia. "Eu posso comer sozinho", ele resmunga e eu levanto a sobrancelha em desafio. "Desde que você coloque a bandeja no meu colo". Eu não consigo segurar o riso.

"Ah, Edward! Eu não sabia que você era tão teimoso assim".

"Eu não sou teimoso", ele insiste e começa a comer. Eu faço o mesmo com meu prato.

.

.

"Será que ela não percebe que é um incômodo tê-la aqui o tempo todo, tia Esme? Vocês não precisam aceitar isso só porque-", eu ouço a voz de Irina quando me dirijo à cozinha com a bandeja do jantar. Eu paro imediatamente. Eu ainda não apontei na porta, então elas não me viram.

"Irina!", Esme diz em tom de repreensão. "Ela não está aqui o tempo todo. E de qualquer jeito, ela é a mulher o meu filho e é muito bem vinda em minha casa".

Eu me viro, para voltar para o andar de cima, mas acabo esbarrando em alguém.

"Oh, Bella, me desculpe", Carlisle diz.

"Tudo bem, Carlisle. Eu estava distraída", eu digo sem jeito.

A essa altura, Esme já notou nossa presença. Eu avanço e deixo a bandeja na pia da cozinha.

"Bella", Esme me chama. Eu a encaro. Ela parece envergonhada...sabe que eu ouvi pelo menos parte da conversa.

"Huh, Edward está me esperando. Eu vou voltar pra ele", eu digo e fujo dali.

.

Eu respiro profundamente antes de entrar no quarto, tentando me controlar. Eu tinha que sair de lá, senão iria ir pra cima daquela mulher. _Quem ela pensa que é? Ela não manda na casa de Esme!_

Quando acredito que já me acalmei o suficiente, eu entro.

"Você não trouxe a sobremesa?"

 _Droga! Esqueci que ele pediu._

"Huh...eu...Você nem queria jantar direito e agora já tem espaço aí pra sobremesa?", eu tento desviar o assunto, brincando com ele.

Ele me fita desconfiado. "Sempre tenho espaço pra sobremesa", ele pisca. "Mas pode ficar pra mais tarde. Deite-se comigo", ele abre espaço na cama, ao lado dele e eu vou.

Nós permanecemos abraçadas e assistindo TV em silêncio por um tempo. Eu chego a acreditar que ele não percebeu que havia algo errado, mas logo vejo que não.

"O que aconteceu lá em baixo?", ele pergunta tranquilamente, acariciando meu braço.

"O que te faz pensar que algo aconteceu?"

"Bom, você chegou aqui branca como um fantasma, estava agitada e evitando meus olhos", agora ele pega meu queixo e me faz encará-lo. "Diga-me, Bella".

Eu luto internamente, decidindo o que fazer. Não é como se Irina tivesse me agredido. E Esme me defendeu. Eu não deveria me importar, mas é uma situação chata. Eu fiquei chateada. Mas não quero que Edward fique preocupado à toa. Ele está se recuperando e precisa de tranquilidade.

"Não foi nada demais...é só que eu estava indo pra cozinha e ouvi Irina falando com Esme".

Ele exala forte. "O que você ouviu?", seu tom é suave é enganoso. Ele se posiciona sentado na cama, com as costas contra a cabeceira.

Eu suspiro, não querendo contar, mas sabendo que ele não vai me dar sossego até falar. "O que eu pude escutar foi ela dizendo que minha presença constante aqui deve incomodar seus pais e que Esme não precisa aceitar isso".

Ele fecha os olhos e respira fundo. Ele resmunga algum xingamento, mas não consigo distinguir as palavras. "E Esme fez o quê?"

"Oh, não. Ela repreendeu Irina. Disse que sou sua mulher e que serei sempre bem vinda aqui".

Eu mal termino de falar e ele me surpreende, puxando meu rosto para o seu e me beijando profundamente, como há dias não fazemos por causa do seu estado.

 _Humm_. Eu senti falta disso. Eu quero montar em seu colo e me esfregar nele. _Mas não podemos!_

Ele geme em minha boca e eu começo a ficar excitada.

 _Não._

Eu me afasto abruptamente. Ambos estamos sem fôlego.

"Ela está certa, você sabe?", ele diz. "Minha mãe. Você é _minha_ mulher e deve se sentir à vontade aqui, tanto quanto eu me sinto. Me perdoe pelo que Irina disse, você não deveria ter que escutar nada assim. Eu não sei o que ela acha que vai conseguir com essa atitude. Mas eu te garanto que isso nunca mais vai acontecer. Você não vai ser desrespeitada nessa casa de novo", ele promete, beijando os dedos da minha mão.

Eu gosto quando ele me chama de sua mulher. _Eu sou dele. Completamente_.

"Está tudo bem, Edward. Eu não deveria ter ficado chateada. Não me importo com o que Irina pensa", eu tento deixar isso pra trás. "Eu acho que vou descer e pegar nossa sobremesa. O que acha? Podemos comer enquanto vemos algum filme", eu proponho.

Ele acena, sorrindo.

.

.

.

Na manhã seguinte, eu deixo Edward dormindo em seu quarto e desço para preparar seu café da manhã. Encontro Esme já na cozinha. Ela se desculpa pelo ocorrido ontem, pede que eu não leve a sério as palavras da sobrinha e garante que eu sou muito querida e bem vinda em sua casa.

"Olha, Esme, você e Carlisle nunca me fizeram sentir como se eu não fosse bem vinda. Muito pelo contrário. Mas eu não posso dizer que não fiquei chateada com sua sobrinha. Eu sei do interesse dela por Edward e eu não quero causar problemas ou desconforto na sua família, mas eu não vou ficar calada na próxima vez", eu digo com firmeza.

"Mais uma vez, eu peço desculpas, Bella. Por favor, não deixe que isso a faça desconfortável aqui em minha casa. Nós gostamos muito de você. Irina...ela às vezes fala antes de pensar", ela tenta justificar.

Eu fico calada, não querendo discutir com Esme. Começo a picar algumas frutas para Edward e preparo outros alimentos na bandeja. Esme continua na cozinha. Alguns minutos depois, alguém entra.

"Bom dia".

"Edward!", eu digo, espantada por sua presença.

"Bom dia, meu filho", Esme vai até ele e o abraça.

"Bom dia, mãe".

"Você não deveria ter se levantado e descido as escadas, filho", Esme o repreende.

"Eu não vou ficar preso na cama o dia todo, mãe. Já posso fazer alguns movimentos. Andar", ele diz.

"Moderadamente, Edward", Carlsile diz, entrando na cozinha em seguida. "Você já pode levantar e caminhar sim, mas sem exageros. Sem ficar descendo e subindo escadas. Nenhum exercício mais intenso por mais uma ou duas semanas", ele aconselha.

"Bom dia, Bella", meu sogro me cumprimenta.

"Bom dia, Carlisle".

Edward se aproxima e me beija rapidamente. "Você deveria ter me esperado e eu te ajudaria a descer as escadas", eu digo.

" _Humm_. Eu acordei sozinho, numa cama fria", ele diz enquanto esfrega o nariz em meu pescoço. "Eu não aguentava mais ficar lá sem fazer nada".

"Você deve ter cuidado. Além de tudo, seu braço está imobilizado, eu não quero nem pensar se você-"

Ele me cala com seus dedos em minha boca.

"Nada vai acontecer", ele diz.

"Tudo bem. Sente-se. Eu já preparei seu alimento".

Nós quatro tomamos café da manhã juntos. Edward diz que vamos pra casa ainda antes do almoço, apesar das suplicas de Esme para ficarmos mais tempo. Eu flagrei os dois se entreolhando algumas vezes. Aposto que Edward vai querer falar com ela sobre ontem.

Carlsile pede licença para trabalhar em seu escritório.

"Eu vou tomar um banho e ajeitar nossas coisas, Edward. Vamos?"

"Pode ir. Eu subo daqui a pouco", ele diz e eu concordo, já sabendo que não adianta insistir.

.

.

 _ **Edward POV**_

Bella se retira e Esme se adianta em falar.

"Edward, eu imagino que Bella te contou sobre ontem. Eu juro que-"

"Mãe", eu a interrompo suavemente. "Bella voltou pro quarto ontem e eu notei que ela estava estranha. Ela não queria falar, mas eu consegui arrancar dela o que aconteceu. Ela estava chateada e com razão", eu tento manter a calma e não descontar em minha mãe a raiva que sinto de Irina.

"Eu cometi um erro ao dormir com Irina uma vez. Por mais que eu tente fazê-la entender que nunca mais vai acontecer, parece que ela não entende. Eu tentei ter uma relação cordial com ele porque é sua sobrinha e eu gosto de Carmen, mas isso acaba agora. Eu sei que essa é sua casa e eles são sua família, mas eu não vou permitir que ela ou ninguém deixe Bella desconfortável assim de novo".

"Eles são sua família, também. Mas eu entendo, Edward".

"Não, mãe. Eu não acho que você entende", eu falo. "Bella é a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu e eu não vou permitir que nada - absolutamente nada - e nem ninguém a prejudique ou a minha relação com ela. Eu não posso pedir Irina não venha mais a sua casa, mas se algum dia nos encontrarmos e ela _mesmo_ olhar torto pra Bella, ela vai se ver comigo. Eu não me importo com quem mais esteja aqui no momento. E eu não frequentar um lugar onde Bella não é bem recebida e respeitada".

"Edward!", Esme se espanta com meu tom. "Não diga isso! Essa é e sempre será a sua casa. Eu já conversei com Irina e ela se desculpou". Eu zombo. "Não se preocupe, o que aconteceu não vai se repetir, eu prometo. Você sabe que nós adoramos a Bella, meu filho. Eu já me desculpei com ela hoje, mais cedo. Não se afastem daqui por causa de Irina, por favor", ela pede.

Eu aceno.

.

.

.

 _Outubro de 2016_

 _ **Bella POV**_

Faz uma semana que Edward voltou pra casa e teimosia dele aumenta a cada dia. Ele está me tirando do sério. Na parte da manhã, antes de ir trabalhar, eu deixo tudo encaminhado para que ele não tenha que se levantar e se movimentar muito, mas ele cisma de ficar subindo e descendo as escadas a todo o momento.

Ontem, por exemplo, eu o flagrei mexendo no jardim _. Ele está louco! Recém-operado e com um braço fraturado, e ele está fazendo jardinagem!_ Eu fiquei seriamente chateada com ele...gritei e chorei.

" _Por que você faz isso, Edward? O médico e o seu pai já falaram que você deve ficar de repouso? Você não se preocupa com sua saúde? E se alguma coisa acontecer? Você não se importa? Mas eu me importo! Você não sabe o que eu senti quando te vi naquela cama de hospital. Ou quando recebi o telefonema sobre seu acidente!"._

Eu esbravejei, entre lágrimas, e corri para o banheiro depois. Enquanto eu falava, ele ficou me encarando, acho que não esperava essa minha reação. Eu tomei banho e um remédio pra enxaqueca. Nesse meio tempo, ele não subiu para o quarto e eu não me incomodei em ir preparar seu jantar. _Se ele fica o dia todo pra lá e pra cá, pode muito bem fazer sua própria refeição uma vez na vida!_

Hoje eu fui trabalhar logo cedo e ele ainda estava dormindo. Não tivemos chance de conversar. Pode ser que eu tenha exagerado, mas eu estou realmente preocupada. Eu estive perto de perdê-lo e isso ainda me assusta, especialmente quando ele parece não dar a devida importância a sua própria saúde.

Quando chego em casa, à tarde, ele está cochilando no sofá, com um livro aberto ao seu lado. _Bom! Pelo menos ele não está fazendo o que não deve por aí..._

Eu o observo por alguns instantes. Ele não está mais abatido. Está apenas um pouco mais magro, devido à dieta líquida da primeira semana no hospital. Eu quero ir até ele e acariciar seu rosto, o cabelo, de beijar seus lábios até fazê-lo acordar...Mas resisto, o deixo descansando e subo para tomar banho.

Após colocar o jantar no forno, eu volto para sala para verificar Edward. Ele dormiu por horas, mas não há ninguém ali agora. _Ele deve ter acordado e subido_ para seu quarto. Eu verifico o escritório, por via das dúvidas. Ele é teimoso e pode muito bem ter ido fazer algum trabalho, mesmo contra as orientações médicas. Mas ele não está lá.

Cerca de 10 minutos depois, ele aparece na sala. O cabelo está úmido e trocou a roupa. Deve ter tomado banho.

"Você deveria ter me chamado pra te ajudar, Edward!", eu recrimino, mas me arrependo logo em seguida. Eu não quero brigar mais. Não quero me estressar por bobeira. Se ele tomou banho sozinho é porque conseguiu fazê-lo sem problemas.

"Eu ouvi você na cozinha. Imaginei que estivesse ocupada e eu não queria interromper", ele dá de ombros.

Eu suspiro e aceno. "Eu queria-"

"Bella, eu-"

Nós falamos ao mesmo tempo. Rindo, eu peço que ele continue, mas ele insiste que eu fale primeiro.

Ele se senta no sofá, ao meu lado.

"Eu não gosto de estar brigada com você. Eu...é só que...ontem, ao te ver ali fora quando deveria estar de repouso, eu..."

"Eu sei", ele fala, me envolvendo com seu braço direito. "Eu também não gosto quando a gente discute, quando você fica chateada por minha culpa. Me desculpe, Bella", ele diz, me olhando nos olhos.

Eu aceno.

"Eu sei que eu não sou a pessoa mais fácil do mundo, principalmente quando estou doente ou coisa assim. E eu não quero que você pense que tem obrigação de cuidar de mim, de cuidar de tudo".

"Mas não é obrigação, Edward. Você não vê? Eu quero cuidar de você. Sempre. Nunca vai ser uma obrigação porque...porque eu te amo, Edward". Eu revelo meu sentimento por ele, sem saber qual será sua reação.

.

.

.

 **-R-R-R-R-**

 **Oi.**

 **Capítulo antes do prometido...**

 **Finalmente a Bella se declarou!** __ **A reação do Edward ficará para o próximo capítulo ;)**

 **E essa Irina arrumando confusão?**

 **Obrigada a todos por lerem e comentarem :)**

 **Próximo capítulo na sexta-feira (ou antes...quem sabe?!).**

 **Bom fim de semana pra todos!**

 **Abs,**

 **T. Darcy**

 **.**

 **.**

Mila: Sim, parece que a confiança entre eles está crescendo. Ás vezes, algo ruim acontece, mas coisas boas vêm junto ;) Obrigada por ler e comentar! Bjos.

'A': rsrsrs Fico feliz que você gostou dos fofinhos...rsrsrsrs. Obrigada! Bjos.

' _Guest_ que mencionou a birra do Edward': Eu também o acho fofo fazendo birra rsrsrsrsrs. Em breve a Bella se declara ;) Humm, será que vem bomba por aí? Bjos.

Lua: Ah, que bom que você gostou, Lua! eles estão mais próximos, né?! ;) Obrigada você por acompanhar a fic :D Bjos.


	28. Chapter 28

**Título: O recluso**

Sumário: Bella, uma recém-formada da Universidade de Washington, se vê sozinha e desorientada ao sair da faculdade e perder seu pai. Uma oportunidade surge para trabalhar como governanta na casa de um misterioso homem em Port Angeles.

.

.

 **Recluso** **:**

 **Pessoa que espontaneamente se isolou do convívio social.**

 **(Dicionário UOL)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Desculpem os erros! Eu revisei o capítulo, mas sempre passa algum errinho :)**

.

.

.

 _ **No capítulo anterior**_

" _Mas não é obrigação, Edward. Você não vê? Eu quero cuidar de você. Sempre. Nunca vai ser uma obrigação porque...porque eu te amo, Edward". Eu revelo meu sentimento por ele, sem saber qual será sua reação._

.

.

 **Capítulo 28**

 _ **Outubro de 2016**_

 _ **BPOV**_

Às vezes é difícil saber o que se passa na cabeça dele. Eu o observo e ele arregala os olhos ao ouvir minha declaração. Sua boca se abre e se fecha algumas vezes, como um peixe fora d'água. Eu iria rir se não estivesse sentindo meu estômago se revirando na expectativa de sua reação.

"Bella", eu diz meu nome em um sussurro e franze a testa.

 _Eu não entendo sua expressão._

"Você quis dizer isso? Você..."

"Eu te amo, Edward. Mais do que jamais imaginei ser possível amar alguém".

"Oh, Bella. Minha Bella", ele me puxa para mais perto e enche meu rosto de beijos antes de afundar seu rosto no meu pescoço. Ele murmura várias coisas, mas eu não entendo tudo.

"Você...eu não mereço...anjo...luz...nunca...tudo...".

Ele levanta o rosto para me olhar. "Eu te amo tanto, minha Bella. Tanto!". E, então, ele me beija com tanta ternura que faz meu coração se agitar ainda mais.

"Eu te amo. Eu te amo. Eu te amo...", ele repete, enquanto beija todo o rosto de novo, minha garganta, minhas mãos.

.

.

Mais tarde, estamos deitamos em sua cama e eu me sinto nas nuvens. Eu não só revelei meus sentimentos por ele, mas descobri que ele sente o mesmo. Eu sabia que ele se preocupava comigo, mas ainda tinha dúvidas sobre o quanto ele estava disposto a admitir o que sentia... não apenas pra mim, mas pra ele mesmo, por causa das decepções que ele já teve.

"Diga de novo", ele pede, me fazendo rir.

"Eu te amo Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Eu te amo mais do que tudo nessa vida".

"Você está presa comigo agora. Eu nunca vou deixar você ir embora", ele diz seriamente.

"Eu não quero ir embora. Nunca".

"Nunca", ele repete e tenta me puxar para seu colo.

"Não, Edward! Eu vou te machucar", eu digo, tentando me soltar de seu aperto.

"Não vai não, Bella", ele afirma. "Eu estou com saudades".

Eu sei exatamente ao que ele se refere. Não fazemos sexo desde o acidente. E, acredite, eu também estou com _saudade dessas atividades_...especialmente porque antes estávamos explorando muito esse aspecto do nosso relacionamento.

"Ainda não podemos, Edward. O médico foi bem claro sobre atividades mais intensas", eu o lembro. Antes que ele possa reclamar e fazer cara feia, eu falo de novo.

"Deite-se direito e relaxe".

Ele parece confuso por uns instantes, mas obedece. Eu me ajoelho ao seu lado e levo minha mão à sua ereção crescente, por cima da roupa ainda.

"Huumm". Ele fecha os olhos, gemendo. Eu puxo a calça pra baixo, liberando seu pênis. Envolvo minha mão e acaricio suavemente.

"Oh, Bellaaa".

Ele inclina o corpo, apoiando-se pelo cotovelo. Eu solto seu membro.

"Deite-se", eu ordeno. "Não force seu corpo. Relaxe e fique completamente deitado ou eu vou parar", eu ameaço. Seus olhos se arregalam por um momento, mas ele logo obedece, soltando um grunhido.

Volto com minha mão, acariciando a ponta com o polegar. Eu percebo que ele está lutando para ficar quieto. Uso as duas mãos agora, acariciando-o em toda a sua extensão. Inclino-me sobre seu corpo e dou uma lambida na ponta e ele geme mais alto.

"Não se esqueça: se tentar levantar, eu paro", eu advirto antes de abocanhar seu pênis. Eu o sinto crescer ainda mais em minha mão e boca.

"Ahhhh", ele grunhi quando eu o levo profundo na garganta. "Bella". Ele enfia sua mão nos meus cachos.

Eu o retido da boca e dou lambidas em toda a extensão, diminuindo o ritmo. Espio seu rosto. Ele está de olhos fechados e com a boca semiaberta, respirando pesadamente. Sinto sua mão forçar levemente minha cabeça. Sabendo o que ele quer, eu começo a sugá-lo com mais vigor e gemo em torno dele. Seu quadril começa a sair do colchão e ele começa a empurrar em minha boca. Algum tempo depois, ele chega ao seu limite.

"Porra, Bella! Eu não posso mais...Ahhhh".

.

Ele me segura em seus braços e me beija quando recupera o fôlego, sem se importar em sentir _seu próprio gosto_ em minha boca. Acariciando meus seios e depois indo mis pra baixo, ele pede para retribuir o favor.

"Não precisa", eu digo suavemente. "Você tem que descansar. Em breve você vai estar liberado para fazermos tudo", eu concluo, antes de beijá-lo de novo.

 _É claro que eu quero!_ Estou excitada, mas sei que se ele me tocar, vai ficar excitado de novo e vai insistir em fazer sexo.

"Eu vou ligar para meu médico amanhã...ou meu pai, já que ele tem me acompanhada mais e pedir que ele me libere logo, assim você pode ficar tranquila".

"Edward! Você não vai falar com seu pai. Como eu vou encará-lo da próxima vez?"

Ele ri. "Bella, até parece que meu pai não sabe que fazemos sexo", ele está gargalhando agora.

"Não é isso, Edward. E você sabe! Não se faça de bobo. Imagina só, você liga pro seu pai e diz 'pai, já tem várias semanas que eu não transo com Bella e não aguento mais. Será que já posso dormir com ela?'. Argh!".

"E você sabe que não seria assim. Mas tudo bem, eu ligo pro meu médico amanhã", ele tenta apaziguar.

"Tudo bem", eu concordo.

.

.

No dia seguinte eu recebo uma ligação de Ang. _Deus, fazia tanto tempo que não falava com ela_! Na correria do trabalho e o acidente de Edward, eu nem percebi quanto tempo havia passado sem nos falarmos. Nós colocamos o assunto em dia e ela me convidou para o aniversário do seu filhinho Ryan nesse fim de semana.

Eu aceitei o convite, é claro. Ang sempre foi uma boa amiga e me deu muita força quando mais precisei. Eu disse a ela que se Edward estiver se sentindo melhor e o médico liberar, ele vai me acompanhar. Ela ficou animada com a possibilidade de conhecer o homem _roubou meu coração_.

Enquanto jantamos, Edward pergunta sobre meu dia.

"Foi ótimo, mas cansativo. Hoje levei meus alunos em excursão a um museu de literatura. Eles adoraram", eu conto, feliz. "Você precisava ver o interesse deles, Edward. O tempo todo perguntando e comentando sobre tudo. Foi muito gratificante".

Ele pega minha mão na mesa. "Que bom! Eu gosto de ver feliz assim com seu trabalho".

"Eu estou feliz lá. Eu adoro!", eu confirmo, sorrindo. "Aquelas crianças são incríveis!".

"Eu não duvido", ele sorri.

"Oh, falando em crianças, minha amiga Ângela me ligou hoje. Eu já te falei dela, nós estudamos juntas em Forks". Ele acena. "Ela nos convidou para o aniversário de três anos do seu filho, Ryan, neste fim de semana. Ele é tão lindinho, Edward. Um verdadeiro anjinho. Tem tanto tempo que não o vejo".

"Huh, Bella, você deve ir, é claro", ele dá um pequeno sorriso. "Mas eu não sei...eu não acho que devo fazer uma viagem, mesmo que pra perto como essa. E além do mais, eu não dou muito bem com crianças...então..."

"Oh".

Eu espero para ver se ele vai explicar mais, mas ele fica quieto.

 _Eu não me dou muito bem com crianças..._

 _Eu não me dou muito bem com crianças..._

 _Uau!_ Eu nunca tinha ouvido Edward falar positiva ou negativamente sobre crianças...nós nunca falamos sobre isso. Será que ele nunca quis ter uma família completa? Filhos?

Eu balanço a cabeça, não vendo motivos pra me preocupa com isso agora.

"Ah, e você ligou para seu médico?", eu mudo de assunto.

"Sim. Ele disse que seria bom esperar mais alguns dias", ele me informa, mal humorado.

Rindo, eu aperto sua mão. "Só mais alguns dias, meu amor. E não é como se você estivesse sem alívio esse tempo todo, né?!", eu arqueio a sobrancelha.

"Eu sei, linda. Eu não estou dizendo que estou insatisfeito, de forma alguma. Mas é que eu sinto falta de tocar você, de sentir nossos corpos colados...de tudo. E não é só sexo, eEu também quero voltar a trabalhar logo, a voltar a minha rotina normal".

"Tenha paciência. Só mais uns dias, homem teimoso".

.

.

.

"Oh, Ang, ele está tão lindo. E enorme!", eu estou impressionada com o tanto que Ryan cresceu desde a última vez que o vi.

"Isso é porque tem meses que você não o vê. Não deveria sumir assim, Bella", ela responde.

"Eu sei, me desculpe", eu a abraço. "Tanto coisa aconteceu ultimamente, eu confesso que estava meio perdida...eu nem sei explicar. Enfim, eu perdi a casa do meu pai, fui pra Port Angeles e conheci Edward, que era meu patrão. Depois consegui o emprego no colégio e Edward é meu namorado agora. Foi tudo muito rápido...às vezes parece que é um sonho".

"E eu achei que iria conhecê-lo hoje", ela diz. "Pelo jeito que você fala dele e vendo o brilho nos seus olhos agora, eu estou ainda mais curiosa", ela ri.

"Ele ainda está se recuperando, mas eu espero que em breve você possa conhecê-lo. Venha me visitar em breve, que tal?"

"Ótima ideia! Vamos marcar", ela fala. "E, Bella? Eu estou realmente muito feliz por você tê-lo encontrado. Você merece ser feliz e pelo que vejo, ele te faz muito feliz".

"Ele faz, Ang. Mais do que já imaginei ser possível", eu confesso.

"Venha, agora. Eu quero te apresentar a algumas pessoas", ela me puxa em direção ao seu quintal, onde a maioria dos convidados está.

.

.

.

 _ **Dezembro de 2016**_

"Tchau, meus queridos. Eu espero ver todos vocês na volta às aulas. Aproveitem as férias e um ótimo Natal", eu me despeço dos meus alunos. Hoje é o último dia de aula. Por um lado, será bom ter um descanso, mas ao mesmo tempo eu vou sentir falta dos meus alunos. Estou aqui, me segurando pra não chorar na frente deles.

O que me deixa aliviada é que a direção do colégio me convidou para integrar o quadro oficial de professores. Então, eu verei o rostinho da maioria deles, mesmo que não seja professora de todos.

"Tchau, Hanna", eu aceno para minha colega de trabalho e amiga, no corredor. "Nos vemos domingo".

"Tchau, Bella. E vê se não dá o bolo na gente dessa vez", ela brinca. Nós, professores, combinamos de fazer uma espécie de despedida depois de amanhã. Como das últimas vezes eu não pude ir por causa do acidente de Edward e outros imprevistos, ela pega no meu pé.

"Dessa vez eu vou, prometo". _E espero levar meu namorado comigo_ , penso.

 _Edward._

Ele já está praticamente recuperado do acidente. Aconteceu há mais de dois meses e ele só não pode fazer muito esforço ou carregar muito peso por causa da lesão no braço. A fisioterapia acabou essa semana, para alívio do Edward, que já não aguentava mais. E a outra lesão, no baço, está curada.

Eu caminho até a saída e vou me despedindo dos funcionários e outros professores.

"Tchau, senhorita Swan", Tyler, meu aluno, acena.

"Tchau, Tyler. Aproveite as férias, lindinho".

Eu já vejo Edward me esperando do lado de fora. _Assim como aquela vez_. Ele está encostado em seu carro. Mas é diferente agora. Daquela vez estávamos brigados. Agora nós não poderíamos estar melhor, felizes e apaixonados. Ele veio me buscar para irmos à casa de seus pais. Vamos passar o fim de semana lá.

Ele me vê e eu sorrio. Ele retribui.

Antes que eu passe pelo portão, sinto alguém tocando meu braço.

"Hey, Seth."

Ele faz sinal para que eu me abaixe. Quando estou à sua altura, ele fala no meu ouvido.

"Bella, papai disse pra ninguém mais escutar", ele diz, me fazendo rir. "Dia 17 é meu aniversário e meu pai vai fazer uma festa. Do Homem Aranha!", ele quase grita essa última parte. "Você vai, não vai? Por favor, Bella!", eu me afasto ligeiramente e olho esse rostinho lindo. _Eu não posso negá-lo nada. Não que eu quisesse..._

"É claro que eu vou, meu anjo", eu beijo sua bochecha. "Vou falar com seu pai depois, pra saber o dia e horário direitinho. Tudo bem?"

"Obrigada, Bella!", ele grita e me abraça.

"Seth!", Félix o chama, se aproximando.

"Pronto, pai. Eu já falei com ela", Seth diz e corre em direção ao pai.

"Tchau, Bella. Até domingo".

"Até mais, Félix".

"Ei", eu falo ao chegar até Edward.

"Ei, linda", ele responde e abre os braços. Eu me aconchego ali, antes de dar um selinho. Mas Edward segura minha nuca e sua língua invade minha boca, aprofundando o beijo. Minhas mãos vão instintivamente para seu cabelo.

Um gemido alto me escapa e é suficiente para que eu me afaste. _Deus, eu trabalho aqui. Não posso fazer uma cena em frente aos pais e alunos._

"Edward...", eu ainda estou sem fôlego. Balanço a cabeça e faço gesto para entrar no carro. Ele abre a porta do passageiro pra mim e depois dá a volta, assumindo seu lugar.

"O que foi isso?"

"Eu estava com saudade da minha namorada", ele responde naturalmente. "Não posso?"

Eu aperto os olhos, sabendo muito bem o motivo dessa cena.

"Além disso, eu estou feliz. Fechei contrato com uma grande indústria".

"Oh, sério? Que bom, Edward! Parabéns!", eu me inclino para abraçá-lo. "É de Seattle a indústria?"

"Huh. É de Chicago", ele diz cautelosamente. "Um dos meus clientes antigos me indicou e..."

"Oh. Eu entendo".

.

.

Nós passamos uma tarde agradável com os pais de Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rose e Emmett. Fomos todos ao teatro e depois jantamos fora. Foi bom ver Rose e Em tão entrosados não apenas com Alice, mas com meus sogros, também.

Mais tarde, quando estamos na cama, Edward revela que terá que viajar para Chicago em breve, para assinar o tal contrato. Eu fico calada. _Sinceramente, não sei o que ele espera que eu diga._ Eu sei que ele tem que viajar a trabalho. Sei que ele já tinha clientes lá antes e agora tem mais um.

"Bella?"

Eu levanto meu rosto de seu peito e o encaro.

"Eu sinto muito que seja lá, Bella. Mas é um contrato muito bom e-", e o corto.

"Eu entendo, Edward. E nunca pediria pra você desistir. Eu sei que seu trabalho exige que você viaje com frequência. E eu confio em você".

"Vem comigo pra Chicago?", ele pede, me surpreendendo. "Devo ir pouco antes do Natal. Venha comigo!", ele se senta na cama, me puxando com ele.

"Huh...Eu não sei, Edward. Eu..."

"A parte de negócios será breve. Uma ou duas reuniões, no máximo. Então, nós podemos passear, eu vou te levar para conhecer tudo que eu gosto. Nós nunca viajamos juntos, amor. Vamos, por favor".

 _Como eu posso resistir quando ele me olha assim?_

Eu aceno.

"Obrigado, minha Bella", ele diz ao me abraçar. "Eu te amo", ele diz antes de me beijar. Eu nunca vou me cansar de escutá-lo dizer isso. Ele diz todos os dias. Várias vezes. E eu também.

"Eu te amo mais", eu digo quando o beijo termina.

"Impossível", ele replica, me beijando de novo.

"Quando eu estava te esperando hoje mais cedo, eu vi vocês conversando com o garotinho. E o pai dele".

"Seth estava me convidando para o aniversário dele", eu conto, sorrindo ao lembrar do meu aluno preferido. _Os outros que não me ouçam_... "Será no dia 17. _Oh!_ Quando você tem que ir pra Chicago?"

Hoje é dia 10 e Edward disse que quer ir antes do Natal _. Eu prometi à Seth que iria..._

"Pare com isso", Edward diz suavemente ao soltar meu lábio dos meus próprios dentes. "Se você quer ir à festa do garoto, nós podemos ir pra Chicago depois. Eu ainda não confirmei a data com o Sr. Stone".

Eu suspiro. "O garoto tem nome. É Seth. E eu prometi que iria ao aniversário dele".

É a vez de Edward suspirar. "E eu estou dizendo que vamos viajar depois, então. Posso marcar nosso voo para o dia 18?"

"Pode".

"Pensei em ficarmos até dia 21 ou 22. O que acha?", ele pergunta.

"Perfeito. Eu vou adorar viajara com você", digo sorrindo.

"Eu também", ele diz. "Huh, eu ouvi o pai do garo-...o pai de Seth dizendo que vai te ver no domingo", ele tenta falar casualmente, sem parecer muito interessado ou curioso, mas falha.

Eu penso em brincar com Edward e provocá-lo um pouco, dizendo que vou sim me encontrar com Félix...mas logo desisto. _É melhor não nem brincar com esse assunto. Afinal, ele já se machucou muito com a traição daquela mulher..._

"É uma espécie de despedida do pessoal do colégio. Eu quero ir porque já perdi as duas últimas".

" _Hum_ . Ok".

Homem bobo. Aposto que ele ficou com isso na cabeça o dia todo.

Eu monto em seu colo e envolvo meus braços em torno do seu pescoço.

"Você vai comigo, não vai?, eu pergunto enquanto roço meu nariz por sua mandíbula.

"Se você quiser, eu vou", ele diz já ofegante.

"Eu quero que você vá. Eu quero que todos os meus amigos e colegas conheçam o homem que eu amo".

.

.

.

 **Oi pessoal.**

 **E então, o que acharam do capítulo?**

 **Da reação do nosso recluso à declaração de Bella?**

 **E Edward terá mais trabalho em Chicago...Hum!**

 **Obrigada a todos pelos comentários e por acompanharem essa fic ;)**

 **Próximo cap na semana que vem...quinta ou sexta-feira.**

 **Bjos e um ótimo restinho de semana!**

 **T. Darcy**

 **.**

 **.**

' **A':** Oi. Desculpe, mas de vez em quando tem que ter um pouquinho de suspense, né...rsrs. Obrigada por comentar sempre :) E aí, a reação do Edward foi a que você esperava? Bjos e boa semana!

" **Mila":** Oi. Sempre tem uma Irina da vida pra nos importunar, sim. Gostou da reação do Edward? ;) Obrigada por ler e comentar. Boa semana pra você! Bjos.

" **Nanda":** Olá. Poxa, fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando da fic :) Adorei como você descreveu nossos protagonistas...é isso mesmo! Muito obrigada por ler e comentar. Eu adoro ouvir o que vocês estão pensando sobre o que escrevo. ótimo fim de semana e até breve ;) Bjos.

" **Olívia":** Fico contente que você esteja gostando da fic :D E esse Edward manhoso dá vontade de sacudir e pegar no colo ao mesmo tempo, né? rsrsrsrs. O que você achou da reação do dele à declaração de amor da Bella? Bjos e bom fim de semana.

" **Lua":** Sim, ele tem que defendê-la, certo? Eu não posso aceitar um homem que não tem coragem ou o mínimo de preocupação em relação à sua parceira, para defendê-la quando necessário...rsrs. Bjos e abrigada por acompanhar a fic :) Bom restinho de semana pra você!


	29. Chapter 29

**Título: O recluso**

Sumário: Bella, uma recém-formada da Universidade de Washington, se vê sozinha e desorientada ao sair da faculdade e perder seu pai. Uma oportunidade surge para trabalhar como governanta na casa de um misterioso homem em Port Angeles.

.

.

 **Recluso** **:**

 **Pessoa que espontaneamente se isolou do convívio social.**

 **(Dicionário UOL)**

.

.

 **Capítulo 29**

 _ **Dezembro de 2016**_

 _ **BPOV**_

O fim de semana na casa de Esme foi muito agradável. Além de passar um tempo agradável com meus sogros, eu confirmei o que já desconfiava: a relação entre Edward e Carlisle está realmente progredindo. Eles saíram sozinhos ontem à tarde, sábado, e tiveram um bom tempo de _pai e filho_ , como o próprio Edward disse.

Hoje, mais cedo, Edward me levou para um piquenique, em um prado próximo a casa dos pais dele. Com ajuda de sua mãe, ele preparou os alimentos e tudo mais o que precisaríamos. Foi uma tarde deliciosa. Lá ele me disse que quando voltássemos pra casa, eu teria uma surpresa me esperando.

" _Eu espero que você não se importe", ele diz timidamente, parecendo um pouco nervoso._

" _O que é, Edward?", eu pergunto por curiosidade e, também, desconfiada pelo nervosismo dele._

" _Você verá quando chegarmos em casa. Não seja tão curiosa, meu amor", ele diz, beijando meu rosto._

" _Eu não sei pra quê você me fala que tem uma surpresa. Deveria apenas esperar chegarmos em casa", eu reclamo, meio de mentirinha._

 _Ele ri. "É por que eu adoro quando você fica bravinha, quando você faz bico por não conseguir o que quer"._

 _Eu subo em seu colo. Ele está parcialmente deitado na colcha sobre a grama. "Você não deveria me provocar", eu o empurro completamente deitado e lambo sua mandíbula. "Se eu quiser, eu posso obrigá-lo a me contar qual é essa tal surpresa", eu rebolo em seu colo, esfregando meu quadril contra seu pênis. "Não posso?"._

 _Ele geme alto e me segura firme pela cintura. "Bella", ele murmura. "Não comece o que você não pode terminar"._

" _Quem disse que eu não posso?", eu puxo o zíper da calça e libero sua ereção, puxando suas roupas pra baixo._

" _Bella!"_

 _Eu o acaricio com as mãos primeiro, mas logo o coloco em minha entrada e nós nos perdemos um no outro, esquecendo de todo o resto._

.

.

Chegando em casa, eu vou logo em direção à escada, mas Edward me faz parar.

"Espere, Bella", ele coça a parte de trás de seu pescoço. "Huh, não tem problema se você não quiser...a surpresa. Tudo pode voltar a ser como antes. Ok?".

"Tudo bem, meu amor. Agora vamos logo, antes que eu morra de curiosidade". Eu pego a mão dele e nós subimos para o piso superior. Lá ele me leva em direção à porta do meu quarto e faz um gesto indicando que eu devo entrar.

 _O que ele pode ter feito aqui?_

Eu abro a porta e o que vejo lá me deixa sem palavras.

"Edward!"

Eu entro e meus olhos percorrem cada detalhe.

 _Não é mais o meu quarto._

Acho que é uma espécie de escritório com uma biblioteca, um cantinho para ler e relaxar. O quarto está equipado, as prateleiras preenchidas com meus títulos preferidos, uma poltrona aconchegante no canto.

"Se você não gostou, eu...eu posso voltar as suas coisas pra cá".

"Como?", eu pergunto ao me virar e encará-lo. "As minhas coisas?"

"Está tudo no meu quarto...no nosso quarto", ele se aproxima e pega minhas mãos. "Eu queria que fosse uma surpresa. Agora você pode ter um lugar para trabalhar, já que você tem sempre atividades pra fazer em casa, as coisas do colégio. E eu sei o quanto você ama ler".

Eu o encaro boquiaberta. _Como ele fez isso em dois dias? Nós estávamos em Seattle!_

"E você já dorme comigo todos os dias...eu acho que queria tornar oficial. É o nosso quarto". Ele parece inseguro sobre minha reação. "Mas se você preferir ter seu quarto separado, eu posso-"

"Não", eu digo calmamente. Estou emocionada com a surpresa. Esse quarto meio escritório e biblioteca é um sonho! "Você estava com medo que eu me incomodasse?", eu pergunto suavemente.

Ele dá de ombros. "Você pode querer ter sua privacidade em algum momento...eu não sei".

"Oh, Edward. É lindo!", eu o abraço, envolvendo meus braços em seu pescoço. "Eu te amo. Eu já considerava o seu quarto como nosso quarto. Obrigada! Eu amei tudo aqui, acho que não vou sair nunca daqui", eu digo rindo.

"Eu aposto que não vai querer sair. Eu terei que te sequestrar, então. Pelo menos à noite e te prender comigo em nosso quarto", ele brinca.

"E como você conseguiu fazer isso tudo em dois dias?"

"Bom, eu já tinha tudo planejado há algum tempo e os móveis já estavam comprados. Eu contratei uma empresa especializada em decoração e reforma. Eles fizeram tudo ontem mesmo".

"Uau!".

.

.

"Há um monte de homens olhando você", Edward diz quando estamos dançando. Chegamos ao pub há mais de uma hora e ele já conheceu todos os meus colegas. Quando eu o apresentei a Félix, ele foi cordial, mas _frio_. Eu me segurei para não revirar os olhos. "Especialmente dançando assim", ele diz quando esfrego minha bunda em seu quadril.

"Hum...eu não quero saber deles e de ninguém mais. Ninguém além de você", eu respondo ao seu ouvido. Ele ri.

"Eu sei, meu amor", ele diz rindo. "Eu já disse que você está linda? Ainda mais linda hoje", ele toca minha costas na borda do profundo decote do vestido azul que uso.

"Você já disse, mas eu não me importo em ouvir", eu falo. "E você observa os homens me olhando, mas eu te garanto que há várias mulheres aqui _babando_ em você". Ele está _gostoso_! De jeans escuro e uma camisa social com as magas enroladas no cotovelo. Seu cabelo está um uma desordem sexy.

"Mas você é meu", eu digo após beijá-lo na boca.

"Seu", ele confirma.

A música termina e nós voltamos para a mesa. Mike e Jess continuam dançando. Lauren está sentada com cara de poucos amigos, ignorando Alec, que tanta chamar sua atenção e conversar. Eric, Félix e Hanna também estão sentados, conversando.

"Então, Edward, o que você faz?", Eric pergunta.

"Eu sou engenheiro de software", ele responde.

"Bella diz que você viaja muito, certo? Eu adoraria ter uma profissão que me permitisse viajar bastante", Hanna fala.

"Bem, tem suas vantagens e as desvantagens, mas eu faço que gosto. Então, vale a pena".

"Isso é o realmente importa", eu acrescento.

Alec finalmente conseguiu convencer Lauren a ir dançar e Eric vai buscar bebidas.

"Bella", Félix me chama. "Eu vou fazer uma festinha pra comemorar o aniversário de Seth, na sexta-feira mesmo, pois no fim de semana vamos visitar meus pais", ele conta. "Nós fazemos questão da sua presença", ele diz sorrindo.

Sinto Edward endurecer um pouco ao meu lado. Seus dedos apertam mais minha cintura.

"Seth me convidou no último dia de aula e eu vou sim. Não perderia a festa do meu anjinho por nada", eu respondo.

Félix abre um grande sorriso em resposta.

"Eu vou buscar uma bebida. Vocês querem?", Hanna pergunta.

Edward se levanta e diz que vai acompanhá-la. Félix começa a puxar conversa enquanto estamos sozinhos à mesa. Ele conta que vai com seu filho para a casa dos pais, no estado do Oregon, e ficarão lá até início de janeiro.

"E você, Bella? Vai passar as festas com sua família?"

Eu sei que ele não teve a intenção de me chatear, mas a pergunta faz meu coração doer.

"Huh, eu não tenho família próxima. Meu pai faleceu há pouco tempo e...", eu me calo, senão vou chorar aqui. _Deus, o que tá acontecendo comigo?_ Não deveria ficar tão emocional assim!

"Oh, Bella", ele pega minha mão sobre a mesa. "Me desculpe. Eu não sabia. Eu não deveria ter tocado nesse assunto".

Instantes depois, eu solto minha mão da dele e procuro Edward com os olhos. Ele está em pé, no bar, conversando com Hanna.

"Tudo bem, Félix", eu digo, sorrindo fracamente. "Mas eu vou pra Chicago com Edward antes do Natal e nós vamos passar o período de festas com a família dele. Eu os adoro, por sinal. Nos damos muito bem".

"É sério, então?", Félix questiona. "Você e Edward", ele esclarece.

"Muito. Eu o amo e ele me ama, também".

Ele acena, mas não tem tempo de falar mais nada, pois Edward e Hanna retornam. Ao sentar-se do meu lado, Edward me beija e entrega uma bebida.

"Obrigada, amor".

Meus outros colegas retornam da pista de dança e Félix pede licença para usar o telefone e checar Seth. Quando ele volta, pede que eu dance com ele. O pedido me pega de surpresa e eu estou prestes a recusar, quando ele fala de novo.

"Você não é daqueles homens que não deixam a namorada dançar com mais ninguém, é?", ele fala com Edward. Por um breve instante, eu tenho medo que Edward vai brigar com ele. _Não, ele não faria isso!_

Ele dá um sorriso – falso, eu sei – e responde. "É Bella quem decide se e com quem ela vai dançar. Eu não a proíbo de nada", ele me olha com carinho e me dá um selinho.

Félix pega minha mão e quase sai me arrastando.

"Eu te amo", eu tenho tempo de sussurrar para Edward.

Eu agradeço pela música mais agitada que toca, assim nós dançamos separados o tempo todo. Eu espio nossa mesa e vejo que Edward está nos encarando. Minutos parecem horas, mas a quando finalmente termina, eu me apresso em voltar para meu namorado.

Edward e encontra no meio do caminho, pega minha mão e me leva para a área do bar. Ele pede uma garrafa d'água e depois que bebemos, ele me puxa até um dos banheiros, trancando a porta atrás de si.

Eu abro a boca para perguntar se ele está chateado, mas ele cola sua boca na minha antes que eu tenha a chance de falar. Suas mãos passeiam pelo meu corpo, apertando minha pele. Ele acaricia minhas coxas enquanto me prende contra a parede. Sem ar, ele deixa meus lábios e começa a lamber e sugar a pele do meu pescoço. Ele não me dá trégua. Eu apenas sinto.

"Edwaaard"

"Huumm", ele geme contra minha pele em resposta.

"Eu quero você". Suas mãos vão para minha bunda. Ele me segura com uma e com a outra me acaricia por cima da calcinha.

"Ahhh. Edward". Eu tento não me perder completamente nas sensações que seu toque provoca.

"Você é minha", ele diz entre os beijos que coloca em meu pescoço e topo dos seios. "Me deixa ter você".

Ele não me dá tempo para pensar ou falar e puxa as mangas pelos meus ombros e o vestido fica enrolado em minha cintura, me expondo pra ele. Sua mão aperta um mamilo e sua boca toma o outro.

"Ohhh". Seu toque é divino. Eu amo quando ele suga meus seios, quando ele puxa-os entre os dedos. _É uma sensação, um prazer indescritível!_

Sua mão desce e ele empurra minha calcinha para o lado, roçando seus dedos em meu clitóris e minha entrada.

"Por favor, Edward", eu já desisti de tentar impedi-lo. Agora eu o quero dentro de mim.

Ele arranca minha calcinha e me solta apenas para abrir sua calça jeans. Eu o ajudo a abaixá-la e agarro seu pênis já ereto.

"Ahhh, Bella".

Ele me beija profundamente antes de se posicionar e me penetrar de uma só vez. O sexo é frenético, suas estocadas são rápidas e curtas. Seu rosto está no meu pescoço e eu sinto sua respiração ofegante. _É tão bom!_ Eu puxo seu cabelo com uma mão e a nuca com a outra. Eu não sei quanto tempo se passa, mas não demora muito para ele acariciar meu clitóris. Eu gozo, assim como ele faz em seguida.

Quando nossa respiração se aquieta, ele se retira de mim.

"Eu acho que gosto desse seu lado ciumento, sabia?", eu brinco e ele sorri.

"Eu não sou ciumento", ele retruca enquanto arruma sua roupa. Eu faço o mesmo após me limpar.

Eu tenho que rir. "Você vai negar que me trouxe aqui só porque eu dancei com outro homem?".

Seu silencio é minha resposta.

"Você sabe que eu amo só você. Eu só quero você, Edward", eu o abraço. "Eu sou sua".

"Minha Bella. Eu não sei o que me deu...eu só...eu tinha que ter você. Eu confio em você e no nosso relacionamento. Não duvide disso. Mas eu não posso dizer que aprecio ver você dançando com outros homens. Não estou dizendo que você não deve dançar...é irracional", ele sacode a cabeça. "Você pode sempre fazer o que quiser, Bella".

"Eu entendo, Edward. Enquanto seu ciúmes se manifestar desse jeito, eu não posso reclamar", eu digo antes de deixarmos o banheiro.

.

.

.

 **-R-R-R-**

 **Oi pessoal.**

 **Capítulo mais cedo do que eu havia programado ;)**

 **Obrigada a todos pela leitura e comentários!**

 **Abraços e até breve!**

 **T. Darcy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mila:** Sim, Mila. Ele é romântico e ciumento também rsrsrs. O capítulo de hoje prova isso ainda mais! Já deu pra perceber que a Bella adora crinaçnas, né. Sobre o Edward...em breve saberemos ;) Abraços e obrigada!

' **A':** Que bom que gostou :) Vamos ver o que o destino reserva para nosso casal ;) Bjos e obrigada por ler e comentar sempre!


	30. Chapter 30

**Título: O recluso**

Sumário: Bella, uma recém-formada da Universidade de Washington, se vê sozinha e desorientada ao sair da faculdade e perder seu pai. Uma oportunidade surge para trabalhar como governanta na casa de um misterioso homem em Port Angeles.

.

.

 **Recluso** **:**

 **Pessoa que espontaneamente se isolou do convívio social.**

 **(Dicionário UOL)**

.

.

 **Capítulo 30**

 _ **Dezembro de 2016**_

 _ **BPOV**_

Estamos voando para Chicago e eu me pego pensando nos eventos de ontem. Foi o aniversário de Seth e eu assumi que Edward não gostaria de ir, uma vez que ele não fez questão de participar da festinha de Ryan, o filho de Ang.

Eu percebi que ele estava um pouco estranho o dia todo, mais calado e me encarando mais do que o normal. _Aliás, ele anda meio estranho há alguns dias_. Eu não pude descobrir o que era e deixei isso de lado. No final da tarde, quando ele saiu do seu escritório, eu informei que iria me preparar para sair. Foi aí que ele botou pra fora o que o estava incomodando.

" _Por que você não quer que eu vá com você?", ele parece um pouco magoado._

" _O que?"_

" _Na festinha do garoto", ele explica. "Você não me pediu pra te acompanhar"._

" _Mas você...Edward, eu pensei que você não gostaria de ir comigo. Você não quis ir no aniversário do filho da Ang"._

 _Ele não responde._

" _Eu não posso acreditar!", eu começo a perder a calma. "Você quer ir só porque é o filho de Félix. O que você acha que eu vou fazer? Você realmente acha que eu poderia te tra-"_

" _Não, Bella!", ele passa as mãos pelo seu cabelo. "Eu sei que você não faria nada. Mas eu pensei que você iria me querer junto. Eu não sei...você não me pediu pra ir". Ele se senta no sofá da sala, olhando pra baixo._

 _Eu respiro fundo algumas vezes, me acalmando._

" _Edward, você gostaria de vir comigo ao aniversário de Seth?", eu peço pacientemente. Não adianta ficar brava com ele. Eu espero que ele veja de uma vez por todas que não existe e nunca vai existir nada entre Félix e eu. Eu não quero ninguém além dele._

" _Eu imagino que haverá um monte de crianças lá, mas eu te protejo delas", eu brinco, tentando aliviar o clima. Seus lábios se contraem, formando um pequeno sorriso._

" _Eu adoraria ir com você, linda", ele responde com um sorriso maior. "Obrigado", ele diz ao me abraçar. "Por ser paciente comigo"._

 _Na festa ele interagiu um pouco com Hanna, Mike e Jess, que também estavam lá. Eu o apresentei a Seth, que fitou Edward meio desconfiado no início, mas depois se soltou e até o chamou para jogar videogame. Meu namorado ficou meio sem reação nesse momento, mas depois que eu o incentivei, ele aceitou o convite e ficou preso com um monto de crianças na sala de jogos por quase uma hora. Eu confesso que o espiei em alguns momentos. Ele não pareceu a pessoa mais aberta e sorridente do mundo, mas estava conversando numa boa com as crianças._

"O que está te deixando tão pensativa assim?", a voz de Edward ao meu lado, me tira das lembranças de ontem. "Eu espero que não esteja ansiosa por causa da viagem..."

"Oh, não. Não é nada disso, meu amor", eu o beijo seu rosto. "Estou pensando no quanto estou feliz. Há algum tempo atrás, antes de te conhecer, eu...a minha vida estava completamente sem rumo. E agora tudo parece se encaixar".

 _Tudo bem, não era exatamente isso o que estava pensando, mas...eu penso sobre isso constantemente..._

Ele pega minha mão e beija os nós dos dedos.

"Eu entendo o que você quer dizer. Embora eu não passei pelas dificuldades que você enfrentou ultimamente, você deu um sentido real à minha vida, Bella. Era como se eu estivesse apenas sobrevivendo ao invés de viver de verdade".

Eu quero agarrá-lo, beijá-lo até ficar sem fôlego, mas não dá pra fazer isso aqui dentro do avião. Então, eu apenas dou um selinho e digo que o amo. Ele sorri tão lindamente, como sempre faz quando eu proclamo meu amor por ele.

.

.

Os nossos dias em Chicago se passam sem aborrecimentos. Eu confesso que estava com medo de cruzar com alguém do passado de Edward, mas ainda não aconteceu. Hoje é nossa última noite aqui e amanhã voltamos pra casa.

Edward teve duas reuniões com seu novo cliente e ele me disse que tudo correu bem. Nós passeamos bastante. Ele me levou para conhecer os principais pontos turísticos da cidade. Fomos ao Aquário de Shedd, ao _Art Institute of Chicago_ , ao Planetário Adler, à Fonte de Buckingham. Nós passeamos de barco e muito mais. Foram dias maravilhosos, uma primeira viagem inesquecível com Edward. _Eu desejo que tenhamos muitas mais pela frente!_

Hoje à noite vamos a um evento beneficente de um dos clientes antigos de Edward. O Sr. Lund soube que Edward estava na cidade e fez questão de sua presença. Eu já conversei com ele por telefone algumas vezes, quando comecei a trabalhar para Edward. Como não esperávamos participar de uma festa, eu tive que comprar um vestido às pressas. _Ainda bem que consegui achar algo adequado nesse curto espaço de tempo_. Meu namorado me ajudou na escolha final: um vestido longo em tom salmão.

"Você está maravilhosa, amor", ele diz ao me ver pronta.

"Obrigada".

"Eu amo o jeito como você cora", ele se aproxima e roça os dedos da minha bochecha até o topo dos seios expostos pelo decote. "Fica ainda mais tentadora", sua voz sai rouca.

Ele inclina seu rosto em direção ao meu, mas eu empurro seu peito. "Vai estragar minha maquiagem". Ele geme, mas se afasta sorrindo.

"Vamos, então?", ele pede, estendendo a mão. "O carro já nos está esperando".

.

.

"Mark, Sylvia. Esta é minha namorada, Isabella", Edward me apresenta ao Sr. Lund e sua esposa.

"Olá, Isabella. É bom colocar um rosto para a voz que eu já conhecia", o Sr. Lund diz ao estender a mão. "E a pessoa responsável pela incrível transformação do meu amigo aqui", ele acrescenta, olhando para Edward, que me abraça pela cintura.

"É um prazer, Sr. e Sra. Lund".

"Agora eu posso entender o motivo pro trás dos sorrisos que Edward tem dado ultimamente. Até conversando por telefone é possível perceber que ele está mais...alegre", Mark acrescenta, fazendo as bochechas de Edward corarem.

 _Ele está envergonhado!_ Eu sorrio e beijo seu rosto.

"O que seria desses homens sem nós ao seu lado?", Sylvia fala. Nós rimos. "Eu adoraria que vocês fossem jantar em nossa casa. Assim podemos nos conhecer melhor, Isabella".

"Me chame de Bella, por favor", eu peço gentilmente. "Eu agradeço o convite, mas nosso voo está marcado para amanhã".

"Oh, que pena. Mas dá próxima vez que estiverem em Chicago, eu faço questão que aceitem", ela responde e o marido acena em concordância.

"Nós iremos com prazer, Sylvia. Obrigado", é Edward quem responde.

"Bem, fiquem à vontade. Eu espero que vocês se divirtam. Agora, eu devo receber alguns convidados", Mark explica suavemente. "Ah, Edward? Eu espero resolver aquela pendência sobre nosso...parceiro, ainda essa semana. Nós vamos nos falando" ele diz e se afasta junto com a esposa.

"Eles são muito simpáticos, Edward. Gostei deles", eu digo assim que eles estão longe.

"Sim. Mark é bom homem. Muito correto e é fácil de trabalhar com ele. Pelo pouco que conheço da Sylvia, ela é ótima, também".

"Está tudo bem? Ele disse algo sobre a parceria de vocês".

Ele suspira antes de falar. "É sobre Garrett. Nós prestamos serviço em parceria para a empresa de Mark. Eu expliquei que quero encerrar os laços profissionais com Garrett e que Mark deveria se sentir à vontade para procurar outro engenheiro de software. Ou continuar trabalhando com Garrett, se quisesse".

"Oh". Eu não posso deixar de me sentir um pouco culpada, pelo que aconteceu no aniversário de Edward. "Eu sinto muito que tudo aquilo aconteceu e agora você tem que-"

"Ei", seus dedos me calam. "Eu deveria ter acabado com essa parceria há muito tempo. O que aconteceu foi só a gota d'água. Não se preocupe, tudo bem?"

Eu aceno.

"Eu nem preciso perguntar quem o Sr. Lund escolheu, né?"

Edward ri e dá de ombros.

.

.

.

 _ **23 de dezembro de 2016**_

"Ai, Rose. Eu não faço a menor ideia do que comprar pra Edward", eu reclamo com minha amiga. "Ele já tem tudo! Tem dinheiro pra ter o que quiser", eu bufo frustrada.

Nós estamos fazendo compras de Natal de última hora, em Seattle. Sempre faltam alguns presentes, por mais que a gente queira antecipar tudo pra não ter que encarar a multidão nas lojas e shoppings. E o pior é que eu deixei o presente de Edward por último. Mas só porque não sei o que posso dar pra ele.

"Você já sabe minha opinião", Rose responde.

Ela sugeriu que eu vá a algum Sex Shop e compre vários _brinquedos_ para usar com Edward. Eu engasguei com minha água quando ela soltou isso no meio do corredor do shopping lotado. Eu até já concordei em comprar algumas coisinhas, mas isso não é presente de Natal. _É só um agrado para Edward. E pra mim, é claro._

"Eu já disse que vou, Rose. Mas só depois de encontrar um presente descente pra ele", eu insisto. "O que você vai dar pra Em?"

"Além das duas sacolas com quais saí do Sex Shop semana passada, vou dar um notebook. O dele não presta mais", ela conta.

"Hum". Eu queria que fosse fácil assim com Edward.

Após rodar mais algumas horas, eu desisto de encontrar algo grandioso ou diferente. Acabo caindo nos presentes clichês: um perfume e uma garrafa de Whisky. Além disso – e da ida ao Sex Shop – eu mandei fazer um montagem com algumas de nossas fotos, inclusive as que tiramos em Chicago. Quando eu dei o porta-retrato no aniversário dele, ele brincou que iria mandar ampliar a foto para colocar na parede. _Bem, agora não precisa mais..._

"Vamos almoçar, Bella. Estou faminta", Rose diz apontando para o relógio. Já são quase duas horas da tarde. Nós guardamos a maioria das compras no carro e voltamos para fazer a refeição e passar nas últimas lojas.

"O que você está a fim de comer? Pizza? Comida chinesa? Japonesa? Sanduiche?", ela pergunta, mas já sai me arrastando para um dos restaurantes de comida oriental.

Antes mesmo de entrar, o cheiro dos alimentos me domina e meu estômago revira. Eu levo minha mão à boca devido à forte náusea que sinto. Rose percebe que parei e volta em minha direção.

"Bella?", ela toca meu braço. "Tudo bem?"

Eu nego com cabeça e saio correndo em direção ao toalete.

.

.

Rose termina de comer seu sanduiche e eu tomo pequenos goles do meu suco natural. Ela foi atrás de mim e depois expelir meu café da manhã no sanitário, nós voltamos para a praça de alimentação, mas eu passei longe dos restaurantes, me sentando em uma mesa mais afastada.

"Você não vai falar nada?"

"Falar o quê, Rose?", eu questiono agitada.

Ela bufa. "Bella, não se faça de tonta? Você comentou que passou mal quando estava em Chicago, também".

"Foi algo que eu comi lá, Rose", eu respondo fracamente, tentando convencer mais a mim do que a ela. Eu confesso que quando sento náuseas durante a viagem, não cogitei ser nada fora do comum. _Provavelmente jet leg...algum alimento estragado..._

Mas enquanto estava naquele banheiro, há poucos minutos atrás, eu tive que pensei em outras possibilidades para explicar meu mal estar. E, então, eu me dei conta que minha menstruação está atrasada. _Droga! Como eu não percebi antes?_

"Rose", minha voz sai em um sussurro. "Eu não posso estar...não pode ser".

"Calma, Bella. Vamos pensar racionalmente. O que mais você está sentindo?"

Eu forço minha mente a lembrar de tudo do que aconteceu de incomum nas últimas semanas. _Estou chorando à toa. Meus seios estão mais sensíveis. E náuseas nos últimos dias._

"Certo", minha amiga se levanta. "Vamos! Vamos comprar alguns testes agora".

Ainda em choque, eu a sigo. Eu não posso conceber a ideia de estar grávida. É muito cedo!

É claro que eu quero ter filhos...eu sempre amei crianças. Mas eu estou com medo só de pensar nisso...

Medo por vários motivos. Os principais são porque eu não sei se estou preparada para tal responsabilidade e por causa de Edward. Nós nunca falamos abertamente sobre filhos, mas ele já deu a entender que _não é tão apaixonado por crianças assim_. Eu não sei se ele apenas não convive muito com elas ou se ele _realmente_ não gosta delas.

"Aqui, Bella", a voz de Rose me traz de volta à realidade. "Vamos levar uns quatro", ela pega as caixinhas nas prateleiras e nós vamos até o caixa.

Quando estamos no estacionamento, Rose pega a chave do meu carro. "É melhor você me deixar dirigir". Eu não contesto. Entro no lado do passageiro e meu celular toca na bolsa.

 _É Edward_.

Oh, Deus.

"Eu não posso, Rose. Ele vai...ele vai saber pela minha voz...vai saber que tem algo acontecendo".

"Deixe ir pra caixa postal. Depois mande uma mensagem explicando que o shopping está lotado e que voltaremos na hora d o jantar, na casa dos pais dele".

 _Isso! É uma boa ideia._

"Vamos para minha casa. Lá você se acalma e faz os testes. Ou...quer dizer, a não ser que você queira fazer junto com Edward".

"Não! Na sua casa. Vamos pra sua casa, por favor".

.

.

.

 _ **-R-R-R-R-R-**_

 **Oie!**

 **A maioria de vocês já desconfiava dessa possibilidade, né...rsrsrs. Esse capítulo foi mais curtinho (como o último), mas estou postando mais vezes por semana ;)**

 **Será que vai dar positivo?**

 **Ela vai contar pra Edward logo?**

 **E a reação dele?**

 **Muito mais no próximo capítulo :)**

 **Bjos e obrigada pelos comentários e pela leitura!**

 **T. Darcy**

.

.

.

 **Mila:** Foi exatamente isso que o Edward fez, né ;) _Humm,_ casamento..será? Hahaha Só digo que muitas coisas vão acontecer nos próximos capítulos :) Bjos e obrigada!

' **A':** O último capítulo foi pequeno, mas postei este bem mais cedo ;) Espero que tenha gostado :) Bjos e obrigada!

 **Guest 'lagartixa'** : Hahaha Adorei seu comentário! O Félix não se manca, né?! Acho que dessa vez ele percebeu que realmente não tem nenhum chance com a Bella ;) Bjs e obrigada por ler e comentar!


	31. Chapter 31

**Título: O recluso**

Sumário: Bella, uma recém-formada da Universidade de Washington, se vê sozinha e desorientada ao sair da faculdade e perder seu pai. Uma oportunidade surge para trabalhar como governanta na casa de um misterioso homem em Port Angeles.

.

.

 **Recluso** **:**

 **Pessoa que espontaneamente se isolou do convívio social.**

 **(Dicionário UOL)**

.

.

 **Capítulo 31**

 _ **BPOV**_

 _ **23 de dezembro de 2016**_

 _30, 29, 28, 27, 26..._

"Já deu o tempo?", Rose pergunta. Ela está tão ansiosa quanto eu.

"Quase", eu respondo.

 _22, 21, 20, 19..._

"Ai, meu Deus! Esses minutos parecem horas", Rose reclama. Eu nem respondo. Parece que vou desmaiar a qualquer minuto, mas não por estar realmente passando mal...é apenas nervosismo.

 _12, 11, 10, 9..._

Eu fecho meus olhos e respiro fundo. Os quatro palitinhos estão na minha frente. _Eu tenho medo do resultado_. _Não sei nem o que quero_.

"Pronto, Bella. Acho que já deu".

Eu abro os olhos e verifico o relógio. Já posso conferir.

Um a um eu olho o resultado.

 _Positivo._

 _Positivo._

 _Positivo._

 _Positivo._

"Positivo, Rose. Eu estou grávida".

"Oh, Bella. Parabéns, minha amiga", ela me abraça. "Vai dar tudo certo, acredite".

Minha mão vai para minha barriga _ainda_ plana. Tem um pequeno ser crescendo dentro de mim. _Meu filho. Filho de Edward. Nosso bebê_!

Eu sorrio e lágrimas começam a descer pelo meu rosto.

"Um bebê, Rose! Eu vou ter um bebê!"

 _Eu nunca mais vou estar sozinha! Ele...ou ela...será meu companheiro para a vida toda. Eu terei uma família. Uma linda família com Edward._

 _Edward._

 _Isso se ele quiser o nosso bebê..._

"E se ele não quiser o meu bebê, Rose?"

Honestamente, eu não como ele vai reagir.

"Eu não acredito que ele vai reagir mal, Bella. Tipo, dizer que não quer a criança. Não o vejo fazendo isso. Ele pode ficar surpreso, só isso".

"Eu quero que ele fique feliz com a notícia, que ele ame nosso filho e não apenas o aceite por obrigação ou coisa do tipo", eu confesso.

"Não se preocupe antes da hora ou sem necessidade. Você vai contar pra Edward hoje?".

"Eu não sei. Não acho que consigo esconder nada dele. Ele vai notar que te algo na minha mente. Mas eu não sei como contar".

"Faça o que o seu coração mandar. E lembre-se que pode contar comigo, sempre".

"Obrigada, Rose", eu a abraço de novo.

.

.

Eu entrei pela porta dos Cullen há algumas horas e a sensação que tinha é que Edward descobriria só de olhar pra mim. Mas, é claro, isso não aconteceu. Ele logo me abraçou quando cheguei com Rose e quis saber se eu estava bem. Nós só conversamos por mensagens desde que saí de manhã e ele não gosta de não ouvir minha voz. _Palavras dele..._

Eu o beijei e disse que também senti sua falta. Não ficamos muito tempo sozinhos, pois logo o jantar foi servido e além da família de Edward, Rose e Emmett jantaram lá.

"Se você precisar de qualquer coisa, me ligue", Rose diz e me dá um abraço demorado.

"Obrigada Rose".

Eles se despedem de Edward, da família dele e vão embora.

Todos nós vamos para a sala de TV e enquanto eles conversam, eu não consigo prestar atenção ao meu redor. Minha mente está cheia. Mil possibilidades passam na minha cabeça. Eu quero conversar logo com Edward, mas gostaria de fazer isso em nossa casa. Porém, já combinamos de ficar aqui na casa dos pais dele até acabarem as comemorações do Natal. Só que eu não quero esperar todos esses dias para contar sobre a gravidez.

"Está tudo bem, meu amor?", Edward acaricia meu braço. Eu o fito e vejo sua testa franzida.

"Está sim. É só cansaço. Rose e a maratona de compras acabaram comigo", eu tento sorrir convincentemente. "Acho que vou subir, tomar um longo banho e descansar". Beijo seu rosto, me despeço dos Cullen e subo.

.

Relaxo por quase uma hora na banheira da suíte de Edward. Volto para o quarto com uma toalha enrolada no corpo e dou de cara com ele, sentado na borda da cama. Eu abro a boca, mas as palavras não saem. Calado, ele deixa seus olhos percorrem meu corpo. A intensidade do seu olhar me faz querer espremer as pernas juntas.

 _Esse homem consegue me excitar apenas com um olhar! Eu nunca reagi assim por mais ninguém..._

Ele permanece sentado, mas gesticula para que eu me aproxime. Assim que estou a centímetros de distancia, ele puxa a toalha, expondo meu corpo nu. Ele me puxa pelo bumbum e esfrega o rosto em minha barriga - como já fez mil vezes antes -, me fazendo ficar tensa por um segundo.

Sem demora, ele abaixa a face e seu nariz roça meu clitóris, me fazendo ofegar. Minhas mãos vão para seu cabelo, eu puxo na medida em que ele se esfrega contra meu sexo.

"Edwaaard".

"Você é tão cheirosa. Deliciosa", eu o escuto murmurar.

Rapidamente, ele se levanta, me pegando no colo e me coloca deitada no colchão. Sem me dar tempo para reagir. Logo, seu rosto está entre minhas pernas. Ele lambe e suga minha boceta sem descanso.

"Oh, porra!". Eu levo minhas próprias mãos aos meus seios, apertando levemente os mamilos durinhos e sensíveis. Ele insere dois dedos, sem parar as ministrações com a boca e língua.

"Ahhhh".

 _É demais! Estou tão excitada...ele me deixa louca de prazer_. Meu orgasmo logo chega, fazendo meu corpo tremer por completo.

Antes que eu me recupere, Edward está em cima de mim, já nu e se posicionando em minha entrada. Ele me penetra ao mesmo tempo em que une nossas bocas.

.

.

.

 _ **24 de dezembro de 2016**_

 _ **BPOV**_

Ontem à noite eu apaguei sem perceber, após o sexo com Edward. Hoje cedo Alice veio nos chamar para tomar café da manhã e a casa já está cheia de gente, movimentada por causa da festa de Natal dos Cullen, hoje à noite. Virão alguns parentes se amigos de Esme e Carlisle.

Edward já me perguntou várias vezes se estou bem e notou que eu estou mais quieta. Sei que devo falar com ele e tem que ser hoje. Não posso e não quero esconder nada dele, nem por mais um dia.

Como a casa está uma loucura, antes do almoço eu sugiro que a gente vá caminhar até o prado no qual tivemos piquenique antes, não muito longe da casa.

Lá, eu ando de um lado para o outro antes de me encostar numa árvore. Edward está na minha frente, parecendo preocupado com minha agitação, mas não me força a falar antes que eu esteja pronta.

"Eu preciso te contar uma coisa, Edward", minha voz mais parece um sussurro.

"Você pode me dizer qualquer coisa, Bella. Eu percebo que tem algo te incomodando. Pode me dizer", ele diz suavemente ao se aproximar.

"Eu juro que não queria...eu...eu vou entender se você não...". _Droga, eu não sei como dizer!_

"O que...o que você fez?", seu tom agora é de cautela.

"Eu não fiz nada. Quer dizer...nós fizemos". Eu respiro fundo e digo de uma vez. "Eu estou grávida".

 _Pronto._

Ele fica imóvel, nem mesmo parece piscar os olhos e sua boca está entreaberta. Eu espero, com o coração acelerado, que ele diga algo. Sua testa se franze e depois de um tempo ele fala.

"Você...grávida?", ele parece estar em choque ou...eu não sei. Ele está olhando para meu corpo desde que contei...para minha barriga. "Como?"

Eu sei o que ele quer dizer. Desde o início do nosso relacionamento eu disse que estava tomando anticoncepcional e é verdade.

"Eu não sei, Edward. Eu fiquei pensando nisso desde ontem e-"

"Ontem?", ele questiona e seus olhos finalmente encontram os meus.

"Ontem", eu confirmo. "Eu senti náuseas quando estava fazendo compras...eu comecei a pensar e minha menstruação estava atrasada...eu comprei um teste na farmácia. Quatro na verdade. Deram positivo", eu falo afobada, tentando desvendar as emoções por trás do seu olhar, mas não tenho muito sucesso.

 _Mas ele não se jogou em meus braços, não sorriu, não disse que é a pessoa mais feliz do mundo nesse momento..._ como a gente vê em filmes por aí. Então, não é uma reação muito boa da parte dele.

"Você disse que tomava pílula", ele lembra.

"Sim, eu tomava...eu tomo. Eu fiquei pensando e acho que deixei de tomar alguns dias quando você sofreu o acidente e ficou no hospital. Naqueles primeiros dias, eu não saí do seu lado e não me lembro...devo ter esquecido algumas".

Em silêncio, ele parece estar absorvendo o que eu falei. Essa falta de ação dele está e matando. Nervosa com isso, eu volto a falar.

"Eu sei que a gente nunca falou sobre isso, sobre filhos. E nosso relacionamento é tão novo, a gente se conhece há poucos meses...eu entendo se você...você já disse que não gosta de crianças", eu tento manter a calma, fingindo não estar morrendo por dentro, "Se você não quiser...ser um pai agora...tudo bem", minha voz sai trêmula e eu sinto meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

Ele me encara com o cenho ainda mais franzido, antes de desviar o olhar. E sua maldita boca continua fechada. Eu espero mais algum tempo, não sei quantos longos minutos, mas é o bastante. Eu não aguento mais.

 _Eu não vou ficar aqui, fazendo papel de boba, enquanto ele mal olha na minha cara!_ Eu me viro e saio correndo em direção à casa de Esme.

.

.

.

 _ **Edward POV**_

 _Grávida._

 _Minha Bella grávida._

Meus olhos estão fixos em sua barriga. Um bebê. Meu bebê. Nosso bebê.

Bella continua falando, explicando as pílulas perdidas.

 _Grávida._

Agora que eu sei, algumas coisas fazem sentido. Seus seios maiores e mais sensíveis. Ela está ainda mais linda e radiante ultimamente. Ela está mais emotiva.

Então, ela começa a falar que eu não gosto de crianças...que nosso relacionamento é novo...me deixando livre se eu não quiser...

Não!

Não diga...por favor!

" _Você acha que algum dia alguém vai querer uma família com você",_ as palavras de Victoria voltam à minha mente após tantos anos. " _Você é um fraco, Edward!", ela zomba._

E a voz _dele_.

Aro.

" _É assim que as esposas e filhos devem ser tratados, para nunca esquecerem seu lugar. Eles nos devem obediência e aprendem isso por bem ou por mal", ele diz rindo e debochando. Minha mãe está caída no canto da sala, após levar mais uma surra dele._

Eu recebo essas memórias em flashes. Eu tento afastá-las, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo. Eu não quero deixá-las _poluir_ minha história com Bella. Ela é tudo o de mais puro e belo que eu tenho na vida.

 _Bella e meu filho. Pra sempre..._

Eu abro os olhos, mais no controle das minhas emoções agora. Meu olhar procura por Bella.

Bella?

Ela não está onde estava segundos atrás?

"Bella?", minha intenção era gritar por ela, mas minha voz sai extremamente baixa. Eu limpo a garganta e a chamo de novo.

"Bella!"

 _Ela não está aqui._

Meu coração começa a bater acelerado. _Onde ela foi? Por que ela saiu assim?_

Ela deve ter voltado para a casa dos meus pais. Assim eu espero!

Eu me esforço para manter a calma. _Ela está segura, em casa_ **.** Repasso a nossa troca de momentos atrás e percebo que ela deve ter ficado chateada comigo. Eu mal reagi à notícia que ela me deu. Ela estava claramente receosa e perdida, o que é perfeitamente normal. E eu aposto que o seu maior medo era minha reação. _E o que eu fiz? Nada!_

Eu acelero os passos e corro para casa dos meus pais. Entro pela porta e, em meio aos desconhecidos que organizam a festa de mais tarde, subo para meu antigo quarto. De longe, escuto minha mãe chamando meu nome, mas não paro.

Ela não está aqui. Algumas de suas coisas continuam no quarto, mas a bolsa não está onde eu vi mais cedo.

"Edward?", minha mãe aparece na porta do quarto. "O que está acontecendo, filho?"

"Bella?", eu me aproximo dela. "Onde ela está, mãe?", meu desespero começa a aparecer.

"Eu não sei, meu filho. Ela voltou aqui chorando e nervosa, dizendo que tinha que ir e...Alice e eu tentamos acalmá-la, mas ela pegou a bolsa dela e a chave do seu carro. E saiu".

"Droga!"

"O que aconteceu? Por que ela estava daquele jeito? Vocês brigaram?"

 _Eu preciso encontrá-la!_

Eu corro até o armário e pego o pequeno objeto que trouxe de casa. Não sei o porquê quero carregá-lo comigo, mas sigo meus instintos.

"Eu preciso do seu carro", eu peço à minha mãe.

"Claro, Edward. Mas me explica o que-"

"Não agora mãe!", eu grito. "Por favor", eu digo em tom mais ameno. "Não agora. Eu preciso ir atrás dela..."

Ela acena e me entrega a chave do carro quando nós descemos.

.

.

Assim que eu saio da casa, eu dirijo meio perdido. Eu tento o celular de Bella de novo, mas vai direto para a caixa postal. Eu penso em dois lugares prováveis para os quais ela pode ter ido: a nossa casa ou a casa de Rose. Eu apostaria na segunda opção, pois não acredito que ela iria querer dirigir até Port Angeles estando chateada.

Dirijo por uns 20 minutos e chego até o apartamento da amiga dela. Há alguém saindo quando chego à portaria e eu aproveito para entrar no edifício. Subo as escadas rapidamente e toco a campainha do 302. Ninguém vem de imediato e eu toco de novo.

"O que você quer?", uma Rose hostil fala assim que a porta é aberta.

Acho que a reação dela significa que Bella está aqui. _Felizmente._ Eu não quero nem imaginá-la dirigindo até nossa casa.

"Bella. Eu preciso falar com ela", eu respondo o mais tranquilamente possível. _Eu preciso ficar calmo para poder conversar com Bella._

"Eu acho que o seu comportamento mais cedo já diz tudo", ela tenta não gritar, mas falha. "Você não a merece e nem-"

"Rose". _Bella. É a voz dela._ Eu enfio meu rosto pra dentro da porta e a vejo. Seu rosto vermelho, os olhos inchados por causa do choro. Sua expressão é a mais triste...magoada que eu já vi.

 _O que eu fiz?_

.

.

.

 **-R-R-R-R-R-**

 **Oi pessoal.**

 **Viu, não demorei muito para postar de novo ;)**

 **Sim, como todos já sabiam, ela está grávida! hahaha**

 **E a reação do nosso recluso? O que acharam?**

 **Algumas pessoas meio que acertaram a reação dele...**

 **E agora, como será a conversa deles?**

 **Obrigada a todos pela leitura e pelos comentários! 3**

 **Próximo capítulo até o início da próxima semana...**

 **Bjos e até mais,**

 **T. Darcy**

.

.

.

 **Olívia:** Obrigada por curtir a fic ;) E aí, imaginou a reação do Edward assim mesmo? Bjos e até mais.

 **Mila:** É, o Edward ainda é um pouquinho inseguro em alguns momentos, mas isso não é algo que termina de uma hora pra outra, né. E o ciúmes - em exageros – faz parte de uma relação :) E aí, o que achou da reação do Edward sobre a gravidez? Bjos e obrigada!

 **Guest (que falou sobre o Garrett):** Oi :) O Edward não é um cara vingativo, mas ele não poderia continuar trabalhando com um cara como Garrett depois do que aconteceu, né?! E o que você achou da reação dele quanto à gravidez? Bjos e obrigada!

 **A:** Não precisou esperar muito pelo capítulo, né?! rsrsrs E não e que a Bella disse quase isso hahaha. O que achou da reação do Edward? Bjos e até breve!

 **Lua:** Obrigada, Lua :) Sim, ela está grávida! E Edward ficou meio pasmo com a notícia...rsrsrs. Bjos e obrigada por ler e comentar!


	32. Chapter 32

**Título: O recluso**

Sumário: Bella, uma recém-formada da Universidade de Washington, se vê sozinha e desorientada ao sair da faculdade e perder seu pai. Uma oportunidade surge para trabalhar como governanta na casa de um misterioso homem em Port Angeles.

.

.

 **Recluso** **:**

 **Pessoa que espontaneamente se isolou do convívio social.**

 **(Dicionário UOL)**

.

.

 **Capítulo 32**

 _ **24 de dezembro de 2016**_

 _ **Edward POV**_

Ao me ver, as lágrimas rolam ainda mais no rosto de Bella. Eu não me incomodo em ter a permissão da dona da casa e entro no apartamento, correndo em direção à minha Bella. Eu a tomo em meus braços e ela não resiste, mas seus soluços aumentam.

"Shhh", eu acaricio seu cabelo e a seguro junto ao meu corpo, prendendo-a pela cintura com meu outro braço. "Está tudo bem, linda". Ela afunda seu rosto em meu peito e eu a deixo chorar, tentando apenas confortá-la como posso.

 _Não deveria ter sido assim! É minha culpa...o seu choro, sua dor...Eu sou um idiota!_

"Shhh. Vai ficar tudo bem", eu murmuro em seu cabelo, entre beijos que coloco ali.

Aos poucos ela vai se acalmando e choro termina.

"Nós precisamos conversar, meu amor", eu levanto seu rosto, encontrando seus olhos. "Eu preciso que você me perdoe. Por favor", eu imploro.

Antes de me responder, ela olha em volta da sala e eu sigo seu olhar. Rose não está aqui. Ela deve ter saído para nos dar privacidade. Bella caminha até o sofá e eu a sigo. Sento-me e a puxo para meu colo. Não consigo _não tocá-la_. O fato de que ela não me afastou em nenhum momento me deixa aliviado e me dá esperanças de que ela vai me desculpar. _Eu preciso que ela me perdoe_.

"Bella, eu preciso que você me escute...eu quero explicar meu comportamento mais cedo". Ela acena e eu continuo. "Eu sabia que tinha algo te deixando inquieta, mas eu nunca imaginei que fosse...que você estivesse grávida. Foi um choque e era como se eu estivesse ali, com você, e ao mesmo tempo eu estava em outro lugar".

Eu conto pra ela sobre esses flashes inesperados e inconvenientes. _Quando eu acho que estou livre do meu passado, ele volta para me assombrar._

Ela me escuta atentamente, sem me interromper.

"Eu travei, eu congelei", eu tento explicar. "E você estava dizendo coisas...que eu não gosto de crianças, que nós mal nos conhecemos e que entenderia se eu não quisesse assumir nosso filho". Eu seguro seu belo rosto entre as mãos. "Oh, Bella! Como você pode pensar isso? Eu nunca vou deixar você. Nunca! E por mais que tenha sido inesperado, eu nunca abandonaria um filho meu. Muito menos um filho _nosso_ ".

Seus olhos se enchem d'água de novo.

"E sobre dizer que eu não gosto de crianças...não é bem assim, Bella. Eu simplesmente não convivo com elas e, tudo bem, eu confesso, elas me assustam às vezes", eu digo e ela ri. "A minha infância não foi um exemplo, não é o que eu desejo para qualquer criança, principalmente meu filho. E eu tenho medo, eu não sei se serei um bom pai", eu confesso alguns dos meus receios.

É a vez dela de me confortar e acariciar meu rosto.

"Oh, Edward! Você é tão amoroso, tão atencioso e generoso com aqueles que você ama. É claro que você vai ser um bom pai. Eu entendo seus medos porque muitos deles são meus também. Minha infância não foi o ideal, não foi como eu quero que seja a do nosso bebê. Mas eu acho que nós podemos usá-las como exemplo...do que não fazer. O mais importante é amar essa criança, o resto a gente vai descobrir".

Eu aceno.

"Me desculpe por não ter tido a reação que você queria", eu peço. "Eu confesso que até agora estou meio em choque...acho que vai demorar uns dias pra ficha cair", eu digo sorrindo. "Mas eu estou feliz, Bella. Assustado, mas muito feliz".

"Eu entendo, Edward. E aceito suas desculpas", ela me abraça forte e sorri ao me encarar depois. "Me desculpe por fugir. Eu não sabia o que você estava pensando...você ficou lá, parado e eu só queria sair da sua frente e chorar", ela dá de ombros.

"Você não tem que se desculpar, linda. Mas, por favor, não fuja de mim, nunca mais", eu peço e ela acena. "E mesmo se você fugir, eu vou sempre atrás de você. Você e o nosso bebê", eu acaricia sua barriga pela primeira vez, "são meus, pra sempre".

.

.

 _ **Bella Pov**_

"Edward! A festa da sua mãe!", eu me lembre de repente. Ficamos por quase uma hora abraçados no sofá de Rose. Edward acariciando minha barriga e beijando meu rosto.

Ele suspira. Sei que ele não gosta dessas festas e terá muita gente lá.

"Sua mãe ficará chateada se não estivermos lá...ou se chegarmos no meio da reunião". Estamos no final da tarde e temos que voltar logo. "Eu saí tão apressada e chateada, ignorei os chamados de Esme", eu confesso envergonhada.

"Não se preocupe com isso. Quando fui te procurar, falei que havíamos nos desentendido. Ela estava preocupada, mas não chateada. Tenho certeza que ela vai ficar nas nuvens ao saber da gravidez", ele diz com um sorriso no rosto.

"É claro que vai", eu concordo. Ela já comentou sobre seu desejo de ser avó. "Você pode contar pra ela quando quiser, mas para outras pessoas eu acho que a gente deveria esperar um pouco. Eu nem fiz exame de sangue pra confirmar. Foram apenas os testes de farmácia".

"Podemos esperar o quanto você quiser, mas pelos sintomas que você apresentou, os testes estão corretos", ele fala. "Mas faça o exame de sangue logo".

"Vou marcar uma consulta com minha ginecologista, logo após o Natal", eu respondo.

.

.

"Edward! Bella!", Esme vem em nossa direção assim que passamos pela porta da frente. Ela já está arrumada, linda e impecável para receber seus convidados. "Eu estava tão preocupada". Ela me abraça e faz o mesmo com filho. "Tudo bem?"

Eu aceno, sorrindo. Espio Edward e ele também sorri. "Eu vou subir para me preparar", eu o informo. "Converse com sua mãe", eu sussurro em seu ouvido, antes de beijar seu rosto e subir as escadas.

Mais tarde, quando saio do banho, ele já está no quarto.

"Eu contei pra minha mãe. Ela está em êxtase", ele ri. "Se dependesse dela, todos de Seattle saberiam hoje à noite, mas eu pedi que ela guarde segredo por um tempo".

Eu aceno.

"Você está bem?", ele pergunta. "Se estiver cansada ou indisposta...nós não precisamos ficar na festa, você sabe?"

"Eu sei, Edward. Estou bem. Sua mãe ficaria desapontada".

"Eu me preocupo com _você_. Se ficar cansada e quiser subir a qualquer momento, nós faremos isso. Ok?"

Mais um aceno. "Vá tomar banho e se arrumar, senão desceremos só no fim da festa", eu brinco.

.

.

"Oh, Bella, minha filha. Você está linda!", Esme diz assim que me vê no andar inferior.

"Eu disse o mesmo, mãe. Bella está deslumbrante", ele beija minha testa. _Eu aposto que estou vermelhinha..._

Esme se aproxima e me abraça, falando ao meu ouvido. "Eu estou tão feliz, minha querida! Parabéns! E obrigada por fazer meu filho feliz, ainda mais agora. Um neto! Meu Deus, quanta felicidade!".

"Obrigada, Esme".

Em seguida, Carlisle e Alice chegam. Eu olho pra Edward, questionando se eles sabem e ele nega com a cabeça discretamente.

Rapidamente a casa se enche dos convidados. Como eu imaginava, Irina veio com sua irmã e seus pais. E com um homem pendurado em seu braço. Quando Carmem vem me cumprimentar, Irina, o homem e Tânia a seguem e eu descubro que ele se chama Demitri, atual namorado da loira.

 _Espero que ela tenha desencanado do meu Edward de uma vez por todas!_

Pouco depois da meia-noite eu já estou cansada. Acho que nem é pela gravidez – embora eu reconheço que ando dormindo mais ultimamente e me sentido cansada sem motivo aparente -, mas deve ser por causa do estress e a agitação de hoje. Edward percebe meu estado e diz que devemos nos retirar. Ele explica para Esme, reservadamente, e nós subimos para seu quarto.

.

.

 _ **Dia 25 de dezembro de 2016**_

 _ **Bella POV**_

"Acorde, dorminhoca", a voz de Edward me desperta. Ele roça seu nariz em meu pescoço, provocando arrepios na minha pele. "Temos que descer para o café da manhã, antes que Alice invada nosso quarto", ele beija minha pele e eu solto um gemido. Seu corpo está atrás do meu e seus braços me envolvem.

"Não. Eu quero ficar aqui, assim, pra sempre", minha voz sai rouca pelo sono. Ele ri.

"Eu adoraria, mas você não conhece Alice em dia de Natal. É pior do que criança esperando Papai Noel", ele diz, me fazendo rir, também.

"Tudo bem. Vou lavar meu rosto e escovar os dentes. Aí, descemos". Ele acena e eu saio da cama.

Faço o que preciso no banheiro e visto uma calça jeans e camiseta. Quando volto, Edward está sentado na cama.

"Estou pronta. Vamos?"

Ele não responde imediatamente. Levantando o rosto, seu olhar encontra o meu e ele nega com a cabeça. Ele estende a mão, em um gesto para que eu me aproxime. Eu me sento ao seu lado e espero que ele fale.

 _Ele parece nervoso e eu não sei o motivo...Pensei que estávamos bem sobre a gravidez, tudo..._

"Eu acho que essa não é a melhor maneira de fazer isso...eu tenho lutado para encontrar o momento perfeito. Só que eu não quero mais esperar, Bella. Nem mais um dia", ele desce da cama e se ajoelha na minha frente.

 _Oh, Deus! Será que ele...?_

"Eu nunca poderei explicar o quanto você mudou minha vida, Bella. Eu não sou mais o homem que eu era antes de te conhecer e eu vou lutar todos os dias para me tornar uma pessoa melhor, para ser quem você e nosso filho precisam e merecem que eu seja. Eu te amo", ele pega minhas mãos na dele e beija uma delas. _Meu coração está disparado_. "Eu te amo mais do que algum dia eu pensei ser possível amar alguém e eu quero passar a vida toda com você. Eu quero que você seja minha, pra sempre, de todas as formas possíveis". Ele faz uma pausa e tira uma caixinha do bolso, abrindo-a.

 _Oh meu Deus, isso está mesmo acontecendo! Eu me sinto em uma experiência surreal...é como se eu estivesse aqui e ao mesmo tempo observando a cena de longe, como uma expectadora._

"Bella, meu amor, me faça o homem mais feliz do mundo e aceite ser minha esposa", ele pede e através dos meus olhos borrados de lágrimas eu percebo que ele está visivelmente emocionado.

"Oh, Edward!", eu me jogo em seus braços. "Eu te amo tanto. Tanto! Eu quero ser sua, pra sempre".

Ele sorri largamente e beija todo o meu rosto, sem descanso. "Obrigado, minha Bella. Obrigado!"

Ele pego anel da caixinha e eu ofereço minha mão direita.

"Eu sei que não sou perfeito...muito longe disso, mas eu prometo que farei de tudo para que você seja muito feliz, meu amor. Você e nosso bebê", ele diz enquanto coloca o anel em meu dedo. Eu tomo meu tempo observando a peça. É uma peça em prata, tão delicada...e linda.

"É lindo, Edward! Eu amei. É tão lindo", eu digo e beijo sua boca. A intenção era ser um beijo rápido, mas ele me segura pela nuca e aprofunda o beijo. Quando me solta, estou quente e incomodada.

Antes que tenhamos tempo para mais nada, há uma batida na porta.

"Edward! Bella! Venham logo! Vamos tomar café da manhã e trocar presentes", Alice grita do outro lado da porta.

"Já vamos descer, Alice", Edward responde.

"Não demorem ou eu volto e arrombo essa porta", ela diz, nos fazendo rir.

"Vamos logo, antes que ela volte", eu digo.

"Espere", ele pede. "Eu só quero que você saiba que eu não fiz o pedido por causa da gravidez. Eu só não tinha encontrado o momento certo", ele dá de ombros.

 _Eu sei que ele está dizendo a verdade. Ele não teve tempo de comprar esse anel de ontem para hoje..._

"Eu sei, Edward", eu respondo. "Desde quando você está com o anel?". Estou curiosa.

"Huh...pouco antes do meu acidente", ele revela timidamente, me deixando pasma. _Uau! Isso foi há uns dois ou três meses..._

"Uau!"

"Com o acidente , minha recuperação...eu não sabia quando...eu queria encontrar o momento perfeito".

"Ei", eu acaricio sua mandíbula. "Foi perfeito! E qualquer momento teria sido perfeito, Edward. Não precisa ser em um lugar paradisíaco ou em meio a mil flores...Nada disso. Foi perfeito e teria sido em qualquer, a qualquer momento porque é você", eu o asseguro.

Ele me abraça forte. "Eu te amo", ele diz e beija o anel em minha mão.

.

.

.

 **-R-R-R-R-R-**

 **Oi.**

 **Então, eles conversaram, se entenderam...E ele a pediu em casamento! Hahaha, como alguns de vocês já suspeitavam ;)**

 **Espero comentários, por favor :)**

 **Muito obrigada a todos por lerem e deixarem um feedback!**

 **Próximo capítulo no fim de semana.**

 **Bjos,**

 **T. Darcy**

.

.

.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA:** Hahaha Eu não faria isso com vocês...acabar o capítulo quando ela diz que está grávida. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo ;) Bjos e obrigada!

 **Mila:** O passado deles, especialmente o de Edward, ainda causa insegurança entre eles, mas aos poucos eles vão aprendendo a confiar de verdade e acreditar na relação e no amor entre eles. Fico que feliz que você esteja gostando da fic :D Bjos e até mais!

 **Chris:** Foi exatamente isso, ele estava em choque! Que bom que está gostando da fic :) Bjos e obrigada!

 **mari:** hahaha, desculpe, mas ou o capítulo terminava daquele jeito ou pior ainda, quando Bella dizia que estava grávida ;) Bjos e obrigada!

 **andreia** : Oi. Fico feliz que esteja gostando :) Obrigada por ler e comentar! Bjs.


	33. Chapter 33

**Título: O recluso**

Sumário: Bella, uma recém-formada da Universidade de Washington, se vê sozinha e desorientada ao sair da faculdade e perder seu pai. Uma oportunidade surge para trabalhar como governanta na casa de um misterioso homem em Port Angeles.

.

.

 **Recluso** **:**

 **Pessoa que espontaneamente se isolou do convívio social.**

 **(Dicionário UOL)**

.

.

 **Capítulo 33**

 _ **05 de Janeiro de 2017**_

 _ **Bella POV**_

Hoje é minha primeira consulta oficial com minha ginecologista e obstetra. Ela não estava na cidade quando liguei na semana passada. É claro, entre o Natal e Ano Novo fica difícil encontrar alguém trabalhando. Porém, eu já fiz o exame de sangue e confirmei a gravidez.

Após a confirmação, Edward quis contar a novidade para Alice e eu contei para Rose. Alice, aliás, ficou tão eufórica ao saber que ia ser tia como quando viu o anel em meu dedo, na manhã de Natal.

 _Edward e eu descemos as escadas e fomos até a sala de jantar, onde um farto café da manhã nos espera. Eu dei bom dia aos demais e me sentei ao lado de Edward. Ao servir uma panqueca em meu prato, Alice, sentada na minha frente, dá um grito ensurdecedor. Eu quase deixei a louça cair no chão devido ao susto._

" _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Oh, meu Deus! Meu Deus", ela grita feito louca. "Você! Vocês! Eu não acredito nisso!"_

" _Por Deus, minha filha. Que escândalo é esse?", Carlisle questiona de seu lugar à mesa._

" _Olhe pai! Mãe! O anel na mão da Bella", ela aponta para o item em meu dedo, me fazendo corar. Todos os olhos da mesa estão em mim._

" _Oh, meu filho!", Esme fala alto e se levanta imediatamente. "Bella. Me diga que isso é o que nós estamos pensando? Isso é um anel de noivado?"_

 _Eu aceno timidamente, mas com um imenso sorriso no rosto._

" _Que notícia esplêndida!", ela vibra._

" _Eu sabia!", Alice diz ao mesmo tempo. "Eu sabia que isso aconteceria logo"._

 _Esme me abraça e faz o mesmo com Edward. E então, é uma sucessão de abraços e cumprimentos. Alice, Jasper e Carlisle. Até ele, o pai de Edward parece realmente feliz por nós. Eu confesso que estava um tanto receosa quanto a reação dele, devido ao ocorrido no aniversário de Edward._

"Isabella Swan", a secretária da médica chama meu nome e indica que eu devo entrar no consultório.

"Em breve será Cullen", Edward sussurra alegremente ao meu ouvido, antes de nos levantar. Sorrindo, eu pego sua mão e nós entramos na sala.

Quinze minutos depois, eu estou deitada na maca, e a Dra. Morgan aplica o gel em minha barriga, passando o equipamento em seguida. É uma experiência tão incrível ver meu pequeno bebê, que ainda não está nem formado completamente. Quando escuto os batimentos do seu coraçãozinho, eu não me seguro. Edward enxuga as lágrimas com seus dedos e nós sorrimos um para o outro, feito dois bobos.

"É o nosso bebê", eu digo.

Ele acena e sorri ainda mais.

A médica informa que tudo parece estar bem. Estou na décima terceira semana de gravidez. Ela me passa algumas vitaminas e dá algumas orientações. Edward a enche de perguntas _. Ela pode continuar trabalhando? Ela precisa de repouso? Alguma restrição alimentar? E exercícios físicos?_ E mais um monte de questões. Ela o responde pacientemente. _Provavelmente ela já está acostumada a maridos e / ou namorados neuróticos._ Nessa consulta, infelizmente, não foi possível descobrir o sexo do bebê. Quero saber porque eu desejo decorar o quarto dele ou dela. Aliás, Alice e Esme são quem vão chefiar a decoração, mas pela primeira eu estou empolgada com esse tipo de atividade.

Uma questão que tem o potencial para ser um ponto de discórdia entre Edward e eu é o meu emprego. Ele já insinuou que prefere que eu fique em casa ao invés de trabalhar. A justificativa é que o final da gravidez coincidirá com o final do semestre letivo. Ele não quer que eu trabalhe no final da gravidez. Ele ainda não pediu por isso, apenas comentou o que acha, mas eu sei que ainda teremos discussões a respeito desse assunto.

.

.

.

 _ **Fevereiro de 2017**_

 _ **Bella POV**_

Eu chego do trabalho numa sexta-feira, em meados de fevereiro, e me deito para descansar depois de me refrescar. Na décima nona semana, o cansaço começa a aumentar quando eu faça alguma tarefa mais pesado ou quando vai chegando o fim de semana.

Acordo do meu cochilo com o movimento de um alguém na cama. Edward me abraça por trás e sua mão vai direto para minha barriga saliente. Quando cheguei em casa ele não estava, tinha compromissos em Seattle.

"Como estão minhas meninas lindas?", ele murmura contra meu pescoço. _Suas meninas_. Sim, vamos ter uma menininha! Edward está nas nuvens.

" _Eu terei uma mini Bella para amar, assim como eu amo você", ele disse quando descobrimos o sexo. "Espero que ela seja exatamente como você. Seus olhos. Seus cachos cor de chocolate"._

"Estamos bem", eu me viro para ver seu rosto. "Estava apenas cansada. Dei um cochilo gostoso agora e estou bem". Eu imagino que ele vai repetir que se eu não trabalhasse, não estaria cansada, mas ele deixa passar.

"Bom. Descanse mesmo", ele diz e se inclina para me beijar. Quando seus lábios encostam-se aos meus, uma chama e acende dentro de mim. Ele tenta se afastar, com a intenção de ser breve, mas eu seguro sua nuca e aprofundo o beijo _. Huumm, eu estava com saudade dele...sua boca. Tudo dele!_

Eu tento puxá-lo pra cima de mim, mas ele resiste.

"Eu quero você", eu digo quase sem fôlego quando deixo sua boca.

Ele sorri e começa a tirar sua roupa. Eu me sento e o ajudo. "Até parece que tem dias que não fazemos amor", ele provoca. _Eu sei. Foi hoje pela manhã, mas eu não tenho culpa desses hormônios..._

Eu faço cara feia. "Não que eu esteja reclamando. Muito pelo contrário", ele acrescenta. Meu vestido tem o mesmo destino de suas roupas: o chão do nosso quarto. Agora ele inclina seu corpo sobre o meu, mas com cuidado de segurar o peso com um braço.

Ele beija e toca todo o meu corpo, me deixando completamente excitada. "Agora, Edward", eu lamento e levanto o quadril, tentando coloca-lo dentro de mim.

"Paciência, meu amor", ele diz contra minha boca. Depois de mais um beijo que me deixa sem fôlego, ele se ajoelha na cama e se posiciona, me penetrando lentamente.

 _Ohhh._

.

.

Deitados e saciados, eu me forço a sentar na beira da cama. "Eu vou fazer o jantar", digo.

"Não precisa, Bella", ele me faz deitar de novo. "Vou encomendar nossos jantar. O que você quer comer?"

"Hum", eu penso por um instante, "massa. Daquele restaurante italiano no centro". Nós sempre vamos lá. Ele sabe qual.

"Seu desejo é uma ordem, linda", ele beija minha testa e sai da cama.

Sorrindo, eu me aconchego de novo em meus travesseiros. Aliás, o sorriso não sai do meu rosto. Estou num momento muito especial da minha vida, não tenho nada do que reclamar. Tenho um emprego que gosto, meu relacionamento com Edward está cada dia mais sólido e a minha menininha está a caminho!

.

.

 _ **Março de 2017**_

 _ **Edward POV**_

 _Edward._

 _Edward._

"Edward".

Alguém sacode meu ombro.

"Edwaaaard", é a voz manhosa de Bella. Eu abro os olhos e ela está me encarando.

"O que aconteceu? Você está bem? O bebê?", eu pergunto enquanto me sento na cama. Verifico as horas. Uma e meia da madrugada.

Ela morde o lábio inferior e desvia os olhos por um momento.

"Está tudo bem, não se preocupe", ele responde timidamente. "Desculpe te acordar, pode voltar a dormir". Ela tenta se virar de costas pra mim, mas eu a impeço.

"Pode dizer, Bella. O que é? Você quer que eu busque algo na cozinha pra você?". Eu já estou acostumado. De vez em quando ela me acorda quando quer algo pra comer ou beber. Geralmente são coisas doces.

Ela morde o lábio de novo.

"Huh, a sua filha quer torta. Torta de abóbora com coco", ela diz rapidamente e eu quase não entendo.

 _Torta de abóbora com coco?_

"Você quer-"

"É a sua filha quem quer", ela me corta.

"Eu pensei que você não gostasse de abóbora?", eu questiono, rindo. No ano passado eu trouxe uma torta desse sabor e ela detestou. _Aparentemente ela detesta abobora._ Foi o que ele me disse na época. Depois disso, nós compramos tortas de lá várias vezes, de outros sabores, é claro.

"Huh, eu não gosto...eu não sei, Edward! Mas sua filha não me deixa dormir, fica virando o tempo todo na minha barriga. Ela quer torta de abóbora", ela começa a ficar nervosa.

"Ei. Tudo bem", eu pego seu braço, querendo acalmá-la.

"Deixa pra lá. Vai passar a vontade", ela diz e eu vejo seus olhos marejados.

Eu a puxo para meus braços e beijo sua testa. Acaricio a barriga e logo sinto nossa menina se mexer. _Eu adoro senti-la!_

"Relaxe. Eu vou revirar a cidade e volto com sua tor-...com a torta da nossa filha".

Ela acena.

Eu saio da cama e visto uma calça jeans rapidamente e um tênis.

"Tenha cuidado, por favor", Bella pede.

"Eu terei", me inclino para beijá-la. "Eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo".

.

.

Dirijo pela cidade escura e deserta, em busca de alguma lanchonete que funcione 24 horas e que tenha essa bendita torta.

Eu nunca poderia imaginar que passaria por situações assim. Sair alegremente no meio da noite para satisfazer os desejos de grávida da minha mulher. Ela já minha mulher, mas em breve será oficialmente minha esposa. A cerimonia será em abril, quando Bella tem o recesso de primavera na escola. Nós dois concordamos que queremos algo muito simples, para desgosto de Alice, que já estava se imaginando organizando uma grande festa. Queremos apenas minha família e nossos amigos muito próximos. Teremos uma semana de lua de mel. Nosso destino é segredo, quero surpreender Bella.

Já parei em dois estabelecimentos e não tive sorte. Vejo outro aberto à minha esquerda e vou arriscar. Paro o carro no estacionamento e caminho pra dentro da lanchonete. Tem apenas umas cinco pessoas aqui. Verifico a vitrine e vejo algumas tortas. Agora é rezar para ter de abóbora.

Chego ao balcão e uma senhora mais velha vem me atender.

"Em que posso ajuda-lo, filho?"

"Oi. Huh, por favor, me diga que você tem torta de abóbora com coco?", eu peço esperançoso.

Ela ri. _Hein_?

"Esposa grávida?", ela pergunta.

Eu sorrio. "Sim", confirmo.

"Seu pescoço está a salvo porque nós temos torta de abóbora sim".

"Graças a Deus".

Ela ri ainda mais.

"Como você sabia...?", eu questiono.

"Já são mais de 20 anos trabalhando aqui, meu filho. E muitos, muitos maridos já chegaram aqui desesperados para atender ao desejo da esposa grávida", ela explica. "Você quer um pedaço?"

"Hum, não. Embrulhe dois. Não! Três. É melhor garantir", eu dou de ombros. A senhora embrulha minha encomenda e saio da loja querendo chegar logo em casa. Para minha Bella. E para minha filha.

.

.

.

 **-R-R-R-R-R-R-**

 **Oi pessoal!**

 **Como prometido, aí está o capítulo :) Desculpem os erros, mas não deu tempo de revisar como eu gostaria...**

 **Obrigada a todos por lerem, comentarem, por seguirem e por marcarem a fic como favorita!**

 **Então, é uma menina! Ela será lindinha, né? Vocês acham que ela vai se parecer com a Bella ou com Edward?**

 **Eu devo informá-los que a fic está chegando na reta final...serão apenas mais alguns capítulos, ok? ;)**

 **Próximo capítulo até o fim de semana (se possível, postarei antes).**

 **Ótima semana para todos!**

 **Abraços,**

 **T. Darcy**


	34. Chapter 34

**Título: O recluso**

Sumário: Bella, uma recém-formada da Universidade de Washington, se vê sozinha e desorientada ao sair da faculdade e perder seu pai. Uma oportunidade surge para trabalhar como governanta na casa de um misterioso homem em Port Angeles.

.

.

 **Recluso** **:**

 **Pessoa que espontaneamente se isolou do convívio social.**

 **(Dicionário UOL)**

.

.

 **Capítulo 34**

 _ **Abril de 2017**_

 _ **Bella POV**_

Hoje é dia. _Um dos mais especiais da minha vida_.

Hoje eu me caso com o homem que eu amo.

Com o pai da minha filha.

Com meu Edward.

Nós optamos por algo muito simples. Uma cerimônia no jardim da casa dos Cullen. Eu acho que é perfeito para nós dois. Nenhum de nós quer uma festona, centenas de convidados e coisas do tipo. Eu não tenho família próxima e somente alguns amigos com quem eu realmente me importo. E ele disse que quer apenas os pais e nossos amigos, também. A única dúvida foi sobre convidar Carmen e seu marido, por causa de Irina. Eu sei que ele gosta muito da tia, então eu o apoiei para convidá-los. Para nossa sorte, Irina e Tânia estão viajando, então não estarão presente hoje.

 _Graças a Deus_!

Então, apenas Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Angela, Ben, Carmen e Eleazar irão testemunhar nossa união.

Estou no quarto de Alice, que está terminando de me maquiar. Ela e Rose me ajudaram a escolher um vestido no mês passado. Não foi tão fácil encontrar uma peça que caísse bem em uma grávida, cuja barriga está enorme. Em seis meses de gravidez, eu não engordei tanto assim, mas meu rosto encheu um pouco e o restante foi para minha barriga. _Nossa menina nascerá bem grandinha_.

Quando mais se aproxima o momento, mais nervosa eu fico. Sei que não deveria, mas é impossível controlar.

"Relaxe, Bella", Rose diz ao meu lado, segurando minha mão.

"Falta quanto tempo?"

Ela verifica as horas. "Daqui uns 15 minutos Emmett irá bater na porta".

Emmett vai me levar até Edward. Esme havia perguntado se eu queria que Carlisle assumisse a tarefa, já que meu pai não está aqui, mas por mais que eu esteja me dando bem com meu sogro, eu prefiro que seja Emmett. Ele como um irmão mais velho que cuida de mim. Ele ficou muito feliz com meu convite.

Quando chega a hora eu agarro fortemente o braço de Em. Minhas pernas estão bambas e meu coração parece que sairá pela boca. Dali em diante tudo passa como um borrão. Eu vejo nossos amigos sorrindo e me observando caminhar até o pequeno altar montado no jardim. E então eu o vejo. Edward está impecável em seu smoking escuro, sorrindo pra mim. Eu sorrio de volta porque apenas a presença dele é capaz e me acalmar.

Mais alguns passos e estamos lá. Emmett entrega minha mão a Edward, que beija minha testa e sussurra que eu estou deslumbrante. O juiz, antigo amigo de Carlisle, começa a falar, mas meu foco é o homem na minha frente. Eu não desvio o olhar. E nem ele. Muito rapidamente, Edward e eu dizemos nossos votos e o 'eu aceito'.

"Minha Bella. Obrigado por aceitar ser minha esposa", Edward diz após um beijo. "Isabella Cullen. Minha esposa", ele murmura contra meus lábios. "Eu te amo tanto".

"Eu também te amo, marido", respondo sorrindo feito boba.

Após receber os cumprimentos dos convidados, Edward me leva para sentarmos em uma das mesas. Ele se inclina e beija minha barriga rechonchuda por cima do vestido. Logo, nós a sentimos mexer. Ele ri. Ele adora o fato que ela sente sua presença e que ele pode sentir os movimentos agora. Basta que ele coloque a mão na barriga ou fale com ela, que os chutes e oscilações começam.

"A pequena Sophie gosta da voz do papai?", ele fala para minha barriga. "Ela gosta!".

"Claro que gosta", eu acaricio o cabelo do meu marido. "Ela vai ser a típica menininha do papai. Já estou até vendo...".

"Bella. Edward", Esme nos chama do outro lado do gramado. "Venham partir o bolo". Eu aceno.

"Vamos, Sra. Cullen. Vamos acabar com essa festa logo porque eu tenho que levar minha linda esposa para nossa lua de mel", ele oferece o braço para que eu apoie ao me levantar.

"Me diga pra onde vamos, Edward. Por favor". Ele está fazendo segredo disso. Acho que Alice e Esme sabem, mas elas fingem que não.

"Eu gostaria de te levar para vários lugares...Europa, América do Sul, outros estados do nosso país. Mas agora não é possível, tanto pela gravidez quanto pelo tempo curto. Mas nós ainda vamos viajar muito. Eu prometo", ele diz.

"Você não vai me dizer?", eu faço bico.

"Mulher impaciente", ele fala sorrindo. "Eu não vou dizer até que a gente esteja a caminho".

.

.

No meio da tarde, após no despedirmos de todos, Edward e eu deixamos nossa festa. Teremos uma semana de lua de mel. Não é muito, mas eu estou grata que teremos esse tempinho só pra gente.

"Como eu disse mais cedo, eu queria te levar pra outros lugares...uma viagem inesquecível. Mas tive que buscar uma opção perto daqui, pra você não se cansar na viagem", ele diz, parecendo inseguro. "Nós vamos para Skagit. É primavera e está acontecendo o Festival Anual de Tulipas. Eu sei o quanto você ama essa flor e...bem, eu aluguei um chalé numa área muito bonita. Eu espero que você goste".

 _Oh, meu Deus!_ Eu sempre quis conhecer esse lugar! Fica a pouco mais de duas horas de Seattle, mas eu nunca visitei. Pelo que já vi por fotos, há muitos campos lindíssimos de tulipas de todas as cores. Parece incrível. Além disso, pelo que ouvi, esse festival tem várias outras atrações e é muito bem recomendado.

"Oh, Edward. É claro que eu vou adorar. Já estou amando a ideia", eu toco sua coxa enquanto ele dirige. "Obrigada".

.

.

A semana que passamos no Condado de Skagit é simplesmente perfeita. Passear por todos aqueles campos de tulipas foi uma experiência maravilhosa. Nós conhecemos outros pontos turísticos do local, também. Vimos muitas paisagens lindas e fizemos passeios de barco. Mas também passamos muito tempo trancados dentro do chalé, fazendo amor repetidamente ou apenas apreciando o conforto de estar nos braços um do outro, em paz. Sem problemas. Sem preocupações. Apenas nós três: eu, Edward e nossa Sophie.

.

.

 _ **Maio de 2017**_

"Obrigada, Félix", eu agradeço meu colega de trabalho por me trazer pra casa.

"Não é nada, Bella. Cuide-se, viu?!", ele recomenda e vai embora. Eu abro a porta de casa e dou de cara com Edward no sofá, digitando em seu notebook.

"Bella?", ele não esperava me ver em casa a essa hora. _No meio da manhã_. Em questão de segundos eu posso um turbilhão de pensamentos passar em seus olhos. _É claro que ele vai enlouquecer!_

"O que aconteceu? Você está bem? Vocês estão bem? Por que você chegou mais cedo?", ele rapidamente chega até onde estou e me leva para sentar no sofá, ficando ao meu lado.

"Está tudo bem, Edward", eu respondo com tranquilidade, querendo acalmá-lo.

Ele suspira. "Você deveria estar na escola a essa hora. Então, por favor, me diga o que aconteceu antes que eu pense o pior", ele tenta não mostrar sua exasperação.

"E senti uma tontura. Foi só isso, mas a coordenadora achou melhor eu voltar pra casa", eu explico.

"Você...Como? Você estava de pé? Você não caiu, certo?"

"Eu estava sentada e quando fui me levantar, eu fiquei muito zonza e me sentei de novo. Não demorou a passar. Foi só um susto".

"Nós temos que ir ao médico. Eu não sei se é normal. Ela vai nos dizer-"

"Edward! Eu não preciso ir ao médico. Acontece. Deve ser porque eu mal tomei café da manhã. Eu saí apressada..."

Ele respira fundo e eu sei que ele está tentando manter a calma. Aliás, eu já vejo muito frutos da sua volta à terapia. Depois de descobrir sobre a gravidez ele me disse que a promessa dele - de ser o homem que eu e nosso bebê merecemos – não foi dita da boca pra fora.

" _Eu quero lidar com meus problemas de insegurança e...eu quero ser um bom pai e um bom marido", ele diz._

" _Eu tenho certeza que você será, Edward. Mas você não deve procurar ajuda por mim, mas sim por você", eu digo._

" _Por nós", ele responde. "Por nossa família"._

Desde que ele começou a terapia há uns três meses, eu já percebo algumas mudanças. Por exemplo, ele pensa duas vezes antes de falar quando está com raiva e ele sempre me escuta antes de tomar uma decisão. Nós estamos avançando no quesito comunicação, o que evita muitas brigas.

"Você não pode pular refeições, Bella", a repreensão em sua voz é suave. "Eu não quero que nada aconteça com vocês", ele acaricia minha barriga de sete meses.

"Nada vai acontecer, amor. Eu prometo ser mais cuidadosa".

"Você veio dirigindo?"

"Huh, não. Félix me trouxe. Meu carro ficou no colégio".

Ele franze a testa. _Claro que ele não vai gostar disso..._

"Hum", é só o que ele murmura.

"Não me venha com ciúmes dele, Edward", eu tento subir de lado em seu colo e ele me ajuda. _Deus, eu estou enorme e nem consigo fazer isso sozinha!_ "Eu sou sua mulher, estou grávida da sua filha e eu te amo. Só você. Além disso, ele e Hanna estão saindo".

"É mesmo?"

"Sim. Ela me contou essa semana. Eu fico feliz por eles, gosto muito dos dois. Hanna foi uma amiga incrível quando precisei e a gente mal se conhecia. E tem o Seth. Acho que será bom pra ele ter uma figura feminina...uma mãe".

"Eu espero que dê certo mesmo. Assim aquele professor vai parar de desejar a _minha_ mulher", ele diz em tom de brincadeira e afunda o rosto em meu pescoço, inalando profundamente.

 _Huumm._

Eu pego seu rosto entre minhas mãos e o levanto, querendo sua boca na minha. Ele me provoca, mordiscando meu lábio inferior antes de me beijar pra valer. Eu adoraria montar nele, tendo-o em meio às minhas pernas, mas não é tão fácil como antes. Eu aprofundo o beijo e começo a soltar os botões da camisa, mas ele se afasta.

 _Por quê?_

"Você deve descansar", ele fala ofegante. "E precisa comer. Eu vou preparar um lanche e levo até nosso quarto".

Eu bufo. Eu não quero nada disso. Eu o quero agora. Nós não fazemos sexo há dias! Eu sei que a culpa é minha. Aquela fase de tesão o tempo todo passou e agora é o contrário: não é sempre que tenho vontade de transar. Mas eu estou excitada agora.

"Não faça beicinho, Bella. É claro que eu quero. Muito", ele beija meu rosto. "Mas você chegou passando mal e eu não arriscar a sua saúde. Mais tarde, ok?".

Eu aceno mal humorada, mas sei que ele não vai ceder. Ele me ajuda a subir as escadas e diz que logo voltará com o lanche.

.

.

 _ **Junho de 2017**_

Na primeira semana do mês, Edward tem que fazer uma pequena viagem a trabalho. Ele estava realmente pesaroso em ter que me deixar, mas ele deveria visitar um potencial cliente. É um homem importante da cidade de Eugene, no Oregon, e se tudo der certo, será um bom contrato para meu marido. Ele ficar fora por três ou quatro dias, no máximo.

Ele só concordou em ir depois que eu insisti que ficaria bem e aceitei que Esme ou Alice venham ficar comigo. Eu acho um exagero, mas entendo a preocupação dele e não quero deixá-lo apreensivo enquanto está longe.

Seu voo saiu de Seattle esta manhã e minha sogra já está aqui, me fazendo companhia. O lado positivo é que ela trouxe algumas coisas para dar o toque final no quarto de Sophie. Ela havia encomendado algumas roupinhas e itens de decoração e trouxe hoje. Está lindo! Optei por borboletas como tema e os tons predominantes são lilás e branco.

"Obrigada, Esme. Está ainda mais lindo que antes. Está perfeito".

"Você não tem que me agradecer, Bella. É um prazer decorar o quarto da minha neta", ela diz emocionada. Meus sogros estão amando essa história de serem avós. Carlisle é mais contido nas demonstrações de entusiasmo, mas também está muito feliz a animado. Esme me liga quase todos os dias pra saber como estou, como está sua neta, se Edward está me tratando bem e tudo mais.

.

.

No segundo dia de sua viagem, à noite, eu percebo pela voz que ele está cansado. Assim como ontem, ele me ligou algumas vezes durante o dia de hoje.

"Você parece cansado".

"Um pouco. Eu identifiquei muitas falhas nos sistema atual deles e estou correndo pra mapear tudo e apresentar um orçamento e minha proposta", ele suspira. "Estou com saudade".

"Eu também. Nós duas estamos", passo a mão em meu ventre. "Mas fique tranquilo aí, Edward, e faça o que tem fazer. Nós estamos bem. Estamos sendo muito paparicadas por sua mãe e Alice".

"Eu imagino o quanto", ele diz rindo. "Bom, eu já reservei um voo amanhã no final da tarde e chego em casa à noite".

"Eu estarei te esperando", eu respondo, feliz que em 24 horas eu o terei de volta. "Eu te amo".

"Eu amo vocês", ele fala carinhosamente. "Bella?", ele me chama novamente antes de desligar. "Eu te ligo amanhã cedo pra saber como você está". Eu reviro os olhos. Ainda bem que ele não pode me ver.

"Se você está assim agora, imagina quando Sophie nascer?! Você vai pirar se tiver que viajar", eu comento, rindo.

"Você acha que eu já não pensei nisso", ele não acha graça. "Eu não vou viajar...pelo menos por um tempo...um tempo muito longo. Terei que arrumar um sócio, um parceiro que ficará encarregado de viajar quando necessário", ele diz em tom sério.

"Só você, Edward! Boa noite e boa viagem amanhã. Volte em segurança pra gente".

"Eu vou".

.

.

.

 **Oi gente.**

 **Capítulo muito antes do previsto ;)**

 **Ahhh, eles se casaram! E a pequena Sophie chegará em breve!**

 **Obrigada pelos comentários!**

 **É uma pena a história estar chegando ao fim...teremos mais um capítulo regular apenas (devo postar no fim de semana).**

 **Ótima semana e até mais!**

 **T. Darcy**

.

.

.

 **Olívia:** Edward é um amor, né?! Ele será um pai mega amoroso e protetor :) Sim, infelizmente tá acabando. Obrigada pelos comentários, pelo apoio. Isso foi muito importante pra mim durante a escrita ;) Abs.

 **Mila:** Pois é, tá acabando...eu amei escrever essa fic, mas uma hora tem que chega ao _final feliz_. Não prometo quando, mas tentarei postar o máximo de _future takes_ , ok?! Eu quero te agradecer pelos comentários frequentes. Eu adorei nossa interação por este meio :) Em dezembro ou janeiro começarei outra fic, espero que você possa acompanhar ;) abs.


	35. Chapter 35

**Título: O recluso**

Sumário: Bella, uma recém-formada da Universidade de Washington, se vê sozinha e desorientada ao sair da faculdade e perder seu pai. Uma oportunidade surge para trabalhar como governanta na casa de um misterioso homem em Port Angeles.

.

.

 **Recluso** **:**

 **Pessoa que espontaneamente se isolou do convívio social.**

 **(Dicionário UOL)**

.

.

 **Capítulo 35**

 _ **30 de junho de 2017**_

 _ **Bella POV**_

"Tem certeza que não precisa de mais nada?", Edward pergunta pela milésima vez. Estou com 34 semanas de gravidez e não há uma posição sequer na qual eu me sinto confortável. Minhas costas doem, a barriga pesa, tudo me incomoda.

 _Eu preciso sim. Preciso que sua filha nasça logo,_ eu penso. Pode acontecer a qualquer momento. Ontem fomos à médica mais uma vez e ela disse que não deve passar da próxima semana. Ela está bem, saudável e o parto deve correr perfeitamente.

Edward paira sobre mim o tempo todo. Eu entendo que ele está preocupado em me deixar mais confortável e está ansioso também, mas às vezes ele exagera.

"Você já trouxe água, suco, já me ajudou a tomar banho. Estou bem. Vou ficar aqui descansando. Você pode voltar ao trabalho", eu digo e ele parece duvidoso. "Vá. Eu grito se precisar de algo", insisto.

Relutante, ele acena. "Tudo bem", ele se inclina e beija meus lábios rapidamente.

.

Eu devo ter cochilado por mais de uma hora, pois quando acordo, já anoiteceu. Eu me sinto bem disposta, para minha própria surpresa. Geralmente esses cochilos me deixam é mais cansada ainda, mas dessa vez foi diferente.

Decido descer e ver se Edward ainda está trabalhando. Cuidadosamente desço as escadas e vou até seu escritório. A porta está aberta e ele está concentrado em frente à tela do computador.

"Ainda trabalhando?".

Ele levanta os olhos, surpreso pela abordagem inesperada.

"Não. Na verdade, não. É só...algo que meu terapeuta pediu. _Uma tarefa_ ".

"Oh. Desculpe, não queria interromper".

"Não interrompeu", ele fecha o notebook e vem em minha direção. "Dormiu bem?", ele me abraça.

"Muito bem. Acordei me sentindo revigorada".

"Isso é bom". De mãos dadas, ele me leva até à cozinha. "Você quer jantar agora? Posso encomendar ou preparar algo aqui mesmo".

Eu delibero por um minuto. "Acho que o jantar pode ser mais tarde. Eu prefiro comer um pouco de salda de frutas agora". Ele nos serve uma taça e conversamos enquanto comemos.

.

Mais tarde, estamos sentados abraçados na cama, assistindo a m filme. Eu estou assistindo, mas Edward parece estar em outro mundo.

"Está tudo bem? Você parece distraído", eu aponto.

Ele me encara e responde. "Não é nada. Só estou pensando", ele diz com um sorriso suave no rosto.

Eu arqueio a sobrancelha, para que ele continue e desligo a televisão.

"A tarefa que o terapeuta me deu era basicamente pensar sobre como me vejo daqui alguns anos e isso me fez pensar nesse último ano. Tem pouco mais de um ano, na verdade, que nos conhecemos", ele se ajeita na cama, sentando-se com as costas apoiada na cabeceira. "Eu sei exatamente o que eu quero para minha vida daqui cinco anos...ou daqui a 10, 20. Mas se alguém me perguntasse isso há dois anos atrás, eu acho que o cenário que eu imaginaria seria muito diferente".

"Como?"

"Eu estou com 38 anos, Bella. Há dois anos, estava com 36 e já não tinha esperanças...na verdade, eu dizia pra mim mesmo que não procurava por isso...que não queria alguém especial pra compartilhar a vida comigo. Que eu não precisava ou queria uma família. Eu já estava me conformando em continuar vivendo sozinho", ele dá de ombros.

Eu não suporto penar nele sofrendo, vivendo uma vida vazia. Eu aproximo nossos corpos e o abraço.

"Naquela época, antes de te conhecer, a resposta seria: eu quero uma vida sem complicações e espero que meu trabalho cresça ainda mais".

"E agora?"

Ele sorri. "Agora, eu me vejo aqui com você, com nossa Sophie", ele coloca a mão na minha barriga. "Eu quero mais", ele sussurra, "quero que ela tenha irmãos". _Oh, Deus!_ Eu sinto meus olhos lacrimejarem. _Ele quer mais filhos_. "Eu quero trabalhar menos, para curtir minha família e eu quero ter o seu amor pra sempre".

"Você terá. Você já tem, Edward", eu digo, minha voz embargada. Eu puxo seu rosto e o beijo.

Sinto a necessidade de provar tais palavras. Tudo o que ele disse sobre a vida dele, de certa forma serve para a minha também. Eu estava sozinha, com o futuro incerto...eu sentia como se houvesse uma nuvem negra sobre mim, que não ia embora. E, de repente, eu o conheço e minha vida muda totalmente.

"Bella". Ele deixa minha boca e volta sua atenção para minha garganta, beijando e sugando.

"Huumm", eu chio. Suas mãos vagam pelo meu corpo. Os dedos roçam a lateral dos seios e eu me arqueio pra ele. Eu toco seu peito nu e o sinto vibrar contra minha pele. "Por favor".

Ele me atende e acaricia meus seios doloridos por cima da camisola. Sua boca segue as mãos e logo ele está sugando um dos mamilos enquanto brinca com o outro entre os dedos.

"Ahhhh". Eles estão tão sensíveis. Depois de dar atenção aos dois, ele busca minha boca novamente, agora com mais urgência do que o beijo anterior. Ele empurra suavemente o meu corpo para o colchão e se inclina sobre mim, sem perder o contato.

 _Eu preciso dele_.

Ele se afasta, ajoelhando-se na cama, apenas para me ajudar a retirar a roupa. Em seguida, eu toco seu abdômen e desço até o cós da bermuda. _Ele já está excitado. Eu amo que ainda tenho esse efeito sobre ele._

Libero seu pênis e o acaricio com a mão.

"Huumm. Ohhh, Bella", eu o vejo fechar os olhos, apreciando meu toque. Passo o polegar na ponta e ele uiva de prazer. "Eu te quero", ele murmura, afastando-se.

Carinhosamente, ele me coloca na beirada do colchão e fica de pé. Eu me abro e ele se posiciona entre minhas pernas. Minha calcinha já foi descartada e ele brinca com seu pau em meu clitóris.

"Por favor".

Ele me penetra devagar, com muito cuidado. Sei que ele se preocupa em me machucar durante o sexo no final da gravidez, mas a médica disse que enquanto estiver me sentindo bem e disposta, podemos continuar.

"Bellaaaa". Ele começa a se movimentar e seus golpes são lentos e profundos, me fazendo gemer. Eu envolvo as pernas em sua cintura e ele muda o ângulo, me dando mais prazer. "Eu te amo".

"Muito", eu respondo. Minhas mãos agarram o lençol. Um substituto pobre para o cabelo do meu marido. _Oh, eu amo puxá-los durante o sexo porque ele se excita com isso._ Enquanto fazemos amor, ele toca meus seios, acaricia meu ventre e eu posso ver e sentir em seus olhos o amor que ele tem por nós duas.

"Mais rápido", eu peço, fitando-o intensamente. "Eu preciso..."

"Assim?", ele acelera ligeiramente o ritmo. Eu amo senti-lo me enchendo completamente.

"Sim. Sim". Meu orgasmo não demora, basta que ele toque meu clitóris com os dedos e eu grito de prazer.

.

.

.

 _ **05 de julho de 2017**_

 _ **Edward POV**_

"Eu acredito que nós acordamos os pontos principais, Edward. Vou conversar com meus colegas, passar tudo para o pessoal do setor de contratos e eu volto a entrar em contato", o Dr. Marcus diz. Ele trabalha com meu pai no hospital e a gente se conheceu na festa do meu penúltimo aniversário. Tivemos uma reunião hoje para acertar detalhes de um trabalho com a equipe dele.

"Eu aguardo. E, obrigado", eu digo e caminho logo pra fora do hospital, em Seattle. O sinal de celular aqui é péssimo e eu estou preocupado com Bella. Hoje pela manhã ela estava se sentindo indisposta, mas jurou que era apenas indigestão por algo que comeu. Eu estive a ponto de cancelar essa reunião com Marcus, mas ela insistiu que eu viesse.

Entro meu carro e o sinal do aparelho melhora. Parece que ela não ligou, então deve estar tudo bem. De qualquer forma, eu acelero em direção à Port Angeles, querendo chegar em casa o mais breve possível.

Quando estou no meio do caminho, o celular toca. Eu odeio ter que atender enquanto dirijo, mas é ela.

"Bella?"

"Edward", a voz dela é chorosa. "Edward, eu acho que está na hora...eu não sei...e tenho sentido contrações e estou cronometrando... a médi-...e não atendeu", a ligação não está boa. _Ela está nervosa._

"Bella, a ligação está cortando", eu tento manter a calma. Encosto o caro no acostamento. "Eu já estou voltando pra casa. Fique calma". Sei que é injusto pedir isso dela, afinal ela está lá, sozinha e nunca passou por isso antes. "Qual o intervalo das contrações?".

"Está aumentando. Quase de doze em doze minutos", ela está ofegante.

"Merda!", eu deixo escapar. "Eu estou no meio do caminho, vou chegar em breve, Bella". _Vou pisar no acelerador_. _Droga! Por que eu fui sair de casa? Eu deveria ter ficado com minha esposa._

"Hanna e Félix estão aqui comigo. Seu celular estava fora de área e eu fiquei com medo...eu liguei para a médica, ela está esperando no _Olympic Medical Center_. Está doendo e eu acho que não posso esperar você chegar em casa...ela vai nascer, Edward".

"Respire fundo, Bella", eu digo enquanto volto com o carro para a pista e dirijo novamente. "Você fez muito bem em chamar alguém. Vá com eles para o hospital e eu chegarei logo depois de vocês. Vai dar tudo certo, meu amor", eu falo confiante.

"Tudo bem", ela responde. "Dirija com cuidado, por favor", ela pede.

"Eu vou. Agora, me deixe falar com a Hanna", eu peço.

"Tá. Eu te amo, Edward"

Ela passa o telefone para a amiga e eu pergunto como minha esposa realmente está. Ela responde que Bella está bem, que estava nervosa porque não conseguia falar comigo.

"A médica também a acalmou um pouco", Hanna conta. "Mas pediu que fôssemos logo para a maternidade".

"Sim. Faça isso, por favor, Hanna. Eu acredito que dentro de uns 60 minutos eu chego lá. Tente acalmá-la. Ela não pode ficar nervosa assim".

"Pode deixar. Nós estamos saindo agora".

"Obrigado e até já".

Eu desligo e acelero o carro, agora que posso focar somente na direção. _Eu tenho que chegar a tempo de ver minha menininha nascer. Eu tenho que estar lá para apoiar minha Bella._

.

.

"Isabella Cullen, minha esposa foi trazida pra cá", eu digo para a moça do balcão de atendimento assim que entro na maternidade.

"Um momento, por favor", ela verifica no computador e pede meus documentos.

Minutos depois, eu ando apressado pelos corredores até o bloco onde Bella está. Vejo Félix e Hanna sentados na sala de espera. Ela se levanta quando me vê.

"Me diga que ainda não..."

"Não", ela responde. "Bella já está na sala, sendo preparada para o parto", ela aponta para uma porta.

Eu aceno.

"Obrigado, Hanna". Eu me viro para Félix e o cumprimento. "Você, também Félix. Obrigado".

"Não precisa agradecer", ele responde. "Vá para Bella".

.

.

Após me limpar e vestir uma roupa esterilizada que o hospital fornece, as enfermeiras finalmente me levam até minha esposa.

"Bella", eu faço minha presença conhecida.

"Oh, Edward. Ainda bem que você chegou", ela está ofegante e claramente com dor. "Eu pensei que você não estaria aqui", lágrimas escorrem por seu rosto.

Eu acaricio seu rosto. "Está tudo bem, meu amor. Eu estou aqui agora. Vi dar tudo certo", eu sorrio pra ela. "Nossa princesinha vai nascer".

Ela sorri em resposta. "Sim".

Ela vai se acalmando e cerca de meia hora depois a obstetra chega. Eu tento transmitir calma e confiança para Bella, mas confesso que sinto minhas pernas bambas. Ela está com dor e eu não posso fazer nada para ajudar. E, principalmente, é uma emoção sem igual ver minha filha nascer.

A enfermeira diz que chegou a hora e eu foco em minha esposa, segurando sua mão e falando palavras de conforto e incentivo. Tudo se passa muito rapidamente. A médica pede que Bella continue fazendo força, empurrando...

E então eu escuto um dos sons mais lindos do mundo. O choro de meu bebê. Eu me divido entre olhá-la, querendo conhecê-la, e fitar sua mãe, que está chorando de emoção agora.

"Eu quero...", Bella diz entre as lágrimas. "Eu quero vê-la".

Com o maior sorriso do mundo, eu a respondo. "Eles a estão limpando, Bella", eu beijo sua testa. "Ela logo será trazida pra cá".

Ela acena.

"Obrigado, meu amor, pelo presente mais precioso que eu poderia ganhar", eu sussurro emocionado. "Eu não pensei que fosse possível te amar ainda mais, mas eu estava enganado".

"Ela é nossa, Edward. Nós criamos uma vida..."

A enfermeira chega com um pacotinho em seus braços e entrega nossa filha para Bella.

"Oi, meu amorzinho", ela diz, seu olhar examinando cada pedacinho da nossa menina. Eu faço o mesmo.

 _Ela é linda._

"Ei papai", Bella diz, virando mais o rostinho de Sophie em minha direção.

"Bem vinda, Sophie. Minha princesinha".

.

.

.

Três dias depois, Bella e Sophie são liberadas do hospital e chegam em casa. Eu passei todas as noites lá com elas e parte da nossa família e amigos foi visitá-las. Eles estão ansiosos para nos visitar em casa, também, mas hoje eu quero descanso.

Nós chegamos em casa há cerca de duas horas e estamos em nossa cama. Bella está amamentando Sophie e eu estou ao lado delas. Eu não me canso de olhar pra ela. _Ela é perfeita_. _Um anjinho_. Eu acho que ela se parece muito com Bella. Seu cabelo e olhos são castanho escuro como as da mãe. Sua pele é clara e delicada como porcelana. O narizinho é delicado e perfeito como o da mãe.

"Você não consegue parar, né?", Bella diz rindo.

Eu levanto meu olhar, encontrando o dela. "O que?"

"De olhar pra ela".

Eu dou de ombros. "Eu acho que eu nunca vou. Ela é linda. Tão pequenina. Tão perfeita!".

"ela é. E eu entendo. Eu também não consigo parar", ela confessa e nós rimos.

"Ela é tão parecida com você", eu digo mais uma vez.

Ela bufa. "Você sabe que os bebês mudam bastante, né? A cor do cabelo, dos olhos...", ela insiste que nossa filha se parecerá comigo.

"Eu sei que é possível, mas tenho certeza que minha princesinha continuará a cara da mamãe", eu me aproximo e cheiro a cabecinha dela, enquanto ela se deleita com seu alimento.

Alimentada e dormindo tranquilamente agora, eu levo Sophie para seu berço, montado em nosso quarto. Após conversar com a médica, nós optamos por deixá-la dormir em nosso quarto nos primeiros meses, não só porque estimula a mãe a amamentar e facilita sua vida, mas principalmente porque ainda temos receio de que algo acontece. Queremos manter o olhar atento sobre nossa filha.

"Você quer beber alguma coisa? Fazer um lanche?"

"Não, estou bem. Só estou um pouco cansada, mas é muito bom estar em casa", ela responde. "Deite aqui comigo", ela pede. Eu subo na cama e ela deita seu rosto em meu peito. "Humm", ela geme em apreciação. Eu faça carícias em seu cabelo e braço, sentindo-a relaxar.

Com a mulher que eu amo em meus braços e minha filha dormindo ao nosso lado, eu não poderia me sentir mais feliz e realizado. Há um sentimento crescente dentro de mim, que eu não consigo ainda definir muito bem. É uma espécie de paz, uma segurança...eu não sei. É uma espécie de confiança, a certeza de que independente do que a vida colocar em nosso caminho, das dificuldades e obstáculos que possam surgir, nós vamos ficar bem porque estaremos juntos. Eu tenho minha família aqui comigo e isso é tudo o que importa.

 **FIM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ahhhhhh, acabou :(**

 **É triste e gratificante ao mesmo tempo terminar essa história. Eu amei escrevê-la, de verdade, e vou sentir falta. Terei saudades, também, de trocar ideia com vocês, leitores queridos que comentam cada capítulo 3 Cada palavra de apoio e incentivo de vocês foi muito importante! :)**

 **Obrigada por acompanharem minha fic e eu espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo final. Eu já disse isso antes (porque é a mais pura verdade rsrsrs), eu não sou muito boa em escrever finais...acaba ficando meio clichê, mas enfim...na ficção pra mim sempre vai haver um final feliz!**

 **Eu espero começar outra história em dezembro ou janeiro, quando a** _ **vida real**_ **der uma acalmada...rsrsrs. Espero contar com vocês!**

 **Abraços,**

 **T. Darcy**


	36. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

 **Três anos depois**

 **EPOV**

"Papai!", minha filha vem correndo em minha direção pelo quintal da nossa nova casa e eu me abaixo para pegá-la em meus braços.

"Ei minha princesa", eu a abraço e beijo seu rosto, matando a saudade. Acabei de voltar de viagem. _Três dias longe da minha família é uma tortura_. Eu tenho viajado muito menos agora do que quando conheci Bella.

Logo após Sophie nascer, eu encontrei um novo sócio: Sam. Na verdade, nos estudamos juntos e nos encontramos acidentalmente em Seattle depois de anos sem nos ver. Após conversa casual, o assunto de trabalho surgiu e um tempo depois nós nos tornamos sócios. Além da parceria profissional, ele e sua esposa, Emily, se tornaram verdadeiros amigos pra mim e pra Bella. Eles têm um filho de 5 anos, Evan.

"Você trouxe um presente?", minha menininha pergunta com os olhos fixos no embrulho em minha mão. Eu sorrio. Eu sempre trago algo para minhas meninas quando volto de viagem. Bella me recrimina, dizendo que vou deixar nossa filha mimada e mal acostumada, mas eu dou de ombros.

"Humm", eu coloco a mão no queixo. "Será que é pra você? Ou será que é para outra menina que vive nessa casa?"

Ela ri alto _. Eu amo esse som_.

"Eu sou a única menina aqui, papai. A mamãe não é mais menina".

"Tudo bem, você me convenceu", eu digo, entregando o presente. Ela o agarra e se senta na grama para abri-lo.

"Onde está a mamãe?", eu pergunto, surpreso por Bella não ter vindo me encontrar até agora. Geralmente, ela está na porta de casa junto com Sophie, me esperando chegar de viagem.

"No quarto", ela responde distraída.

 _Ela está bem?_ Eu me pergunto.

Levanto-me para entrar e vejo Alice nos olhando pela janela da sala. _Não sabia que minha irmã estaria aqui._

 _Será que aconteceu algo?_

Entro em casa rapidamente e abraço Alice, que sorri. Isso me acalma.

"Bella está bem?"

"Ela está bem, Edward. Foi se deitar um pouco e eu fiquei de olho na minha sobrinha", ela me informa. "Vá ver sua esposa", ela diz sorrindo. "Ela queria ficar te esperando, mas eu a convenci a descansar um pouco".

Eu aceno.

"Obrigado, Alice".

Passo no banheiro para lavar as mãos e em seguida entro em nosso quarto. Bella está de costas para a porta e sua respiração é calma. Ela deve estar dormindo. Silenciosamente, eu me aproximo e confirmo esse fato. Mas ela deve sentir minha presença, pois logo abre os olhos. Eles se fecham e abrem de novo.

"Ei", ela diz, com um sorriso surgindo em seu rosto.

"Ei meu amor", eu me deito ao seu lado e beijo seu rosto. "É bom estar em casa", eu digo. Enterro meu rosto em seus cachos, apreciando seu perfume. _Eu perdi isso_.

Ela ri. "Sim. É bom ter você de volta".

"Como vocês estão?", eu pergunto ao afastar meu rosto brevemente.

"Bem", ela responde. Eu arqueio uma sobrancelha e ela acrescenta. "Estamos bem, de verdade. Só me cansei um pouco porque dei uma geral no quarto da Sophie".

"Bella, você não deve fazer esforço", eu a repreendo suavemente.

"Não foi nada demais, Edward".

Eu suspiro, não querendo discutir.

"E você, meu filho, dando muito trabalho pra mamãe?", eu falo com o ventre da minha esposa, que abriga nosso filho. Acaricio sua barriga e o sinto mexer.

"Ele estava quieto hoje, quase não mexeu", Bella também acaricia sua barriga de sete meses.

"Estava com saudade da voz do papai?". Ele continua se mexendo, para meu deleite.

"Papai! Mama!", Sophie invade nosso quarto, eufórica como sempre _. Essa menina parece filha de Alice nesse sentido. Não para nem por um momento!_

"Mamãe, olha! Papai me deu", ela sobe na cama e exibe seu grande cachorro de pelúcia.

"Que lindo, meu amor", Bella responde, acariciando o cabelo de nossa filha. "Você já deu um nome pra ele?"

Ela pensa por alguns instantes. "Emmy!", ela grita, nos fazendo rir. "Ele é _gande_ e fofo, igual tio Emmett", ela diz, tropeçando em algumas palavras ainda.

"Tenho certeza que seu tio vai adorar a homenagem", Bella diz.

Sophie logo nos deixa de lado e começa a conversar com seu irmãozinho na barriga de Bella. Eu adoro vê-la assim: ela fala e gesticula, como se ele pudesse vê-la. Ela é tão esperta e danada pra idade que tem. Às vezes eu fico boquiaberto com as atitudes dela.

"Eu vou deixar você brincar com Emmy quando sair da barriga da mamãe, Will. Não o tempo todo porque...", ela continua falando sem parar. Eu me aconchego ao lado de Bella mais uma vez e nós curtimos a interação entre nossas crianças.

.

.

Dois dias mais tarde, meus pais e nossos amigos estão reunidos em nossa casa. Vamos comemorar o terceiro aniversário da nossa menina no feriado de quatro de julho. Além da minha família, estão presentes Rose e Emmett, Mike e Jéssica, Hanna e Félix, Angela e Ben, Sam e Emily, os filhos dos nossos amigos e outros amiguinhos de Sophie, é claro. Alice e Esme me ajudaram Bella a organizar a festa. O tema é joaninha e a festa estilo pic nic.

É, também, uma oportunidade para alguns deles conhecerem nossa nova casa. Bella e eu decidimos nos mudar para Seattle, para ficar mais perto da minha família e, também, por causa do meu trabalho. O escritório da empresa que abri com Sam é aqui. Para não ter que continuar dirigindo de Port Angeles pra cá algumas vezes por semana, tomamos essa decisão.

Nossa casa fica entre a dos meus pais e a casa de Alice e Jasper. Isso me deixa mais tranquilo quando tenho que viajar, especialmente agora que Bella está grávida.

.

.

.

 _ **BPOV**_

"Você está linda, meu amor", Edward diz ao me ver com o vestido vermelho que Alice me ajudou a escolher para a festa. Se dependesse dela, eu estaria usando uma fantasia de joaninha, idêntica a da minha filha.

"Obrigada, marido", eu me aproximo dele em nosso quarto e beijo seus lábios. Ele me segura pela nuca com uma mãe e a outra está em minha barriga.

"Vamos descer, antes que eu arranque esse vestido e te prenda em nosso quarto", ele diz sem fôlego, quando o beija termina. De mãos dadas, nós descemos as escadas até o quintal, onde estão nossos convidados que já chegaram. Eu os cumprimento e procuro nossa filha.

"Onde está Sophie?"

Edward me gira e eu a vejo no colo de Emmett, ao lado de Rose, com a pelúcia que Edward deu de presente há alguns dias atrás. Eu sorrio com a cena. Meus amigos são apaixonados por Sophie e eu os escolhi para serem padrinhos dela. Alice e Jasper serão os padrinhos de William.

Emmett descobriu seu lado paterno e está tentando convencer Rose a engravidar. Ela quer esperar mais um pouco, até estar financeiramente estabilizada.

"Tia Bella!"

Me viro e vejo Seth chegando com seus pais.

"Seth. Meu Deus, você está enorme!". Eu não o vejo há uns três meses e parece que ele cresceu muito. "Você já é um rapaz", eu beijo suas bochechas, fazendo-o corar.

"Oi Hanna", eu a abraço. "Félix".

"Oi Bella".

"Por favor, fiquem à vontade", eu digo.

"Olá Hanna. Félix. Seth", ele os cumprimenta e eu vejo minha filha se remexendo, querendo descer do colo do pai.

"Este é o presente de Sophie", Seth diz animado.

"Ela está lá com seus padrinhos", eu aponto o outro lado do quintal. "Pode ir lá. Ela ficará feliz ao te ver". Ele acena e sai correndo.

Mas tarde, todos estão aqui e eu agradeço a Alice e Esme pela ideia de contratar alguns animadores para a festa porque aguentar o ritmo da criançada não é fácil.

Estou sentado com Hanna, Emily, Esme, Ang, Jess e Rose em uma mesa. Converso com minha antiga colega de trabalho, enquanto as outras mulheres mantêm uma conversa paralela.

"Como estão os enjoos matinais?", eu questiono Hanna. Ela está grávida de três meses e vem sofrendo com esse incomodo da gravidez nessa fase. Graças a Deus, dessa vez e não sofri muito.

"Estou entrando no quarto mês e finalmente está melhorando", ela acaricia a barriga, que agora começa a aparecer mais.

"É um alívio danado", eu concordo.

"E Seth, como está reagindo?", eu questiono.

"Bem. Ele é um amor de menino e nós tentamos mostrar o tempo que o bebê não vai mudar nada. Ele continuará sendo amado, não vai perder seu lugar...essas coisas. Acho que é normal ele ter um pouco de ciúmes, mas ele está aceitando bem".

"Que bom".

"E você? Tem passado bem?", ela pergunta.

"Essa gravidez está sendo ainda mais tranquila que a de Sophie. Ultimamente tenho ficado um pouco mais casada, mas só isso".

"Você é sortuda, Bella", Ang palpita. "A minha gravidez foi difícil e até hoje eu penso duas vezes se quer passar por tudo mais uma vez. Se dependesse de Ben, nós já teríamos uns quatro filhos".

Nós rimos.

"Félix está tão animado com esse aqui, que já fala nos próximos".

Eu sorrio, me lembrando que Edward também se sentiu assim. Pouco depois de saber da minha primeira gravidez, ele disse que queria mais, que gostaria que nossa menina tivesse irmãos. E dessa vez, a gravidez foi planejada. Nós conversamos e decidimos que estava na hora, não querendo que a diferença entre as crianças fosse grande.

Eu olho para meu marido agora, conversando descontraidamente com várias pessoas. Nem parece que ele sempre teve aversão às festas, reuniões...qualquer lugar com muitas pessoas. Ele ainda é assim, mas não quando estamos entre amigos. Os meus amigos se tornaram amigos dele, também. E a família dele, seus pais e irmã, se tornou verdadeiramente a minha família.

Eu vejo o quanto ele mudou nos últimos anos. E eu acho que ser pai contribuiu muito pra isso. Aliás, não foi apenas ele. Acho que eu também mudei, amadureci. Não vou dizer que nossa vida é perfeita porque não é. Nós brigamos como todo casal.

E minha linda filha me tira do sério mais vezes do que eu posso contar. Ela é uma espoleta...tão pequena e já é sapeca demais. Mas eu me considero uma pessoa muito abençoada por ter essas pessoas ao meu lado...todo eles, meus amigos e minha família. Especialmente Edward e Sophie é claro.

 _E agora meu menino. William. Will._

Edward é um marido e um pai tão atencioso. Ele nos mostra todos os dias que nós duas –agora nós três – somos seu mundo inteiro. Eu sinto o seu amor em cada pequeno gesto diário: como, por exemplo, preparar o café da manhã e me servir na cama; me surpreender com ingressos para alguma peça de teatro ou filme que ele sabe que eu vou gostar; deixando um bilhetinho todos dias na cama, quando sai antes que eu acorde, dizendo que me ama e que estará pensando em mim o dia todo.

Os olhos de Edward encontram os meus, de repente. _Eu o estive encarando todo esse tempo._ Ele se afasta dos amigos e vem em minha direção, chegando à nossa mesa.

"Preciso roubar minha esposa por um momento", ele diz e me ajuda a levantar.

"Está se sentindo bem?", ele pergunta assim que entramos na sala de casa, vazia nesse momento.

Eu aceno. "Estou bem. Você queria falar sobre o quê?"

"Huh...nada. Você estava me olhando de um jeito...fixamente...eu pensei que você poderia estar sentindo alguma coisa".

Eu sorrio.

"O que?", ele questiona.

"Estou ótima. Eu estava te encarando porque pensava em nós, nossa família. Tudo isso. Estou feliz".

Ele sorri agora e me abraça.

"Bom! Isso é tudo o que eu quero...você feliz. Sempre", ele diz. "Você não está cansada? Pode deitar um pouco se quiser, eu tenho certeza que todos vão entender", ele sugere.

"Eu já disse que estou bem, Edward". Isso não mudou, ele continua superprotetor e mandão durante a gravidez. Ele se preocupa com tudo. "Eu prometo que se me cansar, eu subo para nosso quarto". Isso parece aplacar sua preocupação momentaneamente.

"Vamos voltar, então", eu digo, puxando-o pela mão. "Acho que podemos cantar parabéns agora", ele sugere e eu aceno.

.

.

Algumas horas mais tarde, os convidados já se foram, exceto Alice e Esme, que me ajudam a ajeitar a casa.

"Eu nem sei como posso agradecer a vocês. Foi tudo perfeito", eu digo a minha cunhada e sogra.

"Imagina, Bella", Esme responde. "Minha netinha merece a melhor festa. Ela amou tudo, não parou de correr e brincar nem por um minuto".

"É verdade", eu respondo. E agora seu pai está dando banho nela, para que ela não pegue no sono antes de se limpar.

"Foi um prazer, Bella", Alice diz. "Pode contar conosco sempre. Eu mal posso esperar pelas festas do eu afilhado Will", ela diz animada.

Edward desce as escadas e diz que nossa filha quer que eu conte uma história antes dela dormir.

"Já vou", eu digo. Despeço-me delas e de seus maridos antes de subir as escadas, com Edward atrás de mim. _Sempre querendo nos proteger..._

.

"Você quer que mamãe conte uma história, querida?"

Sophie acena e eu vejo que seus olhinhos estão lutando pra permanecer abertos.

"Você gostou da sua festa?", eu pergunto enquanto escolho um livrinho.

"Aham", ela resmunga sonolenta, me fazendo rir.

"Que bom, meu anjinho", eu beijo sua testa e me deito ao seu lado. Eu tenha certeza que amanhã ela ficará o dia todo falando sobre a festa, sobre o que gostou...tudo.

"Era uma vez..."

.

.

"Ela já dormiu?", Edward pergunta quando entro em nosso quarto.

"Eu não li nem duas páginas do livro e ela já estava apagada", eu rio.

"Não é pra menos, ela se esbaldou hoje", ele diz. "Eu preparei a banheira pra você relaxar um pouco".

Me aproximo e ele me recebe e seus braços.

"Obrigada, amor".

"Vamos, eu te ajuda a entrar. E me chame quando quiser sair".

Eu aceno.

.

Eu visto uma camiseta de Edward após o banho - é o que acho mais confortável pra dormir ultimamente – e me deito ao seu lado. Ele larga o controle da TV, que estava em suas mãos. Eu me aconchego em seu peito e nós ficamos em um silêncio confortável. Confesso que estou cansada do dia e, mesmo com banho relaxante, eu não sinto o sono chegar.

Edward se mexe e me tira de seu peito, colocando-me suavemente com as costas contra o colchão. Ele se inclina e fuça meu cabelo e nuca garganta com seu nariz.

"Você está muito cansada?"

Eu sorrio, sabendo o que ele quer saber: _você está muito cansada para o sexo?_

"Não", eu respondo sorrindo. "Eu quero você".

"Eu sempre quero você", ele responde.

Eu afasto minhas pernas e ele logo se posiciona entre elas, pairando sobre meu corpo, mas segurando seu peso. Beijando minha pele e falando palavras de carinho, ele me deixa cada vez mais excitada.

"Vamos tirar essa camiseta", ele diz e me ajuda a tirar a única peça de roupa que visto. "Eu quero sentir seu corpo. Todo. Eu amo seus seios, ainda mais na gravidez", ele sussurra e toma um deles em sua boca, acariciando o outro com as mãos.

"Huumm", eu gemo de prazer.

"A porta está trancada?", eu consigo perguntar, mesmo em meio às nossas atividades.

"Sim", ele responde após soltar meu mamilo, mas logo volta à tarefa. Nós aprendemos a lição logo que Sophie começou a andar e empurrou nossa porta aberta – que estava apenas encostada – quando estávamos fazendo amor.

"Como você quer?", ele pergunta enquanto desce umas das mãos até minha _entrada_.

"Ohhh", ele me provoca com seus dedos. "Você atrás de mim", eu digo e me viro de lado na cama. Meu marido se posiciona atrás de mim, mas não me penetra imediatamente. Seus dedos me sondam, deixando-me ainda mais _molhada_ pra ele, enquanto sinto sua boca em minha nuca. "Por favor, Edward".

Ele guia sua ereção e me enche lenta e completamente.

"Ahhhh", nós grunhimos juntos.

Nós fazemos amor lentamente, sem pressa. Eu gosto dessa posição. A única desvantagem é não poder beijar os lábios dele. Especialmente grávida, eu não consigo virar meu rosto sem contorcer a barriga. Mas ele compensa ao beijar e sugar minha pele...minha nuca, a garganta, a pele logo abaixo do ouvido. Edward conhece cada cantinho do meu corpo. Ele sabe o que eu gosto, sabe como despertar meu prazer de modo indescritível.

"Eu te amo, minha Bella", ele murmura em meu ouvido, aumentando os movimentos, e não muito tempo depois nós sucumbimos ao prazer.

Satisfeita, eu permaneço nos braços do homem que possui meu coração e adormeço pacificamente.

.

.

.

 **Aí está o epílogo. Desculpem a demora ;)**

 **Bjos,**

 **T. Darcy**


End file.
